A writer, his muse, and their 3 kids
by writersatprsk
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si el viajero en el tiempo tenía razón? ¿Que pasaría si después de todo, Castle y Beckett tienen 3 hijos y son felices? ¿Como hubiera continuado la serie de hacerlo bien después del absurdo final? Todo eso es el reto al que se enfrentan el escritor y su musa. Historia escrita por sarux y rubbert.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada... Esperamos que os guste tanto como a nosotras escribirlo **. Queremos aclarar varias cosas:**

 **Esto seran dos historias mas o menos. Una escrita en _cursiva_ que se tratara sobre flashbacks desde "el final de la serie después de los disparos" y como nos imaginamos que sería el proceso de embarazo etc y la vida de ellos con diferentes escenillas sin una continuidad especifica (saltos temporales entre medias) y hasta esos "7 años después" y la otra se trata del "presente" esos siete años después... La vida de Castle, Beckett y sus tres hijos también con saltos temporales (mas leves. pero tambien sin continuidad especifica...).**

 **Esperemos que no sea muy confuso.**

 **Por otro lado la historia estará escrita en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Kate o Rick... Puede que en algun momento cambiemos de POV pero siempre avisamos antes con negrita y el nombre del personaje.**

 **Por supuesto, también os informamos como en la sinopsis que esta historia esta escrita por Rubbert y Sarux y asi es como nos imaginamos lo que podría haber sido en la serie de habernos mostrado más sobre su vida...**

 **Esperamos no defraudar y avisamos que... Ante mayor numero de lectores y SOBRE TODO reviews, la actualización irá más rápida.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **S &R**

* * *

 **Kate**

 **16, Mayo 2016**

 _Cierro los ojos con tanta fuerza que me tiemblan los parpados. Es lo único que siento en ese momento. Eso y como la sangre zumba en mis oídos con la presión que golpea mis sienes. Es como un martillo percutor penetrando con fuerza en mi cabeza. Aprieto los labios y siento como no tengo más fuerza. Es raro que siga consciente cuando no existe ningún motivo para hacerlo. Abro los ojos sin saber cuánto rato ha pasado, donde estoy y de quién son esas voces. La luz me ciega. Azul. Rojo. Blanco. Negro. Puedo notar cómo me muevo como si flotara…Mis pies no tocan el suelo… Soy inerte. Mi nombre es repetido varias veces en un casi incomprensible gemido de dolor a mi lado camuflándose entre el ensordecedor ruido que nos rodea._

 _Yo ni siquiera tengo voz para poder responder, para poder decir lo que deseo. En ese momento desearía poder gritar pero en cuanto intento boquear, en cuanto abro la boca e intento que el aire llegue a mis pulmones estos queman. Dios, como duele. Es como si miles de alfileres se clavaran en mi pecho y se hiciera cada vez más intenso mientras la humedad de mi camiseta teñida de bourdeos se hace más intensa._

 _Y de repente todo termina._

 _Todo se acaba. Las luces azules. Rojas. Blancas. Negras. Las voces. Y sobre todo, el dolor._

 ** _Siete años después._**

 ** _Hogar de los Castle. 10 pm._**

 **16, Mayo 2023**

"No puedo más" me repito un par de veces, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, agotada, vestida con unos pantalones lo suficientemente grandes para tener que doblarlos en la cintura y que no se caigan. No recuerdo si siempre fueron asi o es que todo el trabajo diario (Incluyendo los niños) han hecho que haya perdido un par de kilos más. También visto una camiseta ancha, de la colección de Rick. Una de esas que siempre le robo a la hora de dormir. Estoy cruzada de brazos y he decidido por un lado no desesperarme y por otro lado no ceder más. Se agotaran. Eso es lo que pienso desde hace diez minutos…Sin resultado positivo.

Siempre que me repito un "no puedo más" a continuación en mi cabeza resuena un "ánimo, tu puedes".

Claro que creo que puedo… Si. Puedo con todo. Puedo con tener a diario todo lo necesario para la guardaría de mi increíble hija mayor Lily quien acude a clase varios días por semana hasta que en septiembre comience la escuela elemental. Eso no es difícil, después de todo se está portando genial incluso ayudando con algunas cosas. Como ella dice, ya tiene seis años y es mayor. Y también puedo con el resto de tareas del hogar.

Y Rick me ayuda bastante (aunque esté completamente concentrado a diario en su despacho intentando escribir algo que no tenga que ver con Nikki Heat o Derrick Storm) y el que sigamos con Alicia quien una vez por semana viene a limpiar es de mucha ayuda… No todo es tan fácil aunque yo quiera creer que sí, que puedo con todo. No solo es hacer la colada, tener la ropa lista o todo recogido…

¡Eh! Y por otro lado… Está mi recién estrenada carrera hacia el senado, en una campaña intensa que probablemente es la culpable de la pérdida de mis kilos y de que me repita una y otra vez que no puedo más…

O también tiene algo que ver con que Jake y Reece lleven más de diez minutos saltando sobre el colchon de su nueva cama… Una cama de mayores que ellos han decidido utilizar más como trampolín que como descanso para dormir. Este es el quinto día que repiten el proceso. Desde que les hemos comprado las nuevas camas se dedican a irse a dormir tarde después de tener una fiesta brincando en ellas.

Suspiro.

Y al día siguiente, por supuesto yo no puedo más.

A través del silencio del pasillo me llega la voz amortiguada de Rick quien habla tranquilamente y en un tono bajo con Lily, encerrados en la habitación de mi hija, deseándole buenas noches.

¿Por qué él ha acostado a Lily todos los días y yo tengo que lidiar con estos dos enanos?

Perdiendo la paciencia, descruzo mis brazos y me adentro en la habitación de mis chicos, mis gemelos.

-¡Jacob James Castle!-alzo la voz recitando el nombre completo que sólo utilizo cuando estoy demasiado enfadada y le agarro por la cintura antes que se precipite entre la distancia de ambas camas y toda su fiesta acabe en una desgracia-¡Quieto!

Le obligo a sentarse en la cama mientras me mira con una sonrisa traviesa heredada de su padre. Puede que los ojos sean míos, pero sin duda, esa sonrisa, ese pelo…Esa carita achuchable es de mi marido.

Me muerdo el labio y sin perderle de vista, agarro al vuelo a Reece y en un rápido movimiento me siento en su colchón. Le obligo a descansar sobre mi regazo y le acerco a mi cuerpo, disfrutando del olor a bebé que aun desprende su cuerpo mientras no separo la mirada de Jake.

-¡A dormir!

Los dos sueltan una risita. Es como si tuvieran una recarga de energía constante y puedo imaginarme quien es el culpable de su estado.

A veces creo que tengo tres hijos y una preciosa hija.

Suspiro.

-Mami-su voz casi en un chillido hace que mire a Jake. Y aunque todo eso a veces se me haga cuesta arriba por las horas que le dedico a la casa, a ellos y sobre todo a mi nueva carrera, cuando veo sus caritas o escucho su voz se me olvida todo-No sueño.

Dejo en el suelo a Reece y este corre a sentarse al lado de su hermano. Están enormes. Es normal. Rick es alto y yo tengo una altura considerable por lo que los gemelos también serán altos. Con ese corte de pelo (idea y sorpresa de Castle) ahora parecen que tengan más edad de la que tienen.

¿En qué momento ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¿En qué momento dejé de ser la amiga y compañera de Castle y pasé a ser su mujer y la madre de sus hijos? Suspiro.

-No sueño-susurro.

Reece mueve su cabeza en un movimiento negativo y hace el amago de volver a saltar, esta vez en la cama de su hermano, pero yo se lo niego moviendo el dedo índice como él había movido su cabecita.

-No se salta en las camas.

-No-repiten ellos-no salto.

A lo lejos, juraría que mi móvil vibra en algún lugar abajo en el salón. ¿Deberíamos, ahora que los gemelos han crecido más y no paran quietos mudarnos del loft? No podemos seguir con ellos arriba (aunque tengamos esa barrera protectora en las escaleras y nosotros haciendo vida abajo, aunque eso nos de algo más de intimidad… Las veces que se enferman se hace tedioso). Eso es algo que Rick y yo tendremos que hablar…

Atenta escucho como Rick sigue hablando con Lily y cuando giro mi mirada para los gemelos, veo como Jake ya está saliendo por la puerta caminando con algo de torpeza e invitando a su hermano a seguirlo.

Me asomo por la puerta y les sigo por el pasillo. Corretean vestidos en sus pijamas de Batman y Robin de una forma graciosa debido al pañal que abulta su trasero. Estaba claro que su destino no sería otro que la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Ambos empujan como pueden la puerta semi abierta y entran sorprendiendo a padre e hija.

-¡Mira quien tenemos aquí!-escucho que Castle exclama alegremente, seguramente sin ser consciente de la hora que es.

Me asomo y compruebo como Jake trepa por el cuerpo de su padre y Reece hace lo mismo en la cama de su hermana. Castle empuja por el trasero a nuestro hijo ayudándole a terminar de subir y este se abraza a Lily y al peluche de unicornio que descansa a su lado.

-¿No duermen?-pregunta.

Mi sangre hierve al ver con la tranquilidad que se lo toma todo.

-No. No duermen. ¿No lo ves?-suspiro- Son las diez de la noche… ¿Nunca se le gastan las pilas?

Jake esconde su rostro en el cuello de su padre y suelta una risita. Reece se acomoda con su hermana y Lily me mira. Ella sí parece agotada. Después de todo ella ha tenido un largo día también con la guardería y sus clases de baseball.

Yo temo que nuestro último recurso sea el de siempre, sin embargo, me siento en el borde de la cama y dejo que sea Castle el que se encargue de la situación por que definitivamente yo ya no puedo más.

-Chicos, hay que dormir en las camas de mayores-les dice seriamente.

Yo evito mirarle. Su cara es toda una mueca cuando intenta ser muy serio con los gemelos o con Lily y siempre acabo riéndome lo cual hace que le quite credibilidad.

-¿No?-le escucho que dice sorprendido.

Rick me mira mientras los niños siguen negando con sus cabecitas.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Deja la pregunta en el aire como buscando una respuesta en mi y aunque yo no conteste todos sabemos cómo va a acabar aquello. Tres minutos después, Rick carga con Reece en sus hombros y Jake sobre su pecho mientras yo cargo en brazos a Lily, su manta de Princesas y su peluche de unicornio.

Bajamos las escaleras que llevan a la parte inferior del loft mientras vamos cerrando las luces a nuestro paso.

Cuando llego a la altura de la mesa compruebo que efectivamente tengo un par de mensajes. Cojo el móvil como puedo y sigo mi destino.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación dejo a mi niña en la cama y observo como Castle hace lo mismo con mis niños. Los tres se acomodan entre las sábanas.

-¿Agua?-pregunto.

Los tres alzan la mano en señal de afirmación.

Sonrío y descalza me acerco hasta la cocina para rellenar los vasos de plástico y doble asa de los gemelos de agua y otro con una sola para Lily. Cuando me giro me topo de golpe con el cuerpo de mi marido casi aprisionándome. El agua rebota en el vaso de Lily saliéndose y mojando con un par de gotas la camiseta de Castle.

-Mira lo que has hecho-me quejo aunque sin mucha molestia.

Rick sonríe.

-Oye…-acaricia mi rostro-Solucionaremos lo de dormir…Eh, te lo prometo.

-Sí, pero…

-Vamos, mañana es sábado y han tenido muchos cambios… ¡Ya tienen camas de mayores!

-Que solo usan para saltar-suspiro.

-Sí, pero te prometo que lo solucionaremos.

-Cuanto antes, Rick. Trabajar en una campaña para ser senadora es más duro de lo que creía.

Castle me mira con comprensión y une sus labios a los míos en un tierno beso con una promesa sin necesidad de formularla, diciéndome con sus ojos que el problema para dormir a los niños se solucionará.

Caminamos a la habitación y les encontramos completamente despiertos y esperándonos.

-¡Ahora si, a dormir!-digo tras dejar los vasos en la mesita de noche y metiéndome en la cama.

-¡Un cuento, por favor! -pide Lily con un vocabulario casi perfecto para tener seis años. Después de todo, nuestra pequeña hacía tiempo sabía leer gracias a su padre.

-Cuento-repiten los gemelos a la vez.

Yo miro a Rick y este se junta un poco más hacia Lily para no caerse aunque la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los cinco.

-Uno rápido y a dormir… Mami está cansada…-puedo escuchar que susurra bajando la voz-

Yo bostezo sonoramente y asiento. Los niños se preparan para escuchar el cuento de Peter Pan relatado por su padre.

Y antes de que sea consciente, la voz de Rick es cada vez más lejana, siento como yo caigo en un sueño y la respiración de Jake y Reece es más profunda, señal de que están tan dormidos como Lily y como lo voy a estar yo en breves. Rick sonríe al vernos a todos en ese estado y deja de hablar.

* * *

 ** _Castle_**

Levanto la cabeza por encima de la montaña de ropa de los gemelos que cargo en mis manos para poder visualizar bien los escalones, mientras que Lily camina detrás de mí cargando con su propia ropa como una niña mayor.

Conforme bajamos las escaleras las voces de Jake y Reece comienzan a escucharse por encima de la de Kate quien les pide unos minutos más en la cama. Sonrío sabiendo que no se lo van a dar, pero con la tranquilidad de saber que hoy es sábado y Kate no tiene que ir a trabajar, aunque es más que probable que se haya traído trabajo a casa.

Desde que comenzó con la ardua tarea en el senado, preparándose como candidata a senadora, sus horas de trabajo se han intensificado, al igual que la presión por querer hacerlo todo bien. Sé que no está siendo fácil para ella, sobre todo porque eso implica pasar más tiempo separada de los niños, y cuando está con ellos su cansancio acumulado hace que sea realmente agotador. Y yo intento ayudar en todo lo que puedo, pero no siempre es suficiente.

Empujo con el pie la puerta del dormitorio y me hago a un lado para dejar que nuestra princesa pase primero. Ella curva los labios hacia el lado derecho en una medio sonrisa que me recuerda tanto a su madre que no puedo evitar derretirme por ella. Cuando entra al dormitorio lo hace dando pequeños saltitos.

Observo cómo Kate hace uso de sus buenos reflejos y coge a Jake en el aire, antes de que éste caiga sobre su hermano y comience una guerra de llantos. Porque por supuesto, si uno llora el otro también lo hace, independientemente de cuál sea el motivo.

-¿Qué tal si comprobamos esos pañales? – Pregunto por encima de las risas de esos dos pequeños renacuajos.

Los dos se levantan y caminan torpemente entre las sábanas hasta llegar al extremo de la cama donde yo me encuentro.

-Yo – piden los dos al unísono alzando sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Qué tal si papá se encarga hoy de Reece y yo de Jake? – Pregunta Kate mirándonos a los tres.

Jake corre a los brazos de su madre mientras que Reece se queda a mi lado, esperando a que le baje los pantalones y compruebe si su pañal está húmedo.

A diario nos repartimos las tareas con los gemelos. Los días pares Kate se encarga de Jake, mientras que yo me ocupo de Reece, y los impares al revés. Cuando te vienen dos de golpe tienes que aprender ciertas tácticas para poder controlarlos a todos, en ocasiones ni siquiera eso es suficiente.

-El mío está mojado, ¿y el tuyo? – Pregunta Kate mientras retira el pañal húmedo de Jake.

-Mojado también – Respondo mientras chasco la lengua.

A pesar de que hace un par de meses, y gracias al esfuerzo de todos, incluida Lily, los gemelos aprendieron a utilizar el baño, por las noches todavía se les escapa el pis de vez en cuando, por lo que todavía utilizan pañal a la hora de dormir. Es toda una satisfacción para todos cuando uno de los dos amanece con el pañal seco, aunque es normal que vayan poco a poco.

Observo de reojo cómo Lily ya se ha puesto sus mallas y ahora está terminando de colocarse la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Nuestra pequeña ya tiene seis años y todavía no me puedo creer que sea tan responsable e independiente. Por supuesto eso lo ha heredado de Kate.

Alargo la mano y escojo la camiseta de un tono más oscuro para Reece, mientras que Kate se hace con la más clarita para Jake. Es uno de esos trucos que utilizamos para poder distinguirlos. Después le coloco sus vaqueros y sus zapatillas con cierta dificultad ya que él no deja de moverse para querer ir a jugar con Lily, que se ha tumbado sobre la cama ya vestida. Cuando termino de vestirlo, limpio su cara con una toallita húmeda y retiro un mechón que hay pegado a su frente debido al sudor. Estos dos bichos no paran quietos, ni siquiera mientras duermen y siempre amanecen empapados en sudor.

Kate y yo terminamos de vestirlos al mismo tiempo y ella se pierde por el baño, apareciendo unos segundos después con tres cepillos. Le entrega el suyo, de color morado y con su nombre en él a Lily mientras que nosotros nos ocupamos de peinar a los gemelos.

Suspiro cuando termino.

Kate se masajea la frente mientras revisa que los tres están listos.

Ella también se viste, colocándose una ropa cómoda, y todos salimos al salón.

-A ver quién llega primero a la mesa – Exclamo. Esa es la única manera de que se sienten a desayunar sin tener que pedírselo reiteradamente hasta acabar con nuestra paciencia.

Lily sale primero, seguida por Reece y Jack. Este último tropieza pero por suerte Kate lo alza en el aire, haciendo que un posible llanto se convierta en una tierna sonrisa. Yo salgo detrás de todos ellos.

Nuestra hija mayor me ayuda a colocar el desayuno en la mesa, sirviendo la leche en su vaso y en las jarras de sus hermanos, mientras que Kate coloca a los gemelos en sus sillas.

Los más pequeños alzan sus jarras y Lily su zumo mientras que nosotros lo hacemos con nuestro café y brindamos todos juntos, es una costumbre que tenemos desde que Lily nos vio brindar en la cena de nochebuena.

Mientras nuestros hijos desayunan tranquilos y en el salón se respira cierta calma como pocas veces ocurre, aprovecho para alargar mi brazo y coger la mano de Kate, acariciándola con mis dedos mientras la observo.

Ella me sonríe y pienso que ella, esa sonrisa, este momento de felicidad lo significan todo para mí. A pesar de las ojeras que marcan su rostro, Kate sigue estando guapísima, tanto o más que el primer día, y sigue siendo mi razón, mi todo.

Kate presiona su mano contra la mía y sonríe, probablemente los dos pensamos en como ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido y seguramente tanto en su mente como en la mía reaparece el mismo recuerdo, uno que los niños tal vez no estén todavía preparados para escuchar pero que tenemos muy vivo, el principio de nuestra pequeña familia.

 ** _30, Junio 2016_**

 _Me recuesto desnudo contra el colchón mientras trato de normalizar mi respiración. Kate hace lo mismo a mi lado. La miro con culpabilidad a pesar que ella intenta hacerme comprender que no es mi culpa. Suspiro. Ojalá estuviéramos así por haber hecho el amor pero…Me he bloqueado. No es que mi amiguito no haya respondido… SIEMPRE lo hace… Pero no hemos pasado de unas caricias, algún juego… Y ya._

 _Estamos pasando por una época algo extraña e incómoda que comenzó cuando por fin encontramos un momento para estar a solas después de que nos concedieran el alta del hospital tras los disparos con miles de prohibiciones y pautas a seguir. Ambos nos necesitábamos mutuamente, necesitábamos sentir la piel del otro junto a la nuestra, necesitábamos sentir que, a pesar de todo, los dos habíamos sobrevivido y teníamos una segunda oportunidad. Y sin embargo eso no ha podido ser 100% posible. Han pasado ya casi dos meses desde los disparos y sé que la pasión de ése primer reencuentro no ha desaparecido, al contrario, se ha visto incrementada debido a las restricciones medicas y en parte a nuestras discusiones ante ello._

 _-Es que no entiendo qué tiene de malo tomarnos un año sabático – Vuelvo a sacar el tema mientras retiro un mechón de pelo que se ha pegado a mi frente debido al sudor y al esfuerzo. Y eso que apenas hemos hecho nada. Detesto como mi cuerpo se fatiga enseguida. Kate dice que es normal…Que ella pasó por lo mismo y que esta vez sus heridas son más leves… Que tenga paciencia. Como si fuera fácil después de casi tener sexo oral con ella no querer más._

 _-Agh, Castle – Kate se queja mientras se tapa la cara con ambas manos._

 _Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a abandonar esta conversación ahora._

 _Después de que ambos estuviésemos a punto de morir, tomé la decisión de abandonar mi trabajo como investigador privado, que solo había conseguido distanciarnos todavía más y ponernos en peligro a ambos y que, según Kate, no tenía ningún sentido._

 _Como sorpresa le pedí a Kate que nos tomáramos unas largas vacaciones. Algo así como un año sabático en alguna isla lejos de todo. Ella y yo, solos, alejados de cualquier peligro. O incluso le propuse la posibilidad de viajar a París o con su moto por la costa del país, algo que creía que le ilusionaría y nos permitiría continuar con esta época salvaje y pasional._

 _Sin embargo ella, por motivos que sigo sin comprender, se muestra reticente a tomarse esas vacaciones conmigo._

 _-Kate – Me tumbo de lado y acaricio su brazo con ternura, deslizando después mi mano hasta sus caderas – Mi amor… Necesitamos esas vacaciones. Tú… No necesitas volver al trabajo._

 _-No estoy segura de que dejar la 12th sea una buena idea, no sé si estoy preparada para ello. Y ya lo he hecho, ya he vuelto al trabajo – Dice ella, apartando las manos de su cara y colocando una de ellas junto a la mía que reposa en su cadera._

 _Es cierto, Kate había vuelto a retomar su puesto como Capitana hacía unas semanas. Y el resultado… No había sido muy bueno._

 _-Exacto, y no está siendo positivo – Se lo hago saber._

 _Trago saliva cuando ella enarca las cejas y me dedica "su mirada". Trato de hacer una mejor elección de palabras esta vez._

 _-Cielo… Desde que has vuelto, siempre estás de mal humor – Ella suspira y yo intento arreglarlo de nuevo – Y no solo eso, sino que te has enfermado un par de veces. De verdad creo que necesitamos este descanso._

 _Desde su regreso a la 12th, Kate había tenido que volver a casa un par de días antes de tiempo porque no se encontraba del todo bien. Aunque no me atrevía a decírselo, tal vez todavía no estaba preparada para regresar al trabajo todavía. Las pesadillas por las noches habían reaparecido e incluso más seguidas. Algo no estaba bien._

 _-Castle, ¿crees que no puedo con todo?_

 _El cambio en su tono de voz llama mi atención. Ha pasado de parecer estar molesta conmigo debido a mi comentario a parecer asustada y realmente preocupada._

 _No puedo evitar acercar mis manos a su cara y acariciar su rostro._

 _-Claro que puedes. Y eh, estoy aquí, a tu lado. Juntos podemos con todo, pero tienes que contarme qué es lo que te preocupa._

 _Un nudo se forma en mi estómago al ver cómo una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. No soporto verla llorar. La atrapo con mi dedo índice y atrapo sus labios con los míos en un cariñoso beso._

 _-Ya no estamos solos – susurra ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acariciándome la nuca._

 _Intento moverme porque creía que estábamos solos en casa y porque ninguno de los dos nos acordamos de echar el pestillo en la puerta del dormitorio, sin embargo Kate me impide moverme._

 _-No es eso – Susurra mientras una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Si sigue sonriéndome así me excitaré y no habrá vuelta atrás… Si tengo un infarto debido al esfuerzo físico no recomendado en estos momentos por mi médico…Quedará en su conciencia._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _Kate busca mi mano en su cintura y la conduce hasta colocarla sobre su estómago mientras sus ojos se vuelven brillantes. ¿Es posible…?_

 _-Quiero decir que creo que ya no estamos solos – Repite mientras las lágrimas se abren camino en su rostro – Para…Mi…fue un shock…Pero estoy embarazada._

 _-Kate… - Su nombre escapa de mis labios en un susurro tembloroso. Las lágrimas también amenazan ahora con escapar de mis ojos.-Desde… ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _-Estoy de unos tres meses más o menos, tal vez algo más… No estoy muy segura, tenemos que ir a…-la interrumpo._

 _-¿Qué? Pero tu… -sé que mi rostro se endurece sin poder evitarlo-¡Los disparos!-frunzo mi ceño-¿Lo sabías? Porque si es así…No puedo creer que te expusieras tanto… ¿En que estabas pensando?_

 _-Rick, Rick… -ella me obliga a callarme y a dejar que se explique- Me entere en el hospital-mi rostro se relaja-Me quedé en shock cuando mi médico me dijo que a pesar de los disparos el bebé no había sufrido ningún daño… He esperado a decírtelo…Por qué…Tenía miedo que no fuera bien y te ilusionaras y…Pasara algo…-sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas._

 _Estoy seguro que yo estoy sonriendo como un bobo y acabo riendo como loco de ilusión y tomo su rostro entre mis manos para besarla con ganas mientras provoco su risa entre las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos._

 _-¡Estamos embarazados!_

 _-Lo estamos…-susurra ella contra mis labios y nos besamos varias veces sin parar de reír._

 _-Tienes que…Tienes que ir a hacerte una ecografía-digo posando mi enorme mano en su aun plano vientre-Y ahora si…Vamos a tomarnos esas vacaciones…_

 _Ella asiente mientras sonríe y yo no puedo evitar juntar mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado al mismo tiempo que acaricio su vientre con mi mano, ahí donde descansa nuestro futuro._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como agradecimiento por la buena acogida del fic (y las tantas reviews que nos dejasteis en el primer capítulo) os traemos un poquito más de esta historia.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **S &R**_

* * *

 **Rick**

 **2, Julio 2016**

 _No soy consciente ni siquiera de la hora que es cuando tras dormir un par de horas despierto con el único sonido que las olas del mar muriendo en la orilla. Un sonido la mar de relajante. Por un segundo, mi cerebro cree que estoy en mi casa de los Hamptons pero el calor sofocante que hace no se parece ni un poco al calor que hace en la costa de Nueva York. No es que en pleno verano no haga calor… Pero aquello es diferente. Muy diferente._

 _Vestido con solo el bañador de flores hawaianas de color rojo que Kate me regaló para nuestro viaje y que me puse nada más llegar de nuestro vuelo me remuevo en la comodísima y gigante cama del bungalow que hemos alquilado._

 _Una pequeña y solitaria casita que cuenta solo con una habitación, un baño y una pequeña cocina. No necesitamos más._

 _Bostezo levemente y miro mi reloj de muñeca donde aun llevo la hora local de Nueva York. Las 6.45 am. Calculo mentalmente la diferencia horaria. Es sólo una hora… ¿Las 5.45 am? ¡Maldito Jetlag! Y eso que el vuelo apenas eran 3h y media pero… Cada vez me cuesta más habituarme a los cambios horarios._

 _Suspiro._

 _-¿No puedes dormir?-escucho la voz de Kate a mi lado, algo ronca en medio de un murmullo._

 _-No-susurro y me acomodo junto a ella, pero ella se separa levemente._

 _Yo alzo una ceja._

 _-Cariño hace calor-susurra._

 _Yo no digo nada. Por lo menos ahora, sabiendo que está embarazada, soy consciente de que todo está provocado por el descontrol de sus hormonas y su agotamiento. Kate nunca ha sido una persona de pasarse horas en la cama… No durmiendo por lo menos… Y sin embargo ahora, podría tirarse medio día durmiendo._

 _Por lo menos, la había convencido para viajar a las Islas Caimán lo que resta de verano y poder relajarnos tranquilamente, terminar de recuperarnos, y pensar en nuestro futuro… El de los tres._

 _Nadie de nuestra familia sabe nada. Kate apenas está de tres meses y un par de semanas y queremos esperar a regresar para anunciarlo. Sonrío y mi mano se dirige a su vientre. Ella hace una mueca cuando mis dedos juegan en su estómago libre de telas. Ella también se había puesto el bikini y se había quedado completamente dormida nada más llegar._

 _Como veo que ella necesita y puede dormir, me levanto y descalzo salgo de la habitación directamente al exterior._

 _Esto es sin lugar a duda el paraíso._

 _Frente a mí se extiende una pequeña playa solitaria y privada (exclusivamente para nuestro uso). Me hubiera gustado que estuviera más alejada del resto del mundo…Una de esas playas a las que solo se accede mediante una barca a la que tienes que avisar con horas de antelación, sin embargo, con Kate en su estado no quiero arriesgarme. Y ella también estaba preocupada por si me ocurre algo a mí, a pesar de mi insistencia en que me encuentro bien. Sé que no va a pasar nada y estos dos meses que vamos a estar allí va a ir todo genial… Sin embargo, al final me decanté reservando en ese complejo hotelero en el que se podía contar con bungalow y playa privada accediendo por diferentes caminos por mitad de la naturaleza de la zona._

 _Y al fin y al cabo… Todo es igual de tranquilo. Nadie nos va a molestar puesto que ni siquiera hay cobertura en la playa o nuestra casita. Eso me recuerda que más tarde tendríamos que acercarnos hasta el puesto más cercano donde reciba señal y avisar a mi madre y a Jim que todo está bien. Seguramente Kate quiera cerciorarse que todo está bajo control en la doce también. Se ha tomado unas merecidas e indefinidas vacaciones y aunque tienen un capitán substituto y Espo la mantendrá al tanto de todo…Sé que no va a estar tranquila. Intentaré hacerla olvidar de todo eso…_

 _Estiro todos mis músculos y miro al cielo. El sol brilla con intensidad incluso a estas horas (Pues acaba de amanecer) y compruebo que apenas hay un par de palmeras y otros árboles que proporcionan sombra._

 _Camino hundiendo mis pies entre la arena y eso me proporciona cierta paz. Es delicioso. Podría acostumbrarme a vivir ahí. Miro a un lado del porche y hay una pequeña mesa y dos sillas. Ahí podría escribir cada mañana mientras Kate se recuesta en la hamaca que hay a un lado y bebe un smoothie de esos que tanto le gustan. Sonrío imaginándomela con su vientre más abultado… Disfrutando de un baño en el mar… Nos imagino observando las estrellas por la noche y haciendo el amor a la luz de la luna._

 _Rio._

 _Es demasiado romántico y demasiado peliculero._

 _Oigo ruido a mis espaldas y al girarme observo las mejores vistas que puedo tener. Abro la boca sin poder evitarlo y probablemente quedando con cara de tonto._

 _Si las vistas hacia el mar eran increíbles… Las de ahora… Estoy maravillado._

 _Kate me sonríe mientras camina acercándose a mí. Sigue con el bikini de color coral y que le hace unos pechos increíbles, aunque probablemente también influya el embarazo y además de eso, ha incorporado un pareo anudado en sus caderas casi cubriendo hasta su ombligo y unas gafas de sol sobre su cabeza recogiendo su cabello algo desordenado._

 _Una de sus cicatrices queda casi cubierta por el bikini, mientras que la más reciente sobresale visible cerca de su hombro. Todavía no me acostumbro a ver ésa nueva marca sobre su cuerpo, aunque esa cicatriz, al igual que la mía en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, simboliza que los dos sobrevivimos a ése tiroteo que habría acabado con las vidas no solo nuestras, sino también con la del bebé que descansa en su vientre._

 _-¿No tenías más sueño?-pregunto con cautela._

 _-Parecía que si… -Se acerca a mí y se cuelga de mi cuello para darme un par de besos en los labios-Pero tampoco podía perderme todo esto…-dice al separarse y señalar con su mano todo lo que nos rodea._

 _-Bueno… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-vuelvo a besarla-Pero estoy encantado de que me acompañes… ¿Quieres… Desayunar?_

 _Ella asiente con tranquilidad. Eso significa que hoy se ha despertado con apetito y no con nauseas. Eso es algo positivo, después de todo Kate estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de viajar tras pasar la última semana vomitando por las mañanas. El vuelo por suerte no fue malo para ninguno de los dos._

 _-¿Y luego?-pregunta mientras sigue con sus manos en mi cintura, casi haciéndome cosquillas y provocando (sin darse cuenta por supuesto) con sus caricias una incipiente erección. Oh Kate, eres mala ¿No recuerdas que aun no hemos podido hacer el amor en condiciones desde nuestra recuperación?_

 _-Luego…-carraspeo-Pues…No es que tengamos que hacer algo… O todo hoy… Podemos pasear por la orilla…_

 _-Y comer fruta mientras no hacemos nada más que tumbarnos en esa hamaca-dice señalándola._

 _Yo asiento._

 _-Bañarnos…_

 _-O leer…_

" _O otras cosas….", pienso, sin saber si es un buen momento para sacar el tema._

 _Ella sonríe. Y yo vuelvo a besarla. Nunca me canso de hacerlo. Sus labios son adictivos._

 _-¿Descafeinado?_

 _Ella asiente._

 _Yo me solidarizaré con ella y tomaré lo mismo. La dejo sentada en la silla del porche con la vista perdida en el mar Caribe y sonrío. Yo me adentro en la casita para preparar todo lo necesario para desayunar._

 _-Ponte protector solar si sales del porche-le comento desde la cocina, alzando la voz para que me oiga mientras troceo un par de frutas y exprimo un par de naranjas para hacerle un delicioso zumo natural._

 _Me asomo por un segundo y ella sigue mirando el mar completamente ausente pero con su mano acariciando su vientre inconscientemente y una sonrisa en su cara que provoca que otra idéntica se instale en mi rostro._

 _Por fin hemos dejado atrás todos los problemas y vamos a dedicarnos a ser felices… Por lo menos todo el tiempo que podamos, después de todo se trata de nosotros dos… Sólo espero que nada empañe la felicidad que estoy sintiendo en este momento._

 _Cuando regreso al porche, con nuestro desayuno en una bandeja, encuentro a Kate sentada en una de las sillas que hay junto a la mesa. Sonrío y coloco la bandeja a su lado mientras ella se relame los labios._

 _-Vas a acabar conmigo – Bromeo sentándome a su lado y haciéndome con un trozo de fruta._

 _Ella no dice nada, pero adivino por su mirada que mi comentario no le ha hecho demasiada gracia._

 _-¿Te has tomado la medicación?_

 _Suspiro. Es el tema que justo quería evitar. Tenía la intención de que ambos nos relajásemos y nos dejásemos llevar, pero ella sigue preocupada por mi estado._

 _Me limito a asentir, acabo de tomarme la pastilla que me recetó el médico y que tengo que tomar durante el próximo mes._

 _Continuamos desayunando en silencio, con el único sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla y cuando terminamos, ella insiste en recoger la vajilla que hemos ensuciado._

 _Yo regreso al dormitorio y me tumbo sobre la cama de sábanas blancas, afectado por el Jetlag. Observo la tela anti mosquitos que descansa recogida sobre la cama con unos palos de bambú, el mismo material que decora las paredes del pequeño bungalow._

 _El suelo de madera cruje ante las pisadas de Kate y la observo sin poder evitar sonreír. Se ha quitado las gafas de sol que descansaban sobre su cabeza y en su lugar se ha recogido el pelo en un moño informal, un par de mechones sueltos caen sobre su cuello._

 _Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y después se tumba a mi lado con un libro entre las manos. Yo estiro el brazo y le invito a apoyarse sobre mi hombro, cuando lo hace, retiro el libro de sus manos y lo abro por la página que tiene la esquina superior doblada._

 _Comienzo a leer en voz alta._

 _Siempre me ha gustado leer para Kate. Y me gusta pensar que dentro de poco nuestro bebé también me escuchará._

 _Unos minutos después ella se mueve y coloca su mano sobre mi pecho, acariciando mi piel alrededor de la cicatriz._

 _A veces pienso que ésas cicatrices nos marcaron más por dentro que por fuera._

 _Dejo el libro a un lado y deposito un beso sobre su pelo._

 _-Lo siento – Susurra ella – No pretendía molestarte antes con mi comentario._

 _-No tiene importancia – Murmuro yo mientras acaricio su brazo._

 _Ella vuelve a moverse, inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mi pecho. Me mira a los ojos durante unos segundos y después acerca sus labios a la cicatriz, depositando un beso en ella._

 _-Kate… - Susurro deslizando mi mano por su espalda._

 _-Tengo miedo – Murmura ella. Cuando vuelve a mirarme compruebo que tiene los ojos empañados en lágrimas – Tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal. De que vayamos rápido y eso te afecte negativamente. No quiero hacerte daño._

 _-No me vas a hacer daño, Kate – Digo rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos._

 _No tenerla cerca es lo que me haría daño._

 _-Todavía no puedes hacer esfuerzos._

 _-Ey… Estoy tumbado en la cama en mitad de una isla casi desierta – Murmuro riendo para intentar aliviar la tensión – Es lo más relajante que he hecho nunca._

 _Ella esconde su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y comienza a depositar pequeños besos realizando un recorrido hasta mi boca._

 _-¿Poco a poco? – Susurra antes de besar mis labios._

 _-Poco a poco – Respondo yo, secando el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas._

 _Kate humedece sus labios, a propósito sabiendo cómo mi cuerpo va a reaccionar ante ese simple gesto, y atrapa mis labios con los suyos._

* * *

 **Kate**

 **8, Junio 2023**

Me recuesto en la pared del ascensor del edificio número 595 de la calle Broome, nuestro hogar, disfrutando de los últimos segundos de calma antes de llegar arriba.

Aunque estoy deseando ver a mis tres hijos, entrar en el loft suele ser algo parecido a adentrarse en el ojo de un huracán, y quiero estar preparada para ello.

No es que no me guste la vida familiar que Castle y yo llevamos ahora, daría la vida por Lily y los gemelos, y jamás me arrepentiría de nuestra familia, sin embargo hay días en los que echo de menos la tranquilidad que teníamos antes, sobre todo en días como hoy en los que el trabajo me desborda.

He pasado el día reunida con mi equipo preparando la campaña para las próximas elecciones, analizando datos… E incluso se ha mencionado la posibilidad de un próximo viaje a Washington, al Capitolio. Suspiro cuando el ascensor llega arriba. Nunca he viajado sin ellos, y no sé si estoy preparada para hacerlo ahora.

Pero esta campaña es, sin duda, algo importante para mí. Aunque la idea de ser Senadora no siempre me ha resultado atractiva, siento que debo hacerlo. Mucha gente confía en mí y eso me llena de orgullo. Y por otra parte siento la necesidad de arreglar los errores que cometió Bracken, quiero hacer las cosas bien y demostrar que se puede hacer sin cometer asesinatos y múltiples delitos por el camino.

A menudo pienso en mi madre y me pregunto si ella estaría orgullosa de mí. Castle dice que no podría ser de otra manera, él mismo está orgulloso de lo que estoy consiguiendo, al igual que mi padre, puedo ver el orgullo en su mirada cada vez que me pregunta cómo me va en mi nuevo trabajo.

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura con la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda cargo con mi bolso, en el que llevo un montón de documentos que debería estudiar, y cuando me adentro en el loft no puedo más que abrir la boca ante el desastre que mis hijos han armado. Ninguno de ellos parece haber reparado en mi presencia.

Observo cómo Lily, con su disfraz de Frozen Fever y una corona en la cabeza, se ríe mientras colorea la cara de Reece con un rotulador que espero que no sea permanente. Por su parte Jake, con la cara ya pintada, corretea alrededor de la mesa con su capa de superhéroe anudada a la espalda y con una jarra de lo que parece ser chocolate en su mano derecha, derramándolo a su paso. Su camiseta ya está manchada, al igual que todo el salón.

Los cojines están esparcidos por el suelo, junto a un par de mantas que guardamos en el salón y un montón de juguetes.

Suspiro y dejo mi bolso junto a la entrada, antes de acercarme a ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto captando su atención.

Los tres abandonan sus tareas e intentan poner la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sin duda lo han aprendido de su padre.

Lily deja el rotulador en el suelo y corre hacia mí, abrazándose a mi cintura. Los gemelos la imitan y agarro la jarra que Jake tiene todavía en la mano, antes de que vuelque el chocolate restante sobre sus hermanos.

-Te hemos echado de menos – Dice Lily mientras me muestra sus pequeños dientes de leche entre los cuales está el hueco del primero que se le cayó hace un par de días y por el que el hada de los dientes le trajo el disfraz que está vistiendo en estos momentos.

-Yo sí que os he echado de menos – Me agacho y les devuelvo el abrazo a los tres.

Sin duda, ellos no son los únicos responsables del desastre que hay ahora en el salón.

-¿Dónde está vuestro padre? – Pregunto cuando me levanto y continúo inspeccionando el salón.

Suspiro cuando veo sobre la mesa dos jarras más (imagino que de Lily y Reece) con restos de chocolate, y dos bolsas de caramelos, ambas vacías.

-Está en el despacho – señala Lily estirando su bracito – Mientras yo controlaba a Jake y Reece.

No puedo evitar sonreír y ladear la cabeza al pensar que su manera de controlar a sus hermanos es pintarles la cara y montar semejante alboroto en el salón de casa.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa – Digo, agachándome de nuevo a su lado. Agarro a Reece por el brazo antes de que se escaquee de sus responsabilidades. – Vosotros recogéis todo esto – Muevo mi dedo señalando todos los juguetes que hay por el suelo – mientras yo voy a buscar a papá.

Los niños se miran entre sí, mostrando una vez más lo poco que les gusta recoger, así que alzo las cejas y endurezco un poco el gesto.

-Vaaale – Acepta finalmente Lily, alargando las vocales y resoplando al final.

Miro después a los gemelos y éstos asienten, no muy convencidos, pero veo cómo los dos siguen a su hermana y comienzan a amontonar los juguetes.

Golpeo con los nudillos en la puerta del despacho y espero hasta escuchar un "hacer caso a vuestra hermana" por parte de Castle. Ruedo los ojos y abro la puerta. Observo cómo Castle teclea a gran velocidad en el teclado de su ordenador, sujetándolo sobre sus piernas que tiene colocadas encima del escritorio.

Tras haber acabado la saga de Nikki Heat, Castle está intentando iniciarse en el género de la ciencia ficción con una nueva novela.

Adivino que se trata de un momento de esos de inspiración en los que _necesita_ escribir lo que tiene en mente. Pero aun así, eso no justifica el desastre del salón, ni los dulces que les ha dado a nuestros hijos.

Suspiro y él alza la vista, percatándose de mi presencia.

-Eh, has llegado – Sonríe y deja el ordenador sobre su escritorio. - ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

Me acerco hasta el escritorio y él alcanza mi mano, tirando después de mí hasta sentarme sobre sus piernas.

-Ha ido bien, como esperaba, pero ha sido un día agotador.

Él me sujeta por la cintura y acerca sus labios a los míos dándome un beso.

-Castle… No has visto el desastre que tienen montado ahí fuera – Susurro colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello porque no quiero discutir – Jake y Reece están pintados con rotulador, cortesía de su hermana, todos sus juguetes están tirados por el suelo…. Por no hablar del chocolate esparcido por todo el salón y por su ropa.

Él suspira y se masajea la frente.

-Quedamos en que nada de dulces por la tarde.

-Tenía… Esta idea en mente, tenía que escribirla – Se justifica – Pensé que Lily los controlaría por un rato.

-Aun así, eso no justifica lo de los dulces. Y no pienso ser yo quien los acueste ésta noche con ese subidón de azúcar… – Le advierto con el semblante serio.

-De acuerdo, yo me ocupo. Y lo siento, no volverá a pasar – Dice colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para intentar disuadirme.

-No se trata solo de eso, Castle. Tal vez… deberíamos pensar en llevar a los gemelos a la guardería un par de veces por semana. Yo paso muchas horas fuera de casa y… eso te daría a ti tiempo para escribir.

Castle frunce el ceño. Está claro que la idea de llevar a Jake y Reece a la guardería no entraba en sus planes, tampoco en los míos, pero es evidente que lo necesitamos, él lo necesita.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos de ello – Dice finalmente.

Asiento y junto mis labios con los suyos antes de regresar al salón seguida de Castle. Cuando lo hacemos comprobamos que la mayoría de juguetes están recogidos, aunque no los cojines ni las mantas. Lily ayuda a Jake a quitarse la capa mientras que Reece está amontonando bloques de construcción.

-Tú bañas a Jake y Reece y yo me doy una ducha con Lily y recojo lo demás – Le propongo a Castle, al fin y al cabo, bañar a esos dos bichos lleva más trabajo.

-Trato hecho. –Cuando yo ya me estoy girando, me interrumpe-Con una condición.

Me giro y le observo. Me guiña el ojo. Yo lo capto. No hace falta que diga nada más. No con los niños delante.

-¿Esas tenemos señor Castle?

-Esas tenemos, señora Castle.

* * *

 **Rick**

Mi espalda. No puedo con ella. La edad no pasa en balde para nadie… Aunque parece que para mi mujer no es así. A ella no le afecta. "Esta preciosa" pienso cuando me asomo por encima de la encimera y la observo entre las estanterías, acomodada en el sofá de mi despacho frente a la televisión. Aun vestida en su pantalón ancho, su camiseta, desmaquillada y el cabello desordenado está preciosa. Probablemente más que nunca. Yo sin embargo…

Suspiro y me crujen todos los huesos. Desde las últimas dos horas no he parado. He conseguido bañar a los gemelos casi sin inundar el baño de nuestra habitación. Kate y Lily estaban utilizando el de arriba (el que suele ser de los niños o invitados) mientras que yo he decidido en lugar de utilizar la ducha de nuestro baño, sumergirlos en nuestra bañera de hidromasaje (desconectada por supuesto).

He tenido que frotar sus caritas con insistencia para quitar todo rastro de rotulador mientras se llenaban de espuma y se salpicaban el uno al otro, empapándome a mí de paso.

Tal vez ya no tengo edad para seguirles el ritmo… Una vez pasas de los cincuenta…

Después de conseguir bañarlos, la tarea más dura ha sido conseguir que mientras vestía a uno el otro no se me escapara. Bastante difícil. Sobre todo cuando los he vestido con el pijama (ya de verano por que empieza a hacer más calor) de los Looney Toon y me he olvidado del pañal para dormir. Durante un segundo he sopesado la idea de dejarlos sin pero he decidido desvestirlos y ponérselo de nuevo.

Cuando la voz lejana de Kate me ha preguntado si todo iba bien, por supuesto he contestado con un sonoro y creíble "Si, cariño, todo bien". Pero Jake ya se estaba escapando de la cama, saltando y a medio vestir.

Finalmente y pensando en mi recompensa he preparado la cena, casi sin problemas mientras Kate se sumergía en los documentos que tenía que revisar y en una extensa llamada con Abby, una de sus asistentes.

Después de darles de cenar tras mucho insistir (malditos caramelos) y conseguir que se laven los dientes sin percances me he apuntado un tanto cuando los he acostado en su cama completamente dormidos después de que se hayan quedado K.O prácticamente encima de Kate mientras ella cenaba.

Lily no ha sido un problema. Ella también estaba agotada y la ducha siempre funciona. Se había despedido de Kate prácticamente arrastrándose y tras arroparla con solo una sabana y revisar si había monstruos debajo de su cama he bajado al salón.

La tele apenas tenía sonido y yo he ido a la cocina a beber agua antes de acercarme a mi bella mujer y darnos el cariño que nos merecemos.

Cuando llego al sofá tras haberla observado de lejos y repetirme que soy el hombre con más suerte del mundo mi pensamiento cambia y agoniza igual que mis ganas de hacerle el amor después de dos semanas sin… Nada. Kate está profundamente dormida.

Suspiro y apago la televisión.

Me quedo observándola y dudo en despertarla. Tiene varios documentos en los pies. Los quito de ahí y los dejo en mi escritorio antes de que se desordene. Ella se acomoda mejor y yo no puedo evitar sonreír…

-Me debes una, Kate Beckett-susurro mientras le paso una manta por encima de las piernas y apago la luz dejándola descansar mientras pienso en preparar una salida un día de estos y poder tener la intimidad que necesitamos. La que normalmente solemos tener al menos una vez por semana.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Seguid siendo generosos con las reviews please!**_

* * *

 **Castle**

 ** _23 Junio 2023_**

Termino de abotonarme la camisa de color azul, Kate dice que realza mis ojos, y me coloco la americana encima.

Cuando me siento sobre la cama para colocarme los zapatos siento cómo _algo_ , o mejor dicho _alguien_ , golpea fuertemente contra mi espalda. Me pongo de pie mientras me sujeto la espalda con una mano (estoy demasiado mayor para esto) y con la otra apunto el dedo hacia Jake en señal de advertencia.

-Haced caso a vuestra madre, Juliet está a punto de venir y no os dejará ver una película si os portáis mal.

Dirijo después la mirada hacia Reece, haciéndole saber que la advertencia va también para él. Aunque a ninguno de los dos parece importarle demasiado ya que de nuevo empiezan los gritos en el dormitorio y ellos siguen corriendo descalzos sobre la cama, vestidos con sus petos, uno con una camiseta de color azul y el otro con una roja debajo de los mismos.

Atrapo una flecha de plástico en el aire justo antes de que golpee mi cabeza. Ellos se ríen y continúan jugando a indios y vaqueros.

Yo dejo escapar el aire entre los dientes y cuento hasta tres. No ha habido manera de que Jake y Reece se echasen la siesta esta tarde, y aun así parecen estar desbordados de energía.

Por suerte esta noche no seremos ni Kate ni yo quienes nos encarguemos de ellos. Juliet, nuestra canguro, llegará en cualquier momento y nosotros podremos salir en nuestra cita semanal, esa que hemos estado posponiendo desde hace más de dos semanas debido a los niños y al trabajo de Kate.

Es algo que venimos haciendo desde hace algo más de un año cuando pasamos por una pequeña crisis tras no encontrar ningún momento de intimidad para nosotros. Entonces decidimos que, al menos una vez por semana, saldríamos a cenar en una especie de cita mientras una niñera se encargaba de los niños. Una semana es Kate quien se encarga de organizarlo, mientras que la siguiente me ocupo yo, y hace tiempo que esto se ha convertido en una especie de competición por ver quién es capaz de sorprender más al otro.

Esta semana le toca a Kate, y no puedo esperar para ver qué ha organizado. Seguro que no va a ser capaz de superar aquella vez que cogí sus esposas y…

Un pequeño cuerpo golpea contra el mío, esta vez contra mis piernas, borrando la sonrisa que se había instalado en mi rostro.

Jake y Reece corretean a mi alrededor intentando escapar el uno del otro.

-¿Es que no os agotáis nunca? – pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

-No – responden los dos, riéndose después, en una perfecta sincronización.

Los agarro a uno de cada brazo y los tumbo sobre la cama mientras comienzo a hacerles cosquillas.

Kate sale del baño en ese momento, seguida de Lily, quien viste con unas mallas negras y una camiseta de los Yankees (regalo de su abuelo Jim) que le queda algo grande. No puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierto tras observar a Kate de arriba abajo. A veces me pregunto cómo lo hace para seguir tan guapa y sexy como el primer día. Es cierto que los años han pasado para ambos, pero ella se mantiene bastante bien.

-Mamá guapa – Uno de los gemelos comenta desde la cama.

-Sí. Mamá guapa. Muy guapa – Digo yo casi sin aliento.

Kate se ha vestido con un largo vestido negro de tirantes que realza sus curvas y tiene un bonito escote en forma de V. En su pelo lleva un recogido que deja varios mechones sueltos a propósito.

Detengo mi mirada en su cuello, mientras siento la necesidad de besarlo. Ella parece notarlo porque sonríe, nerviosa y yo me obligo a apartar la mirada para no caer en la tentación con los niños todavía presentes.

-No quiero que os vayáis – La voz de Lily, en un tono enfadado, detrás de su madre capta mi atención.

Nuestra princesa está cruzada de brazos y tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cariño, será solo para cenar. Volveremos para daros las buenas noches.

-Sí, y hemos encargado pizzas para que cenéis con Juliet – Intervengo yo, tratando de aminorar el enfado de nuestra hija de seis años, quien detesta que salgamos sin ella.

Aunque mis palabras no parecen causar ningún efecto en ella, sí lo hacen en sus hermanos.

-Yo hambre – Reece señala desde la cama, suplicándome con la mirada.

-Hambre – Por supuesto Jake no iba a quedarse atrás.

Justo en ese instante suena el timbre y yo miro a los gemelos con un gesto de exclamación que ellos captan al instante. Los dos bajan de la cama y corren hacia la puerta. Es curioso cómo a veces es fácil controlarlos mientras que otras es una tarea casi imposible.

Lily, sin embargo, agarra a Kate por la cintura y ésta acaricia su corta melena. Le pregunto con la mirada si necesita ayuda mientras ella gesticula un "yo me encargo", por lo que abandono el dormitorio para recibir a nuestra canguro.

-Hola señor Castle – Saluda Juliet con una sonrisa cuando abro la puerta.

-Hola Juliet, ¿cómo van esos exámenes? – Me hago a un lado y le dejo pasar.

-Genial, ya casi he acabado – Exclama ella, riendo cuando ve cómo Jake y Reece intentan saltar para alanzar las cajas de pizza que descansan sobre la barra de la cocina.

Juliet está en su último año de instituto y se ha estado encargando de nuestros hijos todo este tiempo cuando Kate y yo salimos a cenar, ganándose así un dinero extra. Los niños la adoran, y nosotros también. A decir verdad… no sé qué haríamos sin ella.

Kate regresa al salón con Lily de la mano. No sé qué le habrá dicho, pero sea lo que sea ha funcionado porque ahora hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto a Kate tras haber abrazado y besado a nuestros hijos.

Ella suspira mirándolos a los tres y vuelve para besarlos una vez más, provocando las risas de todos ellos, incluida Juliet. Siempre es difícil separarse de ellos, incluso para salir a cenar. Pero es un alivio saber que van a estar bien atendidos mientras estamos fuera, y Juliet tiene nuestros números por si pasa algo…

-¿Qué le has dicho a Lily? – Pregunto cuando Kate consigue despegarse de nuestros hijos y salimos del loft.

-Le he prometido un día de chicas – Sonríe ella mientras llama al ascensor.

-¿Eso me deja a mí un día de chicos? – Pregunto yo, casi horrorizado, en tono de broma.

Ella ríe y golpea suavemente mi hombro mientras entramos al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se cierran tras nosotros no puedo evitar arrinconarla y pegarme completamente a ella. Pego mis labios a su cuello y le beso allí donde comienza su pulso.

-Necesitaba hacer esto – Susurro sobre su cuello provocando que su piel se erice.

-Han pasado muchos días desde que… - Dice ella utilizando también un tono bajo colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Dos semanas – Murmuro mientras dirijo mis manos hacia su espalda.

-No podemos dejar que pase tanto tiempo.

No. Estoy de acuerdo. No podemos dejar que pase tanto tiempo sin sexo. De hecho, es la primera vez que tardamos tanto en estar juntos desde la dura recuperación tras los disparos.

Observo de reojo que todavía tengo cinco segundos antes de que el ascensor llegue abajo, así que continúo moviendo mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.

Me separo levemente e intento tragar saliva. No quiero ni puedo disimular la erección que se marca entre mis piernas.

-¿No llevas…?

Kate alza una ceja y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa traviesa, haciéndome saber que efectivamente, no lleva ropa interior, y lo ha hecho precisamente para provocarme, sabiendo la reacción que eso tendría en mí.

Las puertas se abren y ella sale del ascensor mientras yo trato de recomponerme.

-¿Qué… qué tienes preparado? – Pregunto aclarándome la voz ya en la calle mientras alzo la mano para parar un taxi.

-¿Yo? – Kate me observa con confusión.

-Claro, te tocaba a ti.

-No, Castle. Te tocaba a ti.

-La última vez lo organicé yo. Fuimos a cenar a "The River Café" y después fuimos a tomar un cockatil en Bemelman's.

-Sí, pero han pasado casi tres semanas, por lo que esta vez te volvía a tocar a ti.

-Pero creía que… - Murmuro abriéndo la puerta del taxi.

Ella sacude la cabeza y se adentra en el vehículo.

-¿Entonces… No has preparado nada? – Pregunto cuando me monto en el taxi y me siento a su lado.

Kate alza las cejas y suspira.

-Te tocaba a ti – Repite.

El taxista nos observa con curiosidad por el espejo retrovisor, esperando a que le indiquemos una dirección.

Kate y yo intercambiamos una mirada y, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, me dirijo al taxista.

-Al Four Seasons, por favor.

* * *

 **Kate**

En la tenue luz de la habitación, iluminada solo con una de las lámparas de la mesilla de noche, observo a mi marido que de espaldas a mí y junto a la ventana, sujeta el móvil en su oreja. Me sonrojo al recorrer su espalda con la mirada y fijarla en su trasero.

Dejo los tacones, de color negro al igual que mi vestido, junto a la cama y me acerco hasta él, pasando al lado de la mesa y las dos sillas que descansan junto a la ventana. Las vistas desde allí son increíbles, los múltiples rascacielos de Nueva York se alzan frente a nosotros iluminados en la noche. Siempre he preferido las vistas desde el otro lado, desde donde puedes ver todo Central Park, pero no quedaban más habitaciones libres a ese lado, y tampoco es que las vistas sean ahora mi máxima preocupación.

Rodeo el cuerpo de Castle por la espalda y él gira su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres _Sashimi_ o _Temaki_? – Susurra mientras tapa el auricular con una mano.

-Mmm – Apoyo mi barbilla sobre su hombro, incapaz de pensar en los diferentes tipos de sushi, y me hago con el móvil de Castle – Lo siento, no vamos a pedir nada ahora – digo terminando la llamada.

-¿Qué…? – Castle se gira hacia mí, entre divertido y confundido. – Creía que…

Dejo su móvil sobre la mesa y enredo mis dedos en su nuca. Él deja de hablar y rodea mi cuerpo con sus enormes brazos, acariciándome la espalda en un gesto tierno y cariñoso, tan propio del Castle de siempre que me estremezco.

A pesar de llevar unos cuantos años casados, y de nuestros tres hijos, la pasión y el deseo nunca ha desaparecido entre nosotros. Al igual que el amor y el cariño con el que nos seguimos tratando.

-Te amo – Las palabras escapan de mis labios, mostrándole a Castle un trocito de mi alma. Nunca se me ha dado bien pronunciar mis sentimientos, pero con él es diferente.

Los brazos de Castle suben por mis hombros y me atrae hacia él sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Me besa.

Por suerte mis brazos siguen alrededor de su cuello, si no, dudo que mis piernas me hubiesen mantenido en pie. Después de dos semanas, al fin tenemos un momento para nosotros. Sin niños, sin gritos… Un momento para nosotros dos solos.

Acaricia mi lengua con la suya y muerde mi labio inferior. Sujeta mi rostro entre sus manos e intensifica el beso, permitiéndome disfrutar de su sabor.

Tiro de él y caminamos torpemente hasta los pies de la cama. Seguimos besándonos allí, encadenando un beso tras otro, como si habrían pasado meses desde la última vez que probamos los labios del otro.

Llevo mis manos hacia el pecho de Castle y comienzo a desabotonar su camisa mientras él deja de besarme con ternura y comienza a hacerlo con pasión y lujuria igual que lo hacíamos años atrás.

Tras liberarlo de ésa prenda, coloco mis manos sobre su torso, con la necesidad de tocarlo, de palpar cada centímetro de su piel. Llevo mi mano hasta su cicatriz y su piel quema bajo mis manos. Me falta el aliento.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Kate – Susurra él en mi oído cuando yo beso su mandíbula, y después su cuello, su hombro… hasta descender a su cicatriz y depositar un beso sobre ésta.

Él levanta mi cabeza colocando su índice sobre mi barbilla y nos observamos mutuamente. Me pierdo en sus ojos azules, del mismo color que la camisa que ahora descansa junto a nuestros pies. No puedo pensar. Unos años atrás ni siquiera me había imaginado que me casaría con él, ni que sobreviviríamos juntos a tantas adversidades, ni mucho menos que él sería el padre de mis hijos. Y sin embargo ahora no puedo imaginarme una vida sin él.

Conduzco mis manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón y lo desabrocho. Lo bajo por sus piernas descendiendo al mismo tiempo y cuando la prenda toca el suelo vuelvo a ascender hasta sus labios.

Él lleva su mano a mi espalda y comienza a buscar el cierre de mi vestido.

-Dios, Kate… Cariño - Siento cómo le tiemblan las manos por las ganas que tiene de tocarme.

Sonrío y guío mis manos por mi espalda, ayudándole a bajar la cremallera. Él se mueve y se coloca detrás de mí. Sus manos bajan despacio por mi espalda al mismo tiempo que realiza el mismo recorrido con sus labios, depositando suaves besos sobre mi piel.

Cuando llega a la parte baja de mi espalda vuelve a colocar su manos sobre mis hombros y desliza el vestido sobre mis brazos, dejándolo caer al suelo y dejándome completamente desnuda.

Recorro su torso con las manos y lo noto temblar. Sonrío al pensar que todavía consigo esa reacción en él y que él consigue el mismo efecto en mí.

Castle coloca las manos en mis nalgas y me levanta en brazos, eliminando después la corta distancia que nos separa de la cama, tumbándonos a ambos en ella. Él se coloca debajo para amortiguar el golpe, pero se mueve después, aprisionándome contra el colchón y su cuerpo.

Llevo mis manos hasta sus caderas y bajo sus calzoncillos con su ayuda mientras él deja escapar un gemido entre sus labios. Cuando me deshago de la última prenda que impedía el contacto pleno entre nuestros cuerpos y él se vuelve a colocar sobre mi cuerpo, coloco ambas manos en su cintura y muevo mi cadera hacia arriba, buscando su contacto.

Los dos estamos muy excitados.

-Quiero… Necesito estar dentro de ti, Kate – Murmura él con una voz ronca entre dientes.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo porque yo necesito exactamente lo mismo. Necesito sentirlo dentro de mí. Coloco una mano entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Hazlo – susurro sobre su boca, antes de atrapar su erección entre mis manos y guiarla hasta mi sexo.

Castle empuja su cuerpo sobre el mío, introduciéndose en mí cuerpo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Agarro su rostro entre mis manos porque necesito mirarlo a los ojos, al menos en este primer encuentro de la noche que estoy segura de que no será el último.

-Kate – Castle gime mi nombre mientras nuestros cuerpos se amoldan el uno al otro, al igual que siempre lo han hecho.

Y yo me olvido de todo. Me olvido de mi trabajo, me olvido del senado, de nuestros hijos y de todo lo demás y solo existimos Castle y yo.

* * *

No puedo evitar reír cuando Rick intenta cazar con su boca y antes de que caiga al suelo enmoquetado de la suite uno de esos fideos de comida Thai que tanto le gusta.

-¿Qué?-me contesta mirándome de una forma que me recuerda a nuestros hijos y provoca que sonría. Intento no pensar en los niños… Aun nos queda un buen rato a solas… Para nosotros y si Juliet no ha llamado…Es una buena señal. Niego con la cabeza cuando el espera una respuesta. Su mirada se repasa todo mi cuerpo con bastante intensidad en mis piernas desnudas y en el cuello de su camisa con la que me he cubierto. El sonríe y vuelve a devorar los fideos.

-Podría-dice con la boca llena-Alimentarme de esto toda la vida…-yo le miro seriamente- Y de ti amor… Lo de antes…-dice exageradamente.

\- Sé que podrías vivir de ello tanto como yo con esto-digo señalando mi plato.

Yo meto en mi boca un Maki de pollo crujiente que tanto me gusta. Miro el que está en mi plato que sostengo con las manos y cuando Rick intenta alcanzarlo con los palillos yo los golpeo con los míos y le miro seriamente.

-Lo tuyo con el pollo crujiente…

-Empezó como un antojo… ¿Lo recuerdas?

* * *

 **Kate**

 _ **14 Julio 2016**_

 _Estoy embadurnada en una mezcla de salitre, arena blanca que se pega en mi piel humedecida por el agua del mar y por supuesto por la fina capa blanca que cubre mi piel y que Rick se ha encargado de extender._

 _Castle no me deja salir de nuestro refugio si no es con protector solar y si no le hubiera parado los pies tal vez hasta me hubiera obligado a ponerme un traje de neopreno._

 _Si es cierto que el sol es más fuerte aquí… Pero que me dé un poco de sol no es malo. Ya sé que lo hace por las recientes cicatrices y creo que hasta un poco porque teme que algo suceda con el embarazo pero a veces es tan exagerado._

 _Sonrío viendo como sale del agua detrás mío con todo el cabello repeinado hacia atrás y observo su cicatriz en el pecho. Aparto la mirada para no incomodarlo y al volver a mirarlo solo tengo ojos para los suyos, azules, brillando. El sol ha bajado considerablemente a esas horas (y aun así me ha puesto protector solar, con la clara intención de aprovecharse de mí y acariciar mis senos). Hemos aprovechado para darnos un tranquilo baño antes de cenar._

 _Él se acerca salpicando levemente el agua. Me abraza y se pega a mí abrumándome levemente. Su cercanía aun hace que me ponga nerviosa._

 _Dejo que me abrace por la cintura y sus manos se posen enormes en mi vientre que poco a poco está empezando a curvarse… O esa es la sensación que yo tengo._

 _-Estoy hambrienta-murmuro caminando hacia nuestra casita, con él pegado a mí, caminando despacio._

 _-¿Si?-Me obliga a girarme y me besa sorpresivamente-¿Y qué quieres cenar?_

 _Yo hago una mueca. Él sabe que estos dos últimos días lo he pasado un poco mal con el tema de la comida sin embargo su sonrisa hace que frunza el ceño sin saber a qué se debe esa felicidad. El mira por encima de mis hombros y hace que me gire._

 _Me acerco hasta el porche donde un chico del complejo hotelero nos espera y no puedo evitar abrir la boca._

 _-¡¿Castle?!-grito al ver todo lo que hay en la mesa incluso asustando al muchacho-¿Y esto?-me giro y el sonríe-¿Por eso insistías en que nos diéramos un baño?_

 _El asiente._

 _-Claro… Lo estaban preparando…_

 _Yo vuelvo a mirar todo lo de la mesa y sonrío al ver que toda la comida que ha encargado la han decorado como si se tratara de sushi salvo un par de makis que son muy reales en uno de los pequeños platos._

 _-¿Y esos…? Sabes que no puedo…Estando…_

 _-Son de pollo. Son makis y Alfredo-señala al chico-Se ha encargado que sea muy muy fresco. Créeme este tipo de comida… Era difícil de encontrar en la isla._

 _-¿En serio?-Yo siento como si una lágrima se me fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. -¿Has hecho todo esto por mi?- En algunos momentos detestaba todas esas prohibiciones sobre el embarazo…Nada de baños calientes en jacuzzis…Nada de café, nada de sushi… Nada de vino…-¡Te quiero Castle!_

 _-¿Sólo me quieres por eso? ¿Por qué he decorado la comida de forma que parezca que comes sushi? Lo sé, soy un genio pero Kate… ¿Sólo por eso?-me pregunta y yo no puedo evitar reír._

 _Para cuando quiero darme cuenta y tras decidir que aunque estoy hambrienta antes necesito darme una ducha para quitarme toda la sal y la arena estamos dentro del baño._

 _El encargado que nos había traído la comida la ha tapado y antes de irse y darnos la intimidad necesaria ha colocado todas las telas anti mosquitos de forma que no suframos ninguna picada._

 _Castle se ha encargado de abrir el grifo de la ducha y graduar el agua mientras yo me he quitado el bikini dejándolo en un rincón del baño. Cuando se gira y me observa completamente desnuda no puede evitar tragar saliva con esfuerzo._

 _Me alegro que aun pueda provocarle. Rick me mira de arriba abajo y yo noto como bajo su bañador se forma un incomodo bulto._

 _-El…agua está bien-dice casi de forma estrangulada y aguda y hace el amago de salir y dejarme allí sola. Pero antes de que salga del pequeño baño y cuando pasa por mi lado yo lo detengo con mi mano sobre su paquete._

 _Rick se detiene y abre los ojos como platos._

 _Me mira._

 _-Kate…No puedo…Mas…-me informa. Por supuesto yo tampoco quiero mas jueguecitos…Ni caricias…Ni besos…Ósea si, si los quiero pero también necesito sentirlo dentro de mí._

 _-Dúchate conmigo-le propongo-Iremos poco a poco.-Aunque yo se que esa propuesta es un paso más y si puede en la ducha… Podrá cada vez más en cualquier sitio… Mi mente imaginativa empieza a pensar en todo lo que podemos hacer los dos solos en esa playa prácticamente desértica y empiezo a excitarme notablemente._

 _El no dice nada. Durante unos segundos siento el pavor de pensar que él no quiera, pero me agarra de la mano con la que segundos antes he notado toda su virilidad y me la aprieta mientras me conduce a la pequeña ducha._

 _Cuando me meto dentro y empieza a caer el agua sobre mí mis pezones se endurecen. O tal vez es porque Rick acaba de deshacerse de su bañador y compruebo su enorme y probablemente muy dura erección casi apuntando hacia mí._

 _Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente y el entra en el cubículo acompañándome. Se pega a mí y me roza levemente en la cadera haciendo que gima casi como un gatito._

 _Escondo mi rostro en su cuello mordisqueándolo levemente mientras él acaricia mi cuerpo y dejamos que el agua nos empape y borre todo rastro de la arena que hemos traido con nosotros._

 _Cuando alzo la vista y clavo mis ojos en los suyos lo último que esperaba era que me alzara del suelo como si no pesara nada._

 _-Eh Rick…-El se aprovecha de su altura y de la pared para equilibrarse y no sostener todo el peso-No hace…Nos duchamos y…-la punta de su pene roza mi clítoris y mi entrada con decisión. No sé ni en qué momento ha alzado más mi cadera para situarse entre mis piernas… Me está volviendo loca.-No hagas esfuerzos-susurro.-Podemos ir a la cama… Ahora…si…si…-Yo estoy perdiendo toda la capacidad para hablar._

 _-Estoy bien-dice como si nada. Yo me aguanto como puedo de uno de los baldes y él baja su rostro hasta mis pechos. Succiona mi pezón y hace que todo mi ser vibre. –Aquí-dice ronco-Aquí…_

 _Mi otra mano se agarra a su hombro y bajo delicadamente mis dedos hasta su cicatriz. Poco a poco esta cada vez menos enrojecida pero aun necesita cuidados. Mi dedo índice la acaricia con cuidado haciendo que su cuerpo se sobre salte y se pegue mas a mí, frotándose contra mi sexo. Yo muerdo mis labios para no gritar pero aunque lo hiciera, nadie nos escucharía._

 _-Tu corazón va muy rápido-digo cuando poso toda mi mano abierta en su torso-Rick…Detente._

 _Pero él hace todo lo contrario y se introduce en mi, con cuidado pero con decisión. Hasta el final. Me obliga a soltar un hondo jadeo cuando por fin, después de tanto tiempo, somos solo uno._

 _Castle me mira a los ojos y veo sinceridad y amor en ellos._

 _-Mi corazón va rápido desde la primera vez que te vi, Katherine Beckett._

 _Yo no puedo evitar sonreír. Y hacemos el amor. Nos fundimos en una danza, en un vaivén lento, tierno, con cuidado, con cuidado de no intervenir en nuestra recuperación. Nos besamos, nos acariciamos y se mueve dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo hasta que queda atrapado en mi extenso orgasmo y termina en mi interior, gritando por el clímax y el esfuerzo._

 _-Castle-digo asustada, casi separándome cuando él se ha quedado quieto contra a mí y se sale lentamente.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Rick?-pregunto ante su quietud, su grito, su respiración acelerada._

 _El me mira y asiente haciendo que me relaje._

 _-Estoy…Bien-dice entrecortado y ronco debido a todos los gemidos hondos que ha soltado en nuestro encuentro._

 _Yo acaricio su mandíbula una vez nos hemos separado y le beso._

 _-Me has asustado-le recrimino. No esperaba ese grito… Por un segundo he pensado que nos habíamos excedido por completo y me estaba arrepintiendo pero…No era otro que un grito de placer lo que le había asaltado al sentir el orgasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo._

 _Castle me sonríe y me besa. Me acaricia y me mira. Menudos dos bobos enamorados._

 _-¿Tu…estas bien?-yo asiento. El dirige su mano hasta mi vientre-¿Y…?-yo vuelvo a asentir. Me da ternura ver lo mucho que se preocupa. De repente un pequeño ruido nos interrumpe y no son otras que el ruido de mis tripas ante el hambre que tengo. Castle no puede evitar reírse.-Anda…Venga…Vamos a comer._

 _Yo asiento._

 _-A no ser que…-empieza, pero yo ya le estoy enjabonando el cuerpo para que se apremie y así poder cenar cuanto antes. Necesito comer por dos y necesito recuperar fuerzas después del encuentro que acabamos de tener…Quizás no ha sido muy prudente por nuestra parte, pero era completamente necesario._

 _Necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo como siempre y sé que esto…Esa sensación jamás se irá estando con él…Pasen los años que pasen._

 _-Estoy deseando comerme ese Maki con Pollo crujiente-digo mientras él termina de aclarar mi pelo y ya casi estoy saliendo para enrollarme en una toalla para secarme._

 _-¿Es un antojo?_

 _-Quizás-sonrío mirándole de reojo._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Antes de seguir leyendo, si, es verdad que hemos tardado un poquito, sólo esperamos que vosotros también pongais de vuestra parte y nos dejeis review... Graciasss! Gracias por leer y por comentar.**_

 _ **Hemos decidido (y hemos modificado los anteriores) añadiendo una fecha para llevar mas o menos una cronologia visible de cada momento escrito... Asi tal vez se entiendan más los saltitos temporales.**_

 _ **Y este capítulo está centrado en el presente... Osea lo que serían 7 años después del final de la serie.**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias!**_

 _ **S &R**_

* * *

 _ **25 junio 2023**_

 **Kate**

El mes de junio está a punto de abandonarnos sorprendiendonos con un intenso y agradable calor después del duro invierno y de los últimos días de mayo en que hacía sol, calor y de golpe lluvias.

También nos sorprende con los gemelos durmiendo en su propia cama sin problemas durante más de dos días seguidos. Un buen avance.

Pero la mayor sorpresa que me podía llevar y que ha provocado mi estado de nerviosismo no ha sido otra que la que Lanie me ha dado esta mañana. Precisamente, cuando estoy pensando en ello, sentada en el borde de la cama que comparto con Rick, él entra en la habitación como si nada… Obviamente, él no sabe nada.

No soy capaz de mirar a Castle, noto su presencia y me pierdo durante unos segundos en su espalda ancha cubierta por una camisa de cuadros pero rápidamente vuelvo a agachar la mirada al suelo y suelto un sonoro y hondo suspiro.

-Están viendo 'Buscando a Nemo' Otra vez. Todo un clásico (la pelicula ya tiene veinte años)-me dice desde el baño y cuando sale se percata de cómo estoy completamente ausente.

Las risas de Lily, Jake y Reece llegan a nuestros oídos. Es increíble como conseguimos que estén quietos con una película… Estos días toca sumergirse con Nemo y Dori y así hasta que se cansen de repetirla.

Se sienta a mi lado y me agarra de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por…haber ido a la doce?

Yo le miro. Sonrío forzadamente. Niego moviendo con la cabeza sin poder articular una sola palabra. Aunque siempre he echado de menos mi familia de la doce… No volvería. Esa fue una etapa que ya cerré después de que Lily naciera… He tenido que avanzar y no me arrepiento. Si es cierto que cuando voy a visitar allí a Lanie y veo como les va a todos, como Ryan está perfectamente como capitán y Espo como sargento… Siento algo de nostalgia. Pero no. No es eso.

Y antes de que piense la mejor forma de decírselo se lo suelto:

-Lan cree estar embarazada.

Castle abre la boca intentando articular una palabra pero no le sale nada. La cierra y sonríe.

-¡Pero eso es genial!-exclama.

Yo le miro seriamente.

-¿No?

El se calla y espera a que yo hable.

-Lily estaba con nosotras –le explico. Aprovechando uno de esos días que sorprendentemente no tenía mucho trabajo y Lily no tenía _Kindergarden_ he decidido llevármela conmigo y después hemos ido a visitar a Lanie.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? –yo bufo-Castle, tu hija no solo me ha preguntado de donde vienen los bebés sino que además se ha interesado si vamos a tener más.

Castle no puede evitar reír y yo le golpeo el brazo sin piedad. Eso no tiene gracia. Y por lo visto no se ha dado cuenta del motivo de mi angustia. Yo se que a pesar de que ya empieza a notar el peso de la edad cuando tiene que perseguir a Jake o Reece, por él tendría mucho más hijos.

-Castle…No utilizamos protección el otro día…-le digo con evidencia-¡Por dios!-me levanto molesta. Hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces desde que nacieron los gemelos-Tenemos que ir al médico ya… No podemos retrasarlo más. ¿Y si me he quedado embarazada?-digo sintiendo que si sigo pensándolo me desmayaré. Tengo que hacerme una prueba para estar segura.

-Pero Kate…

-No. Nada de Kate… Lanie está asustadísima y no es para menos, hemos pasado los cuarenta… Y yo…Yo también lo estoy. Después de Lily te dije que ninguno más…

-Fuiste tú la que…-yo alzo la mano para interrumpirlo.

-No quiero discutir… He concertado una cita para mañana. Llama a tu madre o a Alexis para ver si pueden estar un rato con los niños-Castle hace una mueca. Por supuesto que sé el miedo que le da pasar por quirófano y el aprecio que le tiene a esa parte de su cuerpo como para echarse atrás- ¿O prefieres no tener sexo nunca más?

-No aguantarías-dice con sorna.

-No me pongas a prueba, Castle.-digo saliendo de la habitación con una actitud completamente diferente para que los niños no noten nada y dejándole solo, sentado y con cara de agobio.

* * *

Aprieto su mano con cariño y ternura, apoyándole. El pobre esta sudando. Sonrío levemente y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras esperamos en la sala de espera a que nos llamen. Anoche estuvimos hablando después de hacerme la prueba de embarazo que por suerte y para nuestra alegría (o al menos la mía) dio negativa. Tras la larga charla, llegamos a la conclusión que somos felices así y que no queremos que nada cambie.

Por fin después de casi tres años del nacimiento de los gemelos y mucho debatir, discutir y hablarlo, va a operarse.

Aunque aún aprovecha los últimos minutos para intentar escaquearse.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-¿En serio, Castle?-el me mira como si su pregunta fuera completamente licita.- He tenido dos partos. He traído al mundo a tus tres hijos… ¡Dos de ellos a la vez! ¡El parto de Lily duró casi 14 horas! –Rick traga saliva- ¿En serio me lo estas preguntando?

El niega fervientemente moviendo su cabeza. Su flequillo se mueve cuando niega y eso me hace recordar a los gemelos. Sonríe levemente como si no hubiera dicho nada y fuera un niño bueno. Yo vuelvo a apretar su mano y ambos suspiramos callándonos de nuevo.

-No es que…No es que quiera más hijos, Kate-susurra-Ya te lo dije anoche, no puedo pedirle más a la vida… Cuatro hijos, una mujer increíble a mi lado…-yo asiento- y tengo una edad… Pero… ¿Y si pasa algo?

-Cariño-suspiro-No va a pasar nada, la operación no dura ni treinta minutos…

-Ya pero y si…

-Para esto es esta cita-digo señalando la puerta del doctor, que en ese momento se abre y una de las enfermeras nos llama-Es para aclarar todas tus dudas.

Pesadamente se levanta y yo le acompaño hasta la consulta. Nos sentamos en frente del Dr. Nolan un hombre mayor, con un leve tembleque en su mano y una expresiva mirada en su rostro arrugado.

Le explicamos el motivo de nuestra visita y él asiente en todo momento atento hasta que mira directamente a mi marido. Total, yo estoy ahí sólo para ofrecerle mi apoyo a Castle.

-¿Está seguro de esto?-pregunta.

-Sí. No queremos más sustos. Ni niños-ríe Rick.

-¿Y si se divorcian?

Tanto Rick como yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos. El doctor se adelanta a explicarnos que hace esta pregunta ya que muchos de sus clientes una vez operados y casados con otras parejas de nuevo vienen a exigirle por que no pueden tener más hijos.

-Eso no será problema-dice Castle sin pensarlo- No quiero más hijos si no es con ella… -me sonríe.-Y con ella ya tenemos el cupo cubierto, doctor.

El doctor asiente y sonríe levemente. Luego le explica a Castle y resuelve todas sus dudas: No, no podremos tener sexo sin protección hasta tres meses después de la operación. A penas le pondrán puntos y no es una cirugía compleja… En treinta minutos habrá acabado y será algo que no le impida tener orgasmos o erecciones… No interferirá pada nada en nuestra vida sexual pero será la forma anticonceptiva más efectiva.

Castle se queda más tranquilo al escuchar eso ultimo y sigue escuchando al doctor como termina de explicarle el procedimiento y finalmente le invita a hacerse un par de análisis necesario para la operación y le ofrece la posibilidad de hacérsela esa misma semana.

-Por mi está bien-contesta él-Cuanto antes mejor…

-Sí, de hecho-digo yo-Vamos casi tres años tarde-digo recordando como justo cuando los gemelos nacieron le imploré a que se operara por que no pensaba pasar por otro embarazo y parto.

-Entonces, les veo en dos días-se despide el doctor de nosotros y salimos de allí observando a otra pareja en la sala de espera que probablemente acuden para lo mismo.

Cuando salimos de la clínica caminamos tranquilamente por la calle en dirección a la parada del metro en completo silencio hasta que Castle lo rompe.

-¿Has visto como le temblaba la mano? Espero que no sea él el que me opera-dice con terror pero provocando una carcajada en mi. El me mira y se para en mitad de la calle y me besa en los labios- Tenemos que ir a felicitar a Javier…

-No seas muy malo-digo riendo de nuevo y caminamos para acercarnos hasta la doce aprovechando que tenemos un ratito para nosotros mientras los niños están con su abuela.

* * *

 **Castle**

Kate parece estar sumergida entre las páginas del libro que sostiene apoyado en sus piernas mientras que yo acaricio su mano, sumido en mis propios pensamientos.

Es la hora de la siesta y la casa entera parece haberse quedado en un relajante silencio después de que Jake y Reece se quedasen dormidos en sus camas de mayores tras haberles leído un par de cuentos. Solo espero que esta noche se queden dormidos con la misma facilidad.

Nuestra hija, Lily, ya es una chica mayor así que ya no se echa la siesta, y ahora parece estar tranquilamente relajada mientras pasa el minúsculo cepillo por el pelo de su muñeca personalizada de "American Girl" que mi madre se empeñó en regalarle las navidades pasadas.

Pienso en la operación de mañana y no puedo evitar sentir cierto temor. Es cierto que se trata de una cirugía sencilla y que el doctor me ha repetido varias veces que no hay de qué preocuparse – Kate también está tranquila pensando que todo va a salir bien – y no es que yo piense que algo vaya a ir mal, pero es esta sensación que me atrapa cada vez que voy a entrar en quirófano ¿Qué le pasaría a mi familia si algo me ocurriese a mí? A pesar de lo sencillo de la operación esta pregunta sigue rondando mi mente y por eso me he visto moralmente obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Lily se levanta del suelo, dejando a un lado a su muñeca y sus accesorios, y se acerca al sofá. Observo la curva ladeada de sus labios y adivino inmediatamente que una pregunta importante está rondando su mente.

-¿Papi? – Pregunta apuntando con su mirada directamente a mis ojos.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué tienes que ir mañana al hospital? ¿Estás enfermo?

Kate desvía la mirada de su libro para mirar a nuestra hija, después nos miramos entre nosotros antes de darle una explicación.

Habíamos decidido no contarle nada a nuestros hijos, no solamente por no preocuparlos sino porque no sabíamos cómo explicarles en qué consiste una vasectomía. Sin embargo Lily ha debido de escuchar alguna de nuestras conversaciones y ahora nosotros debemos saciar su curiosidad.

-Verás es… - Comienzo yo, sin saber cómo continuar.

Kate sale en mi ayuda, dejando su libro a un lado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día, con tu tía Lanie? – Lily asiente así que Kate continúa con su explicación – Lan va a ser mamá…

-¿Tú también vas a ser mamá? – Los ojos de Lily se abren en sorpresa, aunque no sabría identificar de si se trata de una buena o una mala sorpresa.

Kate y yo nos miramos.

-No, cielo. Ya te expliqué que nosotros ya somos una familia lo suficientemente grande. Y por eso papá tiene que ir al hospital mañana.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta Lily sin comprender.

Kate me mira alzando las cejas, dándome el turno de palabra. Por supuesto ella se ha quedado con la parte fácil de la explicación.

-¿Sabes cómo se hacen los niños, Lily? – Pregunto tras tragar saliva.

Ella tuerce los labios pensativa antes de responder.

-¿Cuándo papá y mamá se quieren y duermen juntos?

-Eso es – Afirmo. Kate había tenido esta conversación con nuestra hija tres días atrás, lo cual me facilitaba a mí ahora las cosas.

-Y papá pone una semillita dentro de la tripa de mamá y entonces crece el bebé. Como cuando crece una planta – Continúa Lily con su perfecto vocabulario.

-Eh… Claro – Agradezco a Kate con la mirada que le explicase tan bien a nuestra hija y ella sonríe, satisfecha – Yo tengo que ir al médico para que el doctor se asegure de que papá no pone más semillas en la tripa de mamá, ¿comprendes?

Ella asiente, tras meditarlo unos segundos, pero todavía tiene una pregunta más.

-Y después, ¿dejarás de querer a mamá y de dormir con ella?

Kate se gira hacia mí conteniendo una sonrisa, interesada al igual que Lily en conocer la respuesta a ésa pregunta.

-No. Eso nunca – Sonrío, mirando a Kate y consiguiendo así disipar cualquier duda que nuestra hija pueda tener.

Aun así, yo no me doy por satisfecho, pues todavía hay algunos temas que martillean mi cabeza.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Susurro a Kate cuando Lily regresa al suelo y vuelve a cepillar el cabello de su muñeca, absorta en su tarea.

Kate me sigue hasta nuestro dormitorio y yo entrecierro la puerta.

-Has salido muy bien del paso con tu hija, escritor – Sonríe ella inclinándose sobre sus talones hasta alcanzar mis labios con los suyos en un rápido beso.

Yo la rodeo por la cintura y le retengo allí, a mi lado. Pero ella debe de notar las arrugas en mis sienes que me delatan siempre que algo me preocupa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunta, arrugando su frente y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Mañana… Cuando entre a quirófano… Si ocurre algo…

Kate coloca una mano en mi pecho, indicándome que deje de hablar cuando comprende lo que quiero decir.

-Castle, es solo una vasectomía. La anestesia ni siquiera es general.

-Ya, pero…

-¡Son solo tus testículos, por dios! – Dice ella sin separarse de mí, como si yo estuviese exagerando.

Ladeo la cabeza y trato de sobreponerme a su comentario, fingiendo que no me ha importado eso de "solo tus testículos", como si éstos no fuesen de suma importancia.

-De acuerdo, no va a pasar nada mañana, pero todo esto me ha hecho pensar, en que si me ocurriese algo…

-Castle…

Aunque ella intenta detenerme otra vez, yo alzo la mano en un gesto indicándole que me deje continuar.

-Si me ocurriese algo, mañana o en cualquier otro momento… Quiero que sepas que ni tú ni ninguno de nuestros hijos tendría ningún problema económico. He dejado todo resuelto…

Los ojos de Kate se vuelven brillantes y su mirada se endurece levemente.

-Castle, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-He estado hablando con un notario y he actualizado mi testamento.

Kate intenta asimilar la información y se separa de mí. Antes de que lo haga puedo ver cómo una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

-Por supuesto ninguno de los niños podría acceder a su dinero hasta su mayoría de edad, pero sí les dejaré todos mis juguetes – digo, refiriéndome a mis juguetes caros como las espadas láser, las pistolas de láser tag… - Alexis recibiría una sustanciosa cantidad. Y he pensado que a ti te gustaría quedarte con la casa de los Hamptons… El dinero de mis libros irá repartido para todos vosotros.

Vuelvo a acercarme a Kate a medida que hablo al ver que ella continúa de espaldas a mí.

-No sigas – Me pide cuando mis brazos rodean su cintura – No va a pasarte nada. Ni mañana, ni otro día. Hemos sobrevivido a muchas cosas juntos, Castle. ¿Qué más podría pasarte?

Sonrío al descubrir que dice esto último casi riendo.

-En eso tienes razón.

Kate se gira hacia mí y asiente. Agarro su rostro entre mis manos y paso mi pulgar por su mejilla, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, y atrapo sus labios en un intenso beso.

-Solo prométeme que le echarás un vistazo al testamento antes de mañana.

Ella me lanza una mirada furiosa, pero me alivia ver que no se separa de mi lado así que supongo que eso es un sí. Vuelvo a besarla antes de que se separe de mi lado y cambie de opinión.

* * *

Ruedo los ojos al observar la cojera con la que Castle se mueve, quejumbroso, por nuestra habitación hasta alcanzar la cama después de haber pasado un mal rato en el cuarto de baño. No es que crea que esté fingiendo dolor, pues después de una operación como esa sé que tiene que resultar doloroso ya que su escroto está inflamado. Puedo llegar a comprenderlo, sin embargo sin duda está actuando de un modo exagerado.

Cuando él se tumba sobre la cama, recuesta su espalda en los almohadones que yo misma he colocado antes a conciencia para que le resulte más cómodo y mantiene los ojos cerrados hasta que yo lo arropo con nuestra colcha, como si se tratase de mi cuarto hijo y no de mi marido.

Le paso la bolsa de hielo para aliviar la inflamación de la zona operada tal y como le indicaron que hiciera ayer nada más salir del hospital y rodeo la cama hasta recostarme a su lado. Agotada.

-¿Kate?

-¿Si? – Respondo tras masajear mi frente.

-Quiero agua.

Levanto la cabeza y compruebo que el vaso de agua que descansa sobre su mesilla de noche está ahora vacío.

Suspiro y me levanto como si no estuviese realmente agotada, como si los niños no me hubiesen despertado a las seis de la mañana y como si Lily no se hubiese cogido el cabreo del siglo solo porque no le gustaba el vestido que le había preparado para esta mañana y, por supuesto, como si no me habría pasado el día, y parte de la noche, atendiendo a Castle.

Por suerte mi padre se había ofrecido para llevar a los niños un rato al parque y yo, aun preocupada porque los tres puedan resultar demasiado trabajo para él, he aceptado agradecida.

Relleno el vaso en el fregadero y regreso a la habitación. Castle bebe agua y vuelve a recostarse cómodamente.

-¿Puedes… correr las cortinas? La luz es molesta – Murmura él desde la cama.

Yo bufo antes de acercarme a la ventana y correr las cortinas, dejando la habitación solamente iluminada por la tenue luz que llega gracias a la puerta abierta del dormitorio.

-Castle. Te han hecho una vasectomía, no has contraído un virus mortal – Digo cuando al fin puedo volver a recostarme e intentar descansar un rato.

-¿Qué… Qué has querido decir? – Pregunta él entreabriendo los ojos.

-Nada, Castle. – Suspiro - Será mejor que los dos intentemos descansar un rato antes de que mi padre regrese con los niños.

Sin embargo él no parece dispuesto a dejar el tema ahí y se inclina levemente, curioso y molesto por mi actitud.

-No, eso… Eso, no era nada. ¿Crees que estoy fingiendo? – Dice utilizando un tono de reproche.

-Solo digo… - Respondo, separando las manos de mi cara y alzándolas un poco en el aire – Que estás exagerando un poco. Lo haces siempre que estás enfermo.

Antes de que Castle vuelva a abrir la boca yo ya me he arrepentido de haber hecho ningún comentario al respecto, pues el descanso que pretendía tomar me resulta ahora imposible.

-No me lo puedo creer – Murmura él casi en un resoplido, volviendo a recostarse sobre los almohadones – Me han operado… Tengo puntos "ahí abajo"… y tú no entiendes mi dolor.

Masajeo mi frente recordando el parto de Lily, o la cesárea de Jake y Reece, ¿realmente yo fui tan insoportable en esas ocasiones? No lo creo. Rememoro también como cuando una vez al mes tengo una actitud parecida a la de él en estos momentos, pero mucho más comedida. No me comporto de la misma manera que Castle, pero sin duda él está conmigo en esos momentos, me mima, se ocupa de los niños lo máximo posible…

-Está bien, lo siento – Me inclino levemente y giro mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

Él frunce el ceño y coloca bien la bolsa de hielo que reposa en sus partes. No estoy segura de que esa sensación sea agradable, pero parece aliviar la inflamación y con ella el dolor.

-¿De verdad crees que he exagerado? – Pregunta Castle después de un rato.

-Un poco. Pero… Lo entiendo, es la actitud que utilizáis los tíos cuando os enfermáis. – Le explico antes de que él vuelva a ponerse a la defensiva - Es solo que estoy agotada, los niños apenas me han dejado dormir y tú tampoco has ayudado.

-Se trata de mi amiguito, Kate – Se queja él nuevamente.

Yo tengo que contener la risa para no soltar una carcajada gracias a su comentario. Al parecer su virilidad se ha visto duramente afectada y es su orgullo lo que duele más.

No puedo evitar arrimarme a él y esconder mi rostro en el recoveco de su cuello mientras Castle coloca su mano en mi espalda en un gesto cariñoso.

Me muevo levemente y comienzo a depositar delicados besos sobre su piel comenzando por su hombro y siguiendo por su garganta hasta llegar a su mentón, besando la piel justo al lado de sus labios.

-Kate…

Castle cierra los ojos al susurrar mi nombre y yo me acerco a sus labios, besándolos y mordiendo después su labio inferior.

-Kate… - Repite él, está vez con una voz aguda y removiéndose incómodo a mi lado – Yo… ¡Ay!

Me separo unos milímetros de él y compruebo que se agarra a las sábanas con fuerza mientras hace una mueca de dolor y aparta la bolsa de hielo.

-¿Estás… bien? – Pregunto, confusa, mientras él vuelve a quejarse.

Esta vez, sin embargo, con razón y siendo yo la culpable de su dolor. Lo comprendo cuando dirijo la mirada hacia el miembro de Castle y veo la semi-erección que abulta bajo sus calzoncillos y que yo he provocado.

-Lo siento – Digo esbozando una sonrisa de culpabilidad mientras unas gotas de sudor frío se deslizan por su frente.

Realmente no pensaba que él fuese a tener una erección por unos pocos besos, pero supongo que su miembro está más resentido tras la operación. Coloco con cuidado la bolsa de hielo sobre la zona afectada y Castle parece sentir cierto alivio.

Justo en ese momento se escucha la puerta de loft seguida de las agudas voces de nuestros tres hijos, indicando que no podré disfrutar de ése descanso con el que soñaba hace escasos minutos.

* * *

El primero en aparecer por la puerta de nuestro dormitorio es Jake, a pesar de las advertencias de mi padre de que tal vez estuviésemos descansando. No es algo que unos niños de dos años y medio vayan a tener en cuenta. Ni siquiera Lily parece tenerlo en cuenta, que aparece junto a Reece y sin la necesidad de vocalizarlo, los tres inician una carrera hasta nuestra cama.

Mis ojos se abren rápidamente, al igual que los de Castle, y me muevo tan rápido como soy capaz antes de que se produzca la tragedia.

-¡Alto ahí! – Grito alzando la mano antes de que ninguno de los tres llegue a subirse al colchón.

Inmediatamente escucho el suspiro de Castle, aliviado, a mis espaldas, mientras tres pares de ojos me miran desde el suelo con gesto asustado.

-Con cuidado – Digo finalmente, en un tono más bajo – Papá se está recuperando, ¿recordáis?

Lily mueve su cabecita asintiendo mientras que una sonrisa traviesa se forma en los labios de los gemelos. Vuelvo a mirarlos, especialmente a ellos dos, mostrándoles "mi mirada" y rápidamente su rostro se vuelve serio.

Me aparto entonces a un lado, esperando que obedezcan mis órdenes y actúen con cuidado.

Jake se adelanta a sus hermanos y se ayuda de las sábanas para trepar por la cama, mientras que Lily ayuda a Reece a subirse al colchón y ella lo hace en último lugar, tumbándose junto a su padre en el lugar que yo ocupaba antes.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta del dormitorio me hacen desviar la mirada hacia allí, observando que mi padre se encuentra apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sostiene dos mochilas pequeñas, una de color azul y otra de color verde, en las manos y nos mira con una sonrisa.

Me acerco a su lado y él me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por llevártelos un rato – Digo cruzándome de brazos mientras me apoyo en el otro lado de la puerta, observando cómo nuestros hijos están sentados alrededor de Castle contándole cómo lo han pasado en el parque.

-¿Cómo está el enfermo? – Pregunta mi padre tras hacer un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a su ayuda.

Yo me giro hacia él y ruedo los ojos mientras emito un suspiro y él ríe. Mi madre siempre solía decirle lo mismo, cada vez que él se cogía un catarro o una gripe sin importancia actuaba como si padeciese una enfermedad mortal y parecía como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.

Cuando vuelvo a enfocar mí vista en mis tres hijos, un grito escapa de mi garganta inevitablemente y veo, casi a cámara lenta, cómo Reece salta sobre el colchón al lado de Castle y está a punto de caer sobre la entrepierna de su padre. Sin embargo los reflejos de Lily parecen ser tan rápidos como los míos y rápidamente empuja levemente a Reece, haciendo que éste caiga sobre los pies de su padre en lugar de sobre la zona afectada.

Pero el casi-incidente no se queda solamente ahí ya que Reece lanza a su hermana una mirada enfurecida y se enzarza con ella en una pelea a la que pronto se une Jake en un intento por defender a su hermano.

Suspiro y antes de ir a separarlos me dirijo a mi padre en busca de ayuda.

-Dime que te quedas a cenar.

* * *

Nuestro sueldo es un review y os recordamos, cuantos más reviews más rápido actualizaremos...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia con vuestras visitas y reviews!**_

 _ **Esperamos que lo de las fechas que comentamos en el anterior no sea muy confuso (recordar que el 2016 pertenece a la parte de flashback).**_

* * *

 **Rick**

 _ **5 de agosto de 2016**_

 _Entreabro un ojo cuando escucho ruido alrededor, pero no veo nada. O más bien a nadie. Vuelvo a cerrarlo pero al mismo tiempo mi mano se mueve por encima de la cama, en el lado que Kate debe estar descansando. No está. Me despierto de golpe y me siento en la cama, apenas cubierto por una sabana y completamente desnudo, sorprendido por su ausencia._

 _La noche anterior hacía mucho calor… Aunque ese no es el único motivo para mi desnudez. La noche anterior Kate estaba muy cansada y no hicimos el amor… Yo lo había intentado… Pero no me atreví a insistir demasiado… Aunque el simple hecho de dormir piel con piel hace que todavía mi corazón se acelere y duerma del tirón como una marmota (según ella)._

 _Sonrío y consigo enfocar mi vista en el baño. El ruido que me había despertado no era otro que el de la ducha. En silencio y sentado en la cama la observo secarse con la toalla una vez ha salido de ella, empapada. Yo paso una mano por mi cabello desordenado y suelto el aire de mis pulmones. Trago saliva con esfuerzo ante el espectáculo que ella sin ser consciente me está ofreciendo. Una vez está seca, apenas se viste con las braguitas del bikini y se pone de perfil frente al espejo._

 _Yo sonrío._

 _Me levanto, descalzo como si nada y me acerco hasta allí. La miro a través del espejo. Su mirada conecta con la mía poco después que ella haya estado moviéndose frente al espejo mirándose constantemente hasta que se ha visto descubierta por mí._

 _Se sonroja y aparta sus manos de sus pechos. Como estoy disfrutando que estén tan hinchados._

 _Yo me acerco a ella divertido y la aprieto entre mis brazos, rozándome a conciencia en su cadera. Ella alza una ceja sin apartar la mirada del espejo y se muerde el labio. Se gira, se cuelga de mi cuello y me da un beso en los labios, separándome levemente de su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué hacías?-pregunto con la voz algo ronca mientras busco el bañador que había dejado colgado en la ducha después de lavarlo._

 _Me lo pongo con algo de trabajo debido a mi erección mañanera, más provocada por ella que por otra cosa y la miro. Ella había vuelto a moverse frente al espejo._

 _-No se nota…-dice en una queja casi inaudible, más para ella que para mi._

 _Me fijo y sus manos ahora están en su vientre. Lo acaricia. Mueve las manos buscando una curva evidente de nuestro estado de felicidad pero ella es tan delgada, tan espigada que apenas se le notan los tres meses y medio (casi cuatro) de embarazo._

 _-Ya se notará… Aun queda tiempo._

 _-Pero yo quiero…-ella hace una mueca. Se calla. No dice nada y vuelve a ponerse de perfil._

 _Sonrió. Me la imagino cuando era pequeña y debía ser delgaducha y tan poca cosa hasta que dio el estirón… Algo que pude comprobar con unas fotos que su padre me enseñó. Era simplemente encantadora. No puedo evitar proyectar en ella e imaginar que si tenemos una hija sea como ella…_

 _Me apoyo en la puerta del baño y la sigo observando en silencio._

 _-Enseguida se te notará cariño, no podremos ocultarlo mucho…-sonrío- A Meredith se le notó bastante rápido… A lo mejor influye en que sea niño o niña…Quien sabe… Podría buscar algo luego en Internet._

 _Yo sigo hablando sobre poder ir al pueblo más cercano para dar un paseo, comer y aprovechar para buscar conexión a pesar que nos habíamos prohibido mutuamente hasta de leer el periódico para mantenernos alejados del mundo. Estoy tan ensimismado en mi monologo que no me percato de cómo varía su rostro. Segundos después, ella deja de hacer lo que hacía, bufa casi molesta, se coloca un vestido de lino blanco que resalta su leve bronceado y sale del baño sin decirme nada._

 _Yo me quedo parado y frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué he hecho? Si no he hecho o dicho nada… ¡Malditas hormonas! Beckett tiene algún que otro momento de batalla con sus hormonas y eso en ocasiones me abruma._

 _-Kate…-digo yendo detrás de ella, intentando que se abra, que me cuente que le sucede o que es lo que he dicho… Pero ella se cierra en banda._

 _Se pone a cortar fruta casi desesperada. Yo temo que se corte y me acerco para intentar quitarle el cuchillo… Pero tal vez no es buena idea. Me coloco a un lado._

 _-Tengo hambre-me contesta- ¿Quieres desayunar?_

 _Yo no digo nada. Probablemente es mejor dejar el otro tema aparcado y cuando ella se vea preparada hablarlo. ¿De verdad esta así porque apenas se le nota que está embarazada? Pero los síntomas están… Y yo pensaba que todo iba bien… Tal vez llevamos demasiados días allí… Tal vez necesitamos hacer algo pronto o empezaremos a aburrirnos… No es que no hayamos estado ocupados, relajados y disfrutando de nosotros, de hacer el amor (pocas veces pero intensas), de pasear viendo las estrellas o de largos baños pero… Tal vez algo de distracción externa nos iría bien._

 _-Sí. Desayunamos y nos vamos-le digo seriamente mientras voy a la habitación para buscar mis chanclas y una camiseta._

 _-Castle dijimos que nada de conexión salvo para avisar a nuestros padres de que estamos bien y eso ya lo hicimos hace dos días, pueden esperar…_

 _-Lo sé-digo al regresar a donde esta ella-Nada de conexión. Pero nos vendrá bien salir-digo recogiendo mis gafas de sol y poniéndomelas sobre la cabeza. –Podríamos dar un paseo por el pueblo y luego navegar._

 _Ella no está muy convencida pero al ver mi entusiasmo acaba por asentir mientras se lleva un trozo de sandía a la boca._

* * *

 _Tras pedir un coche en el complejo hotelero donde nos estamos quedando, nos han llevado hasta el centro de George Town, la capital de la isla, a bastantes kilómetros de la playa donde nos alojamos. Al llegar allí, nos hemos agobiado con la cantidad de turistas y gente autóctona que habita la ciudad. Demasiado movimiento para estos días._

 _Entramos en un local para tomar unos refrescos y descansar unos minutos mientras reviso un par de folletos, que Alfredo, el chico que me ayudó con la cena días atrás, me ha entregado antes de irse._

 _Kate se da aire con uno de ellos y bebe de su cañita una limonada bastante fría, cubierta por un sombrero y unas gafas de sol. Yo la miro de reojo y sigo leyendo las diferentes actividades que nos ofrece la isla._

 _Me rasco la frente. Tal vez navegar en el estado en que está mi mujer no sea buena idea…Ni bucear… Suspiro._

 _-Mira-le ofrezco un folleto- Podemos ir a Ironshore del infierno.- Observo como Kate lee sobre esa zona volcánica y bastante turística. Espero que acepte…Parece interesante.- ¿Qué te parece? ¿O tal vez la destilería?-pregunto ofreciéndole otro folleto._

 _Kate alza las cejas sorprendida._

 _-¿En serio? ¿Embarazada a una destilería?_

 _Yo hago una mueca. Tiene razón. Ir a una destilería para con ese fuerte olor a alcohol y encima tampoco poder probar nada… No. No es buena idea._

 _-¿Y el infierno?_

 _Kate se calla. Yo doy un sorbo a mi bebida y espero a que hable. Durante un buen rato alterna su mirada entre el folleto y un punto perdido en la nada. Carraspeo intentando que hable y finalmente lo hace… Solo que dice algo que no esperaba en ese momento._

 _-¿Crees que Alexis y Hailey están liadas?_

 _Mi cara debe ser todo un poema. Así como la mesa… Sin darme cuenta he tirado mi bebida y he derramado todo sobre los folletos. Yo la miro sin comprender. ¿Realmente ha dicho lo que creo haber escuchado? ¿Tan aburrida estaba?_

 _Yo no he contestado a su pregunta. Simplemente y después de disculparme con el camarero, nos hemos levantado y nos hemos ido de allí._

 _Nuestra idea de salir a hacer algo "turístico" ha sido cancelada abruptamente. He llamado a Alfredo para que nos envíen otro coche a recogernos y sin hablar un solo momento sobre ese tema, hemos regresado a nuestro pequeño rincón en el mundo (o más concretamente en la playa más alejada de todas) y Kate y yo nos hemos recostado en las hamacas con un libro cada uno (ella con uno sobre embarazos y otro titulado que esperar cuando estas esperando), bajo la sombra de los árboles y con el único sonido que las olas del mar._

* * *

 _Tras una larga hora de silencio, en la que Castle no ha parado de resoplar mientras fingía estar concentrado en su libro, y yo intentaba concentrarme en el mío sin mucho interés, pues las primeras líneas hablaban sobre las náuseas y el malestar propio de los primeros meses de embarazo y yo eso ya lo he pasado, me levanto de la hamaca, llevándome los libros conmigo al interior del bungalow, y me dirijo a la cocina._

 _Preparo dos zumos de mango y naranja._

 _Desde que hemos llegado, o mejor dicho, desde que hemos salido del local de George Town en el que nos estábamos tomando unos refrescos, no hemos intercambiado más que varios monosílabos. A Castle parece haberle sentado mal mi comentario sobre Alexis, pero es que le había estado dando varias vueltas desde esta mañana y no he podido evitar soltarlo, aunque probablemente no fuese el momento idóneo para mantener esa conversación._

 _Además no es el único de los dos que está molesto, porque por supuesto él también hace comentarios que están completamente fuera de lugar, como el que ha hecho él esta mañana._

 _Pero a pesar de todo, no quiero pasar el resto del día molesta con Castle, así que me acerco hasta él y le tiendo mi brazo, ofreciéndole uno de los zumos que he preparado._

 _Él me observa durante varios segundos, parece sorprendido, y finalmente acepta el refresco tras incorporarse y sentarse en la hamaca._

 _Yo me acomodo en la mía mientras muevo mis pies entre la fina y cálida arena. Le doy un trago a mi zumo y finalmente me decido a hablar._

 _-Hace un par de meses, me pediste que fuese a recoger unas cosas a tu antigua oficina mientras tú te reunías con tu editora. – Explico, hablándole de su antiguo lugar de trabajo como detective privado – Alexis y Hailey estaban allí, y creo que se estaban besando._

 _Castle abre los ojos como platos y me mira con confusión._

 _-¿Crees? ¿Crees que se estaban besando? – Pregunta, pidiéndome una explicación más completa._

 _Asiento y le explico cómo abrí la puerta del despacho creyendo que no había nadie allí y Alexis y Hailey se sobresaltaron, apartándose rápidamente la una de la otra. La primera tenía los labios algo hinchados, es lo que me lleva a pensar que se estaban besando y que no se trataba de un simple abrazo, tal y como sugiere Castle._

 _-Kate, conozco a mi hija – Dice él, casi con un tono de suficiencia – Creo que estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Alexis nunca besaría a otra mujer…_

 _-¡Oh, vamos Castle! Hasta yo he besado a una mujer…_

 _Castle comienza a toser después de casi atragantarse con el zumo._

 _-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? ¿Cuándo? O… ¿cómo y por qué? – Pregunta aceleradamente._

 _No puedo evitar reír al comprobar que su rostro se ha vuelto algo pálido tras escuchar mi confesión._

 _-Tenía 19 años y mis amigas y yo queríamos probar… También el alcohol tuvo algo que ver – Sonrío al recordarlo._

 _-¿Te has besado con una mujer? – Pregunta él de nuevo, como si necesitase confirmar los hechos._

 _-Sí, Castle. Solo fue una vez y solo sirvió para confirmar que me gustan los hombres._

 _Escucho cómo él traga saliva sonoramente y después suelta el aire como en una especie de alivio._

 _-No sé si eso me confunde o definitivamente me gusta, ¿debería empezar a desconfiar de Lanie?– Dice ganándose un rodamiento de ojos por mi parte._

 _Ambos guardamos silencio durante unos segundos, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de los pájaros y las olas romperse contra la orilla._

 _Me fijo en que Castle tiene la mirada perdida y una sonrisa extraña en su cara y adivino inmediatamente que algún pensamiento perverso está rondando su mente, por lo que me veo obligada a chascar los dedos delante de su cara._

 _-¿Castle? Céntrate._

 _Eso parece volver a captar su atención, la sonrisa desaparece de su cara y rápidamente vuelve al tema de antes._

 _-Pero Alexis no… Ella ha tenido varios novios._

 _-Es joven, está en la edad de experimentar y averiguar qué es lo que quiere... No sabía que pudiese molestarte tanto algo así._

 _Castle da un largo trago a su zumo hasta que se escucha el sonido de la caña cogiendo aire en el fondo del vaso, ya vacío._

 _-No es eso… Alexis puede enamorarse de quien quiera y yo la seguiré queriendo igual, independientemente de sus sentimientos. Es solo que no me lo esperaba._

 _Yo ladeo mi cabeza hacia un lado, pensando en todas las veces que Alexis y Hailey actuaban de un modo confidencial, o las miradas que se lanzaban la una a la otra, o incluso la manera en que Alexis sonríe cada vez que habla de Hailey. Todas esas señales me habían llevado a mí a pensar que tal vez pudiesen tener algo más que una amistad, pero ¿puede ser que Castle hubiese ignorado todas esas señales?_

 _Tal vez sea así. Tal vez el amor de un padre te lleva a ignorar cualquier hecho que demuestre que tu hija no es realmente como a ti te gustaría que fuese, o como tú creías que era, a ignorar el hecho de que están creciendo y que están comenzando a vivir una vida complemente independiente a la tuya._

 _Me llevo una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricio, preguntándome si me ocurrirá lo mismo una vez que yo sea madre._

* * *

 _Observo el cielo estrellado, completamente libre de cualquier iluminación artificial. La luna se refleja en el mar, proporcionando una luz ideal a aquel rincón del mundo, junto a las luces encendidas en el porche de nuestro bungalow._

 _Me giro hacia allí y veo a Castle, colocándose su camiseta y viniendo después a mi encuentro._

 _A pesar de que no hace frío, la brisa nocturna invita a llevar algo de ropa. Yo me he puesto una fina chaqueta sobre mi vestido de lino blanco._

 _Después de una deliciosa barbacoa que Castle se ha empeñado en preparar con parte de la comida que Alfredo nos dejó en el frigorífico, hemos cenado tranquilamente bajo el porche y ahora me encuentro paseando a la orilla del mar._

 _Castle llega hasta mí me coge de la mano y enreda sus dedos con los míos. Yo le sonrío y comenzamos a pasear lentamente._

 _Cojo aire y me permito cerrar los ojos, respirando la tranquilidad de aquel lugar. En ocasiones pienso que podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí para siempre, pero entonces echo de menos nuestra vida en la ciudad._

 _Suspiro al pensar que cuando vuelva tendré que pensar en cómo voy a proyectar mi carrera de ahora en adelante._

 _-¿Estás bien? – La voz de Castle me saca de mis pensamientos._

 _Me doy cuenta entonces de que él observa con preocupación mi mano, con la que estoy acariciando mi vientre. Es un gesto que he comenzado a hacer de manera instintiva, sabiendo que ahí se encuentra nuestro bebé. A pesar de que todavía no se nota, y eso me preocupa._

 _Castle debe notar cómo mi preocupación aumenta con cada pensamiento, y detiene nuestro paseo._

 _-Ey, todo va a salir bien – Dice mientras acaricia mi mano con su pulgar._

 _-Es que… Debería notarse algo, ¿no? Y sin embargo… Nadie podría adivinar que estoy embarazada._

 _Suspiro y tiro del brazo de Castle, volviendo a caminar por la orilla aunque aminorando algo el paso._

 _-Kate, es normal. El bebé no comienza a crecer y desarrollarse hasta el cuarto mes de embarazo._

 _Giro la cabeza al saber lo bien informado que está, y eso me recuerda a la conversación de ésta mañana, con la diferencia de que esta vez se lo hago saber._

 _-¿Y eso lo sabes porque lo has leído, o también lo descubriste gracias a Meredith?_

 _Suelto el agarre de su mano y continúo mi camino mientras él se queda atrás, aturdido._

 _-¿Así que de eso se trata? – Pregunta cuando me alcanza a paso ligero - ¿Estás enfadada porque he mencionado a Meredith?_

 _-Oh, no – Digo en un tono sarcástico – Me alegra mucho saber todo lo que sabes acerca de ser padre, y me alegra saber que todo eso es gracias a Meredith._

 _Me doy la vuelta y aumento el tamaño de mis pasos, poniendo rumbo ahora hacia la cabaña. Se me han quitado las ganas de seguir caminando por la orilla._

 _-¡Kate, espera! – Castle me llama pero yo lo ignoro y continúo mi camino._

 _Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos mientras yo maldigo a las hormonas que me hacen sentir de esta forma. Tan rápido puedo estar riendo como sentir que un nudo me oprime la garganta y estar desbordada por las lágrimas._

 _-¡Espera! – La mano de Castle atrapa mi muñeca y me agarra con fuerza, evitando que huya más de él – No pretendía… No sabía que mencionar a Meredith te iba a hacer sentir así…_

 _-No estoy celosa – Murmuro mientras me seco con furia una lágrima que ha conseguido escapar por mi mejilla._

 _Él sonríe y da un paso más hacia mí._

 _-Es que… Tú ya has pasado por esto mientras que yo no sé nada. No sé cómo ser madre, no sé si lo voy a hacer bien…_

 _De pronto siento los labios de Castle besar los míos y no tardo en corresponderle, a pesar de sentirme confusa por su ferviente respuesta._

 _-Kate – Susurra él tras apoyar su frente contra la mía – El simple hecho de que te preocupes por eso ya demuestra cuánto te importa._

 _-Pero…_

 _Él vuelve a atrapar mis labios con los suyos en un corto beso, haciéndome callar._

 _-No tengo la menor duda de que vas a ser una madre estupenda._

 _Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa al escucharle decir eso._

 _-¿De verdad lo crees? – Él asiente besando mi mejilla._

 _-Y no sabes cuánto me gustaría vivir esto por primera vez junto a ti, pero Kate, mi relación con Meredith no tiene nada que ver con mi relación contigo – Asiento, cerrando los ojos para controlar las lágrimas que amenazan de nuevo con inundar mis ojos – No puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero quiero aprender contigo. Quiero vivir contigo cada momento de este embarazo y que me cuentes tus dudas y tus miedos._

 _Vuelvo a asentir mientras Castle me besa la otra mejilla, deteniendo con sus labios una de las lágrimas que no he podido seguir conteniendo._

 _Me aprieta contra él haciendo que mis miedos disminuyan considerablemente._


	6. Chapter 6

**Os traemos un nuevo capítulo, y si sois generosos con las reviews, sarux actualizará el DOMINGO. Así que ya sabéis :D**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana! y gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **23 de Septiembre de 2016…**

 _ **KATE**_

 _Intento no reírme cuando Rick con bastante torpeza intenta abrir la puerta del loft sin soltar nuestras maletas. Ed, el conserje ha intentado ayudarle pero Castle se ha empeñado en negarse y por supuesto, Ed nos ha sonreído y ha seguido con sus tareas después de recibirnos contento de volvernos a ver después de tanto tiempo._

 _Ladeo mi rostro mientras suelto un sonoro bostezo. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es…Cuantas horas hemos viajado, o cuanta diferencia horaria hay. Mi cerebro está completamente desconectado, lo único que tengo ganas es de recostarme un rato en el sofá y olvidarme hasta el día de la semana en la que estamos, que por supuesto, no tengo idea._

 _Aunque la realidad nos ha golpeado nada más aterrizar en el JFK. La ciudad ha seguido sin nosotros. No se han detenido ni las obras de las calles o los andamios que decoran una gran multitud de edificios. El ruido sigue siendo el mismo y eso, contradictoriamente me hace sonreír. Después de tanto relax y tanta tranquilidad… Había echado de menos Nueva York como nunca._

 _Cuando Castle consigue abrir nuestra puerta, el olor a hogar nos invade y nos hace sonreír como bobos. Si, sé que él también debe estar sonriendo. Ambos lo hemos pasado genial allí, alejados del mundo, pero ya era hora de regresar._

 _Él deja mi bolso (no quería que cargara ni siquiera con ese leve peso y aunque es algo que me molesta he preferido no discutir) y las maletas en un lado de la entrada y como un niño pequeño emocionado, va corriendo hasta su despacho._

 _Me asomo detrás de él y compruebo como acaricia levemente su mesa._

 _-Hogar dulce hogar, eh.-le susurro._

 _El me mira casi sintiéndose mal, pero rápidamente me acerco a él y prácticamente le obligo a que acomode su trasero en el borde de la mesa mientras yo me sitúo entre sus piernas y acaricio su mentón, con esa barba de varios días que me vuelve loca._

 _-Vamos… Es normal. Aquí dejamos muchas cosas… A mucha gente. Está bien que nos hayamos dedicado unas semanas a nosotros, pero es normal querer volver… Yo también echaba de menos el ruido de Nueva York… Hasta incluso el horrible olor a comida de las calles._

 _Él asiente y me sonríe. Yo le beso lentamente hasta mordisquear sus labios sintiendo un cosquilleo en mí bajo vientre y que para nada se debe a que nuestro bebé se mueve._

 _Hace un par de días empecé a notar sus movimientos y mi tripa ha empezado a curvarse considerablemente y sin ropa ya se nota un montón._

 _Sigo besándole durante unos segundos y luego me separo, volviendo a mirarle. De nuevo un sonoro y profundo bostezo escapa de mí sin poder evitarlo._

 _-Vaya… No pensaba que besarme fuera tan aburrido-comenta._

 _Yo entrecierro los ojos y él ríe ante mi cara. Su risa es contagiosa y acabamos los dos entre risas, besos y caricias contra su escritorio. Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi ancha camiseta que disimula mi estado y me acaricia con ternura._

 _Yo le miro a los ojos con los míos brillando de la misma forma que los suyos._

 _-Parecen pequeñas burbujitas-digo sintiendo como nuestro bebe se mueve y a pesar que Rick aun no puede sentirlo._

 _Castle vuelve a besarme deleitándose en mis labios y al separarse pasa una mano por mi frente despejándola de esos molestos cabellos que escapan del moño que con mi cabello recién cortado apenas puedo hacerme._

 _-Te amo.-susurra._

 _Yo sonrío y le respondo bajito de la misma forma._

 _-¿Qué te parece si… dormimos un rato?-dice después de un suspiro hondo en el que denota que él también está agotado del viaje-Podemos dormir… Pedir una pizza..._

 _-Y seguir durmiendo-termino yo._

 _-Buen plan-me separo de él y camino hacia nuestra habitación dispuesta a dormir todo lo que sea necesario. Es una suerte que aun no hayamos avisado a nadie que ya hemos regresado. Tenemos planeado reunir a todos un día de esta semana para dar las buenas noticias y reencontrarnos pero por ahora, queremos disfrutar en nuestra casa sin nadie más que nosotros dos. Ni tan siquiera Martha que aprovechó que nos marchamos para mudarse definitivamente._

* * *

 _Cuando el timbre sonó hizo que me tensara completamente. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habíamos vuelto de nuestras largas vacaciones y Rick se había empeñado en hacer una cena y no alargarlo más._

 _Yo estaba bastante más nerviosa que él._

 _Castle apretó mi mano y se levantó del sofá donde yo descansaba, vestida con una camiseta ancha y los últimos vaqueros que me cerraban, para ir a abrir la puerta._

 _No pude evitar sonreír cuando los primeros en llegar, Kevin y Jenny (sin los niños que los habían dejado con la hermana de Ryan) y Lanie y Javi saludaban efusivamente a Rick._

 _-¡Era hora de que volvierais!-se quejó mi amiga acercándose a mi- ¡Estamos en septiembre y no he sabido nada de ti!-las quejas eran pura fachada, la sonrisa la delataba._

 _Lanie se acomodó a mi lado y me miró levemente. Ella lo sabía. Estaba segura que lo sabía así como también descubrió que estaba teniendo sexo con solo mirarme cuando empecé con Castle._

 _Evito mirarla para que no diga nada y me comenta lo bien que me han sentado las vacaciones, el corte de pelo y el bronceado que lucimos los dos._

 _Un poco después y al mismo tiempo, justo para cenar llegan mi padre, Martha, Alexis y Hailey._

 _No puedo evitar mirar a Rick quien abraza a su hija y saluda a su ¿amiga? y se queda algo confundido pero no dice nada._

 _Yo invito a todos a la mesa a cenar la increíble cena que Rick se ha encargado de cocinar. Probablemente todos se han percatado que bebo agua y no vino pero ninguno dice nada hasta que nos movemos al salón y Rick llama su atención, con todos ellos sentados en el sofá, tal y como cuando les confesamos que nos habíamos casado._

 _-Ya os hemos contado que… Bueno que… Hemos pasado unas necesarias vacaciones juntos…Olvidándonos de todo-dijo Rick, como siempre, dejándose llevar por su labia.-Y aunque ahora toca pensar de nuevo en que haremos…Es seguro que algo…_

 _-¿Hijo, nos lo vas a decir ya?-preguntó Martha interrumpiendo y provocando las risas de Javi y Kevin._

 _Yo sonrío y Lanie se muerde el labio intentando no felicitarme antes de que lo diga. Castle simplemente levanta levemente mi camiseta dejando ver una más que visible curvatura que meses atrás no existía y hasta un par de semanas antes no se había hecho notar._

 _En medio de mi vientre, Rick había tenido la genial idea de dibujarme una barrita pintada hasta la mitad de color verde y donde se podía leer "loading… "_

 _Todos se sorprendieron y tardaron en reaccionar unos segundos. Castle volvió a bajar mi camiseta y entonces fue cuando todos nos felicitaron, incluso algunos como mi padre entre algunas lagrimas._

 _Jamás imaginé que dar esta noticia nos alegraría tanto a todos… Pero después de todo lo sucedido el ultimo año… Es normal._

 _Me abrazo con todos y rio cuando Lanie (la ultima) termina de hacerlo y me comenta que ella se lo había imaginado por qué me han crecido mucho los pechos._

 _Castle está hablando con Alexis y la veo sonreírme. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y luego nos sentamos todos para seguir charlando._

 _-¿Y ya sabéis si es niña o niño?_

 _Yo niego. A penas nos hemos hecho un par de ecografías para comprobar que todo está bien y escuchar el latido de tu bebé era algo indescriptible. Aun puedo recordar el llanto entre risa de los dos mientras nos mirábamos y mirábamos a la pantalla. Sin embargo, el bebé no dejaba ver su sexo y eso era algo que aunque a mí no me importaba no saberlo, creo que Castle se desilusionó._

 _Castle acaricia mi hombro sentado a mi lado._

 _-¿No tenéis nombre, entonces?-intervino Javi- Javier es un buen nombre…_

 _-¿Cuántos niños de la familia quieres con tu nombre, Javi?-se quejó Ryan provocando las risas._

 _-¿Para cuando nace?-preguntó Hailey con curiosidad, cada vez sintiéndose más parte de la gran familia que hemos formado._

 _-Diciembre-contesta Rick- Si no se adelanta._

 _-Sea lo que sea-dice mi padre- Será fan de los Yankees._

 _Castle no dice nada y mira a su madre quien tampoco dice nada pero por supuesto sigue sin ser fan del baseball. Yo evito sonreír mordiendo mi labio._

 _De repente todos empiezan a hablar sobre nuestro futuro hijo, sobre colegios, extraescolares, a que puede dedicarse, si le gustará el teatro como a su abuela aparte de ser fan de los Yankees e incluso en que religión educarlo… Algo de lo que jamás Castle y yo hemos hablado. De pronto no puedo evitar entrar en pánico. Estoy de casi cinco meses y no tenemos nada seguro, ni nombre, ni habitación, ni si queremos seguir en el loft o mudarnos, ni a que colegio lo llevaremos… ¿O eso es demasiado pronto? Si apenas se empieza a notar mi embarazo… ¿No?_

 _Rick observa mi cara de agobio y decide cambiar de tema, hablando de cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con el futuro (del cual tendremos que tener una extensa conversación) o la relación de Alexis y Hailey quien en ese momento hablan de algo que solo las concierne a ellas y se ríen bajito, compartiendo ese momento ajenas al resto._

* * *

 **29 de junio de 2023…**

 _ **CASTLE**_

Mi mirada recorre silenciosa la taza de café que tengo en frente, la taza de café late que Kate sujeta entre sus manos mientras remueve el contenido con una cucharilla, y el croissant que Lily está a punto de llevarse a la boca.

Las voces del resto de clientes del "Grumpy Café" se disipan mientras mi mente se concentra en repasar los acontecimientos de esta mañana cuando, tras levantarnos temprano, hemos llevado a los gemelos al "Riverdale Country School", uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de Nueva York, situado en una peculiar y cuidada zona del Bronx.

Y es que yo todavía no estoy completamente convencido de que sea el momento para que Jake y Reece comiencen el colegio, aunque solo sea un par de días a la semana, pero la insistencia de Kate en que sería lo mejor para todos me hizo llegar a la conclusión de que, si nuestros hijos tienen que acudir a la escuela, deben ir a la mejor. Por eso conseguí una entrevista con la directora de admisiones del Riverdale, gracias a ciertos contactos y con la influencia que otorga el nombre de Kate (como futura candidata al senado).

Por supuesto al ser una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de la ciudad también lo es el minucioso proceso de admisión. Nosotros necesitamos dos admisiones. Una buena donación es lo mejor en estos casos, y nosotros estamos dispuestos a extender un generoso cheque a la escuela. Sin embargo, eso no es todo, sino que Jake y Reece deben pasar un test de inteligencia y una especie de _play date_ para comprobar que son capaces de relacionarse con los demás niños de su edad.

Mientras ellos se encuentran en el colegio realizando esas pruebas, Kate, Lily y yo hemos buscado una cafetería para desayunar. Y aquí estamos los tres, Lily concentrada en su croissant y Kate y yo perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

-No estoy segura de que el Riverdale sea el mejor colegio – La voz de Kate interrumpe mis pensamientos.

La observo durante un par de segundos y finalmente suspiro. Claro que el Riverdale es el mejor, incluso figura entre los mejores colegios de Nueva York según la última encuesta del New York Times.

-Apenas tiene dos años y medio, tal vez no deberían empezar el colegio todavía – Comento una vez más, mostrando mis dudas.

Kate, que estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a su café, suspende la mano con la taza en el aire.

-Castle, ya lo hemos hablado. Lily empezó la guardería con tres, y los gemelos no la empezarán hasta Septiembre si son admitidos en esta escuela.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que serán admitidos, no hay razón para pensar lo contrario – Digo yo con aires de suficiencia.

Ella prosigue con su tarea y termina su café, devolviendo después la taza a la mesa.

-Solo digo… Que tal vez… Es un colegio demasiado exigente. No creo que sea el lugar para Jake y Reece. La guardería de Lily, por ejemplo, está bien.

-La señorita Christina nos deja pintar con las manos, y hacemos figurillas de plastilina – Interviene nuestra hija con una sonrisa.

Kate le devuelve la sonrisa y le acerca una servilleta para limpiarle los labios.

-Eso fue porque la inscribimos demasiado tarde y ya no encontramos plaza en ninguno de los mejores.

-A mí me gusta su colegio. Además ¿qué imagen estaría dando yo como senadora si llevo a mis hijos a un colegio tan caro como el Riverdale?

-Kate, todos los Senadores llevan a sus hijos a colegios caros.

-Ya, pero yo intento acercarme a la gente más desfavorecida económicamente…

-¿Y qué quieres? – Pregunto yo creyendo volverme pálido por momentos - ¿Llevarlos a un colegio público?

Ella rueda los ojos ante mi agudo tono de voz y mi semblante pálido y se encoge de hombros.

-En cualquier caso, no habrá que preocuparse por eso, porque nuestros chicos serán admitidos en Riverdale y la gente que te apoya te seguirá apoyando igual.

Mi teléfono móvil suena sobre la mesa en esos momentos, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

* * *

 _ **KATE**_

Castle se apoya sobre una de las sillas del despacho del director del centro, John. S. King, antes de permitir que sus rodillas le fallen.

-¿C…Como que… Rechazados? – Balbucea utilizando un tono agudo en su voz.

Después de recibir una llamada del colegio, nos hemos visto obligados a regresar al Riverdale Country School antes de lo previsto. Al principio creíamos que les había ocurrido algo a nuestros hijos, sin embargo… No ha sido exactamente eso lo que ha pasado.

El semblante serio de director, al igual que el de la profesora que le acompaña, hablan por sí solos.

-Eso es lo que he dicho señor Castle – Responde el director – Rechazados. La conducta de sus hijos es intolerable.

-En el Riverdale no nos podemos permitir tener niños con ese comportamiento – Dice ahora la profesora – Este es un colegio serio.

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? – Intervengo yo unos segundos después.

La profesora nos relata cómo Reece y Jake arrojaron el contenido de varios botes de pintura acrílica sobre otros niños y Reece golpeó a un niño en el brazo mientras que Jake le hacía burla a la profesora.

Suspiro y masajeo mi frente.

-Sentimos mucho… El comportamiento de nuestros hijos – Me disculpo con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Pero… - Castle continúa balbuceando, afectado todavía por el rechazo.

El director del centro me desea, a pesar de lo ocurrido, mucha suerte en mi campaña electoral.

Tiro del brazo de Castle hasta salir del despacho donde nos esperan nuestros tres hijos y compruebo cómo Lily es la única sentada en el banco de madera del pasillo, mientras que sus hermanos corretean riendo por el mismo. No solamente las pilas no se les agotan nunca, sino que además a falta de uno, son dos.

Miro a Castle en busca de ayuda y él se ríe de una manera sarcástica.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan rechazado. ¡A nosotros!

-Castle… Ya ha escuchado lo que han hecho nuestros hijos.

-Sí, pero… ¿Rechazados? No defiendo que peguen a sus compañeros, pero ¿lo de la pintura? Son solo niños. Y si esa es la política de su centro, somos nosotros quienes no queremos ser admitidos aquí.

Saca una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tacha el nombre "Riverdale Country School" de la lista que él mismo ha elaborado con los que considera los mejores colegios de la ciudad. Tal vez yo debería echarle un vistazo a esa lista y considerar otras opciones.

-Claro… - Digo, sabiendo que no voy a conseguir convencerle de que el comportamiento de nuestros hijos no ha sido para nada el adecuado.

El orgullo de Castle está por encima de lo que yo crea en estos momentos. Además, en parte me alegra que Jake y Reece no hayan sido admitidos aquí, lo cual solo indica que yo tenía razón y que éste colegio no es un lugar para ellos.

Agarramos a nuestros hijos de la mano y salimos de éste centro escolar. Hay más de 800 guarderías en Nueva York, en alguna tienen que ser admitidos.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**_

 _ **S &R**_

* * *

 _ **1 julio 2023**_

 **Rick**

Entro a casa apresuradamente después de recibir la llamada de Kate. Intento aparentar una tranquilidad que por supuesto no tengo. Siete años. Siete años de tranquilidad es lo que hemos tenido y justo ahora, en el momento en que Kate está más cerca de conseguir sus nuevos objetivos, todo reaparece. No es que literalmente reaparezcan, pero… Se perfectamente que los fantasmas del pasado están ahí y que eso es lo que Beckett debe estar pensando.

El loft está extrañamente y a pesar de las horas en silencio. A esa hora, siendo martes Lily debería estar en el colegio y aun así, con ella en casa está todo demasiado en calma. En otra ocasión la casa estaría con la misma vitalidad de siempre puesto que no es la hora de la siesta de Jake y Reece.

Y normalmente soy yo quien está a esas horas con ellos… Pero hoy ha sido diferente.

Después de despedirme de Kate, algo nerviosa por su conferencia, he llamado a Juliet para saber si se podía quedar un rato con los niños después de que yo haya recibido una llamada de Albert, el sustituto de Gina después de que tras casarse con un ejecutivo importante de la editorial decidiera mudarse a Europa un tiempo.

En mitad de la reunión con mi agente la llamada de Kate ha hecho que me olvide de todo y regrese a casa.

Al entrar a ella y a pesar de todo, el único sonido que se oye son las voces bajas de Espo, Ryan y un par de agentes en un rincón de la cocina mientras hablan.

Ellos me saludan con un leve movimiento de mano y una mirada y siguen a lo suyo. Como si no fuera mi casa en la que están y yo fuera un simple extraño que irrumpe en la situación. No digo nada y me asomo al salón donde veo a Kate sentada en el suelo, descalza, con el cabello suelto cayendo por sobre su cara (por eso aun no me ha visto) completamente concentrada con los niños.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

A pesar de lo inquietante de todo… Ver a Kate aun vestida con el pantalón y la camisa que se ha puesto esta mañana antes de salir de casa tirada en el suelo sin importarle nada y con nuestros hijos hace que una sonrisa se instale en mi rostro.

Me acerco despacio observando cómo los niños están tranquilos jugando con su madre, disfrutando, y como ella les habla con ternura y de forma muy tranquila cuando se perfectamente que por dentro está muriendo de nervios.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa algo forzada cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia pero le hago un gesto intentando tranquilizarla, tan solo hablándonos con la sigue pendiente de Lily y los gemelos ajenos a todo y antes que pueda unirme a ellos, Espo se acerca a mí y yo le sigo hasta mi despacho, tratando de no perturbar el ambiente que Kate ha creado ahí, en la zona de juegos que ha improvisado.

Cierro la puerta del despacho intentando tener más privacidad y miro a Espo seriamente.

-¿Cuánto os ha costado mantenerla ahí?-pregunto intentando romper el hielo, intentando no pensar en lo que puede pasar… O en lo que ha podido pasar.

Espo sonríe levemente. Estoy seguro que les debe haber costado un mundo convencerla de que no interfiera en la investigación… A pesar de que podría ser de mucha ayuda aun sin haber ejercido en el cuerpo durante años.

Creo que Kate nunca dejará de pensar como una detective… Y en su puesto siempre fue la mejor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto. Beckett me había informado levemente de lo ocurrido pero quiero saberlo por boca del encargado en llevar el caso.

-Kate nos ha llamado… Bueno en realidad su asistente, Abby. Ha recibido varias amenazas…

-No me dijo nada-me quejo notablemente molesto.

-Supongo que fue por no preocuparte….Por protegerte.

Yo le miro seriamente. Ya pasamos por eso. Carraspeo algo irritado y espero a que siga contándome.

-Al principio su equipo de seguridad se encargó… No es algo a lo que candidatos al senado no estén expuestos… Acostumbrados-dice frotándose la frente-Pero esta mañana al entrar en la sala de conferencias hubo un altercado… Y Abby nos llamó.

-¿Qué altercado?

-Un tipo con unos explosivos… Por suerte toda la policía que estaba allí y algunos miembros de las fuerzas especiales se hicieron cargo… No pasó nada…

-Pero podría pasar… Y por precaución estáis revisando su correo-termino yo- Y mejor que los niños no salgan mientras comprobáis que el tipo trabajaba solo y las amenazas solo son eso… Letras de un demente.

Lamentablemente se de lo que hablo… A mi mente llegan recuerdos vagos de años atrás… Algunos casos en los que trabajé con Kate…El secuestro de Alexis, la vez que Kate tuvo que proteger a Bracken de otro pirado… Suspiro y miro a Espo.

-Ella quiere ayudarnos, Castle.

-Hablaré con ella… Lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos con los niños-Espo asiente.

-Colega, nos vemos luego-dice mirando su móvil- El capi –dice refiriéndose a Ryan-Me necesita… En cuanto sepa algo os avisamos pero no te preocupes, Kate puede trabajar aquí y tenemos a dos agentes en el edificio y su equipo trabajando con nosotros también por la zona.

Estrecho mi mano con la de mi amigo y me despido. Ambos salimos del despacho. Yo me quedo mirando a lo lejos como Espo habla un segundo con los niños y se despide de Kate y junto a sus compañeros salen por la puerta mientras dos de ellos se quedan allí.

Me acerco hasta Kate y me siento a su lado, con Jake entre mis piernas ayudándole a construir un castillo con varias piezas de color azul.

Kate me mira en silencio y espera a que yo hable pero no creo que sea conveniente hablar delante de los enanos, al menos no delante de Lily quien a su edad es cada vez más consciente de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

-¡Me aburro!-se queja Lily en ese momento-¿Mami vamos al parque?

Kate vuelve a mirarme y yo suspiro.

-¿No es genial, Lil? ¡Mami ha decidido pasar de la conferencia y pasar el día con nosotros!

-Siii-contesta mi niña mientras sus hermanos están completamente absortos con las piezas intentando que el edificio aguante hasta que ellos mismos lo derriban-Pero me aburro…

-¿Cuánto rato lleváis construyendo?-hago una pausa-¿Por qué no cambiamos de juego? Ahora elige Lily.

-Al parque-contesta la niña.

-No al parque no podemos ir.

-¿Por qué no?

Yo miro a Kate. ¿Cómo le explicamos que algún tarado tiene en mente atacar a su madre por que no está de acuerdo con sus propuestas o cualquier otra tontería y que es mejor quedarnos en casa porque es peligroso? Tengo que inventarme algo.

-¿Y si… Y si enciendo el proyector y hacemos una sesión de cine?

Lily se lo piensa.

-En el despacho… Podemos mover los muebles y ponernos en el suelo con cojines….

-¿Habrán palomitas y galletas?

-¿Quieres hornear primero las galletas?

-Siii.

La niña se levanta y prácticamente corre para recoger las piezas de lego junto a sus hermanos mientras les explica que vamos a comer galletas y todo tipo de guarrerias mientras vemos una película proyectada en una sabana gigante.

Yo me acerco a Kate mientras ambos nos levantamos del suelo. Beckett se gira un segundo y en su mente de policía e ignorando a los agentes que se han quedado con nosotros, uno dentro y el otro en el pasillo fuera de casa, se acerca hasta las ventanas y cierra todas las cortinas.

La sigo y la agarro por la espalda, pegándola a mí. Ella se queda quieta y yo noto como su cuerpo se rebela. Toda la tensión que está teniendo le pasa factura y tiembla levemente. La agarro más fuerte y cuando se gira veo sus ojos brillando a punto de que un torrente de lagrimas escapen sin poderlo evitar.

-Shhh… No… No podemos…Derrumbarnos delante de ellos-la risa de Lily corriendo por la cocina sacando algunos ingredientes y sus hermanos siguiéndola llega a nuestros oídos. Por supuesto, yo también quiero llorar. Si algo le pasa a ella… O a ellos… Le doy un suave beso y acaricio con ternura su mejilla- Tenemos que actuar con normalidad.

-Que los gemelos no hagan su siesta de dos a cuatro no es normal… O que yo esté aquí.

-¿Y qué quieres?-susurro-¿Salir? ¿Quieres volver en el tiempo a ser tú contra todos?-mi mano se mueve y acaricio levemente su pecho a la altura de la clavícula donde bajo la camisa hay una cicatriz que nos recuerda día a día que somos muy afortunados.

Ella niega.

-Kate…Se que es difícil…Y te lo callaste. Prometimos que nos contaríamos todo…

-Castle…

-Amenazas Kate. Un tipo con explosivos… ¿Y si hubiera llevado un arma? ¿Y si no actúa solo? ¿Y si esto del senado no es buena idea?-pregunto entre susurros nervioso.

-¿Crees que no es buena idea? ¿Qué no lo pensamos mucho?-bufa ella molesta- Esto no es nada… Se solucionará… Conozco a la gente que está en el caso y lo sabes…Sabes que son buenos.

-¿Cuánto tendremos que estar aquí encerrados con tres niños? ¿Sabes lo que es eso?-yo niego-Kate…

-No quiero discutir, Rick. Yo también estoy aterrada… Pero que pensemos todo eso… ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Pues no lo sé…Siempre hay riesgos… En el senado, en la policía… O siendo hijo de un Best Seller…-baja más la voz-O nieta de…-yo la callo. Se cual es su punto. Por supuesto que secuestraran a Alexis fue culpa de mi padre…

Yo la abrazo de nuevo y nos tiramos un par de minutos en esa posición hasta que Lily nos llama.

Nos separamos y nos acercamos a ella hablando como si no pasara nada… Pero sé que hasta se solucione, hasta que interroguen a conciencia a ese tipo y comprueben que no hay peligro vamos a estar aterrados y con tensión… Sé que esa noche, volveremos a dormir los cinco en la cama aunque nuestros hijos no sepan nada porque nosotros si lo sabemos y lo que yo sé es que… Aunque no quiera pensarlo… Mis recuerdos se enfocan en siete años atrás, en todas las veces que hemos sobrevivido y hemos estado en peligro antes, en todas las pesadillas de Kate…

Solo deseo que no vuelvan debido a este pequeño susto.

* * *

 **Rick**

 _ **1 de Octubre 2016**_

 _Suspiro cuando de nuevo Kate se mueve en sueños y me da una patada en la espinilla. Me incorporo y la observo allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, tapada con nuestras sábanas y una de mis camisetas que utiliza a menudo para dormir. Le queda ancha y normalmente le llega hasta los muslos, aunque ahora le queda algo más corta debido a su, cada vez más, abultado vientre._

 _Aparto un mechón de pelo que cae sobre su cara y ella murmura algo que no llego a entender. Se me corta la respiración solo de imaginar que pueda estar teniendo un mal sueño y me pregunto si tal vez debería despertarla, pero decido no hacerlo al ver que ella continúa durmiendo como si nada._

 _No sería la primera vez que se despierta en mitad de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla. Ocurre desde que Caleb entró a nuestra casa y nos disparó a ambos, desde que estuvimos a punto de perder la vida. Sin embargo, Kate parecía haber conseguido controlar esas pesadillas, al menos no había ocurrido ni una sola vez en nuestras vacaciones. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al pensar en que pueda volver a ocurrir._

 _Mi boca está seca así que me levanto de la cama y me acerco a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua. Fijo la mirada justo donde Caleb se encontraba cuando apuntó su arma hacia mí. Cierro los ojos y presiono los párpados recordándolo. Pero el disparo que me tumbó a mí en el suelo no fue lo que más me dolió, si no los disparos que se sucedieron a continuación, y ver que Kate caía a apenas unos metros de dónde yo me encontraba._

 _Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos me golpea la imagen del suelo lleno de sangre. Y rememoro las voces ya lejanas en mi cabeza, minutos después de que se me ocurriese la genial idea de presionar el botón del pánico en mi móvil. Ése con el que tanto habíamos bromeado pero que mi imaginación de escritor me obligaba a retener, acabó por salvarnos la vida._

 _Tal vez deberíamos mudarnos de apartamento, encontrar un nuevo hogar que no nos haga recordar el suelo manchado de sangre, el sonido de los disparos, las voces amortiguadas que le siguieron…Pero por otra parte, me niego a desprenderme del resto de momentos vividos aquí, como por ejemplo nuestra primera vez juntos._

 _Me acerco el vaso a los labios y me bebo todo el agua, dejo después el vaso sobre el fregadero y apoyo mis brazos contra la encimera. Ésos recuerdos no pueden atraparme ahora, llevamos una vida feliz, hemos pasado unos meses estupendos y los que se avecinan van a ser todavía mejores. Se acabaron las amenazas, se acabó el estar asustado… Ya no estamos expuestos a ninguna situación de peligro._

 _Cuando regreso al dormitorio Kate está sollozando, su cuerpo medianamente encogido, se mueve en nuestra cama presa de los nervios. Comienzo a llamarla y tardo unos segundos en comprender que está soñando y se trata de una nueva pesadilla._

 _Tengo la tentación de despertarla, pero entonces recuerdo lo alterada que se pone si se despierta bruscamente en mitad de una pesadilla, y no quiero que eso ocurra, pues podría tener consecuencias sobre su embarazo._

 _Me tumbo a su lado y la atraigo hacia mí, me acerco tanto como puedo a ella y coloco mi mano sobre su rostro, apartando los mechones de pelo que se han pegado a su cara debido a la capa de sudor frío sobre su cuerpo._

 _-Shh… Kate, estás bien… Todo está bien – Le hablo en susurros y la abrazo fuerte, reteniéndola a mi lado._

 _Poco a poco los sollozos van disminuyendo y comienza a despertar. Le repito que todo está bien y limpio las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas._

 _-Rick – Me mira con ojos asustados y se mueve hasta posar sus manos sobre su vientre. Lo acaricia durante un largo minuto hasta estar segura de que todo ahí abajo está bien._

 _Acto seguido coloca sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y recorre mi pecho hasta encontrar mi cicatriz. Siento mi piel arder bajo sus dedos y supongo que es precisamente eso, el calor que desprende mi piel el que le hace saber que todo está bien. Que todo ha sido una pesadilla de la que ya se ha despertado._

 _Coloco mis manos alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo su vientre entre nuestros cuerpos._

 _Descubro que una nueva lágrima se ha abierto camino por el rostro de Kate, y la atrapo antes de que alcance sus labios._

 _-Tengo miedo – Las palabras escapan de su boca en un apenas un susurro, y descubro entonces que el miedo reflejado en sus ojos es un miedo diferente al que he visto otras veces._

 _Trago saliva cuando ése mismo sentimiento me atrapa, porque ya no se trata de protegernos el uno al otro, ahora hay alguien más que depende única y totalmente de nosotros dos, esa pequeña personita que se está formando en su interior. Y comprendo perfectamente el miedo que siente Kate, que le desgarra las entrañas con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que nuestro bebé resulte herido de alguna forma, esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo y de saber que va a estar bien._

 _-Tenemos que pensar un nombre – Digo de pronto. Kate me mira con confusión por mi cambio de tema._

 _Y es que sé que es lo que necesita ella ahora mismo. Sé que no necesita volver a recordar lo que ha soñado minutos atrás, ninguno de los dos necesitamos ser presas de esos oscuros recuerdos cuando tenemos tanto futuro por delante… Y tantas cosas de las que hablar. Por ejemplo, no hemos hablado de cómo se va a llamar, ni cómo vamos a decorar su dormitorio, o de qué religión va a ser, a qué colegio irá…_

 _-Había pensado Jacob, o James si es niño… - Sonrío al escuchar su voz, todavía en un susurro._

 _-¿Y si es niña?_

 _-Mmm…. No lo sé. ¿Sophia, Emma, Abigail…?_

 _-Johanna – Interrumpo su lista de nombres con el único que creo que podría tener un significado especial para ella._

 _Su mano se mueve alrededor de mi cicatriz._

 _-Me gusta como segundo nombre – Dice con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Está bien. Johanna como segundo nombre._

 _Acerca sus labios a mi piel y me besa en el cuello, junto a la garganta._

 _-¿Y a qué colegió irá? – pregunto mientras acaricio su vientre por debajo de la camiseta._

 _-No quiero que vaya a un colegio muy pijo – Dice, recalcando la palabra muy como si diese por hecho que yo iba a proponer uno muy pijo._

 _-Tenemos dinero suficiente para pagar uno de los mejores._

 _-Esos colegios son muy estirados._

 _Hago una breve mueca y ella se ríe, algo que me llena de orgullo después del momento que ha pasado con la pesadilla._

 _-¿Y dónde nacerá? ¿En casa? – pregunto tras unos segundos._

 _No puedo aguantar la risa al ver la expresión en su cara cuando abre tanto los ojos._

 _-¿Sin epidural, quieres que muera de dolor?_

 _-Vale, hospital entonces._

 _-Castle… Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber… - Susurra ella después de un rato – Quiero ver su carita, saber si tiene tus ojos, su pelo…_

 _Me inclino levemente hasta posar mis labios sobre los suyos, incapaz de confesarle cuántas ganas tengo de verla con nuestro bebé en brazos, de que descubra ese sentimiento indescriptible que te alcanza cuando eres padre… Y por supuesto, las ganas que tengo de compartir ése sentimiento junto a ella._


	8. Chapter 8

**4 de Julio de 2023**

 _ **Kate**_

Me recuesto en la tumbona después de haberme aplicado protección solar y disfruto de los rayos del sol del mes de julio mientras escucho las voces y risas de Jake y Reece que intentan aprender a nadar con su padre en la piscina a apenas unos metros de donde yo me encuentro.

Lily ha salido a tomar un helado con Alexis y a practicar con un monopatín de ésta que al parecer tenía olvidado en algún lugar de la casa de los Hamptons.

Observo mi reloj y compruebo que todavía quedan un par de horas hasta que nuestros invitados (familia y amigos cercanos) lleguen a celebrar el día de la Independencia con nosotros, así que me coloco las gafas de sol e intento disfrutar de este merecido descanso.

Rick lo ha arreglado todo contratando a varias personas para que nosotros no nos tengamos que preocupar de nada más que disfrutar.

En realidad nuestro viaje a la casa de la playa debería haber comenzado esta misma mañana, pero después de las amenazas que recibimos y tras asegurarnos de que no se trataba más que de un susto, decidimos que lo mejor sería retirarnos de la ciudad cuanto antes y disfrutar de varios días de relax. Los dos lo necesitábamos después de lo ocurrido.

Anoche por fin pude dormir de un tirón después de unos días sin poder pegar ojo. La primera noche en que recibimos las amenazas todos dormimos juntos, y la segunda la pasé subiendo a las habitaciones de los niños para comprobar que estuviesen bien, a Rick le pasaba lo mismo así que finalmente decidimos que no tenía ningún sentido y acabamos bajándolos a los tres a nuestra cama.

Todavía tiemblo al pensar que nuestra familia se vea amenazada por culpa de un desequilibrado, incluso me ha costado dejar a Alexis y Lily salir solas de casa a por un helado, pero Castle me ha convencido de que estarán bien, que no podemos vivir con temor a que ocurra algo y, sobre todo, que yo no soy la culpable de esas amenazas, si no que el único culpable es la persona que las realiza.

Me inclino cuando varias gotas de agua caen sobre mi piel y observo que uno de los gemelos (desde donde estoy no estoy segura de saber si es Jake o Reece) sostiene una pistola de agua en las manos mientras flota con sus manguitos y apunta directamente hacia mí. Al parecer ha decidido pasar de las clases de natación de su padre.

Rick le dice algo a modo de reprimenda cuando ve que me está salpicando agua y entonces nuestro hijo apunta hacia él, dándole de lleno en la cara.

Río ante esa imagen y me deshago de pareo anudado a mi cintura y dejo mis gafas de sol sobre la tumbona, caminando después hasta el borde de la piscina.

-¡Mami! – Jake estira su mano en el aire casi perdiendo el equilibrio mientras flota en el agua.

Le devuelvo el saludo, enternecida de verlos a los tres disfrutar en la piscina, y comprobando que era Reece quien estaba disparando la pistola de agua. Ahora la ha soltado en el agua y mueve sus brazos y piernas con poco éxito intentando escapar de su padre que finge ser un tiburón.

-¿Nos acompañas? – Pregunta Castle nadando hacia el borde ahora con Reece sentado en su espalda.

-Si mami – dice Reece dejando entrever una sonrisa en sus labios mientras intenta apartarse un mechón de pelo mojado que se le ha pegado en la frente.

Hago como que lo pienso durante varios segundos y finalmente me zambullo al agua junto a los tres, refrescándome así en este caluroso cuatro de julio.

Apenas unos minutos después Alexis y Lily aparecen por allí. El vestido de Lily ahora cuenta con un color más, además del rojo y azul de sus flores, una gran mancha de chocolate destaca sobre su pecho.

Alexis murmura un "lo siento" y yo le resto importancia. Por suerte conocemos demasiado bien la facilidad que tiene Lily de manchar su ropa y hemos traído varios vestidos de recambio.

Un rato después las dos se nos unen en la piscina y todos disfrutamos un rato más en el agua antes de que lleguen los primeros invitados.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Todo estaba yendo bien, demasiado bien, hasta que empezamos ése maldito concurso de los perritos calientes. Creía que sería una buena idea e, imitando el típico concurso de Nathan's de "a ver quién come más perritos calientes en poco tiempo" decidí hacer nuestro propio concurso. Por supuesto solo Ryan y Esposito decidieron acompañarme en esta locura mientras los demás disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Yo iba ganando.

Llevaba cinco perritos más que ellos engullidos en apenas un minuto, cuando de repente un fuerte dolor de estómago me hizo correr hasta el baño y ahora tengo que aguantar la mirada de reproche de Kate sobre mí mientras intento recomponerme con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del lavabo.

-No… No digas nada – Le pido mientras empiezo a cepillarme los dientes.

Por suerte me encuentro algo mejor después de haber devuelto y he subido al baño de arriba donde se encuentra mi cepillo de dientes.

-No he dicho nada – Se defiende ella alzando las manos.

Pero veo por el espejo que intenta disimular una sonrisa, y sé que va a estar siempre recordándome que ya me advirtió que no era buena idea lo del concurso.

Se coloca a mi lado cuando termino de lavarme los dientes y se moja las manos, pasándolas después sobre mi cara, refrescándome.

-¿Mejor? – Pregunta acariciándome el mentón.

-Mi orgullo todavía está herido, seguro que esos dos – digo refiriéndome a Esposito y Ryan – se van a burlar de mí en cuanto me vean.

-No te creas que estaban mucho mejor que tú –Kate coloca sus brazos en mis hombros – Creo que Ryan se estaba empezando a marear.

Sonrío al escuchar eso.

-Por lo demás… está siendo un buen día – dice, desviando la vista hacia la ventana desde donde llega la música del jardín y las voces de todos los presentes en la fiesta.

-Sí. Los niños se lo están pasando en grande…

-Ajá. Y después con los fuegos artificiales…

-Mmm – Le interrumpo antes de que continúe hablando de los niños – Y después de los fuegos, tú y yo podríamos…

-¿Podríamos, qué? – Pregunta inocentemente con una sonrisa.

Recorto la distancia con sus labios y la beso apasionadamente.

Me alegra ver a Kate así de relajada, a diferencia de los últimos días después de las amenazas. Era como si de repente no fuese ella, como si ésas amenazas le hubiesen hecho sentir miedo otra vez… Pero la Kate que tengo ahora entre mis brazos vuelve a ser la misma de siempre. Despreocupada, feliz… Preocupándose únicamente por pasarlo bien.

-¡Iugh¡ Se están besando.

Kate y yo nos apartamos rápidamente el uno del otro para ver la cabellera rubia de Nicholas (el hijo de Ryan), y la cabeza de Lily, desaparecer del marco de la puerta. Seguido de las pisadas apresuradas de los dos intentando escapar por las escaleras.

Suspiro mientras Kate se muerde el labio.

-Nicholas no está siendo una buena influencia para nuestra princesa – digo medio en serio medio en broma mientras salimos del baño para volver a la fiesta.

-Oh, vamos – ríe Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-En serio, ¿no has visto cómo la mira?

-Castle, solo tienen 6 años. Además… Diría que es nuestra hija quien pone más interés en Nicholas que él en ella…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Kate ya ha desaparecido del porche, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentran Jenny y Lanie, a quien empieza a notársele el vientre abultado.

Yo recorro la mirada por el jardín observando cómo Jake y Reece (uno con una camiseta roja y el otro con una camiseta azul mientras ambos visten un pantalón blanco) juegan con Sarah Grace a la pelota; Nicholas y Lily corretean entre los invitados; Alexis habla con Hailey, ambas apartadas en una esquina del jardín. Mientras tanto, mi madre baila al ritmo de la música tratando de convencer a Jim Beckett para que la acompañe; aparto la mirada de ellos antes de que el padre de Beckett me pida ayuda con eso y finalmente me acerco a Ryan y Esposito que, a pesar de haberse mareado un poco han decidido volver a acercarse a las fuentes de comida.

-¿Qué pasa tío? – Pregunta Espo mientras se zampa una hamburguesa.

-Creo que deberías pensar un concurso diferente para el año que viene.

Los tres asentimos y ninguno de nosotros vuelve a mencionar el concurso de perritos calientes durante el resto del día.

* * *

Después de que acabemos atiborrados a comida y bebida, hemos decidido ir a pasear y a hacer una hoguera en la playa desde donde veremos los fuegos artificiales para terminar ese día de celebraciones. Probablemente nos quedemos un par de días más para olvidarnos un poco de todo el estrés que nos provoca la ciudad.

A esas horas de la noche, la playa está bastante concurrida de familias y amigos que disfrutan de las hogueras, las nubes que calientan en ellas, las risas, la música y sobre todo los colores rojo, blanco y azul que poco a poco van iluminando el cielo.

Me siento en una de las toallas que hemos traído y observo a mi familia. No puedo ser más feliz.

Lily está recostada al lado mío con Nicky y Sarah mirando anonadados con el cielo señalándolo mientras explotan los colores. No puedo evitar mirar a Alexis… Aunque está bastante comedida con Hailey, charlando mientras se ponen sus chaquetas. Por la noche empieza a refrescar. La música hace que se muevan levemente a su ritmo mientras de vez en cuando miran el cielo para disfrutar del espectáculo de cada año del cuatro de julio… Estoy contento de verla tan feliz y algo relajada con el trabajo.

Al fin y al cabo… Hay vida después de la investigación.

Mi mirada sigue su camino hasta encontrar a mis amigos, aquellos a los que he llegado a considerar familia, reunidos alrededor del a hoguera mientras calientan nubes para los chicos. Y para Lanie. Lanie tiene antojo de nube y se apoya en el hombro de Javi mientras ríen en compañía también de mi madre y Jim.

Lanie me ha dicho que yo voy a ser el padrino de su bebé. No me ha podido hacer más ilusión.

Ella siempre contó conmigo. Incluso antes de conseguir conquistar a su amiga.

Miro a mi lado y veo a Lily jugando con Nicholas y Sarah Grace.

-¿Tenéis frío?

-No, tío Rick-contesta el niño.

Yo les sonrío. Acaricio la pierna de mi hija y la risa estridente de Jake (es inconfundible) llega a mis oídos. Le busco y le encuentro correteando alrededor de las piernas de Kate y de Jim que se ha acercado hasta ella.

Kate, con un vestido blanco por encima de su bikini, una cazadora tejana que cubre sus brazos de la brisa de la playa que hace por la noche y descalza se mueve haciendo reír a Reece que está en sus brazos.

No consigo impedir que una sonrisa se me instale en el rostro al ver esa estampa. Reece no puede parar de reír al igual que su hermano y ambos señalan el cielo cuando un enorme fuego artificial explota en el cielo con miles de estrellitas azules y blancas.

-Ohhh-puedo escuchar que Jake se queda quieto mirando el cielo viendo las miles de estrellas rojas y azules en el cielo.

Su hermano le imita y señala al cielo mientras Kate le llena de besos. Reece se revuelve en los brazos de su madre algo agobiado por todas las muestras de cariño de ella y finalmente Kate le deja en el suelo.

No logro escuchar que es lo que Jim le dice a Kate pero adoro la forma en la que mira a su padre y se ríe.

¿Alexis y Lily me miran así también? ¿Yo las miro a ellas y a los gemelos como Jim lo hace con su hija? Es realmente adorable como Kate le abraza y como para él todavía, después de tantos años, aun, por siempre, sigue siendo su 'Katie'.

Lily se ha levantado de la toalla y echa a correr hasta los brazos de su madre. La mirada de Kate es puro amor. En ocasiones no puedo evitar pensar lo mucho que debe añorar a Johanna y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado disfrutar de nuestros hijos con ella. Suspiro. Se cuelga de ella y luego se tira a los brazos de su abuelo. Yo no espero más y me acerco a Kate.

La abrazo por la espalda posando mis manos en sus caderas y beso su cuello.

-Hola guapa-susurro en su oído.

Ella se acomoda levemente contra mi pecho y alza la cabeza para detenerse a mirar por un momento los fuegos artificiales.

Yo la aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

Desde luego no, no puedo ser más feliz.

Vuelvo a mirar a mí alrededor. Mi madre me sonríe sentada en una de las toallas mientras Lily y Nick están al lado de la hoguera junto con Javi, jugando con él mientras Ryan está con Sarah Grace junto con Jenny y Lanie quien esta acariciando su leve vientre abultado. Alexis se ocupa junto con Hailey de entretener a sus hermanos pequeños.

Yo aprovecho y vuelvo a centrarme en mi mujer entre mis brazos y muerdo su cuello.

Kate se separa de golpe y me mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué?-digo haciéndome el inocente.

Ella con su mirada y moviendo las cejas señala hacia abajo, justo a mi entrepierna. Yo la vuelvo a colocar donde estaba y le confirmo lo que ella había descubierto: una erección.

-Eso es que me vuelves loco-susurro.

-No parece que hayan secuelas-bromea sobre mi operación de hace poco, más o menos una semana.

-No creo que no… ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-le pregunto apretando mi erección contra su trasero.

-Castle-jadea ladeando su rostro y mirándome seriamente.-Nuestros hijos, amigos y padres están a un par de metros… ¿Qué pretendes?

Yo miro de nuevo alrededor. Nadie está pendiente de nosotros.

-No sería correcto irnos a casa…-murmuro-Peeero…-yo señalo con mi mano por encima de sus hombros un camino que lleva a unas rocas lo suficiente alejado para poder encontrarnos a solas.

-No somos adolescentes… ¿Y si hay alguien? ¿Y si nos pillan?

-Kate… la gente está hacia allí-señalo la otra dirección, donde hay algunas personas, vecinos de la zona. Nuestra casa es la última de la calle, por lo que hacia el lado izquierdo no tenemos a nadie. Ese fue uno de los motivos por la que la compre, la privacidad de esa zona de la playa.- ¿Ya has perdido tu espíritu rebelde, Kit Kat?

-Oh, dios…No me llames así-se queja dándome un pequeño codazo.

-Gallina-murmuro.

Kate no tarda en reaccionar. Es competitiva como yo. Antes de que nadie nos busque o nos eche en falta ha tirado de mi mano y hemos echado casi a correr en dirección a las rocas que separan parte de la playa y nos dan la intimidad que necesitamos.

Cuando quiero darme cuenta, tengo a Kate apoyada en una de las rocas y yo la beso desesperado mientras mi mano se pierde debajo de su muslo. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales amortiguan esos pequeños gemiditos que escapan de su boca.

A lo lejos podemos escuchar la gente por lo que si alguien se acercara estaríamos completamente alertas y no seriamos descubierto teniendo sexo en la playa.

Algo que por cierto, es ilegal. Y que de ser descubiertos, sería realmente un problema para su carrera.

Pero rápido me olvido de todo eso, me olvido de donde estoy e incluso de mi nombre cuando mi mujer, experta en hacerme perder la cabeza introduce su mano en mis bermudas patrióticas y alcanza mi miembro, duro, caliente, necesitado y empieza a jugar con él, haciéndome delirar.

-Kate…Kate-jadeo-No tenemos mucho tiempo y…Y creo que si estoy más sensible que antes-le ruego casi temiendo que este encuentro acabe antes casi de empezar.

Kate me sonríe y me baja las bermudas hasta los tobillos haciendo que mi erección se ensalce ante ella. Se muerde el labio y aun habiéndole rogado, se agacha frente a mí y posa sus labios sobre ella. Cuando se la introduce en la boca no puedo evitar golpear con mi mano en la dura roca en la que me apoyo y casi me caigo.

-Kate…

Ella se apiada de mí y se separa. Me mira con esa intensidad que hace que casi me corra y mete sus manos por debajo de su vestido deslizando su ropa interior entre sus piernas. Se sube el vestido levemente y yo no aguanto más. Me sitúo entre sus piernas pero antes de introducirme en ella, busco entre mis pantalones y busco el maldito preservativo que aun hasta que pase el tiempo de precaución después de la operación tenemos que usar. Me lo coloca rápido y la penetro, gimiendo de placer.

Ambos nos besamos. Nos miramos a los ojos, ahí, medio desvestidos, con las manos entrelazadas apoyados en unas rocas como dos adolescentes después de varios años juntos, con nuestra familia cerca y en mitad de la playa…. Completamente desesperados el uno por el otro.

Los fuegos artificiales siguen explotando en el cielo mientras yo me muevo intensamente entrando y saliendo de ella, haciéndola gritar.

-Fuegos artificiales-jadeo cuando estoy a punto de llegar al clímax. Nunca mejor dicho.

Ella sonríe y se mueve en un vaivén al mismo ritmo que yo y noto como sus músculos se contraen alrededor mío.

-Te amo… Castle…Te amo-gime roncamente.

-Yo también te amo-le digo siguiendo hasta buscar la propia liberación de mi placer, celebrando el día de nuestro país.

Nuestro día.

Uno de esos días que no podemos despegarnos el uno del otro y no podemos estar más felices, mas orgullosos de la familia que hemos formado.

* * *

En este no ha habido ningun flashback y aunque lo escribimos mas hacia el 4 de julio...No hemos podido subirlo hasta ahora para seguir la cronologia. Sorry ;-)

Como siempre gracias por leer y seguir comentando!


	9. Chapter 9

_**24\. Octubre. 2016**_

 _ **Kate**_

 _Me muevo por la cocina como el vientre abultado que tengo me lo permite. El bebé del que aun no sabemos el sexo por qué no se deja ver cien por cien pero que es probable que sea chica está inquieto y no para de moverse… Sobre todo motivado por la pequeña chocolatina que me he comido a escondidas. Descalza camino de un lado a otro, acalorada a pesar que a esas alturas es más que oficial que la temporada de abrigos ya ha llegado. Pero no en casa. No con el climatizador y la calefacción. Con eso, puedo permitirme ir descalza teniendo los pies calientes y con shorts y una camiseta que cada vez es más pequeña y deja más vientre a la vista._

 _Pero tengo demasiado calor._

 _Probablemente es por no parar un momento… Pero no puedo. Si paro…Pensaré…Y necesito estar distraída._

 _Acaricio mi vientre y se tranquiliza como si supiera que su mamá está deslizando sus dedos por sobre ella. A penas quedan dos meses para que pueda conocer a mi pequeño Ángel. Estoy deseando conocerla (ya pienso en mi bebé como ella) Saber cómo será, si llorará mucho o será muy tranquila… De qué color serán sus ojos. ¿Serán tan azules como los de Rick? Espero que sí. ¿Tendrá mi nariz o la de él?_

 _No puedo evitar proyectar e imaginar. Estoy ansiosa por tenerla en mis brazos y no solo por dejar de ir a esas clases de preparación al parto con las que he ido con Castle o porque apenas puedo abrocharme las botas o verme los tobillos… Por no decir de cómo me duele la espalda… Y sobre todo Porque aunque las nauseas han desaparecido los antojos no._

 _Tal vez por ese motivo sí que Rick estaría más que agradecido de que esos dos meses pasaran volando._

 _Sonrío y disfruto de todos esos pensamientos. ¿Se adelantará el parto o se atrasará? En un principio tengo fecha de parto para el 8 de Diciembre pero aunque tengamos todo bastante planeado…No quita que al ser esta mi primera experiencia tenga miedo. ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si no soy buena madre?_

 _Suspiro. Todas esas dudas y preguntas llevan un par de días rondándome la cabeza y por consiguiente atormentando a Rick. No dejo de preguntarle todo tipo de cosas pero sobre todo no le dejo de repetir que no se qué haré si no se ser una buena madre… Él tiene paciencia. Y me consiente todos mis antojos._

 _Y es por eso que intento mantenerme ocupada._

 _Siempre que puedo._

 _Siempre que Castle me deja… Y el mejor momento para mantenerme ocupada es cuando él no está en el loft. Él no entiende que necesito mantenerme ocupada… Que si sigo así…En casa la mayoría del día…Sin trabajar… Pensando todas esas cosas…Acabaré volviéndome loca._

 _Él no entiende que solo estoy embarazada…Que soy capaz de hacer la colada, recoger el loft (A Alicia eso no le hace tanta gracia) e incluso arreglar un enchufe que fallaba en nuestra habitación._

 _Tal vez ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para poder volver a la doce…Nos tomamos nuestras vacaciones no hace falta completar el año sabático… Frunzo los labios. Estoy segura que Castle no pensará del mismo modo…_

 _Bufo comprendiendo que por supuesto echo de menos la doce y vuelvo a la cocina donde había dejado la mitad del lavavajillas por recoger. Tengo que mantenerme ocupada._

 _Recojo mi pelo en una coleta alta mientras algunos mechones quedan sueltos y como puedo me agacho para recoger un par de platos. Noto como el talón del bebé empuja contra mi vientre y se hace un pequeño bulto en mi redondo vientre. Sonrío y recuerdo lo mucho que me impresionó la primera vez…Sobre todo en aquel momento en que fui consciente que Castle y yo habíamos creado algo tan bonito como una pequeña vida que esperaba a conocer mundo en mi interior._

 _Empiezo a tararear una canción y acabo cantando All my loving de los Beatles cuando el teléfono fijo empieza a sonar._

 _Sin mirar la pantalla respondo con un alegre 'Diga' y espero que me contesten al otro lado._

 _Es toda una sorpresa que el interlocutor sea Gates. Y sobre todo lo que tiene que decirme. La charla se alarga un buen rato y finalmente nos despedimos._

 _Yo me he quedado parada…Le he dicho que le devolvería la llamada con una respuesta en un par de horas… Tenía que hablar con Rick. Después de que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro y que me muerda el labio, decido seguir, con más energía que nunca recogiendo el lavavajillas y haciendo un par de tareas del hogar._

 _La maldita canción se me ha metido en la cabeza y no puedo dejar de cantarla. Estoy tan absorta que ni siquiera me entero que Castle ha llegado._

 _Yo sigo bailando mientras termino de recoger y canto la canción hasta que él me habla. Yo me sobre salto y me giro para verle sentado en uno de los taburetes de la isla. Su sonrisa es encantadora y sus ojos brillan como nunca. Alzo las cejas._

 _Soy completamente consciente que lleva un rato ahí observándome… Disfrutando en silencio del espectáculo que le he ofrecido gratuitamente._

 _-¿Cuánto llevas ahí sentado?_

 _-Un buen rato-murmura-No podía dejar de mirar tu trasero-sonríe y se levanta para acercarse a mí. Seguramente él me ve como la mujer más hermosa del mundo en ese momento mientras que yo me siento sobre todo hinchada._

 _Sus manos se posan en la parte de mi anatomía que recientemente ha mencionado y aprieta suavemente mientras me acerca a él todo lo que nuestra hija (Todos creemos que es niña y Martha me asegura que si fuera niño estaría más fea) nos deja. Atrapa mis labios en un tierno y dulce beso y succiona mi labio a la par que sus manos se mueven hasta posarse en mi barriga._

 _Me acaricia por debajo de la corta camiseta y me separo cuando me hace cosquillas. Le miro de nuevo y me rio._

 _-¿Qué hacías bailando? –Hace una mueca-Y sobre todo-se coloca a mi lado-¿Sabes que Alicia puede hacer esto cuando venga, no?_

 _Yo muevo mi cabeza y pongo los ojos en blanco._

 _-¿Y si nos quedamos sin tenedores limpios?_

 _-Saldremos a comer fuera-sé que no lo dice del todo de verdad, pero me enerva._

 _Yo le miro de costado y él alza las manos._

 _-Es una broma… Pero cariño…_

 _-Sólo estoy embarazada.-le digo seriamente-Y sabes que me gusta hacer cosas a mi…Me gusta ser normal…_

 _-Y lo eres. Soy yo el escritor best seller que prefiere tener alguien que se encargue de su casa y que su mujercita…_

 _-No sigas por ahí, Castle-le tiro uno de los trapos._

 _-Bromeo-dice alzando las manos de nuevo._

 _-Quiero mantenerme ocupada… No quiero estar todo el día sin hacer nada…Aun queda mucho por hacer…Y estar todo el día en el sofá…Y tu estos días yendo a la editorial… Quería… Quería…hacer eso-señalo el lavavajillas donde cosas del bebé reposan después de haberlo esterilizado y él no puede evitar sonreír._

 _Me abraza por la espalda y observa como yo agarro los diferentes biberones con dibujitos de animales y chupetes de color naranja, morado o amarillo. Un par de tetinas y otras cosas necesarias de plástico como jarras o vasos etc. para nuestro bebé._

 _-Llegaron ayer y…No sé…Sé que es una tontería esterilizarlo ya y tendré que volver a hacerlo pero…_

 _-Tenías que hacerlo._

 _Yo asiento._

 _El vuelve a besarme un par de veces y luego se separa para mirar hacia abajo y acariciar ahí donde nuestra pequeña se mueve como si reconociera la voz de su padre o su mano al tocar ahí donde patea._

 _-¿Y dime… Qué tal te ha ido el día?-pregunto, deseándole contar como ha sido el mío… No es que haya hecho mucho pero desde luego, estoy impaciente por contarle sobre la llamada que he recibido._

 _Él hace una mueca. Nada bueno puede salir de eso._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Ocurre que se supone que estamos de año sabático y…_

 _-¿Y?_

 _-Tengo que ir a Chicago._

 _-¿Cuándo?-frunzo el ceño sin comprender-¿Y para qué?_

 _-Bueno…-se rasca el pelo nervioso-Tenía una firma de libros que retrasé varias veces… ¿Aquella cuando nos… separamos?_

 _Yo asiento recordándolo._

 _-Y… No puedo retrasarlo más. Tengo que ir._

 _Yo asiento. No me molesta que él tenga que irse por motivos de trabajo un fin de semana completo… No me molesta para nada que cumpla con su deber y mucho menos si eso me da a mí la oportunidad de decirle lo que voy a decirle sin remordimientos._

 _-Voy a ir a la central. Mañana._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-me pregunta confuso._

 _-Gates ha tenido unas conversaciones con el subsecretario y quieren hablar conmigo._

 _-Pero Kate…_

 _-Castle…-yo no digo nada más porque él ya ha asentido. Nos conocemos tan bien que sabe que no puede hacer nada en base a mi decisión. Él sabe que se trata de mi trabajo, de mi vida y que por supuesto pienso cuidarme y no cometer riesgos innecesarios, pero también quiero seguir trabajando después de que la niña nazca… No sé cuándo ni dónde pero quiero seguir trabajando y si es con la policía… Aunque sea capitana y no salga del despacho…Así será._

 _-¿Mañana?_

 _-Mañana-contesto._

 _-Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad?._

 _-Solo es una reunión informal, cariño._

 _Él asiente. Aunque la última vez que le dije eso acabé desapareciendo misteriosamente y con una nueva herida en mi vientre._

 _-¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

 _-¿Echas de menos a Gates?-pregunto bromeando._

 _-Un poco-me dice del mismo modo. No puedo evitar reír. Otra de las cosas que espero que nuestra niña herede es eso, ese algo de la personalidad de su padre._

* * *

 _Estoy sentada en una de las mesas de la central junto a Gates, en silencio. Acabo de beberme un café descafeinado caliente. A fuera el frío es cada vez más intenso. Me recuesto levemente para intentar encontrar una postura más cómoda mientras de reojo observo como mi antigua Capitán me observa con una sonrisa. Nunca esperé esa sonrisa tan encantadora de parte de ella…Supongo que el efecto bebé también es eficaz en alguien tan serio como la capitán Gates. Nadie es inmune._

 _Frente a nosotras está el diputado del comisionado Morrison, que alcanzó el puesto después de que detuvieran a Malone y junto a él uno de mis mentores, el sargento Ortiz._

 _Les escucho hablar entre ellos y con Gates. Luego se dirigen a mí y me explican cual es su oferta. No esperaba para nada esa proposición… ¿Cómo demonios se habrían enterado que necesitaba un descanso de tanto estrés y tanto peligro? ¿Habría sido Castle? No me extrañaría que él tuviera algo que ver._

 _-¿Entonces?-pregunta el sargento que seguramente al igual que Gates está en esta reunión extraoficial porque me conocen. El comisionado espera una respuesta por mi parte._

 _-Me está ofreciendo…-agarro uno de los informes y les miro intentando comprender toda la información que me han dado-¿Que deje paulatinamente la capitanía de la doce… Y colabore con la Academia?_

 _-Eso es._

 _-Pero…Estoy embarazada…No sé si lo ha visto…Muy-aclaro-muy embarazada._

 _-Lo sé-se ríe como si nada- Esperábamos que se tome un tiempo antes…El tiempo que sea necesario._

 _Yo frunzo el ceño._

 _-Queremos que guíe a los nuevos reclutas…Queremos que sea un ejemplo a seguir, Capitán Beckett.-interviene el sargento-Sería un placer tenerla más seguido en la academia… ¿Qué me dice?_

 _Yo me muerdo el labio. Es demasiado tentador. Y que me hayan llamado capitán después de tantos meses fuera de ese ambiente… Ha influido. Yo les miro a los tres._

 _-¿Puedo pensarlo?_

 _-Por supuesto-Todos nos levantamos dando por terminada la reunión. Yo con más esfuerzo. –Me interesaría saber si cuento con usted en unos días._

 _Yo asiento y le doy las gracias por pensar en mí como primera opción. Nos estrechamos las manos y los hombres se marchan mientras yo me quedo mirando a Gates._

 _-Es una buena oferta…_

 _-La academia está a casi dos horas de aquí-murmuro-Pero si…-la miro-¿Castle ha tenido algo que ver con esto?_

 _Ella sonríe. Si. Si ha tenido algo o mucho que ver. Tendré que hablar con él… Supongo que él está más convencido que yo que es una buena idea aceptar ese puesto. Al menos por un tiempo… Siempre seguiría siendo Capitana, al fin y al cabo._

 _-Ese escritor suyo la quiere mucho…El detective Esposito me ha contado todo lo sucedido estos últimos meses…_

 _Yo asiento. Ambas echamos a caminar mientras seguimos con la charla hasta llegar al ascensor. Ella se tiene que quedar allí…_

 _-Capitán, piénselo. Si no quiere más contratiempos-por llamarlo de alguna manera-en su vida… Es la mejor oferta… No salir del despacho a veces cuesta, sobre todo a gente como usted._

 _Yo asiento._

 _-Muchas gracias, Capitán-le sonrío y le doy un abrazo como puedo sin poder evitarlo. En el fondo, Victoria Gates no es más que alguien fiel a sus trabajadores y estricto por el mismo motivo, pero una increíble persona._

 _-Dele recuerdos al señor Castle._

 _-Lo haré._

 _-Y avíseme cuando-señala mi tripa- la pequeña nazca._

 _-Por supuesto._

 _Yo entro en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se cierran no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la idea… ¿Sería ese el momento de elegir un cambio y aceptar esa propuesta? ¿O sería mejor esperar ya que el cambio en nuestras vidas es inminente gracias a la familia que estamos formando?_

 _Si algo tengo claro es que hablaré con Rick y lo decidiremos entre los dos._

* * *

 _ **8 julio 2023**_

 _ **Castle**_

Me hago con una bolsa de hielo y la envuelvo en un trapo de tela mientras Kate trata de consolar a Jake, a su lado Lily observa la situación y Reece está a punto de echarse a llorar al igual que su hermano.

Todavía siento mi pulso acelerado al recordar cómo Jake ha tropezado en las escaleras y caído casi hasta abajo haciéndose, por suerte, un solo rasguño en el brazo y un buen chichón en la cabeza.

Kate pasa una mano por la espalda de nuestro hijo mientras lo mece contra su pecho. Su rostro luce la misma expresión asustada que se ha instalado hace un rato en mi cara.

Cuando Jake ha comenzado a llorar me he sentido culpable. Tal vez podríamos haber evitado este susto, sin embargo es inevitable tener a los gemelos controlados todo el tiempo, y ya son capaces de abrir ellos mismos la barrera de seguridad en las escaleras.

El hecho de que sus habitaciones estén en el piso superior mientras que la nuestra está abajo sigue siendo un problema.

Camino descalzo, con la bolsa de hielo por la cocina en dirección a Kate y los niños, sin embargo antes de llegar a ellos siento un objeto punzante clavarse en mi pie y yo grito de dolor.

Salto a la pata coja durante los instantes que dura el dolor y cuando por fin abro los ojos me fijo en que el objeto punzante no ha sido otro que uno de los coches de juguete de los gemelos. Bufo molesto porque todo esté de por medio.

-¿Es que no hay ni un espacio libre en este loft? – Me quejo todavía adolorido.

Siento las miradas de nuestros tres hijos sobre mí, especialmente la de Jake que ha dejado de llorar en seco tras escuchar mi grito y ahora me observa fijamente con los ojos empañados y un surco de lágrimas alrededor de su rostro mientras solloza e hipea todavía agarrado a su madre.

Kate también suspira y en el mismo instante en que cruzamos nuestras miradas los dos sabemos la respuesta.

No.

No hay ningún espacio libre en este loft. Nuestra casa, nuestro hogar se nos ha quedado pequeño. A pesar de su amplitud ya no es un lugar adecuado para vivir con tres niños pequeños.

Y su distribución no es la más adecuada. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos se acaba de caer por las escaleras y aunque esta vez solamente ha sido un susto puede que la próxima sea algo más que eso.

Aunque nos invada la nostalgia con solo pensar en mudarnos y poner el loft en venta (especialmente a mí), ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Siempre pensé que acabaría envejeciendo aquí, pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es la seguridad y el bienestar de nuestros hijos, y al fin y al cabo, mi hogar no tiene por qué ser éste, cualquier lugar donde estemos todos juntos puede convertirse en nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Kate**

Camino de la mano con Castle por el Upper East Side después de dejar a los niños con la canguro, y a Lily bateando en Central Park con su abuelo – sonrío al recordar la cara de orgullo de mi padre cuando nos ha visto llegar y Lily vestía una camiseta de los Yankees que él mismo le regaló hace unos meses.

Había pensado en pasar el día con los niños en el parque, o simplemente un plan casero que implicase varias películas infantiles, sin embargo, después de haber pasado la noche anterior mirando apartamentos en venta desde el ordenador y no acabar de decidirnos por ninguno, Castle me ha sorprendido esta mañana diciéndome que había concertado una visita esta misma tarde con uno de los que más me gustaron.

Por supuesto que la sorpresa me ha hecho ilusión, sin embargo este apartamento, en una de las mejores zonas de Nueva York y con unas increíbles vistas a Central Park es demasiado caro, incluso para nosotros.

Pero Castle me ha hecho prometer que le daría una oportunidad y vendría a verlo.

Sonríe como un niño pequeño ilusionado y aprieta mi mano contra la suya cuando llegamos al portal del edificio.

Me pongo nerviosa cuando observo varias limusinas esperando en la puerta, con sus respectivos chofers, a los vecinos del edificio y pienso una vez más que nosotros no somos así. ¿Qué pasa si no encajamos aquí? ¿Si todo esto es demasiado para nosotros?

Castle tira de mí y entramos al edificio.

Nos reciben el portero y un empleado de seguridad. El portero, uniformado, nos pide la identificación antes de dejarnos subir al vigésimo piso. Al menos podemos estar tranquilos de que se trata de un edificio seguro para vivir con nuestros hijos.

Cuando entramos al ascensor, Castle pega su cuerpo al mío y me besa en los labios.

-Relájate – Me pide antes de besarme de nuevo – Este apartamento te va a encantar.

Yo respiro profundamente y asiento.

La agente inmobiliaria, Cloe, nos espera en la puerta del apartamento, al parecer el portero ya le ha informado de que estábamos llegando.

Cuando entramos en el apartamento la luminosidad del mismo, y las increíbles vistas al corazón de Manhattan nos invaden, proporcionándonos una sensación de bienestar.

En la entrada a la izquierda un telefonillo conecta directamente con la portería mientras que a la derecha unas escaleras nos guían hacia el piso superior.

-Subiremos después – dice la agente al ver que Castle y yo reparamos especialmente en las escaleras – Ahora quiero que veáis el primer piso.

Cloe nos guía por estancia principal de la casa: un amplio salón que conecta con el comedor y la cocina. Todo está perfectamente cuidado y pulcramente limpio. Cloe nos explica que el edificio cuenta con una empresa de limpieza que podríamos contratar si así gustásemos, sin embargo sé que en la mente de Castle ni se le pasaría por la cabeza renunciar de Alicia, nuestra asistenta desde hace bastantes años, y a mí tampoco me gustaría prescindir de ella.

Continuamos la visita por el primer piso y nos adentramos en una habitación, bastante amplia. Sonrío al ver la pared decorada con un papel rosa y no puedo evitar imaginarme a nuestra hija en este dormitorio. A Lily le gustaría tener una habitación tan amplia, y la necesitará a medida que vaya creciendo.

Aparto ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y sonrío cuando Cloe nos invita a pasar a la siguiente habitación.

Emito un pequeño grito, sorprendida. Este dormitorio parece haber sido exactamente diseñado para Jake y Reece, con un papel de color beige en las paredes a rayas con el color blanco y un amplio armario para guardar la ropita de ambos.

-Es perfecto – Susurra Castle girándose hacia mí.

Yo me limito a asentir, incapaz de admitir lo contrario.

Estos dos dormitorios conectan con un mismo baño el cual cuenta con una preciosa y enorme bañera. Castle y yo sonreímos y los dos imaginamos a Lily, Jake y Reece enjabonados en esa bañera y salpicando agua por todas partes.

-Todavía queda lo mejor – Dice Cloe con alegría. Sabe que el apartamento nos está encantando por el momento.

Castle me agarra la mano y caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Los dos abrimos la boca, sorprendidos al entrar allí.

Es simplemente perfecto.

El dormitorio comparte vistas con el salón, mostrándonos las copas de los árboles de Central Park. Las personas parecen diminutas desde allí arriba. Una cama de caoba preside la estancia, que además cuenta con un amplio vestidor y un baño propio.

Continuamos la visita por el piso superior y descubrimos que el apartamento cuenta con tres habitaciones más, las cuales podrían hacer de despacho de Castle, habitación de invitados y habitación de juegos para los niños; otro cuarto de baño; y un pequeño estudio que sin duda yo estaría encantada de ocupar además de una magnifica terraza con vistas increíbles donde podemos disfrutar de los días más soleados.

-Este apartamento es perfecto para vuestra familia – Repite Cloe por decimosexta vez. Lo ha repetido tantas veces que me he visto en la obligación de contarlas todas.

-Sin duda, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cloe. Este apartamento es perfecto para nosotros – Dice Castle ahora, permitiendo que una gran sonrisa se instale en el rostro de la agente inmobiliaria. A Castle ni siquiera le importa que no haya una claraboya como la que tiene el loft recibiendo luz solar del techo… Es suficiente luminoso en general.

Yo me muerdo el labio mientras recorro el lugar con la mirada después de haber bajado al piso inferior.

-¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento, Cloe? – Le pregunta Castle amablemente.

-Por supuesto, iré a comprobar que todo está en orden en el piso de arriba – Cloe desaparece por las escaleras para dejarnos a solas, aun sabiendo que acabamos de bajar y todo está bien en el piso superior.

Castle y yo nos miramos y sé que él puede notar la indecisión en mi mirada.

-Volvamos al dormitorio – Dice él poniendo rumbo hacia el dormitorio principal de la casa.

Yo le sigo y me sitúo en el gran ventanal que preside la estancia, incapaz de fijar mi mirada en otro sitio, maravillada por las estupendas vistas.

Siento los brazos de Castle rodear mi cintura e inmediatamente me relajo.

-¿No te parece perfecto? – Susurra contra mi cuello, antes de acercar sus labios a mi piel – No nos tendríamos que preocupar por las escaleras, todos los dormitorios están en la misma planta – Vuelve a besarme – Y los dos podríamos tener un despacho en el piso de arriba, mientras los niños juegan en su propia sala de juegos…

Asiento. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Por supuesto que veo a nuestra familia viviendo aquí y siendo felices. No me habría podido imaginar un lugar mejor que éste, pero aun así está el tema económico.

Me giro hacia él y quedo aprisionada entre la ventana y sus brazos. Castle alza las cejas y busca sonsacarme qué es lo que me preocupa.

-El precio…Castle, es demasiado incluso para nosotros. Ni siquiera sabemos si yo seré elegida como Senadora…

-Nos las arreglaremos, no… No es realmente un problema. Yo ya estoy trabajando en mi nuevo libro, y tu sueldo de momento está siendo bastante aceptable.

Coloca su dedo índice sobre mis labios cuando me dispongo a hablar.

-Y tenemos dinero ahorrado – Asiento sabiendo que ése dinero es de ambos y lo hemos estado ahorrando durante años por si lo necesitásemos – Tenemos que comprar esta casa, Kate. Es perfecta.

Echo un vistazo al dormitorio, alzando la vista por encima del hombro de Rick, fijándome especialmente en la amplia cama, y sonrío.

Castle tiene razón, con el dinero que saquemos de la venta del loft, y una parte del dinero que tenemos ahorrado será suficiente para comprar este apartamento. Además, después de haber visto éste lugar no podría imaginar a mi familia viviendo en otro lugar.

Se acabaron los sustos con las escaleras, se acabó el salón repleto de juguetes por el suelo, se acabaron los problemas de espacio… Y el parque más grande de Nueva York se encuentra justo debajo de nuestra casa ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Sonrío antes de que Castle vuelva a besarme.

-Además – Susurra pegándose contra mí – No sabes cuánto deseo hacerte el amor justo aquí, contra este cristal, con estas vistas…

Las mejillas me arden al escucharlo y cierro los ojos. Lo cierto es que yo también lo había pensado.

Me río y lo aparto levemente antes de que eso ocurra ahora mismo, con la agente inmobiliaria en el piso superior.

Definitivamente, si, ese apartamento va a ser nuestro nuevo hogar.


	10. Chapter 10

**12 de Julio 2023**

 **Kate**

Decidí respirar hondo. Todo había sido muy rápido… La decisión de mudarnos no nos había costado nada sin embargo el tener que empaquetar todo… TODO con niños pequeños… Con trabajo hasta las cejas y en verano estaba siendo más duro de lo que esperaba.

Habíamos conseguido ayuda de todos… Desde mi padre y Martha, pasando por Alexis y Hailey y terminando con los chicos. Si, podíamos permitirnos un camión de la mudanza, sin embargo, tomar una decisión tan precipitada también tenía su consecuencia… En pleno verano, la gente solía organizar sus mudanzas con tiempo y no quedaba nada libre… Por lo que entre ayuda de todos habíamos dejado el loft vacio casi enseguida, donando la mitad de los muebles, guardando otros tantos en el trastero que Rick había alquilado y comprando otros nuevos para así también decidir la decoración entre todos.

Algo que apenas había podido decidir al casarme con él y mudarme a su casa…

Aquello había sido divertido…

Sin embargo, la habitación de los niños y el despacho de Castle estaba siendo una ardua tarea.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su distracción constante.

La de los niños.

Y la de Rick, por supuesto.

Y yo cada vez estaba más desquiciada.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar antes de que yo me asomara en el despacho de Castle y le llamara la atención.

Con el aparato vibrando en la mano, él alzó su mirada y asintió metiendo unos cuantos libros en una caja.

¡Cuánto deseaba terminar esa mudanza!

Salí del despacho y me alejé del alboroto que los niños estaban armando sacando peluches de unas cajas del salón y contesté a la llamada.

Abby mi asistente parecía más estresada que yo al otro lado de la línea.

Yo escuché la llamada atenta y rápidamente fui al salón a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba y decirle los nombres y números que ponía en ellos… Después de cinco minutos buscando los encontré medio arrugados en el sofá.

Sin tiempo a discutir con Lily o los gemelos, le dije lo necesario y luego colgué mirando el desastre que era todo.

Envié un par de mensajes y obligué a los niños a que recogieran sus juguetes si querían tenerlos en la casa nueva o los dejaríamos ahí… Aquello había surgido efecto.

Al regresar al despacho, mi cara fue un poema.

Ni por nada del mundo imaginé encontrarme con aquello al regresar:

Había tres cajones desmontados con un montón de cosas encima de la mesa y un montón de libros amontonados mientras Castle sonreía con un montón de trastos alrededor, sentado en la silla… Como si nada.

-¡Castle! ¡He recogido todas las cajas que faltaban y los niños tienen casi todo recogido… y tú…!

Yo no podía creérmelo… Aunque aun era temprano, habíamos madrugado para terminar al medio día y poder irnos a la otra casa definitivamente por la tarde… ¿Y él seguía así?

Era increíble.

Rick me miró y aquello me descolocó por completo.

-¿Estas… Estas llorando?

Castle sonríe con sus ojos húmedos, sin terminar de llorar pero apunto y su sonría se ensancha mientras asiente.

Yo me acerco a él y antes de preguntarle cual es el motivo de su emoción me atrapa entre sus brazos y me pega a él. Su cabeza queda a la altura de mi pecho y le acarició el pelo como puedo.

Mientras le acaricio y él me abraza me percato de cuál es el motivo: Los recuerdos que ha ido acumulando a lo largo de la vida.

Él se separa y me lo explica.

-Mira cuantas cosas… -me enseña. Yo miro por encima de su hombro y me encuentro con una carta que le escribí en un caso… Aquel en el que descubrí quien era Lazarus y que pensaba que jamás volvería a ver y que casualmente el CSU encontró y le hizo llegar a Rick…- No puedo deshacerme de esto…

Yo le había pedido que hiciera una criba…Que metiera en cajas para la mudanza solo lo imprescindible…Sus libros etc, pero no el montón de papeles con anotaciones que no servían para nada…

-No…

-Mira…-me enseña las pulseras del hospital que le pusieron a Jake y Reece al nacer y que él se había encargado de guardar junto a la de Lily- Y mira esto-Un ticket de compra del primer café que había compartido conmigo… Nada más conocernos…

-Son muchos recuerdos…

Castle suspira y yo me siento en sus piernas, mirando alrededor nuestro.

-Lo son…

El me acaricia la espalda y me besa la nuca mientras yo observo un montón de recuerdos que tiene de diferentes casos… Siempre intentaba llevarse algo de recuerdo de todos los casos que habíamos compartido…Desde unas estrellas ninjas hasta el cartelito de 'Capitán Castle' que había diseñado para aquel caso de los años setenta, o un skate del caso de los skaters que nuestros hijos siempre intentaban coger sin éxito.

-Todo esto se queda-me indica señalándome las cajas donde guarda sus libros y cosas relacionadas con nosotros-Y aquello también…Y eso…

-Cariño-suspiro-Creo que en tu despacho nuevo hay sitio para todo esto-le agarro del mentón y le beso-Eres un sentimental…

Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que él lleva toda una vida ahí, que en uno de los cajones hay un montón de fotos de nuestros hijos y una de Alexis y de él que lleva allí desde que llegó a aquel apartamento. Aquí vio crecer a su hija, aquí escribió miles de best sellers, aquí nos enamoramos, hicimos el amor por primera vez, nos casamos, nacieron nuestros hijos… No podía evitar sentirme nostálgica al igual que me había puesto al mudarme de mi apartamento para vivir con él… No podía impedir que se llevara todas esas cosas a nuestro nuevo hogar, para empezar de nuevo pero por supuesto con los viejos recuerdos…

Me levanté rápidamente y me puse manos a la obra para ayudarle hasta que después de un rato, cuando ya está casi todo listo para que empaquetemos las ultimas cajas, las bajemos al coche y nos marchemos de allí definitivamente, escucho un llanto lejano.

-¿Jake?-pregunta Rick dejando la ultima caja sobre la mesa.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

-Es Reece-suspiro-Enseguida vuelvo.

* * *

Reece hipaba de una forma diferente a la hora de llorar y por eso lo había reconocido.

Salgo de allí y aunque la idea de dejarles subir solos a las habitaciones no me gusta (y por suerte no pasará en el otro apartamento…Ya que ese es uno de los motivos por el que nos mudamos) han subido a su habitación con Lily.

Subo las escaleras pesadamente y entro en la habitación de los gemelos y me encuentro a Reece encogido y llorando, abrazado a un peluche de un elefante.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-me acerco a él.

Escucho las voces de Jake y de Lily en la habitación de ella mientras Lily está terminando de recoger sus juguetes.

Por suerte los que estaban en el salón ya están recogidos.

Yo me siento al lado de mi niño y le acaricio el pelo mientras hipa y me mira y mueve su cabeza negando.

-¿No? ¿No qué?

-No voy, mami-me contesta con su escaso vocabulario y su imperfecto uso de nuestro idioma a su edad y con su adorable voz aguda.

-¿No vas a donde?

-Jake y yo aquí.

Yo frunzo el ceño confundida.

Escucho como Jake viene corriendo y entra en la habitación abrazando su peluche de León y se tira encima de mí. Lily viene detrás con una muñeca de Blancanieves.

Las princesas Disney son un clásico que nunca pasan de moda.

Lily se sienta a mis pies e intenta calmar a su hermano pequeño. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Mami, no.-dice ésta vez Jake.

-¿No qué?

-Creo que quieren quedarse aquí mami, para siempre-dice Lily con ese tono de sabiondilla que está adoptando poco a poco y que seguramente cuando empiece la escuela se acentuará.

Según Rick y mi padre se parece muchísimo a mí.

Yo no lo veo.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?-miro a Reece y luego a Jake-¿A vivir aquí?

-Mami _'phante'_ aquí y yo también.

Jake asiente.

Entonces lo comprendo. Todas las cajas de los peluches ya están selladas y solo quedaban esos dos amiguitos fuera junto con un montón de muñecos Playmobil y piezas Lego así como las princesas de Lily.

-¿No queréis ir a la casa nueva?

Los dos niños negaron y Lily se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Y qué pasará con Lily? –Lily hace una mueca de tristeza -¿Y con papi y conmigo?

-¡Pero 'phante' solo aquí!

-No, cariño-le estrujo en mis brazos junto a su hermano y beso sus cabecitas riendo-Elefante y León se vienen con nosotros… Son parte de la familia… ¿Verdad, Lil?

-Verdad.

Yo miro la habitación vacía y un montón de recuerdos me asaltan. Las primeras noches de los gemelos… Los nervios, la falta de horas de sueño y descanso…Las risas… Me muerdo el labio evitando llorar. Estoy segura que en el nuevo apartamento empezaremos nuevos recuerdos.

Durante un rato los cuatro recordamos cosas vividas en esa habitación…Lily me explica las historias de sus juguetes y los niños juegan con sus peluches que siempre han estado presentes en su vida.

Castle nos sorprende, avisándonos que ya ha bajado las últimas cajas que quedaban y recoge la de los playmobils de los niños y las últimas cajas de Lily.

Cuando vuelve a por nosotros, con algo de esfuerzo, me levanto con mis dos monitos enganchados a mí hasta que su padre agarra a Reece en brazos. Los cinco bajamos las escaleras y noto como Rick está realmente emocionado al ver todo vacio…

Yo le miro y no hace falta que hablemos. Nos lo decimos todo con la mirada.

-Es hora de despedirse de la casa…

Salimos fuera, dejando la puerta abierta por un segundo. Jake sigue colgado de mi cuello y Lily me agarra de la mano. Castle mira una última vez al interior con Reece en sus brazos.

Es hora de cerrar una parte de nuestras vidas y empezar otra…

-Adiós Casa-dice Lily como el protagonista de Toy Story.

-' _dios_ ' casa-la imitan sus hermanos al unísono.

Yo sonrío cuando Rick entra en el ascensor y disimuladamente se seca una lágrima traicionera que ha escapado de sus ojos.

Es hora de empezar una nueva etapa juntos… Y ahora viene lo peor… Desempaquetar las cajas en el nuevo apartamento… Vuelta a empezar y… Sobre todo, estrenar y disfrutar de nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Castle**

Sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre el sofá me giro hacia Kate cuando los créditos de "Buscando a Dori" aparecen en la pantalla del televisor.

Los niños hace rato que se han quedado dormidos, pero Kate y yo hemos continuado viendo la película. Es entretenida, aunque el motivo se debe más bien al cansancio acumulado a lo largo de todo el día.

Una mudanza nunca es fácil, pero resulta mucho más complicado cuando quieres hacerlo rápidamente y con tres niños pequeños.

Ha sido un completo caos.

Pero por suerte ya estamos en nuestro nuevo apartamento.

Todavía hay cosas esparcidas por el suelo, cajas sin abrir por todas partes… Pero hemos decidido que lo iremos colocando todo poco a poco.

Acaricio la pierna de Kate con una sonrisa. Ella también se ha dormido durante la película, pero ahora entreabre los ojos y me devuelve la mirada.

Me sonríe y echa un vistazo a nuestros hijos: Jake yace completamente dormido en medio del salón, tumbado en el suelo, con un cojín bajo su cabeza y por supuesto, con su peluche de león en una mano.

Reece y Lily están en el sofá, con Kate. Reece con su peluche de elefante, apoyado en uno de los cojines y estirado todo lo largo que es, duerme detrás de mí; mientras que Lily se ha pegado completamente a Kate en el otro extremo del sofá, y descansa con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de ella, tapada por la suave manta que conserva desde que era un bebé y le ayuda a dormir siempre que tiene algún problema.

-Deberíamos llevarlos a sus habitaciones – Susurra Kate con la voz un poco ronca.

Asiento y desvío la mirada hacia los restos de la cena que también deberíamos recoger: las cajas de pizza esparcidas por el suelo, las dos botellas de cerveza junto al sofá, y los vasos infantiles de plástico.

Ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos con ganas de preparar la cena, así que hemos optado por una noche de pizza y cine en casa. A los niños les encanta y por suerte ha ayudado a que se queden dormidos en el sofá – con sus estómagos llenos – y no tengan ningún problema en su primera noche en la casa nueva.

Yo había pensado que les costaría dormirse, porque aunque sus camas son las mismas - solo las de los gemelos ya que eran prácticamente nuevas - el lugar es diferente. Pero me alegra que no haya sido así.

Me pongo en pie y me agacho junto a Jake, cogiéndolo en brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo. Él balbucea algo ininteligible pero apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro, completamente KO.

Me dirijo con él a su habitación mientras que a Kate le cuesta algo más desperezarse y levantarse con nuestra princesa en brazos.

Después de haber deshecho ambas camas, y haber recostado a Jake en la suya, regreso al salón a por Reece.

-Yo recojo esto – le susurro a Kate cuando ella regresa tras haber acostado a Lily.

Ella todavía está algo somnolienta y a mí no me importa recoger los restos de la cena.

Cuando llego a la cocina con las cajas de pizza vacías, tardo varios segundos en encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Es difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo a todas esas costumbres cotidianas, acostumbrarse a un nuevo hogar.

Apenas llevamos unas horas fuera de nuestro antiguo loft y ya lo echo de menos.

No porque eche cosas en falta – nuestro nuevo apartamento tiene todo lo que tenía el loft y mucho más – sino porque he vivido en el loft durante gran parte de mi vida. Estando allí me sucedieron las mejores cosas: crecí con Alexis, escribí mis mejores best sellers, conocí a Kate, formamos una familia juntos…

Camino por el pasillo y me fijo en las paredes desnudas. Todavía tenemos que colgar algunos cuadros.

Estudio un espacio en concreto donde pienso que iría perfecto uno de nuestros retratos familiares.

Eso es lo que le falta a esta casa para que comencemos a considerarla un hogar. Todavía tenemos que crear recuerdos y vivir momentos en ella.

Y eso es exactamente lo que me viene a la mente cuando entro en nuestro dormitorio.

Kate se está aplicando loción hidratante en las piernas, y por si eso no es de por sí increíblemente sexy, me fijo en que se ha cambiado de ropa.

Se ha deshecho del pijama que se había puesto para ver la película con los niños y en su lugar ahora está utilizando aquella lencería sexy que le regalé por nuestro aniversario: un conjunto que deja bastante poco a la imaginación.

-Las vistas desde aquí son increíbles – Murmuro mientras cierro la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

-Sí, lo son. Es increíble ver todo Central Park desde aquí.

-No me refería… a esas vistas.

Ella se gira hacia mí y sonríe levemente. Sabía perfectamente a qué me refería, solo estaba jugando conmigo.

Me acerco a ella y la rodeo con mis brazos, acariciando la parte alta de su espalda por debajo de su melena.

Un cosquilleo se instala en mi entrepierna provocando en mí una reacción evidente.

Ella debe notarlo porque se pega todavía más a mí y muerde su labio inferior con la intención de provocarme todavía más.

-Así que… ¿te gustan las vistas? – Pregunta con actitud provocativa, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y metiendo sus manos por debajo de la goma elástica de mi pantalón.

-Me… encantan. Las vistas – Respondo con dificultad después de que ella pellizque mi trasero.

Ella se inclina sobre sus talones, rozando su cuerpo contra el mío, y hunde su cara en el hueco de mi cuello donde comienza a besarme de una manera lenta y sensual.

Después de todos estos años y Kate sigue teniendo un poder extraordinario sobre mí.

Yo también llevo mis manos a su trasero y lo acaricio levemente.

-Pero… Creo… Que las vistas son mejores desde allí – digo, señalando hacia el gran ventanal con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿No crees que se ven mejor desde… nuestra cama? – Susurra ella después de haberme mirado divertida, posando sus labios sobre mi barbilla.

Niego con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que un brillo intenso se instala en mis ojos.

-No – digo con seguridad.

A Kate le encanta llevar el control de la situación, y a mí me encanta que lo haga, es algo que me vuelve completamente loco. Sin embargo… esta vez es mi turno.

Esta vez quiero ser yo quien le haga perder el control a ella.

Y sin duda… las vistas son mejores desde el cristal. Mucho mejores.

Me saco la camiseta por la cabeza y la dejo caer al suelo. Kate se encarga de deshacerse de mis pantalones al mismo tiempo que de mi bóxer, y se entretiene durante un instante jugando con mi erección, casi haciéndome delirar.

Agarro su mano y le invito a volver a colocarse a mi altura.

Beso su boca durante un largo minuto, disfrutando del roce de nuestras lenguas y de su cálido aliento, y después vuelvo a colocar mis manos en su trasero.

Agarro sus nalgas con decisión y la levanto del suelo, permitiendo que ella coloque sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

-Oh, Kate… - Gimo roncamente cuando ella se mueve a conciencia rozando mi erección con sus muslos.

Ella sonríe con picardía antes de agarrar mi cara entre sus manos y comenzar a besarme de nuevo.

Camino con dificultad hasta la ventana sin que ella deje de besarme, y cuando llegamos allí la pego contra el cristal.

-Castle… - Esta vez es ella quien gime contra mi boca, excitada al sentir el frío cristal tras su espalda y mi cuerpo presionándola contra éste.

Muerdo su labio mientras ella clava sus uñas en mis hombros, acaricio sus pechos por encima de la fina tela de seda, adivinando sus pezones erectos, con una mano, mientras que la otra la deslizo por su vientre hasta llegar al punto exacto donde sé que voy a hacerle delirar.

Kate gime nada más sentir el tacto de mi gruesa mano acariciar su sexo. Yo gimo al sentir la calidez a través de su ropa interior.

No dudo un segundo en introducir mi mano por entre la prenda interior y comienzo a mover mis dedos con soltura, sabiendo exactamente dónde y cómo acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo.

Conozco a Kate demasiado bien, conozco cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso el más escondido rincón, al igual que ella me conoce a mí.

Deslizo mi otra mano hacia abajo y abro más sus piernas. Ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrándome su cuello desnudo, el cual no puedo evitar besar e incluso morder.

-Castle… - Agarra mi brazo y presiona su mano a mí alrededor cuando su bajo vientre comienza a temblar con pequeñas sacudidas de placer.

Retiro mi mano de su entrepierna y la sujeto contra la pared hasta que recupera la compostura.

Desenvuelvo sus piernas de mis caderas y la bajo al suelo. Sus piernas tiemblan por culpa del orgasmo que le acabo de provocar con mis manos, así que ella se agarra a mí.

Sin embargo yo no puedo aguantar más.

Me deshago rápidamente de sus braguitas de encaje y comienzo a buscar con mis manos el cierre de la parte de arriba del conjunto.

-Está… En la parte de atrás – Dice ella roncamente, colocando sus manos en mí pecho.

Maldigo al sexy conjunto que tanto me está haciendo sufrir. En realidad es culpa de Kate por vestirse así para mí, o mía por habérselo comprado, pero en cualquier caso lo maldigo en estos momentos.

Kate se da la vuelta y entonces tiro de un fino lazo, desatando la prenda y lanzándola a un lado sin importarme dónde caiga realmente.

Acaricio la espalda desnuda de mi mujer, apartando su melena a un lado, deleitándome con las vistas de su trasero, al igual que con las vistas de la parte delantera que el reflejo del cristal me proporciona.

Las vistas de Central Park, o de la ciudad en general, son las que menos me interesan en este preciso instante. Por suerte estamos en un piso demasiado alto como para que nadie vea nada, y la luz de nuestro dormitorio está apagada, guiándonos únicamente por la luz del exterior.

Llevo mis manos hacia delante y acaricio sus pechos mientras me deleito con la mirada salvaje de Kate. Ella también está mirando mi reflejo y eso me pone.

La detengo cuando ella intenta darse la vuelta y le impido que lo haga.

-Quédate así – Susurro sobre su oído, rodeando su cuerpo con una mano de manera que la pueda sujetar.

Ella se ríe y aquello me parece todavía más sensual.

Apoya sus manos contra el cristal mientras yo abro sus piernas permitiéndome un mejor acceso e introduzco mi erección en su interior.

Despacio al principio, con fuertes embestidas después.

Kate gime mi nombre, sin haber perdido el contacto con mis ojos en todo momento y mi miembro comienza a vibrar de manera inevitable en su interior.

Pego su cuerpo todavía más al mío haciendo el contacto todavía más placentero.

-Tenías razón – Susurra segundos después mientras los dos tratamos de recuperar nuestra respiración – Desde aquí era… MUCHO mejor.

Sonrío y poso un suave beso sobre su hombro.

Ella se gira y yo la llevo en brazos hasta nuestra cama.

-Solo quería inaugurar la casa como es debido – Digo con una sonrisa mientras la dejo sobre la cama.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto, confuso con ese _mmm_. ¿Acaso no ha quedado ella satisfecha?

-Nada, es solo que…

Se inclina sobre sus codos y se muerde el labio antes de mirarme con seriedad.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que todavía no hemos inaugurado la cama.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kate**_

 _ **26 de Octubre de 2016**_

 _Acaricio con mi mano la tela de algodón del pequeño vestido blanco con puntitos de colores claros y una flor rosa a la altura del pecho, que tengo entre las manos mientras estoy allí, sentada en el suelo entre varias cajas en el dormitorio todavía vacío que nuestra pequeña ocupará cuando venga al mundo._

 _Ya queda poco para conocerla._

 _Sonrío al recordar el rostro de felicidad de Rick el día que el doctor por fin nos confirmó el sexo del bebé. También le habría hecho ilusión tener un niño, pero creo que ninguno de los dos podemos sentirnos más felices. Y ayer él recordó todas estas cajas con ropa de Alexis, guardadas en el trastero e insistió en recuperarlas y ver si podríamos conservar algo para nuestro bebé._

 _Castle aparece en ese momento en el dormitorio y se sienta a mi lado después de darme un beso en los labios. Observo que está vestido con su camisa de cuadros y unos vaqueros, al contrario que yo que todavía sigo en pijama._

 _-¿Todo listo para Chicago? – Pregunto, dejando el vestido de algodón a un lado._

 _Él suspira y puedo ver el remordimiento en su mirada. Es el primer fin de semana que pasaremos separados durante el embarazo debido a una firma de libros que Castle tiene en Chicago._

 _-Estaremos bien – Alargo mi mano y la dejo junto a su brazo._

 _-Por si acaso… Como no quiero que estés sola, he llamado a Alexis._

 _-Castle… - Intento protestar, pero él me lo impide._

 _-Vendrá esta noche y se quedará a dormir. Por favor._

 _Suspiro y finalmente asiento, aceptando la compañía de Alexis si eso deja más tranquilo a Castle. Últimamente está mucho más preocupado (más incluso que yo) y mucho más pendiente de mí debido a que la fecha está cada vez más cerca. Los dos estamos nerviosos, y él tiene miedo de dejarme sola._

 _-Le hará ilusión saber que vamos a dejar alguna de sus ropitas para el bebé – dice emocionado, mirando la ropa que yo ya he esparcido por el suelo minutos antes para elegir la que nos quedamos y la que puede continuar guardada en cajas como recuerdo._

 _Me muerdo el labio, dudando de que Alexis opine del mismo modo. Desde hace algún tiempo tengo la impresión de que mi relación con la hija de Castle se ha distanciado, a pesar de que él no haya notado nada al respecto y sin saber exactamente el verdadero motivo de ése distanciamiento. Pero tal vez esta noche sea una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella._

 _Sonrío con ternura a Castle cuando éste me muestra con ternura unos preciosos zapatitos de color blanco con lazos rosas._

* * *

 _-¿Vainilla, fresa y marshmallows? – Pregunta Alexis junto al frigorífico._

 _-Y con chips de galleta por favor – Alzo la voz desde el salón mientras introduzco en el reproductor el DVD de "Algo pasa en las Vegas" que Alexis ha traído._

 _Coloco una mano en mi vientre cuando me incorporo, cada vez es más pesado y no existe la postura buena para nada._

 _-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta ella ofreciéndome una tarrina de helado de cookie dough de Ben and Jerry's._

 _-Sí. Es solo… Es pesado, ya sabes. El bebé está creciendo a pasos agigantados._

 _La pelirroja se sienta en el sofá y coloca su tarrina de helado de fresa y trocitos de marshmallows entre sus piernas._

 _Antes de sentarme a su lado y pulsar el play veo que tiene sus ojos fijados en una de las butacas a nuestra derecha donde antes he dejado varias de las ropitas de bebé. Mi corazón se acelera unos segundos creyendo que no se lo va a tomar bien._

 _-¿Es…? – La pelirroja se incorpora, dejando su helado sobre la mesa baja del salón y acercándose a la ropa para bebés, haciéndose con un pijama de color rojo y el dibujo de un mono en la parte del trasero – ¡Es mi ropa!_

 _El tono de su voz denota algo de emoción pero no estoy segura de que eso sea algo bueno, así que dejo mi tarrina a un lado y me acerco a ella._

 _-Tu padre ha pensado que… Tal vez podríamos utilizar alguna de estas prendas para el bebé. Si a ti no te importa, claro._

 _-No, claro que no. Es maravilloso que las haya conservado todas, ¿verdad?_

 _Asiento mientras suelto levemente el aire entre mis dientes, fijando mi mirada en las prendas de ropa las cuales todavía desprenden un maravilloso olor a bebé._

 _-Espera, ¿pensabas que yo no estaría de acuerdo con dejaros utilizar esta ropa?_

 _No sé si es mi actitud lo que me delata o simplemente ese "si no te importa", pero Alexis me mira con un gesto interrogante a la espera de una respuesta._

 _-Sí. No. Bueno… No lo sé. Alexis… ¿He hecho algo mal? – Pregunto, pasándome una mano por el pelo._

 _La pelirroja me observa frunciendo el ceño, parece sorprendida, y deja su antigua ropa sobre el sillón._

 _Pero desde que sé que voy a ser madre tengo miedo de no estar haciendo las coas bien, y si ni siquiera puedo estar ahí para la hija de mi marido me aterra pensar si sabré estarlo para mi propia hija._

 _-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _Camino hasta el sofá y le digo lo que siento: cómo nuestra relación ha cambiado desde que estoy con su padre, y cómo siento que cada vez está más distante._

 _-Es posible… - Dice de pronto, cuando yo acabo de hablar – Que alguna vez me haya sentido más alejada de mi padre desde que tú estás y me haya sentido un poco celosa – sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando dice esto último._

 _Voy a hablar pero ella alza la mano antes de que le interrumpa._

 _-Pero al mismo tiempo yo también me alejaba más y más… de mi padre, y de ti. Siento haberte hecho sentir así… - Dice alargando su brazo hasta alcanzar el mío._

 _-Me gustaría tener una buena relación contigo, Alexis._

 _La joven asiente y le abrazo, haciéndole saber que lo que le acabo de decir es cierto._

 _Justo en ese momento, el bebé se mueve en mi vientre propiciándome una patada._

 _-Oh, Kate… ¿Eso ha sido… Ella? – Pregunta Alexis emocionada - ¿Puedo…?_

 _Agarro su mano, la llevo hasta mi vientre y hasta que vuelvo a sentir una nueva patada y las dos reímos emocionadas._

 _Un rato después las dos descansamos en el sofá, con un leve empacho de helado, mientras Ashton Kutcher y Cameron Díaz tratan de resolver sus problemas interpretando a los personajes de la película._

 _Muevo mis manos entre los cojines cuando lo siento vibrar, se trata de Castle. Ya ha aterrizado en Chicago y va de camino al hotel. Nos manda un beso a las tres y eso me hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, acaricio mi vientre inconscientemente._

 _Cuando vuelvo a levantar la vista compruebo que Alexis también está mirando su móvil mientras que una sonrisa se extiende en su cara. Sin duda debe de tratarse de alguien importante para que esté sonriendo de esa manera, igual que yo lo estaba haciendo al leer el mensaje de Castle._

 _-¿Alguien especial? – No puedo evitar preguntar._

 _Alexis se lleva las manos al flequillo en un acto de nerviosismo y veo cómo traga con dificultad._

 _-Algo así. Es… complicado._

 _-¿Complicado? – Pregunto. Complicado es una palabra que no se me resiste después de todo lo que Castle y yo hemos pasado en nuestra relación._

 _-Digamos que… ¿Alguna vez has sentido cosas por alguien que nunca se te hubiese pasado por la cabeza tener algo con esa persona?_

 _-Sí. Tu padre – Digo tras pensarlo durante dos escasos segundos._

 _Alexis ríe pero rápidamente adopta de nuevo esa actitud nerviosa, así que intento ayudarle en su explicación, esperando no meter la pata al hacerlo._

 _-¿Hailey?_

 _La pelirroja me mira con sorpresa y rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñen de un color parecido al de su pelo._

 _-¿Lo sabes? – Pregunta, haciéndome saber que he dado en el clavo - ¿Papá también lo sabe?_

 _Pongo una mano en su brazo al ver que le cuesta decir esto último._

 _-Imaginábamos que podía haber algo más que amistad – Explico._

 _Ella asiente y traga saliva con dificultad._

 _-Míralo por el lado positivo, tu padre no la someterá al tercer grado puesto que ya la conoce – digo tratando de destensar el ambiente._

 _-Entonces… ¿os parece bien?_

 _-Mientras tú seas feliz, Alexis, y ésa persona te respete, nosotros te apoyaremos._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente me despierta el ruido de mi teléfono móvil. Mientras lo rebusco debajo de la almohada escucho el lejano ruido del batidor en la cocina por lo que deduzco que Alexis ya está despierta._

 _-¿Diga? – Contesto con la voz ronca, sin tan siquiera haber mirado la pantalla._

 _-¿Te he despertado? – La voz de Castle suena al otro lado del aparato._

 _Inclino la cabeza y miro el despertador. Son casi las 10 de la mañana, parece que he dormido de más, últimamente lo hago mucho._

 _-¡Kate, hay un crítico aquí! – Castle continúa hablándome al ver que no le contesto._

 _¿Un crítico? Apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada y masajeo mi frente terminando de despertar._

 _-¿Qué tal la firma de libros?_

 _-La firma está a punto de comenzar, pero está aquí Cameron Clark – El tono de voz de Castle suena bastante alarmante._

 _Yo intento pensar quién es ese tal Cameron Clark, pero Castle me lo aclara enseguida._

 _-Escribe columnas de opinión en el New York Times, Kate, si escribe algo malo sobre este libro… Estoy acabado._

 _-Rick nadie va a escribir nada malo, tu libro es fantástico – Le digo con ternura._

 _Finalmente y tras varios intentos consigo convencer a Castle de que no tiene nada que temer, tal vez darle esa seguridad que curiosamente le falta ahora. Tal vez se deba a que se enfrenta a una nueva etapa de su carrera, ahora que debe terminar con la saga de Nikki Heat, pero nunca antes le había visto tan nervioso por una crítica._

 _Supongo que tiene miedo a hacerlo mal, pero todo lo que ha escrito por ahora ha sido un éxito en ventas. No estoy segura de que alguna vez vaya a salirle mal._

 _O tal vez esté equivocada…_

* * *

 **17 de Julio de 2023**

-¡Excursión! ¡Excursión!-Lily grita mientras se acerca a nosotros, terminando de tener todo listo. Salir con ellos es un autentico caos, hay que tener en cuenta todas sus necesidades, sobre todo si vamos a ir en metro y caminar bastante.

Me encanta hacer planes con mi familia al igual que Rick y sobre todo si esos planes es algo tan sencillo como salir al parque o a pasear como si nada tuviera que ver con el Rick escritor de Best seller, multimillonario, famoso y playboy que fue antaño.

El siempre ha sido así familiar…Y yo no lo había podido comprobar hasta verle interactuar con Alexis muchos años atrás.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-me pregunta Rick, con Jake en brazos y Reece cogido a su pierna, ambos con pantaloncitos cortos y una camiseta de diferente color para diferenciarlos más rápidamente-Es decir, para mi mejor… Unir el día de chicas y chicos… Siempre puedes salir otro día con Lily e ir a American Girl…

-¡Y al zoo!-exclama Lily detrás de mí, llegando con sus shorts, su camiseta de colorines y una pequeña mochila donde lleva sus cosas, contenta a pesar de que ese Domingo de descanso para mi (bien merecido) vamos a compartirlo con los chicos y vamos a ir a pasar el día, bastante caluroso, a Brooklyn Bridge Park.

-Al zoo quieren ir tus hermanos también…

Lily hace una mueca y se queda pensativa mientras yo contesto a Castle.

-Estoy segura-le guiño el ojo y le quito a Jake de sus brazos mientras despliega uno de los carritos y empieza a sentar a Reece en él, a pesar de sus quejas.-Estamos encantadas de pasar el día con nuestros chicos… Parece como que ha sido una eternidad desde que hemos podido salir los cinco al parque, entre mi trabajo, Castle escribiendo, la mudanza (que no está costando nada con la ayuda de un servicio de mudanzas para las cosas que queremos conservar) y la búsqueda de guardería de los niños que por fin dio sus frutos para el próximo curso.

Los chicos prefieren caminar… o más bien correr y volver loco a Castle, pero tenemos mucho recorrido y trayecto hasta allí por lo que preferimos llevar los carritos por si acaso.

-¿Lo tenemos todo?

Yo miro en la mochila de los chicos: Toallitas, una muda para cada uno incluida Lily, galletas, un pequeño botiquín incluido la crema anti chichones.

-Todo listo. ¿Tu mochila?

El asiente. Él lleva otra mochila con un pareo enorme que hace la función de mantel para recostarnos en el césped, el borrador de su libro que le prometí que leería y demás objetos de nuestra propia necesidad.

-¿Y tu mochila Lily?

Ella mira su mochila de 'Paw Patrol' y revisa que su libro de colorear, sus colores y sus juguetes estén ahí.

-Todo listo.

Los cinco salimos por la puerta y yo no puedo evitar echarle un vistazo a Castle… Esa ropa que lleva cuando no tiene que ir de "escritor reconocido mundialmente" le queda a la perfección. Pueden haber pasado los años…Pueden haberle salido un par de canas en la sien y pueden ser unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta de color azul agua marina (que resalta sus ojos) con cuello de pico que me hacen pensar de él como "padre sexy". Quito esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me pongo las gafas de sol. Observo su media sonrisa al salir del ascensor y puedo jurar que él ha tenido los mismos pensamientos hacia mi cuando veo como su mirada se desvía hacia mis piernas que gracias a los shorts y la calurosa temperatura que sufrimos en verano en la ciudad puedo lucir.

-¡Ahhh… Ya sé!-exclama Lily sorprendiéndonos cuando vamos caminando calle abajo, esquivando a bastantes turistas por Broadway hasta la parada de metro de Canal Street-Mami y yo podríamos ir a American Girl y luego a ver el musical de Aladdin.

Rick y yo nos miramos. No es mala idea… Los gemelos aun son demasiado pequeños y demasiado movidos incluso para aguantar una película entera en casa, por lo que ir al cine o al teatro con ellos sería un fracaso.

-Te lo compro, Aunque también podríais simplemente hacer lo que hacen las chicas en sus citas… Manicura, pedicura, peluquería… Hablar de chicos, cosa que tu no debes hacer aun…-contesta Rick justo cuando entramos en la estación mientras yo ruedo los ojos divertida-Lil, ahora dale la mano a mamá ¿Ok? Aquí no se corre.

Lily asiente.

Poco después, nos bajamos todos en la siguiente parada, Brooklyn Bridge-City Hall y cruzamos el puente de Brooklyn paseando y disfrutando de las vistas que nuestra ciudad nos ofrece, por un segundo, tal y como fuéramos turistas.

Hemos decidido cruzar el puente e ir directamente al parque, en lugar de cruzar a Brooklyn con el metro y bajar desde York Street por Dumbo Park dejando Manhattan Bridge a nuestras espaldas tal y como Rick y yo habíamos hecho muchas otras veces, antes de tener incluso a Lily. Pasear por allí, con el silencio y el skyline iluminado por la noche era simplemente algo mágico.

Sin embargo, ahora con los niños es simplemente más práctico cruzar el puente paseando y pararnos en Jane's Carousel e ir a uno de esos parques infantiles mientras comemos algún hot dog tranquilamente. Desde luego, tras llegar después de varias paradas a lo largo del puente, tengo claro que a la vuelta tomaremos un taxi, al menos hasta Jay Street, pero definitivamente no volveremos a cruzar el puente de vuelta, aunque a mí me gusta más en esa dirección.

Decidimos pasar de largo el Carousel dejarlo para más tarde y seguir por el Pier 6 bordeando la orilla del rio dejando el puente a nuestras espaldas mientras damos un agradable paseo en familia. Jake y Reece exigen sus botellitas para hacer pompas de jabón y a su lado Lily intenta explotarlas mientras provoca la risa de los gemelos. En frente de nosotros, en la zona de picnic se está celebrando un cumpleaños infantil y al otro lado de la acera un grupo rodea a un perro que patina sobre un patinete.

Lily no puede evitar reír al verlo pero cansada, exige que acampemos en la primera zona verde que hay, cerca del parque infantil. Cuando paramos, lo primero que hace Lily es soltar a sus hermanos de los carritos y echar a correr con ellos en mitad del césped, cayendo y rodando entre risas y la atenta mirada de su padre.

Yo les miro a ellos embelesada me acerco y paso mi brazo por la cintura de Castle sobresaltándolo.

El tuerce su rostro levemente y me besa en un rápido y tierno beso mientras no despega la mirada de los niños.

-¿Y… vas a….?

Yo ruedo los ojos y asiento. Miro a un lado donde hemos dejado los dos carritos de los niños y nuestras cosas y encuentro un árbol que da sombra. Le indico que voy hacia allí mientras él se queda con ellos, como uno más, haciéndoles reír.

Aparco los carritos y compruebo que las mochilas de los niños y la de Castle siguen ahí. De la suya saco el pareo y el borrador y lo extiendo en el césped. Me apoyo en el árbol y me dispongo a concentrarme para leerlo, completamente ajena al resto del mundo. Eso es lo que me pasa con sus novelas…

Sin embargo, quince minutos después, lo único que quiero hacer es tirar el borrador al rio.

* * *

 **Rick**

Después de estar un buen rato jugando con los niños, los tres tenían hambre así que decido que Kate se tome una pausa en la lectura de mi borrador y les vigile un rato mientras voy a buscar unos deliciosos rollitos de langosta de Luke's Lobster y unas bebidas.

Cuando regreso, un buen rato después, Kate está haciendo pompas de jabón con los tres, recostados sobre el pareo enorme que alcanza para todos e incluso para la comida.

No puedo ser más feliz. Nos sentamos todos juntos a comer y aunque es toda una odisea con Jake y Reece y sus constantes ganas de jugar y su increíble personalidad para ser tan pequeños…

A Jake no le gusta la piña mientras que su hermano la adora. Y… Precisamente eso es lo que había comprado para el postre, piña troceada junto con otros pequeños trocitos de fruta fresca embasada.

A pesar de eso, conseguimos pasar un rato agradable y me relajo con mi familia. Escuchamos atentamente a Lily y disfrutamos del momento tomando algunas fotografías para el recuerdo. Después de comer insisto para que Kate vuelva a leer, pero la noto algo reticente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-Dímelo…-Yo estoy sentado a su lado alternando mi mirada entre ella y nuestros hijos quienes a unos metros juegan con una pelota de plástico. –Eres mi mayor fan… ¿No? Mi mejor critica, Kate…

Beckett hace una mueca y murmura algo que no logro entender.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Es aburrido.

Yo abro la boca intentando decir algo pero en ese momento no se me ocurre nada que decir. La cierro y asiento.

-Cariño…-ella pone su mano en mi hombro-Yo…

-No, está bien… Tienes tu opinión y…-no puedo seguir hablando. No sé porque, siempre he aceptado las criticas, sobre todo las de ella…Sin embargo, ahora, empezando esa nueva etapa cuando ya he dejado atrás mis dos mejores historias (Derrick Storm y Nikki Heat) cuando por fin quería darle un giro a mi carrera…Cerrando ese ciclo de increíbles best sellers, spin offs y novelas graficas… Y viendo como a ella el cambio en su carrera casi no le afectado es cuando más vulnerable me siento.- ¡Reece, campeón, la pelota es tuya, pero debes compartir con tus hermanos!-le aviso y me levanto acercándome a ellos sin decirle nada más a Kate.

Me quedo allí con ellos jugando con la pelota pero minutos después, las manos de mi mujer rodean mi cintura por detrás y noto su rostro contra mi espalda. Yo no digo nada pero acaricio sus manos sobre mi estomago y le dejo estar unos segundos así antes de que ella misma se separe y se posicione a mi lado.

-No he dicho que sea malo… Es…

-Aburrido, ya me ha quedado claro-digo casi ofendido-Y si… Es malo, Kate… No te lo calles.

De reojo observo como entrecierra sus ojos.

-Rick… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué?

-No sé… Yo sé que esto es difícil… He visto como te has pasado horas escribiendo y reescribiendo con una idea que se te ha metido en la cabeza hasta que te has quedado satisfecho-hace una pausa-Mi amor adoro ver como escribes…Yo…Yo te leía antes de conocernos…Iba a tus firmas…Ver tu proceso creativo simplemente…me encanta-se acerca a mi oído y me susurra-Incluso me pone cachonda.

Yo abro los ojos.

-Pero sinceramente…. ¿Ciencia ficción?

-Quería darle un giro… Y… ¡No logro concentrarme!

-Sí pero…-ella patea la pelota que ha llegado a sus pies y los tres salen corriendo por el césped a buscarla- ¿Ciencia ficción? No…No es tu estilo… Y entiendo que ahora con mi carrera…

-No…No es eso, Kate. Yo siempre te voy a apoyar-ella me obliga a callarme.

-Pero no tienes tiempo… Con los niños todo el día…Es una suerte que haya habido unas plazas libres a estas alturas en el kínder de Lily…

-Si…-yo asiento. Ambos nos volvemos a sentar en el césped, sin apartar la mirada de nuestros hijos.- ¿Sabes porque quería llevarlos al mejor sitio?

Ella espera a que yo hable.

-Por que… Porque yo de pequeño no puede…Mi madre hizo mucho y conseguí muchas becas… He intentado darle a Alexis y ahora a ellos todo lo que yo no he tenido…Y todo lo que tengo lo conseguí con esfuerzo…Y… Resulta…

-Que acabaste siendo el mejor-termina la frase. Algo que no iba a decir, a decir verdad, pero que me hace sonreír-Castle, no tienes que tener miedo… Que quieras cambiar de género es algo que tiene que abrumarte pero no ponerte así… No vas a dejar de ser quien eres… Estoy segura que escribes novela erótica y…-se muerde el labio, algo que hace que me vuelva loco- Y lo harías maravillosamente bien, sólo debes encontrar eso que te inspire… No es fácil, yo sé que no es fácil escribir…Que te guste…Las horas que pasas sin dormir pero…Sólo tienes que encontrar eso que te inspira.

-Ya lo encontré-contesto acariciando su rostro y besando sus labios. –Ya… ¡Ya lo encontré!-abro los ojos como platos-¿En que estaba pensando, Kate? Pff eso-señalo el borrador-es lo peor que he escrito en mi vida… -suspiro- Yo…Ya tengo mi inspiración. Tú. Voy a intentar escribir thriller político-digo seriamente dándole vueltas al a idea que simplemente acaba de bombardear mi mente. Ella me mira seriamente y finalmente sonríe y asiente.

No puedo evitar besarla atrapando sus labios con los míos durante unos segundos y escucho las risitas de mis hijos que se acaban de acercar y se tiran encima de nosotros. Los tres están cansados, despeinados y algo sucios, pero…Son felices.

Su madre y yo nos miramos y empezamos a hacerles cosquillas.

Los niños no paran de reír y luego decidimos que es hora de hacerle cosquillas a ella.

Un rato después, con los gemelos trepando por mi pecho y mi espalda y Lily correteando, delante de nosotros como si su energía aun no acabara, recogemos todo y damos un paseo hasta uno de los parques infantiles.

Kate se sienta en uno de los bancos y contempla como Lily corretea por la estructura en forma de barco mientras yo ayudo a los niños a tirarse por el tobogán mientras se ríen.

Me acerco un momento a ella, mientras es Lily quien está con sus hermanos y me siento a su lado.

-Me has dado todo, Beckett. La mejor inspiración que podía tener…-ella acaricia mi mano.

-Siempre.

-Siempre.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leernos!**  
 **S &R**


	12. Chapter 12

_**1 de noviembre de 2016**_

 _ **RICK**_

 _Atravieso la puerta de nuestro dormitorio con una sonrisa en los labios, escondiendo tras mi espalda el ramo de lirios que he comprado para Kate al mismo tiempo que he ido a comprar algunos croissants para el desayuno._

 _Ayer fue un día largo y algo complicado para Kate. Sus pies estaban hinchados y sentía molestias en el vientre. Acudimos a urgencias, asustados, pero parece ser que es algo normal sentir ese tipo de molestias en el penúltimo mes de embarazo._

 _La cuenta atrás ha comenzado, pues si el bebé llegase a adelantarse, podría estar aquí en cualquier momento._

 _Kate está asustada por todo el asunto del parto, y no es para menos. Es la primera vez que pasa por esto y tiene miedo de que algo salga mal. Además, anoche la descubrí observando una fotografía de Johanna, siendo consciente de cuánto la echa de menos en estos momentos._

 _Al menos fue una tarde entretenida, al ser Halloween no pararon de llegar a Urgencias gente con todo tipo de disfraces extravagantes y heridos de la forma más inesperada. El que más me gustó a mí fue el de la chica que había recibido en el cuello un mordisco de su novio (Drácula) y le tuvieron que dar algunos puntos; o el Freddy Krueger que había herido arañado toda la espalda de su amigo al darle un abrazo, al parecer llevaba cuchillas de verdad. Río al recordarlo._

 _Aunque me dio pena no celebrar mi fiesta de disfraces anual por Halloween, decidimos que lo mejor sería pasar un día tranquilos en casa. Por eso cuando regresamos del hospital, pasamos el resto del día tumbados en el sofá con una maratón de pelis de terror._

 _Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, en comparación con mis extravagantes fiestas… Pasarlo solo junto a Kate no estuvo nada mal._

 _La observo allí, tumbada boca arriba, con una mano colocada instintivamente sobre su enorme vientre, cubierta levemente con la sábana mientras los rayos de sol procedentes dela ventana le acarician el rostro, proporcionando a su cabello unos toques de color dorado._

 _Me arrodillo junto a la cama y retiro la sábana que le cubre, acariciando su vientre. El bebé se mueve y no puedo evitar hablarle._

 _-Ey, mira quién se ha despertado – susurro mientras acerco mis labios a la piel de Kate, que queda libre debido a que la camiseta que lleva no le cubre toda la tripa._

 _Un nuevo movimiento me hace sonreír, me pregunto si me habrá escuchado, si cuando nazca será capaz de reconocer mi voz._

 _-¿Tienes ganas de salir? Nosotros no podemos esperar para ver tu carita, tus manos, tus pies… Seguro que serás perfecta…_

 _La mano de Kate se mueve por su estómago hasta alcanzar la mía y presionarla junto a la suya. Me vuelvo y la descubro mirándome con una sonrisa atravesando su cara._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?_

 _-El suficiente – dice, tirando de mi mano para que me acerque a ella._

 _Me coloco a su lado y alcanzo sus labios con los míos._

 _-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le pregunto, retirando el pelo de su cara._

 _-Es difícil de describir – responde ella sonriendo – Pero mejor._

 _Yo asiento y saco el ramo de lirios de detrás de mi espalda._

 _-Castle… - Los ojos de Kate adquieren un brillo especial y se pasean durante dos segundos de las flores a mí y viceversa - ¿Y esto?_

 _-Quería sorprender a mi mujer – susurro sobre su oreja antes de besar su cuello._

 _-Son preciosas – dice ella antes de apoyar el ramo sobre su vientre y atrapar mi rostro con sus manos, acariciando mi incipiente barba que todavía no me he afeitado._

 _-Son lirios – Susurro sobre sus labios._

 _Es el mismo tipo de flores que le regalé por primera vez, y que en realidad le he estado regalando a lo largo de todos estos años siempre que había una ocasión especial._

* * *

 _Paseo mi mirada una y otra vez por todos los nombres apuntados en la hoja de papel que sostengo delante de mí, buscando entre ellos uno especial, ése que signifique algo más para nosotros. Sé que está ahí, que entre todos esos nombres se encuentra el de nuestra pequeña, solo que todavía no nos hemos decidido._

 _Cuando escogí el nombre de Alexis no fue tan difícil. Decidí llamarla Alexis porque mi segundo nombre es Alexander (Alexandra hubiera sido muy evidente), y Meredith estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Pero Kate no quiere algo tan sencillo._

 _Ni siquiera ha querido que Johanna sea el primer nombre de nuestro bebé, pero lo llevará como segundo nombre._

 _Alzo la mirada cuando ella se levanta de mi lado y comienza a pasear por el salón. Últimamente no encuentra ninguna postura cómoda, pero es normal en el estado en el que se encuentra. Apenas quedan unas semanas para conocer a nuestra pequeña._

 _Y todavía no tiene nombre._

 _Por el momento nos habíamos conformado con referirnos a ella como "bebé", pero eso ha empezado a dejar de ser una opción._

 _Ambos hemos acordado antes que tiene que ser un nombre que no nos recuerde a ningún enemigo (y por supuesto a ninguna de mis ex, había recalcado Kate) y no puede ser un nombre raro que le pueda causar problemas a nuestra pequeña (esto también fue aportación de Kate). Por lo que quedaban descartados cualquier nombre extraño que a mí se me pudiese ocurrir._

 _Repaso de nuevo todos los nombres de la lista:_ _Sophia, Emma, Olivia, Isabella, Mia, Lily, Zoe, Emily, Chloe, Layla, Madison, Madelyn, Abigail, Charlotte, o Kaylee… Son solo algunos de ellos._

 _Uno de ellos ya está tachado. Nuestra hija no va a llevar nombre de stripper, según Kate._

 _-¿Cómo te decidiste tú, Martha? – Pregunta Kate mirando a mi madre, que hasta entonces se ha mantenido sorprendentemente en silencio fingiendo que leía una revista pero sin dejar de observarnos._

 _Ella deja la revista a un lado y casi puedo apreciar el brillo en sus ojos al verse invitada a intervenir sobre algo tan importante como el nombre de su segunda nieta._

 _-En realidad fue bastante sencillo – dice alzando una mano – Cogí la primera revista que tenía a mano y decidí ponerle el primer nombre que viese._

 _-Qué bonito – digo yo, sarcástico._

 _-Richard es un nombre bonito – se defiende ella._

 _-¿Y quién era el Richard por el que me nombraste?_

 _-¿A caso importa?_

 _Suspiro, alzando las cejas hacia ella. Tuve suerte de que no se topase con cualquier otro nombre._

 _Por un segundo, considero la posibilidad de buscar un nombre de la misma manera y busco a mi alrededor mirando el libro que hay encima de la mesa del salón._

 _-Ni lo pienses – Me advierte Kate apuntándome con el dedo índice – No vamos a llamarla Nikki._

 _Chasco la lengua, a pesar de que sé que Kate tiene razón. Ya lo hemos discutido, y Nikki no sería un nombre apropiado. "Demasiadas fantasías en tu cabeza con ese nombre", había dicho Kate, y estaba en lo cierto, por lo que Nikki quedaba descartado._

 _-Entonces podríais ponerle un nombre que os recuerde a algo especial, algo vuestro – dice mi madre, tratando de ayudar._

 _-Gracias madre, pero no creo que sea apropiado llamar "Café" a nuestra hija._

 _Kate rueda los ojos e intenta disimular la sonrisa que se forma en la comisura de sus labios. Está preciosa._

 _-¿No habéis pensado llamarla Lily?_

 _Ambos miramos a mi madre y después hecho un vistazo a la lista. Lily es una de las posibilidades que teníamos en mente._

 _-Tú siempre le regalas esas flores a Kate – dice mi madre, señalando las flores frescas sobre la isla de la cocina._

 _Vuelvo la cabeza hacia Kate y veo el brillo en su mirada antes de que ambos asintamos. Nuestra pequeña se llamará Lily Johanna Castle. Ese será el nombre de nuestra bebé._

 **25 de Julio 2023**

Entro en casa más temprano de lo que esperaba, a primera hora de la tarde. Lily ya no tiene Kinder ningún día por lo que ahora Juliet tiene que lidiar con los tres cuando su madre o yo no estamos por motivos de trabajo y coincide un día en el que se suponía que tendría que estar solo con los gemelos y está con los tres como hoy. Su mirada al verme lo dice todo.

Nada más entrar los gritos de nuestro nuevo hogar me reciben. El lugar, decorado por Kate con mi ayuda y con la opinión de los niños para sus habitaciones y la sala de juegos apenas faltan por terminar un par de detalles casi insignificantes pero aun siendo espacioso hay juguetes por medio… Los niños son demasiado desordenados.

-Gracias Juliet-le digo pagándole las horas que ha estado con mis hijos-Yo me hago cargo de estos monstruos… Puedes irte-le digo con tranquilidad. En otra ocasión ella se habría quedado un rato más mientras les ordena recoger lo que han dejado por medio, pero he decidido que yo me encargo.

Acabo de regresar de presentarles la idea inicial a Albert y otros miembros de la editorial y están encantados. Vengo eufórico.

-Chicos-digo cuando Juliet cierra la puerta de la calle después de marcharse- Recoged que vamos a salir.

-¡Mami!-dice Jake en una mueca y lo repite varias veces mientras me mira.

-Papá, Jake quiere estar con mami-me informa Lily.

-Mamá vendrá por la noche, está en una reunión importante.

-Mami…-esta vez es Reece quien pide por su madre.

Yo suspiro. Los niños se han visto afectados por la mudanza, ha sido una transición para ellos algo difícil a pesar que hemos intentado convertirlo en un juego además, llevan muchos días apenas saliendo un ratito mientras su madre y yo hemos estado ocupados trabajando. ¡Y es verano!

Yo me quedo pensativo.

-Que os parece…-yo capto la atención de los tres- Si vamos a comer un helado a aquel puestecito de Washington Square…

-¡Siii!-Los gemelos parecen haberse olvidado de su madre de repente. Yo sonrío-Y nos llevamos las pistolas de agua.

-¡Y el freesbe!-pide Lily terminando de recoger sus juguetes rápidamente.

Yo acepto. En verano con tres niños pequeños en Nueva York hay que hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlos entretenidos sin pasar mucho calor. Minutos después estamos saliendo del edificio saludando a nuestro nuevo amigo, Ben, el portero. Lily echa de menos a Ed. Yo también. Han sido muchos años viéndole cada día.

Decido ir en metro. A la aventura. Y sin carrito. Ha sido un plan improvisado y Lily no me preocupa, pero los gemelos quien van de mi mano, uno a cada lado no paran quietos y no sé cuanto tardaran en cansarse y pedir de ir en brazos. Cuando llevamos la mitad de trayecto en dirección a la cuarta, la parada de metro más cercana al parque empiezo a arrepentirme.

¿Por qué no podría simplemente haber bajado a Central Park que está cruzando la calle?

Yo sé el motivo. El motivo es porque ellos, aunque disfrutan el parque, están acostumbrados a ir al mismo parque siempre y siempre está bien cambiar un poco, sobre todo cuando en Washington Square se reúne gente para bailar o para jugar o donde hay músicos callejeros y algún que otro pintor que a Lily le fascina.

Me pregunto si mi pequeña se decantará por algo de ese estilo para su futuro…

Jake se apoya en mi hombro, arrodillado en el asiento de al lado y Lily está frente a mí con Reece prácticamente sobre ella. Por suerte a esa hora y en esa línea del metro no hay mucha gente.

-Mami…-Jake estira sus bracitos y se abraza a mi cuello.

-Cariño-lo tomo en brazos y beso su frente-Ya te he dicho que esta noche veras a mami…Que está trabajando.

El asiente con una mueca de tristeza. Cuando Kate ha salido esta mañana los niños todavía dormían. Suspiro. Tal vez luego la llame por Face Time.

Finalmente y tras un rato más en el metro y otro tanto caminando por algunas calles llegamos a la entrada del parque observando el arco en medio de la plaza. Detrás de él y muy a lo lejos se puede observar el Empire State. Amo este lugar. Amo mi ciudad. No hay otro lugar en el mundo para mi, mi mujer y mis hijos.

Ellos están encantados de vivir aquí y no tienen queja de estar aquí en ese momento aunque en otra ocasión estaríamos pasando el verano en los Hamptons.

-¡Papi!-Lily está anonadada observando a una chica que toca una guitarra y otra que a unos metros baila-Mira…

-Si lo veo cariño-digo con Reece en mis brazos y Jake corriendo delante de mí. Nosotros llegamos a donde está Lily. -¿Tenéis calor?

-Agua-grita como respuesta Jake.

-Vamos Lily…Ven.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la enorme fuente que preside la plaza. Yo me siento con los pies por dentro en el murito que la rodea y ayudo a saltar a los niños. Muchos hacen lo mismo. Algunos incluso se meten dentro del agua, que no cubre más que por debajo de las rodillas, lo cual para los gemelos sería mucho. A Kate no le gusta eso y yo me limito a dejarles estar en las escaleras que hay y como mucho acercarse a alguno de los chorritos de agua que salen de uno de los pilares de la fuente, pero no meterse en la fuente.

Por el chorro lleno sus pistolas de agua y le doy una a cada uno. Los tres se entretienen mojándose los unos a los otros. En medio de la fuente una turista se cae dentro de la fuente al tratar de hacerse una foto y yo no puedo evitar reírme.

Lily también lo hace y ella acaba sentada en una de las escaleritas. Recuerdo como de pequeña, con la edad de los gemelos o algo menos, le daba miedo acercarse ni tan siquiera al penúltimo escalón por que había demasiada agua y cuando el agua fría tocaba sus pies chillaba nerviosa y saltaba a mis brazos.

Yo me pierdo unos segundos en el móvil enviándole un mensaje a Kate, mientras presto atención también a los niños.

-¡Jake ten cuidado!-oigo que dice Lily y cuando levanto la vista veo a Reece y Jake metidos en el agua, completamente empapados.

Me llevo una mano a la frente, pero por si no fuera poco, después de unos segundos, escucho un pequeño grito y otro plof.

Los tres se ríen descaradamente mientras Lily sale empapada del agua. Con el miedo que le daba de pequeña y ahora corre detrás de sus hermanos en medio de la fuente, con el agua casi por la cintura y empapando a todos los que están cerca. Incluido yo.

 **KATE**

Cuando llego a casa y abro la puerta, después de un largo día de trabajo, entre charlas con mi equipo, estadísticas, números, más reuniones lo último que espero encontrarme es un zafarrancho como los que solíamos tener en el loft. Entonces me percato que el problema probablemente no era falta de espacio si no falta de adulto responsable.

Suspiro y cierro la puerta, esperando que lo que queda de tarde, no sea peor que mi duro y largo día de trabajo.

La decoración que hemos elegido en este nuevo apartamento tan claro hace que por un lado entre más luz por los ventanales y sea más luminoso… Por otro, las pequeñas huellas de manitas sucias de mis hijos son más visibles en el suelo.

No sólo hay pequeñas marcas en el suelo por que les haya dado por gatear, también hay gotas de agua.

-¿Castle?

-En el baño-oigo que grita desde nuestro baño privado y no desde el de los niños.

Dejo la chaqueta y el bolso y me quito los tacones dejando todo en la entrada. Luego lo recogeré…También tendré que recoger los coches en miniatura que los gemelos han dejado alrededor del sofá. De nada sirve una sala de juegos si Castle les permite eso o por lo menos no les hace recoger después.

Cuando entro al baño mi cara es un poema.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-pregunto sorprendida y sintiendo como mi enfado va en aumento.

Nuestros tres hijos están a medio desvestir, esperando por un baño, con sus ropas húmedas y empapadas. La de los gemelos además de eso con manchas de chocolate en el pecho.

-¿Rick?

-Bueno…-pone cara de disculpa. No me vale.

-Nada de bueno. La verdad. Y por que los juguetes vuelven a estar en el salón.

-Acabamos de llegar.

-¿De dónde?-alzo una ceja.

-Washington Square-murmura.

-¿Helado no?

Lily tiritando asiente. Yo me fijo en mi hija quien se termina de quitar la ropa y se mete rápidamente en la bañera. Sus hermanos la siguen. Yo agarro el brazo de mi marido y tras indicar a la mayor que eche un vistazo a sus hermanos, salgo un momento de ahí. No me gusta que nos vean discutir.

-¿Les has dejado meterse en la fuente? Cuantas veces lo hemos hablado…

-Kate…

-No, Castle. Estoy demasiado enfadada ahora mismo para dialogar-mascullo-En serio esta vez te has pasado…

-Pero cariño, se han caído… Yo no… Venga…-intenta agarrarme de la cintura-Te lo recompensaré.

Yo alzo una ceja.

-Cuando Lily esté enferma…

-¿Cómo va a enfermarse? ¡Es verano! ¡Hacía calor!

Yo niego molesta y le dejo ahí plantada entrando al baño para encargarme de los niños. Estoy cansada de repetirle que por favor no les deje meterse en la fuente. Refrescarse esta bien, pero otra cosa es empaparse y calarse hasta los huesos y luego volver a casa empapados… Ni siquiera con el calor del verano de Nueva York pueden secarse completamente y con los cambios de temperatura debido a los aires acondicionados de los edificios es probable que se resfríen.

Lily estornuda sonoramente y yo mascullo una palabrota pensando en Castle y en su total pasotismo a la hora de poner límites con los niños.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Por favor, dejadnos vuestra opinión!

S&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12:**

 **Kate**

 **25 de julio de 2023…**

Lily se tumba sobre la cama, reposando el rostro sobre mis piernas y comienzo a acariciar su corta melena. Ella resopla y alza la mirada hasta encontrar mis ojos.

-No se van a callar – murmura, apuntando con el dedo índice hacia la puerta del dormitorio que he tenido que cerrar minutos antes.

Lily se ha enfermado después de que el imprudente de Castle dejase que nuestros tres hijos se bañasen en la fuente de Washington Square, tiene unas décimas de fiebre y necesita descansar.

Le he dejado claro a Castle que Lily hoy duerme conmigo, un "hoy duermes en el sofá" silencioso que él ha entendido a la perfección. Y por supuesto le toca a él poner a dormir a nuestros dos hijos.

Sin embargo no parece que se le esté dando demasiado bien teniendo en cuenta los gritos y lloros que llegan a través de la puerta. Jake incluso ha conseguido colarse en nuestro dormitorio en un par de ocasiones, por eso he tenido que cerrar con pestillo. Por mucho que me duela, Lily necesita estar tranquila.

Paso mis dedos por su frente y su cuero cabelludo hasta que su cuerpecito se relaja.

Los llantos al otro lado de la puerta han cesado.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

Ella asiente, antes de estornudar, y yo me hago con uno de los cuentos que hemos cogido antes de su habitación. Es uno de esos libros con varios cuentos, uno para cada día, aunque a ella le gusta que le lea varios de una vez.

-La oveja negra – Comienzo a leer cuando alguien golpea la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

Adivino por el tipo de sonido que no es ninguno de nuestros hijos.

Suspiro y muevo a Lily con cuidado, ayudándole a que se recueste sobre varios almohadones para que esté más cómoda.

Camino descalza hasta la puerta y cuando la abro encuentro a un Castle derrotado. Intento disimular una sonrisa al verlo con el cabello despeinado de ese modo, los pantalones mal puestos, y la camiseta mojada junto a su cuello. Adivino que Jake o Reece han estado llorando en el hueco de su cuello hasta empaparla de esa manera.

-Les he prometido que les darías las buenas noches – murmura en apenas un susurro.

Asiento. Me giro hacia Lily y veo que ha cogido el libro y se entretiene mirando las ilustraciones.

-Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Cuando entro al dormitorio de los gemelos los encuentro a los dos en la misma cama, tumbado el uno junto al otro en el centro de esta. Los dos están hipando y sus ojos están completamente aguados.

-Mami – solloza Reece cuando me ve aparecer por la puerta, está a punto de volver a llorar.

Jake saca sus bracitos de debajo de la sábana y los alza hacia mí.

Una sonrisa de ternura atraviesa mi cara al verlos de esa manera.

Me siento sobre el borde de la cama y me inclino hacia ellos, envolviéndolos en un abrazo.

Al final acabo contándoles el cuento de los monitos saltando sobre la cama, y me quedo hasta que los dos cierran los párpados, agotados.

Les doy un beso en la frente a cada uno y les dejo la lamparita encendida, por si despiertan en mitad de la noche.

Cuando regreso a nuestro dormitorio Castle está recostado en nuestra cama, junto a Lily. Nuestra hija está apoyada en su pecho, utilizándolo de almohada, y él la rodea con sus brazos mientras le lee.

Hacen una pausa para beber agua de la jarrita que minutos antes he dejado sobre la mesilla de noche, junto al vaporizador, Lily necesita estar hidratada.

-¿Tiene fiebre de nuevo? – dice Castle, mirándome con preocupación.

-Unas décimas – me siento sobre la cama y coloco la mano en la frente de Lily, comprobando que no está tan caliente como antes.

-Mami, ¿me acaricias el pelo? – Pregunta ella girándose hacia mí.

Sonrío y me recuesto a su lado, rozando el hombro de Castle. Acaricio su corta melena, su cabello es suave y todavía desprende el olor a su champú. Un dulce olor a fresas y nubes de azúcar.

-Papi – nuestra hija llama la atención de su padre para que continúe leyéndole.

-Sí, voy – dice él antes de seguir.

En realidad a Lily le encanta tener la atención de los dos por un ratito, no tener que compartirnos con sus hermanos. A pesar de que es una niña muy dulce y comprensiva, y para ella eso nunca ha sido un problema, entiendo que también le guste estar así con los dos. Como cuando ella era un bebé y por un tiempo solo fuimos nosotros tres.

Emite un suspiro y alza sus bracitos hacia nosotros. Uno lo deja sobre el brazo de su padre y entrelaza su otra mano con la mía.

Continúo acariciando sus sienes y masajeando su cabeza con la mano que me queda libre, es algo que siempre la ha relajado. Hasta que poco a poco su respiración se vuelve más acompasada y de pronto se queda dormida. Estaba agotada, al igual que yo misma que, casi sin ser consciente, he acabado apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de mi marido.

-Kate – Castle susurra cerrando el libro de cuentos y dejándolo a un lado – Voy a ir a dormir en la habitación de nuestros hijos.

-No te muevas ahora. Despertarás a Lily – susurro yo.

En realidad es un "no te vayas, quédate a dormir con nosotras", que no pienso decir en voz alta porque todavía sigo enfadada con él. Casi puedo ver la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios.

-Siento lo de esta tarde – dice de pronto – No debería haberles dejado bañarse en la fuente.

-No. Ha sido imprudente, e irresponsable – digo sin cambiar de posición.

-Sí.

-Siempre lo haces, Castle – Murmuro, todavía enfadada. – Si te digo que no pueden bañarse en la fuente es porque luego ocurre esto, se enferman y esta vez ha sido un resfriado, pero podría ser peor…

-Kate…

-No, Castle. Esta vez te has pasado.

-Tienes razón – Suspira él – Pero los niños llevaban todo el día encerrados en casa, y yo estaba eufórico después de la reunión, quería hacer algo especial con ellos.

Muevo la cabeza para mirarlo, con el enfado ni siquiera le había preguntado por su reunión.

-¿Qué te dijeron en la reunión? ¿Les gustó?

Castle iba a presentarles la idea de su próximo libro, con el prólogo y las ideas que tenía anotado. Podría tratarse de una nueva saga si a sus editores les gustaba.

Sonríe y asiente, dejándome saber que así ha sido.

-Enhorabuena – Yo también esbozo una sonrisa, feliz de verdad por la noticia.

-Gracias.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante varios segundos hasta que él se inclina, con cuidado de no despertar a Lily, y posa sus labios sobre los míos.

Vuelvo a colocarme como estaba y acaricio la mano de nuestra hija entre las mías. Castle pasa uno de sus brazos por mi espalda mientras que con el otro rodea a nuestra pequeña.

-Os quiero – dice él antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lily presiona su manita alrededor de mi dedo y no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo hizo. Cuando Castle la cogió en brazos y se tumbó con ella en la cama de hospital en la que yo descansaba. Y estuvimos así, como ahora, los tres juntos.

* * *

 **16 de Noviembre 2016**

 **Kate**

Estoy recostada en el sofá de piel cómodamente mientras Rick se mueve por la cocina preparando dos tazas de café. El mío descafeinado por supuesto. Me acaricio el vientre y suspiro recordando cómo esta semana he estado más cachonda que nunca… Y sin embargo en ese momento, estoy tan cansada y me duelen tanto los riñones que no pienso en otra cosa que dormir.

Lily se mueve lentamente en mi interior (por falta de espacio) y noto como mi vientre se deforma, como sus piececitos se marcan en mi abdomen y me hacen sonreír.

-Ya falta poco, bebé-susurro.

Tanto Castle como yo nos pasamos horas hablándole… Y ella reacciona a nuestras voces, a nuestras caricias, a la música. Nos encanta compartir esos ratitos con ella… Como si ya estuviera con nosotros… Aunque de hecho, lo está. Siempre está conmigo y hemos creado ese vinculo madre e hija…

A Rick le gusta leerle en la cama, cuando nos vamos a dormir. Y le encanta darme besos en mi estomago por las mañanas…

Y se preocupa por si me incomodo o le puede pasar algo al hacer el amor…

Sonrío.

Jamás me imaginé en esta situación. Sin mis tacones. Sin perseguir asesinos. Descansando en casa… Preocupándome de las cosas cotidianas y del futuro… Esperando un bebé con el amor de mi vida… Deseando verle la carita y experimentar ese amor del que tanto hablan.

Al mismo tiempo… Estoy aterrada. No sólo tengo miedo del dolor que puede suponer el traer un bebé al mundo si no… Del "después". ¿Y si no soy buena madre? ¿Y si no soy suficiente para ella? ¿Si no se hacerlo bien?

Martha no deja de mostrarme su apoyo y darme consejos en ese aspecto que me ayuda tanto y Rick no deja de repetirme que seré increíble y que él va a estar a mi lado sin embargo… Tengo miedo.

Un intenso dolor invade mis lumbares… Algo tan parecido al dolor menstrual. Bufo.

Rick, en pijama pero descalzo se acerca y se recuesta a mi lado tras acercarme mi taza. Le doy un sorbo y él hace lo mismo. Se la devuelvo y la deja sobre la mesita.

Él observa con ternura como acarició mi enorme y abultado vientre cubierto por un jersey anchísimo y unos leggins. También estoy descalza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunta.

Esta última recta final del embarazo va por momentos. A veces estoy cachonda. Otras no lo puedo ver. Algunos días tengo mucha energía y otros simplemente quiero dormir mientras que por momentos estoy eufórica y entusiasmada y otras solo quiero llorar por culpa de las hormonas… Ni que decir de los antojos…

-¿Galleta?

El saca una de las galletas que traía escondida para mí y yo sonrío.

-A tu hija le encantan…-sonrío con inocencia.

-Si…-él acaricia mi vientre, trazando líneas con sus dedos y parece que Lily le contesta pateándome.-Portate bien con mami-susurra acercándose- No tiene buena cara…

-Estoy bien-sin embargo me remuevo intentando buscar una postura cómoda. No estoy del todo bien pero no quiero asustar a Rick…No tiene que ser nada, es simplemente cansancio.

Me recuesto de nuevo y vuelvo a tomar la agenda entre mis manos. Siempre suelo usar la tablet pero a veces me gusta seguir con mi agenda y escribir todas las cosas pendientes y los planes.

-Entonces mañana…

-Olvídate-digo mirándole-No tengo ganas…

-Pero Kate el otro día…

-Lo sé, pero no me apetece salir a cenar…

-Tenía reserva… ¡Es tu cumpleaños, tenemos que celebrar! Iba a venir tu padre y mi madre también… Algo familiar… Pensaba decírselo a los chicos, a Lanie y…

-Algo familiar-murmuro y carraspeo aclarándome la garganta-. Entonces… Navidad…

-Navidad-repite él- ¿Qué pasa?

-Se supone, si no se retrasa el parto que Lily tendrá casi veinte días…

-O a lo mejor se adelante.

-No digas eso.

Rick agarra mi mano y antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos me acaricia la mano.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Sus ojos me miran sinceramente, con ese azul tan intenso del que me enamoré desde que le vi por primera vez… No en una firma de libros a la que había ido, no, cuando le vi de verdad… Cada mañana, compartiendo café conmigo… O más bien trayéndome el café.

Yo asiento. Estoy aterrada. ¿Y si pasa algo en el parto? ¿Si se adelanta no sería peligroso? ¿No sería mejor tenerlo programado? Me muerdo el labio y siento que me falta el aire sólo de pensar que cualquier cosa le puede pasar a mi pequeña.

Aun no ha nacido pero desde que sé que existe… Tengo ese sentimiento…Ese gen protector…No quiero que le ocurra nada…

Mi labio tiembla imaginándome lo peor y Castle rápidamente lo atrapa con los suyos, besándome suavemente y acariciándome la mejilla… Desterrando todos los miedos y haciéndome olvidar ese molesto pinchazo en mi bajo vientre… Por momentos ha subido de intensidad y aunque no me duele… Es molesto…Así como la leve humedad que desde hace un rato siento entre mis piernas.

Al separarme acaricio su ceja, un gesto que me gusta hacer y ver como sonríe y sus ojos se achinan al hacerlo y luego paso mi mano por su flequillo y su pelo.

-Entonces… Con Lily con 15 días más o menos….Dejemos un margen… Yo creo que si podríamos abrigarla bien y salir a ver el árbol de Navidad…

Yo asiento y trago saliva.

-¿Qué día tienes planeado en tu súper agenda ir a la academia?

Yo había aceptado ese nuevo puesto como algo así como una profesora en la academia para guiar a los nuevos reclutas y ofrecerles ayuda y una guía de cómo ser un buen agente etc etc, sin embargo eso no sucedería hasta que poco a poco dejara mi puesto en la doce (aun conservando mi título como capitana) y que Lily fuera lo suficiente mayor para poder separarme unas horas de ella (si es que lo conseguía) y que una babysitter o Martha o incluso Alexis o Hailey (que se habían ofrecido) poder cuidar de ella.

-Pues… No sé… ¿Mayo?

-Mayo parece un buen mes…

-Si…Ya veremos…

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

-Ok… Estamos hablando de Navidad pero… ¿Acción de gracias? Es en unos días… ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Estarás muy pesada?

-Si es aquí en casa… -digo anotando unas cosas. Me gustaría tenerlo todo bien organizado incluso antes de que nazca nuestra bebé- Sin disfraces… (Olvidando la tradición que yo inventé) No me importaría… Si no tendría que ir de pavo relleno, no crees…

Rick no puede evitar reír y me contagia la risa hasta tal punto que siento mi ropa interior más húmeda aun.

Sin decir nada al respecto me levanto con esfuerzo y tras terminar la taza de café la dejo en la fregadera. Escucho como Rick se queja y yo le repito que no estoy invalida. Me asomo al salón y le veo entretenido leyendo una revista asi que le aviso que voy al baño…

Pero no tengo ganas de hacer pis.

Aprieto mis labios mientras me miro al espejo, bajo mis leggins y me siento en la taza del wc. Compruebo las braguitas húmedas… Y sin hacer pis me vuelvo a levantar.

Me subo los leggins y con esfuerzo llego hasta donde está Rick.

-Cariño…

-¿Mmm?-me mira, sentado y su rostro cambia al ver el mío. Probablemente mi mirada de preocupación me delata-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que tenemos que ir al hospital.

Él se levanta como un rayo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

-Cálmate-le pido. No necesito que alguien me ponga más nerviosa de lo que estoy a pesar de que intento aparentar toda la calma posible… Pero soy primeriza…No sé que me puede deparar por lo que quiero ir al hospital y asegurarme que todo está bien-No me duele ni me encuentro mal… Y la bebé está bien pero… Estoy húmeda… Y llevo mucho rato así…No me hecho pis… Vamos no lo creo…-murmuro.

-Vámonos.

-¿En pijama?

-No me importa. Vamos.

Salimos del loft con lo puesto… Y las llaves, los móviles y la documentación. Nada más. Nada necesario para el bebé… Porque estoy segura que no estoy de parto. Me intento auto convencer por que si no…Lily estaría adelantándose casi tres semanas. No. No estoy de parto.

* * *

-Tranquila Martha-le digo por el móvil mientras llegamos al hospital y entramos por el pasillo de urgencias para que nos atiendan. El trayecto en taxi ha sido bastante corto-No estoy de parto, sólo… Pues creo que estoy perdiendo liquido… Y vengo a asegurarme… No…No es necesario-separo el móvil de la oreja y hablo con Rick-Tu madre quiere venir-él rueda los ojos y me quita el móvil mientras se pone a hablar con ella durante un momento. Finalmente cuelga.

-Vendrá en un rato para saber que nos han dicho-me informa.

Yo aprieto los labios intentando no reír y llegamos al mostrador. Rick se encarga de hablar con la administradora de turno e informarle de lo ocurrido.

Nada más decírselo, un enfermero se acerca a mí con una silla de ruedas y nos lleva a una habitación. Por él camino, él y Castle se ponen a hablar de los libros de Nikki Heat por que Jason, el enfermero es fan de mi marido.

Y yo en ese estado.

Prefiero no decir nada.

Una vez instalados en la habitación, después de que a mí me den el típico camisón de hospital, me recuesto y esperamos a que el ginecólogo pase a verme… No tardará mucho aunque se encontraba en una urgencia, fuera de la ciudad.

No pasa nada… No estoy de parto.

Castle intenta distraerme y me enseña todo tipo de apps en su iPhone, juegos, videos en Youtube para que no pensemos en nada hasta que llega el doctor y una enfermera. Me hacen un par de pruebas y ponen unas correas en mi vientre que conectadas a una maquina informan del estado del bebé.

Por lo visto todo está bien…

Yo estoy tranquila.

-Ok…-el doctor nos mira a ambos-Kate estás de parto.

-No…Yo no estoy de parto.

-No estaba de parto, eso es verdad, no le ha dolido nada…-le dice Castle, algo nervioso por toda la situación en la que de repente nos hemos visto envueltos.

-Por que… La bolsa tiene una pequeña fisura y llevas un buen rato perdiendo liquido amniótico por lo que para que no hayan complicaciones con la niña tenemos que provocártelo-dice enseñando un pequeño medicamento que intravenosamente provocará mi parto.-Todo irá bien. Es algo normal…Vuestra pequeña es muy movida y ha roto la bolsa… ¡Tenía ganas de conocer mundo!

Rick sonríe.

-Tranquilos… Todo irá bien.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Eso no puede estar pasando… Yo no estaba de parto.

El doctor hace su trabajo y pone el medicamento en la vía. Me informa de que en un rato empezaré a sentir las contracciones cada vez más fuerte y que volverá a revisarme en el periodo de una hora… Para entonces si estoy lo suficiente dilatada… El resto será pan comido.

Yo no estoy tan convencida.

¡Voy a traer un bebé al mundo!

¡Voy a conocer a mi hija!

Castle aprovecha ese momento para llamar a todos y avisar del acontecimiento. Ordena a Alexis que pase por casa y traiga todo lo necesario para su hermana.

* * *

Unos 30 minutos después… Entre lágrimas y sudor, maldigo a Castle. Le miro entre furiosa, aterrada y agotada. No tengo fuerzas. Me duele hasta el alma y las contracciones cada vez son más fuertes.

-Nunca más.-le informo duramente-Nunca más me vas a tocar-me quejo. Rick traga saliva y le aprieto la mano con fuerza.

Entre inhalar, exhalar, bufar, casi gritar, las contracciones, la voz de Rick animándome, la enfermera poniéndome la epidural y rebajando algo el dolor llega el momento esperado.

Castle está a mi lado. Va con el traje típico, su flequillo se pega a la frente por debajo del gorrito esterilizado de color verde y sus ojos azules brillan más que de costumbre mientras me anima. Yo siento mi cara ardiendo y como el dolor es más intenso pero sólo tengo que hacer un último esfuerzo, según me dice mi ginecólogo.

Empujo un par de veces más mientras Rick va y viene de mi lado al lado del doctor sin soltarme casi la mano para ver el momento más esperado…Lily llegando a nuestras vidas. Lily inundando la sala con su llanto.

Yo rio y lloro a la vez que mi hija. Observo, agotada, entre sudor y lagrimas como Castle está al lado del doctor y agarra a nuestra hija en brazos, en un color grisáceo y rojizo por toda la suciedad pero que no evita que piense que es el ser más maravilloso de la tierra.

Rick se acerca con ella y la pone en mi pecho. Ambos nos miramos. Yo acaricio con sumo cuidado su rostro y luego vuelvo a llorar mirando a Castle. A pesar del cansancio mi pecho está lleno de amor en ese momento y solo puedo besar al que ahora es el padre de mi hija y besar con mucho cuidado la frente de ella.

-Bienvenida al mundo Lily…-susurro. La niña se mueve entre mis brazos nerviosa y ambos nos reímos.

 **Rick**

No recordaba lo que era que el amor te golpeara con una sola mirada. Alexis lo hizo unos años atrás. Era como un rayo atravesándote. Lily lo ha hecho ahora. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Es perfecta. Es de Kate. Es mía. Es nuestra. Siento lágrimas en los ojos y me las seco rápidamente.

Ahora estamos solos en la habitación. Los tres. Somos una familia de tres. En el instante que ha nacido mi pequeña he salido, con ella envuelta en una mantita y se la enseñado a sus abuelos y su hermana… Todos hemos llorado. Ahora todos esperan para ver a Kate… Sin embargo ella todavía duerme y yo quiero aprovechar estas primeras horas para nosotros solos.

Observo un segundo como Lily descansa en su cunita y la coloco al lado del a cama de Kate mientras salgo a despedir a nuestra familia.

Minutos después, cuando vuelvo a entrar, Kate está despertándose.

-Hey-susurro en voz baja y me acerco a ella. Apenas ha pasado casi una hora desde el parto…Pero ella necesitaba ese momento para descansar, porque incluso había tenido unas decimas de fiebre… Algo normal-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto apartando un mechón de su cara y acariciando su frente.

-Bien-me dice algo ronca y también bajito, con miedo de molestar a Lily- ¿Ella?

-Todo bien. Es fuerte como su mami…-me siento en el borde de la cama a su lado y acaricio su mano.-Y creo que tiene sus ojos…

-Oh…

-¿Qué?

-Esperaba que tuviera los ojos azules como tú…-me dice.

-Kate, los ojos azules son una mutación ¿Lo sabías?-ella niega mirándome medio confusa por esa respuesta-Los tuyos son perfectos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan increíbles…Con tanta expresividad-le digo-Estoy feliz.

-Y yo.-su mirada se pierde en nuestra pequeñita, vestida con un trajecito blanco. Se remueve. Ambos sonreímos-También parece que tiene mis orejas…

Kate sonríe. Yo me acerco a ella y le beso en los labios.

-Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

-Siempre.

-Siempre-le contesto.

Estamos un momento más en silencio y ella se incorpora. Me pide que le acerque al bebé, no puede evitarlo más. La necesita. Yo agarro a Lily con sumo cuidado intentando recuperar la práctica que había perdido después de tantos años… Y la acomodo en sus brazos con cuidado de la cabeza. Ambos nos vemos algo torpes. Yo me siento a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo.

Kate jadea en un suspiro de sorpresa cuando después de acariciar la manita de nuestra hija con su dedo índice, ésta lo agarra con fuerza. Sé completamente la sensación que está sintiendo en ese momento…Yo siento lo mismo. No hay un amor igual.

Lily ronronea y casi llora…Creo que tiene hambre... Yo sonrío viendo como Kate casi por instinto la acomoda mejor…Aun tendrá que esperar para poder darle el pecho por culpa de la fiebre pero llamo a una enfermera para que nos prepare un biberón o nos ayude con lo que haya que hacer.

-Si es el pañal…

-Es un buen regalo de cumpleaños-le digo.

-¿Qué?-me pregunta confundida por ese comentario y sin saber si me refiero al pañal como regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá-le digo-Lily nació pasada la media noche.

Ella abre la boca sorprendida y acabamos sonriendo y fundiéndonos en un beso, con nuestra hija en medio. Kate vuelve a sonreír y llorar de la emoción, justificándose en las hormonas. Yo también estoy llorando de felicidad…

Ya nada importa.

No importa el pasado…Ni lo que vendrá. Lo importante es que estamos los tres juntos para enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Te amo-susurro en su cabeza.

Ella sonríe y me mira de lado sin casi apartar la mirada de Lily y gesticula un "yo también te amo".

Sé que las primeras horas e incluso días serán difíciles. Ambos tendremos que enfrentarnos a las dificultades del momento, de ser padres, pero a su lado se que yo soy mejor y podremos superarlo. Juntos. Siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**_¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

 ** _S &R_**

 ** _2 de agosto de 2023_**

 **CASTLE**

Kate y yo echamos un último vistazo al cuarto de juegos de los niños antes de marcharnos. Todo parece estar en calma: Jake y Reece están con Jim mirando embobados los cromos de baseball que él les ha traído, sentados en sus pufs, esos mullidos asientos rellenos de un material blando que a ellos tanto les gustan. Jim parece encogido sentado allí y no puedo evitar reírme, ganándome una mirada por parte de Kate.

Supongo que la imagen que está dando mi madre no es mucho mejor, metida en el castillo de tela de Lily, con la cabeza asomada por la ventana mientras nuestra hija le prepara una taza de té.

A veces tengo la impresión de que nuestros niños manejan a sus abuelos a la perfección.

-¿Crees que podrán con ellos? – Pregunta Kate conforme bajamos en el ascensor.

-Claro, los tienen controlados – Le aseguro yo, sin tenerlo nada claro en realidad.

Este es nuestro fin de semana de relax, Kate y yo nos vamos a pasar el día a un spa, utilizando un vale de regalo que mi madre nos regaló las navidades pasadas y todavía no habíamos tenido oportunidad de utilizar.

Kate comienza a buscar en su bolso y me mira segundos después, utilizando esa mirada de pánico.

-Mi teléfono. He olvidado mi teléfono.

Agarro su brazo antes de que llegue a pulsar la tecla del ascensor que nos lleve de nuevo hasta la parte más alta del edificio.

-No lo necesitamos.

-Castle… Si los niños…

-Estarán bien – digo, acercándome a ella – Si necesitan algo, pueden llamar a Alexis.

Llevo mi mano a su cuello, colocándola detrás de esta mientras beso sus labios despacio. A Kate le encanta eso, le encanta sentir mis dedos en la parte alta de su espalda mientras le beso.

Ella suspira y finalmente asiente cuando el ascensor llega a la planta baja y las puertas se abren. El portero nos sonríe amablemente y nos abre las puertas de entrada, indicándonos que un coche nos espera para llevarnos al spa, a pesar de que éste no está muy lejos de nuestra casa.

Se trata de un centro de relajación oriental que se encuentra en Columbus Circle.

Cuando llegamos al spa rápidamente somos atendidos por una joven con rasgos orientales que nos entrega un albornoz a cada uno junto a unas zapatillas. También nos ofrece bañadores que tienen en venta para utilizar en la piscina climatizada, sin embargo nosotros nos los hemos traído de casa.

No necesito estar allí mucho tiempo antes de imaginar que aquel sería el lugar ideal para unas vacaciones de relax, incluso en una ciudad como Nueva York. Aunque nosotros solo vamos a pasar allí el día, me obligo a disfrutar de este merecido descanso.

Me dirijo a las salas de tratamiento (las cuales incluyen piscinas de hidromasaje) mientras que Kate opta por probar una clase de yoga tailandés.

Todos los músculos de mi espalda se relajan minutos después bajo las manos de Masahiro, un japonés con bastante arte en eso de dar masajes. A pesar de que él me aconseja estar en silencio, le hago bastantes preguntas con respecto a su trabajo y acabo consiguiendo su número de teléfono, tal vez lo incluya como personaje en mi nuevo libro.

Busco a Kate un rato después y vamos al salón del té para tomarnos algo refrescante (sobre todo para ella después de haber hecho yoga) y cuando terminamos probamos juntos la sauna de vapor.

Ella lleva un bañador en lugar de un bikini porque le avergüenza mostrar la cicatriz que le quedó tras la cesárea de los gemelos, aunque yo creo que es una cicatriz de vida preciosa.

Acaricio sus piernas cuando las estira sobre las mías, ambos sentados en los bancos de madera, con el vapor impregnándose en nuestra piel (o purificándonos como prefieren llamarlo los trabajadores del spa) y siendo cautivados por los diferentes aromas que utilizan para dar un _fresco_ a este lugar.

Es una sauna privada así que le propongo que nos desnudemos.

-Castle, no me voy a desnudar aquí – dice ella tras mirarme como si me habría vuelto loco.

-¿Por qué no? Nadie nos va a ver, incluso podríamos… - Alzo mis cejas, sugerente.

-Ni lo pienses. Pueden tener cámaras.

-¿Cámaras en la sauna?

-Existen cámaras adaptadas para altas temperaturas.

Observo a mí alrededor aunque estoy seguro de que, aunque exista tal cosa, no hay ninguna en esta sala.

Suspiro finalmente y apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo, resignado.

-Pero podríamos reservar una de las suites – dice Kate, tratando de disimular su calentón y evitando mi mirada.

-¿La suite Central Park? – Pregunto, incorporándome rápidamente.

Ella frunce las cejas y la descartamos rápidamente ya que comparte las vistas de nuestro nuevo apartamento.

-Habitación horizonte, o habitación Hudson – dice ella, recordando los nombres mencionados en uno de los folletos.

Se trata de magnificas habitaciones con vistas a diferentes partes de la ciudad, con edredones de plumas y sábanas de seda, una bañera amplia, diferentes productos de lujo…

Kate y yo abandonamos la sauna, sonriendo con el pensamiento de descansar en una de esas habitaciones. O de hacer precisamente todo lo contrario a descansar.

* * *

Regresamos a casa a las diez de la noche, completa y absolutamente relajados. Después de varias sesiones de tratamientos en el spa, y algún que otro masaje íntimo en la intimidad de la habitación con vistas al río Hudson... Podría haberme quedado allí una semana entera para completar la felicidad que siento en estos momentos.

Introduzco la llave en la cerradura sin soltar la mano de Kate y, antes incluso de atravesar la puertas nos llegan las risas amortiguadas de los niños.

-¿No deberían estar durmiendo? – Pregunta Kate alzando una ceja.

Yo asiento. Las nueve y media como muy tarde es la hora que les dejamos como tope antes de acostarlos. Sin embargo, con mi madre y el padre de Kate es diferente…

Dejamos las chaquetas y los zapatos en la entrada y atravesamos el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, encontrándonos una imagen algo diferente a lo que esperábamos.

Nuestros padres no están allí, sino que son Alexis y Hailey quienes están al cuidado de nuestros hijos. O ellas dos al cuidado de ellos a juzgar por lo que está pasando.

Alexis nos saluda, alzando su mano tanto como le permite la cuerda con la que tanto ella como Hailey están atadas a las sillas. Además, Alexis tiene la cara pintada con diferentes pinturas.

Me fijo en que en el suelo, junto al sofá, hay esparcido un pequeño bolso del que sobresalen varios pintalabios y otras pinturas que parecen estar rotas, me atrevería a decir que algunas de ellas han sido incluso pisoteadas.

Vuelvo a mirar a mis hijos con una mueca entre horrorizado y divertido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Kate pone el toque serio después de haber observado con horror el desastre que han montado.

-Son nuestras prisioneras – Lily canturrea mientras salta alrededor de Hailey y su hermana mayor, portando una cinta con plumas en la cabeza, como si perteneciese a una tribu india.

-¡Si, prisioneras! – Jake grita mientras él y su hermano lanzan dardos de goma con una pistola hacia sus _prisioneras_.

Kate y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, ambos intentando ocultar la risa que nos provoca toda esa situación.

-Deberíamos… - Murmura Kate, señalando con la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Nos acercamos a ellos y nos ponemos serios con los niños, obligándoles a recoger todos los dardos que hay por el suelo, así como las diferentes pistolas y flechas de goma.

Lily ayuda a Kate a soltar las cuerdas que atan a Alexis y Hailey.

-¿Cómo os habéis dejado atar por ellos? Solo tienen dos años y medio – le digo a Alexis tras abrazarla unos segundos después.

-No sabes de lo que son capaz, papá – responde ella, agotada.

-Ya… ¿Y la abuela y Jim?

-Me llamaron al medio día, necesitaban un relevo.

Kate y yo nos miramos de nuevo, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Ha debido de ser un día de lo más entretenido para los niños.

-Prefiero atrapar asesinos – dice Hailey volviendo hacia mí. Descubro que su cara también está pintada al igual que la de Alexis.

Kate les ofrece un paquete con toallitas para que se limpien.

-¿Queréis quedaros a acostarlos?

-No – ambas responden al unísono.

-Vale. Te pagaré el maquillaje, Alexis – le digo después de que ella recoja las piezas rotas del suelo.

Las despedimos en la puerta de nuestra casa y Lily mueve la mano hacia ellas como si hubiese sido un gran día. Probablemente lo ha sido para ella y sus hermanos.

-Alexis me ha explicado que dos chicas también pueden ser novias y se pueden besar – dice Lily de pronto cuando regresamos al salón – Ella y Hailey se besan mucho, ¿a qué si?

-Mmm… ¿Castle? – Kate intenta pasarme el marrón, pero yo me deshago hábilmente.

-¿Me tocaba a mí acostar a los gemelos, verdad? – Digo sin que le dé tiempo a responderme y llevándome a los chicos hacia su dormitorio creyendo haberme librado de una charla como esa.

Sin embargo observo cómo Jake y Reece comienzan a hacer gestos de asco.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? – Les pregunto cuando llegamos a su dormitorio.

-No quiero besar chicas – dice Reece limpiándose acto seguido la lengua con la manga de su camiseta.

-No, puaj – Jake le imita haciendo el mismo gesto.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto yo, anonadado - ¿Voy a tener que hablar con vosotros de eso, tan pronto?

Los dos ríen mientras mueven sus cabecitas arriba y abajo.

Una vez he acabado de ponerles el pañal y el pijama y están recostados los dos en una cama (por que ahora quieren dormir juntos) parece que no tienen intención de dormir.

Yo me siento en el borde de la cama de ellos y de espaldas a la puerta, mientras acaricio sus piernas intentando dormirlos.

-Vamos chicos….Es hora de dormir… -susurro- Que yo si quiero estar con mi chica…-sonrío y ellos arrugan su naricita. Yo me rio de su expresión y acaricio sus naricitas.- ¿Sabéis qué? Aun sois peques… Cuando crezcáis os recordaré esta conversación… Y nos reiremos-yo me quedo callando fantaseando con mis gemelos siendo jóvenes y enamorados de alguna chica… O chico, quien sabe, después de todo también pensaba que Alexis tendría novio y sigue con Hailey… Hasta así tengo que estar rodeado de mujeres-Yo siempre he estado con chicas… Y creedme son geniales… Desde pequeño… Éramos la abuela y yo, solo nosotros dos… Siempre he estado rodeado…-rio recordando viejos tiempos- Y sus amigas… Luego hubo algunas chicas que volvieron loco a papi.… Alexis… Vuestra hermana… Hailey, Lanie… Jenny, Sarah Grace… ¡Me gusta estar con chicas! Pero sobre todo… Si hay una mujer de verdad… Es mami…-susurro, sin percatarme de que ella nos está observando desde la puerta-Mami siempre estará ahí para vosotros… -me callo- No sabéis cuanto la amo… Y cuanto me costó conquistarla-bufo-Es cabezota… Como Lily-los niños se ríen-¿Verdad? ¿Pero a que las queremos-los dos asientes-Si…Queremos mucho a nuestras chicas-deslizo mi pulgar por el puente de la nariz de Jake y cierra los ojos quedándose dormido. Hago lo mismo con Reece. Me levanto y me inclino sobre sus frentes-Aunque chicos… Gracias por existir-susurro- No sé qué haría sin vosotros-beso sus frentes y me doy la vuelta viendo la puerta entre abierta, pero a nadie en el pasillo.

Al salir apago la luz dejando la pequeña luz que necesitan para dormir y sonrío saliendo de allí para ir en busca de mi chica, la mujer de mi vida.

No me imagino la vida sin ella.

Pero antes, pasaré a desearle buenas noches a Lily… Desde que nació…Soy incapaz de saber que hacía antes de que ella me mirara con sus preciosos ojos.

 **26 de Noviembre 2016**

 **BECKETT**

No sabía que era cierto. No sabía que una vez eres madre… Todo lo referente a ti pasa a un segundo plano y sólo importa tu bebé. Siento esa presión en el pecho… Si a ella le pasa algo… Sólo tiene una semana y poco y apenas he podido despegarme de mi pequeña Lil.

Es preciosa.

Sus ojitos son como los míos y aunque aun no creo que aun sea capaz de distinguir, me gusta cuando me mira.

Me muerdo el labio mientras no dejo de moverme por la habitación con ella en brazos y suspiro. En un rincón hay un montón de bolsas.

Ayer fue 'Black Friday' y Rick se volvió loco comprando cosas. De hecho, se ha vuelto loco desde el día que nos recogió en el hospital con un SUV de siete plazas recién comprado substituyendo al mercedes… (Hace tiempo que el Ferrari está aparcado ya…) globos y un enorme peluche para Lily y un colgante con una L rodeada de tres diamantes (nosotros tres) para mí. Sonrío y mezo a Lily entre mis brazos. Estoy realmente agotada y aunque Castle insiste en que puedo delegar algunas cosas… Yo no cedo. Sé que necesito descansar, pero Lily apenas duerme y hace dos días, en acción de gracias, tuvo un cólico bastante fuerte y todo fue un desastre…

Tengo miedo de equivocarme y de hacerlo mal y aunque escucho los consejos de Martha y Rick me está enseñando a ser mamá y eso me encanta por que no podía tener mejor compañero en este reto, también desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí y me guiara.

Poco a poco se cómo hacerlo pero a veces tengo esa sensación de que no se qué hacer y me hundo y empiezo a llorar y Lily lo nota y llora también y… Estoy realmente cansada.

No puedo dejarla.

¿Y si deja de respirar?

En ocasiones, por la noche me he despertado sólo para verla dormir sin necesidad de estar despierta por alguna toma… Pero es que necesito comprobar que todo está bien y aunque Rick está más relajado sé que también lo ha hecho y se preocupa tanto o más como los primeros días en que apenas podía mamar y me frustraba.

Ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás y los problemas son las risas procedentes del comedor.

Bufo molesta e intento calmarme.

Lily gimotea y se retuerce en mis brazos. Casi con toda la experiencia del mundo o de esta semana compruebo que su pañal no está húmedo. Se lo acabo de cambiar hace un momento.

Yo me muevo calmadamente mientras la miro y la muevo entre mis brazos. Es tan pequeña.

Mi corazón palpita con fuerza. De vez en cuando lo hace cuando la miro.

-Shhh…Peque… ¿Tienes hambre?-yo miro el reloj en la mesita y recuerdo cuando ha sido la última vez, sin embargo, me bajo la camiseta como puedo mientras la sostengo con cuidado e introduzco mi pecho en su boca. Nada.

Vuelvo a moverla como puedo… Aun recuerdo como el primer día era casi incapaz de cogerla sin miedo a que cayera… Mis brazos estaban engarrotados.

Lily se remueve y apenas succiona mi pezón. Nada.

Vuelve a llorar esta vez con más fuerza cuando la risa de Castle llega a mis oídos y hace que me ponga más seria.

-Tienes sueño, lo sé mi amor… Papá es…. –me siento en el borde de mi cama, vestida en pijama-Lo sé shh…

Las risas son cada vez más altas y mi paciencia cada vez es menor. Cuando consigo que Lily deje de llorar la dejo en la cuna que tenemos en nuestra habitación y salgo hasta el despacho de Castle hecha una furia.

Me asomo por la puerta y le veo en el salón. Su mirada conecta con la mía y yo le hago señas.

Rick se disculpa con sus invitados y se acerca hasta donde estoy yo.

Arrugo mi nariz.

-Apestas a alcohol y tabaco-me quejo.

-Cariño-dice achispado-Lo siento-se separa de mi cuando después de intentar besarme le rechazo- Estamos… Bueno ya sabes…

-No, Rick… ¿Sabes qué? Tu hija recién nacida intenta dormir y no puede… Es…-alzo las manos-¡Es increíble!

-Kate… Lo siento…

-Me parece perfecto que tengas tu partida de póker con tus amigos escritores…

-Estamos celebrando el nacimiento de mi bebé-dice después de ponerse el puro en la boca de nuevo y mover las cejas. Yo meneo la cabeza molesta.-

-Pues podrías ir a celebrarlo a otro lado…-me quejo-¡Y ni se te ocurra decirme que son las hormonas o te vas a dormir a casa de tu madre!

Siento la mirada de Rick en mi nuca cuando entro en la habitación de nuevo y él regresa al salón. Unos minutos después escucho como los escritores al final han acabado su partida de póker, sus whiskys y sus puros y se marchan.

Cuando oigo la puerta cerrarse ¡Por fin! Lily está en mis brazos y yo estoy recostada en la cama.

Rick entra en la habitación y nos mira a las dos.

-A la ducha. Ya-le digo bajito casi sin mirarle, enfocada en mi hija que está más tranquila después de que el ruido ha cesado-No pienso dejar que toques a Lily con olor a tabaco…

-Estas paranoica-murmura.

-Papi se va a ir a la m…-pero Rick me interrumpe antes de que acabe la frase disculpándose, sabiendo que ha rebasado el límite y se mete en la ducha. Al salir regresa solo con una camiseta y los calzoncillos y se recuesta a mi lado.

-Estoy agotadísima, entiéndeme…

Castle me quita la niña de sus brazos y la agarra en los suyos. En cuestión de segundos Lily está completamente dormida contra el pecho de Rick y sin chupete. ¡Es increíble!

-No sé como lo haces pero…-yo casi estoy a punto de llorar.

-Eh…Eh es porque esta todo en silencio…

-No… Y porque ella te adora-murmuro.

-Y yo a ti-me dice él a mi-Y a ella… Y lo siento. Estuvo bien jugar con mis amigos… Pero… Es cierto que me excedí-Yo le miro-Sabes que estoy al cien por cien con esto…

-¿Esto es nuestra hija?-me quejo.

El hace una mueca.

-Me refiero…-Yo me inclino y le interrumpo con un beso. Ya no huele a alcohol o tabaco… Huele a esa adorable fragancia que desprende su jabón y que me vuelve loca. Lily se mueve y yo acaricio su cabecita.

-Se a lo que te refieres…Perdona, yo también estaba nerviosa.

Él asiente. Sabe que el cólico… Que Lily duerma mal y yo también…Que no coma… Todo me preocupa…Pero Rick tiene paciencia.

-Es lo mejor que hemos hecho nunca ¿Verdad?

-Verdad-me contesta Castle sonriendo y alterna su mirada entre la carita de Lily y mis ojos. Me da un beso y yo me apoyo en su hombro para descansar, juntos, los tres, Siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

**_¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

 ** _S &R_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 15:_**

 **15 de Mayo 2017**

 **KATE**

Me estiro sobre mi esterilla boca abajo y empiezo a hacer la postura Dhanurasana, agarrando mis piernas y arqueando mi espalda. Mis músculos se relajan y noto la espalda mucho mejor.

El ruido del sonajero de Lily me distrae y miro hacia donde descansa en su hamaca. La he sacado al salón conmigo al comprobar que ya estaba despierta mientras Rick sigue durmiendo.

A penas son las 7am y yo ya he estoy terminando mi rutina de los últimos dos meses… He salido a correr hasta Battery Park y he vuelto, le he dado un biberón a Lily y la he dejado ahí conmigo mientras termino mis ejercicios de Yoga.

He cambiado de postura a la última, la de relajación: Savasana en el momento que Castle entra en el salón saludando a Lily con voz adormilada. Anoche se quedó escribiendo hasta tarde.

Me levanto y siento la mirada de Rick en mi trasero, por supuesto.

Me acerco hasta la cocina y bebo un bebida energética que acabo de sacar de la nevera.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto sintiéndome pegajosa por el sudor.

-Las 7.15 –dice moviéndose detrás de mí por el salón.

-¡Dios es tardísimo!-me quejo cuando me atrapa-Castle estoy sudada…

-No me importa-murmura mientras muerde mi cuello.

-Castle-me separo de sus manos y pienso que el día que Lily diga su primera palabra probablemente sea 'Castle' me paso el día repitiéndolo- Tengo que ducharme, tomarme un café e irme… -le miro-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Hoy es tu primer día en la academia! ¡Otra vez! ¡Yaaaay!-mira a nuestra hija, que esta entretenida a lo suyo-¡Di 'Yay' Lil!

Yo ruedo los ojos. La niña apenas tiene 6 meses, por supuesto no va a hablarle.

Yo sigo mi camino hasta nuestro baño y me empiezo a quitar la ropa deportiva dejándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Al girarme veo a Rick mirándome sin ninguna vergüenza y quitándose el también su camiseta de dormir y el pantalón donde se marca un delatador bulto.

-Rick…No… Además Lily está despierta, se pondrá a llorar en cualquier momento.

Rick suspira.

Yo me meto en la ducha.

-Oye sabes que… -digo por encima del agua-Podrías ir preparándome el café… ¡Tengo prisa! –Yo me enjabono el pelo rápido pensando que hasta Albany aun me quedan 2h casi tres de trayecto en coche y me planteo una vez más porque he aceptado ese puesto… Luego me repito a mi misma el por qué: Es un buen puesto, sigo siendo capitana y solo trabajo tres o cuatro días a la semana, estoy formando a los nuevos reclutas… Eso ayudará a que no sean corruptos… O al menos lo intento, intento hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Es un buen puesto. Mientras sigo pensando en ello me sobre salto al sentir una mano en mi cintura-¿Castle?

-Ya estamos aquí-dice completamente desnudo, sin la erección que tenía antes, y con nuestra bebé en brazos.

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos… No vamos a verte hasta la noche, queríamos estar un ratito contigo…

Yo sonrío. Por supuesto no es nada erótico ni sensual, es simplemente un baño familiar. Yo me río y atrapo sus labios mientras Lily tira de mi pelo como siempre suele hacer.

Entre risas y carantoñas entre nosotros y nuestra hija acabo de ducharme y mientras él seca a Lily y la viste yo termino de vestirme y arreglarme lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salgo dispuesta a enfrentarme a ese nuevo día veo a mi marido y mi bebé en la cocina esperándome con un café para llevar y un bollo. Yo no puedo evitar recordar todos esos cafés que Rick me trajo a lo largo de los años sólo por verme sonreír. Y mi sonrisa se acentúa.

Lily está sentada en su trona y Castle me tiende el café y el bollo.

-No sé si podré…-digo sintiendo como un vacío en mi pecho- Es que… Es muy pequeña.

Rick hace una mueca.

-No quiero ser esas madres que absorben a sus hijos y no tienen vida…Y dejan el trabajo… Mi madre no era así, la tuya tampoco y yo no voy a ser así pero…

-Es normal-dice Castle- Yo tuve la suerte con Alexis de trabajar en casa y con Lily también, pero… En serio Kate, es tu carrera, tu trabajo y estoy…-hace una pausa-Estamos orgullosos de ti….-me agarra de los hombros-¡Ahora ve y enséñales a esos niñatos como es una poli de verdad!

Yo sonrío y él me da un tierno beso.

Suspiro.

-Adiós Lily-me acerco a ella y le lleno la cara de besos. Sé que si no me voy ya me voy a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.- Pórtate bien con papi…

Rick sonríe.

-Hay biberones en la nevera, me saque la leche anoche, te he preparado ropa por si vas a ir a dar un paseo, échale protección solar… Sabes que es muy sensible…-suspiro. No sé qué hago repitiendo eso por enésima vez, Rick ya lo sabe todo… Para algo es su padre- Si pasa algo llámame… Vendré enseguida.

\- Kate… Todo va a ir bien-me da ánimos- ¡Dile adiós a mami!-escucho que Castle dice con mi pequeña ahora en sus brazos acompañándome hasta la puerta-¡Te queremos!

Yo me giro en la puerta y les lanzo besos y con mi bolsa colgada al hombro, cierro la puerta.

Me apoyo en ella.

Lily está a punto de cumplir 6 meses en unos días y me voy a separar de ella tres días por semana… Durante horas… ¡No creo que pueda hacerlo! Al fin y al cabo mi trabajo como capitana en la doce no es nada comparado con irme hasta allí pero… Necesito darle un giro a mi carrera, necesito más… Aunque no puedo pensar más que en Lily. Me he convertido en quien no pensaba ser nunca… Jamás pensaba que cada vez que viera a mis amigos y me preguntaran por mi niña les enseñaría fotos o les contaría que ha hecho tal o cual cosa… O que sería esa persona que sabría de saca leches, biberones, pañales, contaría las horas de mi bebé o sabría que dibujos animados le gusta y los vería con ella…

Bajo en el ascensor hasta el parking y después de dejar la bolsa en el asiento de al lado, arranco y salgo al estresante trafico de la ciudad.

* * *

Un par de horas después llego a la academia. No se me ha hecho muy largo mientras iba escuchando las noticias en la radio y luego algo de música.

Al llegar allí me reúno con el sargento Ortiz y después de estrecharme la mano me sonríe. Los dos nos vamos a reunir con el Comisionado y le recuerda una vez más como descubrí que el anterior había asesinado a un recluta y como yo le salve la vida.

Después de ponernos al día y explicarme más o menos que va a consistir mi empleo allí, Ortiz me lleva con él para dar una clase. Él me presenta como la otra vez que viene aquí sólo que esta vez voy a estar sola y voy a ser una fija para enseñarles todo lo necesario.

Veo algunas reclutas que me recuerdan a mí… Algunas que quieren comerse el mundo… Otros que simplemente no sabían qué hacer con su vida y ser policía les ha parecido la mejor opción.

Al final de la clase noto como la mayoría me respetan y me admiran. Ok, si batí bastantes records siendo como ellos y todos han leído sobre mí, sobre mi pasado con Bracken y como me convertí en capitana… Pero al terminar el día estoy tan agotada como ellos.

He acabado haciendo bastante trabajo físico y machacándolos a todos llevándolos a los campos de entrenamiento y las pistas de obstáculos exteriores.

Les reto para el próximo día que me vean… No sólo voy a estar con ellos para darles clases de cómo interrogar y mantener la calma y se hacen a la idea que tal vez ahora sea la más dura del profesorado… Comparándome como si esto fuera peor que estar en el ejército o en Afganistán.

El camino de vuelta a casa a primera hora de la tarde se me hace más largo. El tráfico es más denso y hasta las siete casi las ocho de la tarde no llego a casa. Al entrar en Manhattan y parada en varios semáforos en rojo he estado hablando por mensaje con Castle.

Como casi todo el día.

Por supuesto estoy segura que si Lily me ha extrañado y ha llorado o le ha pasado algo que tenga que ver conmigo, aunque siendo tan pequeña no es consciente, Rick no me lo va a decir.

Por otro lado, Lily ha comido bien, han salido a dar un paseo por Central Park con Martha y luego ha hecho la siesta mientras Rick escribía. El resto de la tarde han estado viendo dibujos.

* * *

Al entrar en casa completamente agotada… Me quito los tacones y los dejo tirados junto a mi bolsa. El loft huele a salsa boloñesa respires donde respires y una vela decora el centro de la mesa que ya está lista.

Sin embargo y aunque encantada del detalle de Rick de prepararme esa cena yo sólo tengo ojos para alguien.

-¡Bebéee!-susurro.

Rick me sonríe, por un momento hace el amago de venir a mi encuentro pensándose que me refiero a él con ese apelativo cariñoso pero cuando me ve que me acerco a Lily que esta dormidita en su hamaca en el salón, baja los brazos abatidos.

-Hola a ti también amor-oigo que murmura. Pero yo ya tengo a Lily en mis brazos, oliendo su aroma e impregnándome de él. Le doy tiernos besos en su cabecita para no despertarla.

-Te he echado de menos-susurro-mucho mucho mucho-digo acercándome a Rick-Mami te ama mucho…

Yo llego a la altura de Rick y como puedo, libero una de mis manos y le toco el hombro.

-Mami también ha echado de menos a Papi-le digo.

Rick no puede evitar sonreír y me besa en los labios, deleitándose en ellos.

Después de unas cuantas muestras más de cariño, vuelvo a dejar a Lily en su hamaca mientras le voy explicando cómo ha ido mi día y él me explica el suyo con más detalles.

Yo le cuento que he decidido seguir con los mismos días pero rebajar los grupos y las horas.

-¿Entonces no te gusta?-me pregunta, ambos sentados y cenando.

-Sí, si me gusta, pero son muchas horas así que solo tengo un grupo…Iba a tener más, pero entre que son dos horas de ir y otras dos para volver, solo tendré un grupo e impartiría dos o tres clases, a las cinco como muy tarde estaré aquí... No son muchas más horas que los días que este por la doce…

Rick asiente.

Por supuesto el motivo de hacer ese cambio horario no es otro que nuestra pequeña. No quiero separarme tantas horas de ella…No puedo… Y desde luego si algún día tengo más hijos o sólo con ella… No pienso dormir nunca nunca separada de ellos…Ni yo me iré de su lado, ni ellos se irán de campamento o cualquier otro motivo por el que tengan que separarse de mí muchas horas… Al menos hasta que se casen.

* * *

 **20 de agosto de 2023**

 **KATE**

Termino de doblar un suéter y lo coloco en la maleta, sobre el traje perfectamente doblado que llevaré en mi discurso en la casa blanca. Lo reviso todo una vez más y repaso mentalmente la lista de prendas que llevo, lo suficiente para pasar tres días en Washington.

Este será el primer viaje que hago sin los niños y estoy algo nerviosa. No solo por el discurso y la importancia que conlleva este viaje, sino porque no me gusta tener que separarme de ellos durante tanto tiempo (tres días sin ellos es demasiado). Sé que estarán perfectamente con Castle, y que además él tendrá la ayuda de mi padre, de Martha, Alexis e incluso de nuestra niñera. Pero también a él le voy a echar de menos.

Doblo cuidadosamente la hoja en la que llevo anotado mi discurso, aunque ya me lo sé de memoria prefiero llevarlo escrito, y lo guardo en mi bolso de mano. Castle me ha ayudado a prepararlo ya que las palabras se le dan mucho mejor que a mí, y al final creo que es un discurso perfecto que explica a la perfección mis ideales y los objetivos que me gustaría conseguir siendo senadora, y sin que le falte el toque emotivo.

Acaricio después entre mis dedos la pulsera de abalorios hecha por Lily que ella misma me ha dado para que me de suerte en mi discurso.

En ese momento la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abre dando paso a los tres niños. Cada uno de ellos lleva una torta de avena en sus manos. Castle sabe que les tenemos prohibido comer en las habitaciones pero no voy a decirles nada ahora mismo, no pienso ser la mala en estos momentos.

Sonrío con ternura cuando Lily se acerca a mí y me rodea por la cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su cabecita sobre mi estómago.

-¿Lo tienes todo listo?

Asiento mientras acaricio el suave cabello de Lily entre mis dedos.

Castle cierra la cremallera y extiende el asa de mi pequeña maleta. Jake y Reece le ayudan a arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

Podría ir hacia el aeropuerto en un coche oficial, pero Castle ha insistido en llevarme él y de esta manera puedo pasar unos últimos minutos con mi familia, de modo que no he podido negarme.

Castle intenta hacer el viaje hacia el aeropuerto más ameno, y agarra mi mano cuando llegamos al parking y un nudo presiona mi estómago.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta acariciando mi mano con sus dedos.

Yo asiento y sonrío levemente, tratando de disimular el brillo en mis ojos porque lo único que me apetece en estos momentos es cancelar el viaje y quedarme en Nueva York con mi familia.

Pero tengo que pensar en mi carrera y en lo importante que es este viaje. Cuando decidí involucrarme de verdad en el senado lo hice con todas las consecuencias, como hacer pequeños sacrificios durante la campaña. Además hasta ahora no he tenido que hacer demasiados sacrificios, aunque haya puesto mucho empeño para poder compatibilizar mi vida laboral con la familiar, creo que lo estoy haciendo bien. Y Castle está siendo de mucha ayuda en eso.

Nos bajamos del coche y juntos caminamos hasta el interior del aeropuerto, deteniéndonos junto al arco de seguridad y a pesar de que ya debería estar entrando (mis compañeros de campaña ya han llegado) me quedo un rato más junto a ellos.

Jake se cuelga en mis brazos cuando me agacho junto a ellos, aunque sea el más travieso de los tres también es el que está más enmadrado.

-Estaré de vuelta enseguida – digo, acariciando la carita de Reece con mis manos.

-Tres días – dice Lily, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Sí, tres días… Pero hablaremos por Skype.

Ella asiente antes de imitar a Jake y abrazarse a mi cuello. Reece también lo hace y yo no puedo evitar que las lágrimas se agolpen en mis ojos.

Siento la mano de Castle acariciar mi espalda cuando anuncian mi vuelo por el megáfono del aeropuerto.

Es hora.

Me levanto, aun con Jake colgado en mis brazos y se lo paso a Castle. Me abrazo a él y me da un beso en los labios.

-Llámanos en cuanto llegues – me pide antes de volver a besarme.

-Lo haré – digo mientras él me seca el surco que las lágrimas han dejado en mis mejillas.

-Te queremos.

-Te queremos mucho mami – los bracitos de Lily me abrazan de nuevo.

Me despido de cada uno de ellos con un beso y me dirijo al arco de seguridad, porque si me quedo un rato más creo que seré incapaz de tomar ese vuelo.

* * *

Tras un intenso día reunida con mi equipo y algún que otro periodista, preparando lo necesario para el gabinete de prensa y repasando mi discurso una y mil veces llegamos al hotel y me despido de mis compañeros.

Algunos de ellos todavía tienen el cuerpo para ir a tomar algo, pero lo único que quiero hacer yo es llegar a mi habitación, tumbarme en la cama y llamar a Castle, saber cómo están los niños… Seguro que hace rato que están durmiendo. Castle les habrá dejado quedarse hasta tarde, seguramente les habrá puesto una película y se habrán quedado dormidos en el sofá, o les habrá dejado dormir en nuestra cama… Sonrío ante esos pensamientos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren en la quinta planta.

Camino por el pasillo enmoquetado hasta la habitación 447 y cuando me dispongo a introducir la llave electrónica, un extraño sonido llama mi atención.

Parecía como si hubiese alguien en mi dormitorio, pero imagino que las paredes de estas habitaciones son muy finas así que no le doy demasiada importancia y termino por introducir la llave. Empujo la puerta cuando se ilumina el piloto verde y no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Los brazos de Lily me envuelven y como si fuera un pequeño mono se enrosca sus piernas alrededor de las mías y apenas me permite caminar hacia Castle que, junto a la cama y con un ramo de flores en la mano me mira con una sonrisa.

Jake y Reece están metidos en la cama, ya dormidos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo habéis…?

-No podíamos estar tres días sin ti – dice él dejando el ramo sobre la cama y caminando hacia mí.

Me muerdo el labio antes de besar a mi marido intensamente. De todas las sorpresas que podría haberme dado, esta es la mejor.

-Te echábamos mucho de menos – dice Lily desenroscándose de mis piernas y subiéndose a la cama, con su pijama de la princesa Sofía.

-Sabemos que estarás muy ocupada, así que hemos planificado nuestro día con escapadas al zoo, el museo nacional de historia, una excursión al monumento a Washington… Y cuando regreses al hotel por la noche te estaremos esperando para que nos cuentes cómo ha ido tu día.

No sé cómo agradecerle a Castle lo afortunada que me siento de que esté en Washington, que haya venido con los niños en avión porque me echaban de menos…

-Tal vez podríamos quedarnos un par de días más – le digo después de haber olido el ramo de flores que él me ha entregado – y pasarlos todos juntos, como en unas vacaciones.

-Suena perfecto – dice él rodeándome por la cintura.

-Mmm – murmuro antes de que él me bese de nuevo.

-Y ahora, voy a prepararte un baño caliente, tal vez podríamos bañarnos juntos – alza las cejas provocativamente.

Estoy a punto de decirle que Lily sigue despierta cuando ella misma nos lo hace saber.

-¡Yo también quiero bañarme con mamá!

Castle chasquea la lengua mientras que yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. No vamos a poder disfrutar de ese baño _a solas_ , pero disfrutaremos de un baño en familia con nuestra pequeña, la bañera del hotel es lo suficientemente amplia como para que quepamos los tres, y no hay nada que me apetezca más en estos momentos que pasar unos minutos junto a ellos, relajados, sabiendo que Jake y Reece descansan plácidamente en la gran y mullida cama del dormitorio.

Sonrío y agarro la mano de Castle, tirando de él hacia el cuarto de baño, siguiendo a nuestra pequeña princesa.


	16. Chapter 16

**17 de Julio de 2017**

 **KATE**

 _Después de haber impartido una de mis clases a los futuros – y espero que mejores – policías de Nueva York, camino por los pasillos de la academia hasta llegar al gimnasio._

 _La clase de hoy no tenía nada que ver con auto defensa ni con ningún otro tipo de prueba física. Hoy les he hablado de la forma de pensar de un policía, algo que desde fuera puede parecer muy simple pero que sin duda no lo es. El control emocional es uno de los aspectos más importantes cuando estás dirigiendo un caso – no involucrarte emocionalmente con las víctimas, o incluso saber retirarte a tiempo si ya te has involucrado demasiado, puede ser de vital importancia para capturar a un asesino._

 _A pesar de que ha sido una buena clase, hoy es uno de esos días en los que necesito hacer ejercicio. Necesito liberar a mi cuerpo de todo el estrés acumulado._

 _Se suponía que hoy regresaría pronto a casa, que solo estaría en la academia un par de horas y después podría marcharme y pasar el resto del día con mi familia. Sin embargo, el sargento Ortiz ha solicitado mi ayuda en un caso de gran importancia, por lo que la idea de llegar a casa temprano queda completamente olvidada y en su lugar me reuniré con un agente del FBI._

 _Por supuesto Castle lo ha entendido cuando le he llamado para explicárselo, y no creo que le haya sentado mal. Él está conmigo al 100%, él entiende en qué consiste mi trabajo y entiende que a veces requiere más que cualquier otro empleo._

 _Adoro eso de él. Sin su apoyo yo no habría podido aceptar este empleo en la academia, y poder continuar de alguna manera mi labor en el cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. Hacerlo me hace feliz._

 _Aunque a veces lo odie._

 _Porque odio no poder estar en casa ahora mismo y perderme el cumple meses de Lily._

 _Sí, es cierto, cumplir meses no es gran cosa, pero Castle había decidido que hoy haríamos una pequeña fiesta para nosotros tres en el salón de casa, y realmente me apetecía pasar el día con ellos._

 _Hoy hace ocho meses que nuestra pequeña princesita vino al mundo. No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan deprisa, pero Lily está enorme._

 _Ya se sostiene erguida sentada en el suelo, se inclina sobre sus extremidades cuando está tumbada y comienza a gatear - muy torpemente. Además no calla ni un segundo y aunque todavía solo emite balbuceos ininteligibles para la mayoría de las personas, Castle y yo interpretamos cada uno de esos balbuceos como si hubiésemos creado un lenguaje único para nosotros tres. Visto desde fuera parecería ridículo, pero adoro ver a Castle hablando a nuestro bebé con ese tono de voz tan absurdo pero a la vez tan tierno que hace que me derrita por dentro con solo escucharlos intercambiar sonidos._

 _Cuando abro la puerta del gimnasio no me sorprende descubrir que no estoy sola. A pesar de la oscuridad del lugar – únicamente iluminado con la luz procedente del exterior a través de las pobres cristaleras – veo que hay una alumna junto al saco de boxeo._

 _Observo sus movimientos desde una esquina, con la ventaja de no haberla alertado todavía con mi presencia. Se trata de Emma Doyle, quien en el tiempo que llevo entrenándola ha demostrado ser una de las mejores y quien, de alguna manera, me recuerda a mí cuando empecé._

 _Pero todavía le queda un largo camino por recorrer._

 _-Buen golpe – Digo cuando ella golpea secamente a lo que podría haber sido el pecho de su contrincante (si no se tratase de un simple saco de boxeo)._

 _Ella se gira hacia mí y por un instante parece sorprendida de descubrirme allí._

 _-Vamos, enséñame cómo lo harías si fuese un agresor de verdad – Le digo, colocándome en posición sobre las finas colchonetas que cubren el suelo._

 _Emma me mira dubitativa durante un par de segundos, pero no tarda en intentar derribarme._

 _Sonrío cuando yo, con un movimiento todavía más rápido, la esquivo y me pongo tras ella haciéndole una llave y tirándola al suelo._

 _Ella emite un grito de dolor cuando su espalda golpea contra las colchonetas y me mira desafiante desde el suelo. Respira entrecortadamente un par de veces hasta que logra reunir las fuerzas para volver a ponerse de pie._

 _Me desafía una vez más, de nuevo sin éxito, y yo disfruto mostrándole nuevos movimientos. Enseñándole cómo debe hacerlo, cómo defenderse si en lugar de estar en el gimnasio de la academia luchando contra mí estuviese en el mundo real enfrentándose a un atacante real._

 _Disfruto de esta clase al igual que he disfrutado la clase teórica unas horas antes. Las dos me hacen sentirme pletórica después de haber acabado._

 _Aunque está, además, me ayuda a liberarme de cualquier tipo de estrés._

 _Emma se va después de agradecerme por los consejos extra y con lo que mañana se convertirá en un fuerte dolor muscular del que sin duda logrará recomponerse._

 _Sonrío y me siento sobre la colchoneta, doblando mis piernas junto a mi pecho mientras mi respiración se va normalizando poco a poco._

 _-Veo que se te da igual de bien enseñar que llevarlo a la práctica._

 _Me giro, sorprendida por escuchar aquella voz familiar a mis espaldas, y descubro a la agente Jordan Shaw, del FBI._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo lleva allí pero parece haber sido testigo de mi entrenamiento con Emma Doyle._

 _-Agente Shaw – Me levanto y me dirijo directamente hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-Por favor, llámame Jordan. Me alegra volver a verte, Kate._

 _Estrecho su mano entre las mías, haciéndole saber que yo también me alegro de verla a ella. Por supuesto que otras personas en nuestras circunstancias se habrían dado un abrazo, pero nosotras somos algo más distantes y un apretón de manos significa lo mismo._

 _Además, Jordan Shaw no es una persona tan fría y distante como aparenta en un principio. De hecho, fue ella quien me hizo plantearme por primera vez la posibilidad de ser madre y policía al mismo tiempo. Antes de conocerla a ella yo no creía que fuese posible compaginar ambas cosas._

 _-Me han contado que estás formando a los nuevos agentes._

 _-Sí. Solo intento que sean los mejores – Rio, fingiendo modestia._

 _Ella ríe también mientras caminamos fuera del gimnasio hacia la sala que solemos utilizar allí los profesores de la academia._

 _-Si están contigo están en buenas manos._

 _Jordan, a pesar de notársele los años de más en alguna que otra cana por debajo de su sien, está igual que siempre._

 _Le ofrezco un café – nada que ver con el café de comisaría – y ambas nos sentamos a charlar amigablemente._

 _Quiero preguntarle por su hija, por su familia en general, pero ella se me adelanta._

 _-¿Qué tal llevas ser madre? La última vez que nos vimos no parecías muy convencida de poder compaginarlo con nuestra vida._

 _Le miro con confusión durante varios segundos, preguntándome qué es lo que me ha delatado. Tal vez ha sido algo en mi aspecto físico, o tal vez alguien se lo ha dicho antes… Sin embargo Jordan parece leerme la mente – no por nada es una de las mejores agentes del FBI._

 _-Tu mirada te delata – Me explica – Hay algo que cambia cuando te conviertes en madre._

 _Sonrío y asiento, sorprendida por sus grandes habilidades y totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras._

 _-Todo cambia – Digo pensando en Lily. Desde luego se debe notar por fuera la forma en la que mi corazón late en mi pecho fuertemente simplemente con pensar en mi pequeña._

 _-¿Castle? – Pregunta ella con una sonrisa._

 _-Castle – Asiento, sintiéndome descubierta de algún modo._

 _-Siempre supe que sería él._

 _Me sonrojo levemente al escucharle decir eso. Por alguna razón todo el mundo sabía que Castle y yo estábamos predestinados a estar juntos mientras que a nosotros dos nos costó un poco más averiguarlo. Más a mí que a él._

 _-Nada se le escapa a Jordan Shaw – Bromeo mientras remuevo mi café._

 _-De hecho… Hay cosas que sí se me escapan y necesito la ayuda de otras mentes iguales o mejores que la mía. Por eso estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda con un caso._

 _Me alegra saber que es ella el agente del FBI que necesitaba mi ayuda para resolver un caso y gratamente me ofrezco a ayudarla._

 _Castle va a alucinar cuando se entere. Incluso va a ser él el que desease estar aquí y no al revés._

 _-Vamos a resolver esto cuanto antes así puedes volver a casa con tu familia – Dice Jordan después de haberme leído el pensamiento una vez más._

* * *

 _Cuando regreso a casa una sonrisa permanente se instala en mi rostro. En el salón descubro a Castle con nuestra pequeña colgada en el portabebés junto a su pecho, bailando en mitad del salón la banda sonora de Disney sin importarle nada más._

 _Me muerdo el labio observándolos desde la distancia antes de ser descubierta, totalmente enternecida por cómo Castle baila con movimientos suaves y por cómo Lily ríe moviendo sus manitas en todas direcciones, casi como si intentase bailar ella también._

 _Miro alrededor y descubro la trona de Lily, con un par de globos anudados a ésta, y el cuenco de papilla sin terminar. Pero no es algo que me preocupe en este momento._

 _-¡Eh, mira quien ha vuelto! – Castle sonríe cuando me descubre allí, siendo testigo de su (ridículamente adorable) baile y se sonroja levemente._

 _Se gira con nuestra pequeña y caminan hacia donde estoy yo._

 _La sonrisa de Lily se hace todavía más amplia cuando me ve y mueve sus bracitos y pierna con efusividad._

 _Extiendo mis brazos hacia ella y, tras besar a mi marido en los labios, cojo a mi pequeña llenándola de besos y caricias._

 _-Feliz octavo cumple meses bebé – susurro presionándola suavemente contra mi pecho en un abrazo mientras ella se lleva su mano a la boca._

 _No es que haya adquirido por costumbre chuparse la mano, sino que uno de los dientes de arriba está comenzando a asomar y la pobre lleva pasándolo mal unos días por culpa de éste._

 _-¿Cómo está, ha tenido algo de fiebre?_

 _-Nada en todo el día – Dice Castle mientras me ayuda a deshacerme del abrigo que todavía llevaba puesto – Pero apenas ha comido la cena._

 _-¿Tampoco tiene sueño?_

 _-No. Parece que los dos estábamos esperando para terminar de celebrar su cumple meses contigo – Dice él haciéndole un par de carantoñas a nuestro bebé._

 _-Siento el retraso, pero han requerido mi ayuda para un importante caso de un asesino en serie._

 _Siento a Lily en su trona y mientras le termino de dar la cena, le explico a Castle mi reencuentro con Jordan Shaw._

 _Él escucha todos los detalles entusiasmado, y por supuesto no pierde ocasión de preguntarme sobre los "juguetes especiales" nuevos que seguramente el FBI ha adquirido._

 _-Siento decepcionarte Castle, pero Jordan ha venido sin juguetes especiales esta vez._

 _-Que aburrido – Se queja él, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _-Ha sido agradable volver a encontrarme con ella._

 _-Si… - Dice él perdiéndose en sus pensamientos – Siempre es agradable encontrarse con viejos amigos…_

 **28 de agosto 2023**

 **Castle**

-¿Y en esta que pone, papi?

Yo desvío la mirada de las tazas de té de juguete con las que estoy jugando con Lily. Ambos llevamos unas halas de hada en la espalda y una corona de princesa mientras tomamos té y pastas en su "castillo". O lo que comúnmente es mi despacho.

Yo le había prometido que jugaría con ella y no me he podido negar cuando ha aparecido con toda la parafernalia en mi despacho mientras ordenaba unas cosas.

Miro el libro que tiene en sus manos cuando me ha realizado esa pregunta.

Ola de calor.

Sonrío y me acerco a ella dejando mi varita mágica al lado de la suya. Lily se había interesado por todos los libros de Nikki Heat que yacían en medio del despacho amontonados junto a otros. Aun no tengo todo ordenado en mi nuevo despacho.

Ella conoce nuestra historia y esta tarde mientras jugábamos se había interesado por los libros intentando leer la contra portada sin éxito alguno.

Sonrío.

Ese libro me trae demasiados recuerdos.

-Aquí pone… Para la extraordinaria KB…

-¿KB es mami no?-interrumpe sin dejarme terminar la dedicatoria. Yo la miro con una sonrisa y asiento.

Se inclina sobre mí con el libro, después de que me lo haya pasado para leerle la dedicatoria e intenta leer por su cuenta. Le cuesta demasiado pero ha hecho grandes avances. Cuando termina de leer la felicito y ella sonríe.

-Extraordinaria-repite de nuevo, cada vez más fácil de decirlo.

-Eso es-le digo-Mami es extraordinaria-mientras le digo eso recuerdo la fiesta de lanzamiento de Ola de calor, como Paula me instaba a que tuviera una noche de pasión con Kate y me olvidara de ella para escribir sobre cierto agente secreto británico. ¿Qué hubiera pasado de ser así? Si no hubiera recibido la oferta para escribir más sobre Nikki Heat…

Me muerdo el labio intentando pensar que ahora no estaríamos ahí, con tres hijos. O si. Quién sabe.

-Léeme otra.

-¿No quieres seguir tomando té?

-No.

Lily coge otro de mis libros y abre la primera página donde hay otra dedicatoria, por supuesto para Kate. Porque desde el primer momento que se convirtió en mi inspiración… Todo se lo debía a ella.

-En esta pone… Le digo a mami que ojala el baile nunca acabe y la música nunca se pare.

-¿Qué significa eso?-me pregunta mi hija, al más puro estilo Beckett, con su ceja alzada.

Yo no puedo evitar reír.

-Significa…-me quedo pensativo-Es algo… que el abuelo Jim me contó de una conversación que tuvo con mami justo antes de que le pidiera a mami que se casara conmigo… Es… Es algo que significa que quiero esté siempre conmigo.

Lily asiente sonriendo y encantada con la respuesta. Supongo que para ella siempre hemos sido felices, aunque no haya sido así del todo y hayamos tenido nuestra crisis bastante grave a decir verdad, o nuestros momentos difíciles antes de que ella naciera. Agarra otro libro y derriba los demás que estaban apilados junto a ese.

Yo no digo nada pero antes de que ella me pregunte por una nueva dedicatoria la puerta del despacho se abre dejando paso a Kate.

Kate esta impresionante con un vestido negro, largo y con un escote sin tirantes. Una gargantilla de diamantes que le regalé hace dos aniversarios complementan su atuendo.

Yo me quedo embobado mirándola mientras ella se recoloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Lleva el resto recogido en un moño y su maquillaje es perfecto.

-¡Aun sigues así!-me grita mientras yo no puedo apartar la mirada de ella, me recuerda a aquella vez cuando estábamos enfadados mucho antes de empezar nuestra relación cuando yo intentaba torturarla con una azafata y ella se fue encantada enfundada en un vestido similar con un "scottland yard".

-Estábamos jugando-se disculpa mi hija-¡Mami pareces una princesa!

Yo me quedo mirándolas a ambas.

-¡Castle, vamos a llegar tarde!

-Enseguida voy-digo levantándome del suelo aun con las halas puestas en mi espalda-¿Los niños?

-En el salón.

Yo me acerco a Kate y le robo un beso en los labios.

-Cariño, estas preciosa.

-Si, si ok-me dice apremiándome-Pero venga…

-Sí, oye-digo deteniéndome en la puerta-Viste a Jake y Reece mientras me arreglo y también a Lily.

Kate se queda sorprendida.

-¿Vamos a ir todos?

-Sí, quiero ir con mi familia.

-Está bien-me dice con una sonrisa que lo dice todo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York donde se celebra la gala de escritores noveles de la ciudad Lily está demasiado emocionada. Es la primera vez que acude a una fiesta a esa hora donde no suelen haber muchos niños y si muchos periodistas, alfombra roja, flashes y algún que otro famoso del mundillo.

Nuestro chofer se detiene detrás de otra limosina y salgo yo primero, enfundado en mi smoking y le tiendo la mano a mi cita de hoy, mi pequeña.

Lily va encantada en su vestido de tull de color morado. Me sonríe y se espera a mi lado para que ayude a salir a mi otra chica, mi mujer.

Kate acapara todos los flashes hasta que conseguimos que Jake y Reece dejen de hacer la croqueta sobre los asientos de la limosina.

Kate se encarga de ellos.

Nos paramos en la alfombra roja y yo saludo a un par de conocidos mientras Lily no me suelta la mano. Jake y Reece tienen a una periodista enternecida, vestidos en sus smokings igualitos que yo.

-Son una ternura-dice mientras llama su atención para hacerles una foto junto con Kate.

Por supuesto, Beckett, como candidata al senado llama mucho la atención también.

La reportera se acerca a nosotros y habla con Lily le pregunta un par de cosas como cual es su libro favorito y cosas así. La rubia está realmente bien y Kate se da cuenta de ello, poniéndose celosa.

Yo hago una mueca.

Por supuesto, que mis hijos hubieran sido un buen cebo para ligar como en su día en alguna ocasión lo fue Alexis, pero ahora solo tengo ojos para Kate. Jamás la engañaría. Ni siquiera cuando estuvimos apunto de separarnos fue por eso...Por suerte, el que ahora tengamos nuestros momentos a solas y tambien con los niños ayuda mucho.

Después de hacernos una foto en familia, entramos en la biblioteca y saludamos al alcalde.

Reece y Jake se dedican a corretear alrededor de Kate mientras ella charla con algunos conocidos de la política y yo estoy con Lily a su lado. Tal vez traerlos a ellos no ha sido tan buena idea… Pero quiero que disfruten de estas cosas como lo hizo su hermana y que estén orgullosos de su padre.

Me separo levemente del grupo, dejando a Lily con Kate y voy a por unas bebidas.

Le consigo a Kate un coctel y a los niños unos zumos. Después de firmar un ejemplar del último libro de Nikki Heat para una chica que se me ha acercado, me giro cargando las bebidas como puedo y mi rostro se endurece.

Dejo los zumos de los niños en la barra y le pido al camarero que se los lleve, porque si lo tengo que hacer yo…Puede que se estrellen…Y no precisamente en el suelo.

El que está celoso ahora soy yo.

Sobre todo como Lily le sonríe y los gemelos le chocan el puño.

Me acerco por detrás, y le tiendo el cóctel a Kate para luego agarrarla de la cintura posesivamente.

-Alex Conrad. Hacía mucho que no te veía.

-Richard Castle-Alex me sonríe con esa cara de niño bueno y tiende mi mano pero yo no hago nada por mover la mía.

Kate se separa y me mira.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Lo mismo que tú? Aconsejar a los noveles.

-Vaya…has subido de nivel… ¿Ya no necesitas ningún consejo?

Alex sonríe.

Kate rueda los ojos y Lily nos mira sin comprender.

-Veo que has venido con tus pequeños…-me dice y yo asiento-Estaba hablando con Kate… Tal vez ella podría aconsejarme sobre unos temas de política.

-Mmm no lo creo. Está muy ocupada…

-Castle…

Alex se ríe y niega, sabiendo que no me gusta su actitud. Nunca me gustó.

-No pasa nada. Me buscaré a otro. Oye, disculpadme-dice mirando a lo lejos a la reportera con la que estuvimos hablando nada más llegar-Luego nos vemos, que…he visto a una amiga.

-Claro…-digo viendo como se larga.

Kate me mira algo enfadada.

-¿Qué? Eres chica de un solo escritor… ¿Recuerdas?

-No creo que haya sido muy educado de tu parte… Además…Delante de…-mira a su alrededor-¿Lily donde están tus hermanos?

Lily mira a su lado y niega.

Kate masculla una palabrota.

-No pueden haber ido muy lejos.

-Te dije que no era buena idea-dice echando a caminar hacia la salida para hablar con los de seguridad y los diferentes policías que allí se encontraban, tal y como si ella fuera una de ellos.

Sonrío a lo lejos sin perder de vista a Lily. Parecía como si de repente el pasado nos visitara.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

 _ **3 de Septiembre de 2023**_

 _ **Kate**_

Reviso por segunda vez la pequeña mochila de Lily: rosa y con una capa de brillantina, además del cuerno de Unicornio de tela incrustado en ella, y me aseguro de que todo el material que necesita llevar al colegio está dentro.

Compruebo la lista que nos enviaron por email a todos los padres. Creo que está todo, a excepción del almuerzo que Castle ya debería haber preparado para estos momentos, porque aunque nos hemos levantado con tiempo suficiente para no llegar tarde, ahora tenemos que andar con prisas, como siempre gracias a que los gemelos volcaron dos jarras con leche en el desayuno y después hayan estado corriendo por el salón diez minutos sin obedecernos ni a mí ni a su padre.

Todavía no sé qué van a hacer esos dos en la guardería, solo espero que no sean expulsados en su primer día.

Me froto la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra vuelvo a dejar la mochila de Lily sobre su cama.

Ella está en la alfombra, colocándose sus botines.

Cuando termina de abrocharse la tira de velcro del botín derecho se pone en pie y alza su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome con esa sonrisa desdentada que tanto adoro y esos ojos brillantes porque, no podía ser de otra manera, ella está feliz de ir al cole "de los niños mayores" por primera vez. Su cabello está perfectamente peinado en dos pequeñas trenzas, una a cada lado (aunque su pelo es demasiado liso, tanto que a veces resulta complicado hacerle ciertos peinados, estoy orgullosa con las dos trenzas que le he hecho).

-Ya estoy – Dice alzando la voz.

Me agacho a su lado y coloco bien su camiseta con el escudo del colegio a la altura del pecho, y el volante de su falda a cuadros. En realidad a ella no le hace demasiada ilusión llevar uniforme al colegio, prefiere sus faldas en forma de tutú porque le encanta sentirse como una princesa, pero después de explicarle que las princesas también van al colegio y todas llevan uniforme, parece haber aceptado su nuevo atuendo aun con poco gusto.

Suspiro mientras le aliso las arrugas de su camiseta. No debería, pero es el primer día de colegio de mi hija y estoy nerviosa. Quiero que todo salga bien, que todo le vaya bien, pero no voy a estar ahí para poder defenderla si ocurre cualquier cosa y eso me hace sentir cierto miedo.

A pesar de que Lily ya iba a la guardería, enfrentarse a primer grado es como enfrentarse al mundo por primera vez. Irá a un colegio nuevo, con nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores y millones de cosas por aprender.

-Mami me haces daño – Se queja de pronto ella, intentando zafarse de mis brazos.

Sin darme cuenta le estaba abrazando con demasiada fuerza. No puedo evitarlo, me gustaría retenerla conmigo y saber que está a salvo todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto, preocupada.

Ella asiente y después noto cómo me observa fijamente.

-¿Y tú?

-Sí – Digo en apenas un susurro debido al nudo de mi garganta.

-Estás llorando – Ahora es ella quien me rodea en un abrazo empleando toda su fuerza.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Me asomo por la cocina y, girando la cabeza, observo por encima de mi hombro que Reece y Jake están sentados tranquilamente en el sofá mientras miran un episodio de la Doctora Juguetes, cada uno vistiendo una camiseta con su propio nombre después de que en el colegio nos pidiesen ese favor para poder reconocerlos. Hasta a mí me cuesta trabajo reconocerlos en algunos momentos, así que a Kate y a mí nos pareció algo lógico.

Por fin he conseguido que estén relajados al menos un par de minutos, que es todo lo que necesito para preparar el sándwich para el almuerzo de Lily junto a una pequeña caja de leche.

Siento cierta angustia al preguntarme si serán así todas las mañanas a partir de ahora: un gran caos generalizado en el salón y un montón de prisas por no llegar tarde al colegio (guardería en el caso de los dos pequeños). Me tranquiliza pensar que solo es cuestión de tiempo, hasta que todos ellos se acostumbren a la rutina.

Seré yo quien lleve a nuestra pequeña princesa a su primer día de colegio, mientras que Kate llevará a Jake y Reece a la guardería y después se marchará a una reunión con su partido. Con un poco de suerte no saldrá tarde y será ella quien recoja después a Lily.

Como es el primer día, Jake y Reece solo estarán hoy una hora de adaptación y yo los iré a buscar después. Pero una vez empiece la rutina yo tendré un par de horas para mí solo durante las mañanas que podría dedicar a escribir.

Al fin y al cabo, no va a ser tan mala idea que vayan a la guardería, pienso justo cuando Lily viene corriendo a la cocina, ya vestida y peinada.

Se pone de puntillas, asomando su cabeza sobre la encimera de mármol y observa con atención cómo termino de envolver su almuerzo en un papel film.

Cuando termino ella misma me ofrece su mochila para guardar el sándwich y la leche.

-Todo listo, señorita – Digo posando después mis labios sobre su frente.

Ella emite una pequeña risita y después veo que me observa con atención.

-Papi, ¿te gusta que vaya al cole de los niños mayores?

-Me hace muy feliz – Le aseguro, aunque en cierta parte eso indica lo rápido que está creciendo.

-Mami estaba llorando, pero dice que está feliz.

-¿Mami estaba llorando?

Lily asiente y juntos salimos de la cocina.

Encontramos a Kate en el salón, apagando el televisor mientras recibe quejas y lamentaciones por parte de Reece y Jake, pero ella no da su brazo a torcer.

Jake se cruza de brazos con tozudez mientras que Reece es más tranquilo y acepta con resignación que no hay más tele por esta mañana.

Kate se agacha a su lado y comprueba que sus caritas están limpias al igual que sus dientes.

Me fijo en sus ojos y compruebo que ahora no está llorando, aunque puede que (tal y como ha dicho Lily) sí haya llorado antes. Pues ya desde temprano se ha levantado agobiada por tenerlo todo bajo control (no la culpo, ella es así), por no hablar de que también a ella le apena que nuestro bebé (porque Lily siempre será nuestro bebé) crezca tan rápido, que vaya a empezar el colegio y esté un paso más cerca de su independencia. Y por si eso fuera poco, las hormonas están influenciando en sus cambios de humor.

Camino hasta situarme a su lado y le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

Ella me sonríe y la acepta.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. ¿Has preparado el almuerzo de Lily?

-Ya está en su mochila.

-¿Y las mochilas de Jake y Reece?

-Listas.

-¿Has metido la ropa de repuesto? Recuerda que tienen que llevar un par por si se hacen pis o…

-Está todo – Le aseguro, sonriendo.

Ella también sonríe, complacida de saber que en realidad no tiene de qué preocuparse. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto de nuevo.

-Ya te he dicho que sí, Castle.

Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cintura antes de que ella pueda darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Suspira y yo no puedo evitar soltar una risita.

-Los niños llegarán tarde – Me advierte, alzando una ceja.

-No, no lo harán.

-Castle…

-Dime… ¿Necesitas un abrazo? – Digo, ahora algo más serio.

Ella se muerde el labio para no sonreír. Me adora y sabe que yo lo sé.

Sin permitir que diga algo más, la estrujo entre mis brazos.

-¡Chicos, mami necesita un abrazo! – Alzo la voz por encima de su cabeza.

Lily es la primera en unirse al abrazo mientras que los gemelos nos miran con cierto desconcierto (después de haber comenzado a reñir entre ellos por coger el mando del televisor).

-¡Abrazo! – Gritan los dos al unísono antes de correr hacia nosotros.

Apenas unos segundos después acabamos todos por el suelo entre risas.

* * *

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – Pregunta Kate después de un par de minutos. Lo hace con cierto retintín, pero con una sonrisa que deja más que claro yo tenía razón: necesitaba ese abrazo.

Cada uno le colocamos el abrigo a uno de los gemelos mientras que Lily se lo pone y abrocha ella sola (últimamente se ha empeñado en demostrar que ya es lo suficientemente mayor para hacer cualquier cosa).

Bajamos en el ascensor mientras yo les recuerdo a Jake y Reece que se deben portar bien en la guardería, que no peguen a ningún niño y sobre todo, que obedezcan a su profesora. Ellos me miran con cara de indiferencia (o bien no entienden qué les estoy diciendo o no les importa en absoluto).

Miro a Kate y ella se encoje de hombros, devolviéndome una mirada de "espero que todo vaya bien".

Tenemos que despedirnos en el portal ya que ella llevará a Jake y Reece en coche, mientras que yo prefiero caminar con Lily. Su colegio no queda muy lejos de nuestro apartamento y todavía tenemos algo de tiempo.

Solía hacer lo mismo cuando llevaba a Alexis al colegio, los dos disfrutábamos más el paseo y podíamos ir charlando con tranquilidad.

Cruzamos por Central Park ya que creo que es el camino más corto (y el que más disfrutará Lily). A esas horas los corredores, los ciclistas y los dueños con sus perros son los que más abundan en todo el parque.

Pasamos por uno de los lagos pero Lily no se detiene a ver a los patos, está demasiado entusiasmada por llegar a su colegio como para preocuparse por nada más. Sin embargo sí que se detiene unos segundos y me pide una moneda cuando pasamos por delante de un artista callejero que intenta dar lo mejor de sí con su guitarra.

Él le hace una reverencia a Lily cuando ésta deja caer cinco dólares en su gorra y ella corre de nuevo a mi lado con una risita.

Apenas unos minutos después nos adentramos en el recinto de su colegio. El edificio es un edificio moderno que en realidad no tiene nada de particular.

Lily mira atenta a su alrededor, observándolo todo y poniendo especial atención en los demás niños con sus padres o niñeras.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la puerta y entro con ella hasta encontrar su clase. Es el primer día y los padres podemos estar con ellos los primeros diez minutos. A un par de padres no parece interesarles demasiado ya que se van cuando ven que sus hijos ya han entrado en la clase. Otros como yo, por el contrario, nos quedamos allí y compartimos opiniones.

Hay varias mesas circulares distribuidas por el aula y cada una de las sillas lleva un nombre para que cada uno sepa dónde debe colocarse hasta que se habitúen a ello. Le indico a Lily la silla que lleva su nombre y ella se cuelga de mi cuello antes de correr hacia su asiento.

A su izquierda hay una niña rubia (Dakota, según el nombre de su silla) con las facciones igual de finas que Lily, mientras que a su izquierda está Mason, un niño que mira con interés a mi pequeña. Demasiado, tal vez.

Lo observo con atención antes de darme cuenta de que la madre de Dakota me mira a mí con una sonrisa. Le devuelvo la sonrisa tratando de ser amable pero la evito rápidamente poniéndome a hablar con otros padres.

Conozco ésa sonrisa. Y no es que dude de mí mismo (hace tiempo que solo tengo ojos para Kate) pero si no le dejo saber hoy que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, puedo tenerla lanzándome miradas durante las dos primeras semanas. Y después vendrá una invitación a una play date con las niñas, y después una cena… Sacudo la cabeza recordando que ya pasé por eso cuando Alexis empezó el colegio.

La profesora entra en el aula y se presenta amablemente, ofreciendo un pequeño discurso a los padres antes de invitarnos (amablemente) a abandonar el aula.

Me despido de Lily lanzándole un beso que ella simula coger en el aire y antes de marcharme observo que habla por lo bajo con Dakota. Imagino que ella va a ser su nueva mejor amiga, mientras que ese niño, Mason… Espero que no le preste demasiada atención a él.

Le envío un mensaje a Kate para decirle que con Lily ha ido todo bien y no tarda en responderme.

"J y R se han quedado llorando." (Seguido de un emoji triste).

Sonrío y vuelvo a teclear en mi pantalla.

"Te adoran. Y tú a ellos."

"Adoro a nuestros 3 hijos. Pero 3 son demasiado."

No puedo evitar soltar una risa que hace que varios de los padres que al igual que yo, caminan hacia la salida, me observen con curiosidad.

"Tú me lo pediste." Le respondo, añadiendo después un emoji con una mueca de burla.

* * *

 _ **14 de febrero de 2020**_

 _ **Kate**_

 _No puedo evitar bostezar mientras leo unos informes de la academia y a la vez hablo mediante mensajes con Espo y Ryan que están enfrascados en un caso algo complicado y me quieren hacer partícipe de ello._

 _Ni siquiera son las cinco de la tarde pero estoy agotada y el café no me espabila. Me he pasado toda la mañana en la academia en trabajo de campo y al terminar, he salido pitando para llegar a comer con mi familia, justo para encontrármela vacía._

 _He aprovechado para darme una ducha, hacer un par de cosas, comer tranquilamente, recoger un poco y sentarme en el sofá._

 _Después de las horas de preschool a la que asiste, Lily tiene un taller de lectura donde con tres años está aprendiendo a leer, o al menos lo intenta, al que asiste con Castle quien después de todo fue el más interesado en todo esto del 'club de lectura'._

 _Por supuesto los padres de los otros niños están encantados que un escritor best seller como él acuda a esos encuentros, subiendo su ego y disfrutando más de esos momentos padre-hija._

 _Nuestra hija, como era de esperar, acude a la biblioteca pública con Rick desde que cumplió 18 meses… Y desde que nació él se ha encargado de leerle casi todas las noches por lo que no es nada nuevo para ella. Supongo que eso es algo que también hizo con Alexis._

 _Lily se lo pasa bien, ella está acostumbrada a ir allí aunque ahora lo disfruta más puesto que va con otros niños de su edad, es más consciente y hacen diferentes talleres y no sólo leen. Se está haciendo mayor demasiado rápido…_

 _Miro la hora en la pantalla del móvil cuando termino de contestar el mensaje a Espo y lo dejo al lado del sofá. Por la hora que es, probablemente se han quedado un rato en Bryant Park y yo estoy ahí, sola, casi imitando lo que era mi vida antes de que Rick me salvara o que Lily llegara a iluminar nuestra vida en común._

 _Seguro que Lily ha convencido a Rick para quedarse. Siendo tan pequeña y ya sabe manejarlo bastante bien y cada día va mejorando ya que Lily ya no es la pequeña bebé que me mantenía despierta los primeros meses de su vida durante media noche… Lily tiene su propia personalidad y carácter._

 _Minutos después de perderme en mis propios recuerdos y sintiendo algo de nostalgia y otra sensación que no logro definir, la puerta del loft me sobresalta al abrirse y dejar pasar a las dos razones de mi vida._

 _Lily corre hasta mí, cargando su pequeña mochila y con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas tan largas que llegan a mitad de su espalda y de un color oscuro como el mío. Castle es casi un profesional a la hora de peinar a nuestra hija._

 _-¡Mamiii!_

 _Ella me sonríe lanzándose a mis brazos justo cuando dejo todos los papeles al lado, junto al móvil… Dejando olvidado el trabajo. Ahora no hay nada más importante que ella. Antes el trabajo ocupaba mi vida, ahora sólo existe mi hija…Lo demás, puede quedar en un segundo plano. Jamás pensé que llegaría a pensar algo así y a disfrutar tanto de esta faceta mia, pero realmente lo hago…Incluso cuando se porta mal, aunque últimamente en eso también hemos mejorado muchísimo._

 _Lily tira la mochila al suelo y trepa por mi cuerpo mientras Rick se acerca a nosotras._

 _-¿Cómo ha ido tu día mami?_

 _Yo sonrío y miro a Castle quien nos mira con curiosidad. Él es el que le enseña esta clase de preguntas y vocabulario que no va a acorde con la edad de nuestra hija pero que la hace ver adorable, sobre todo a mí cuando he tenido un día largo._

 _Lily se sienta a mi lado (al otro lado, donde no hay papeles ni el móvil) y me mira esperando una respuesta._

 _-He estado trabajando…Hemos estado haciendo trabajo de campo…_

 _-¿Cómo correr y saltar?_

 _-Parecido, si._

 _Yo sonrío._

 _-¿Qué tal tú día peque?-le pregunto. Sé que ella está esperando su turno para poder contarme como le ha ido en preeschool pero sobre todo como le ha ido en la biblioteca._

 _-'Mien'-dice pronunciando mas la 'B' como una 'M'- Ha sido divertido. Hemos hablado del amor… ¿Sabes lo que es el amor mami?_

 _La risa de Rick hace que le mire. Él se encoge de hombros cuando yo le pregunto con la mirada y hago una mueca._

 _-Si… Si lo sé, es lo que siento por ti-digo antes de agarrarla entre mis brazos y achucharla y llenarla de besos._

 _Ella se ríe y se retuerce ante las cosquillas y pide auxilio a su padre. Castle no duda en ayudarla y acabamos los tres recostados en el sofá con todos los papeles del informe que estaba revisando por el suelo. No me importa lo más mínimo._

 _-Papi me ha regalado una tarjeta con corazones…-Lily se sonroja- Y en clase de lectura hemos leído cuentos de amor por que es San Valentino-dice provocando la risa de los dos y haciendo que ella frunza el ceño._

 _-San Valentín, cariño-le corrige Castle con ternura, haciendo que muera de amor al verlos juntos._

 _-Eso-dice Lily con su vocecilla y su tono dicharachero- Y hemos recortado corazones y tarjetas para las mamis también... ¡Tengo un regalo para ti! -dice recostada sobre el cuerpo de Rick en mitad de la alfombra pero intentando levantarse para buscar mi regalo-También me ha regalado una tarjeta Parker._

 _-¿Quién es Parker?-pregunto con curiosidad notando como mi hija suelta una risita cuando vuelve con un par de tarjetas en la mano y se sienta de nuevo entre las piernas de Rick._

 _Yo miro las tarjetas. En una pone 'Mami te amo' y está llena de corazoncitos recortados y pegados en color rojo y rosa. Yo miro a los dos y los lleno de besos._

 _-Parker es el novio de tu hija-dice Castle con un tono entre divertido y algo celoso._

 _-¿Ah sí? –yo miro sin comprender._

 _-No… No es mi novio-se queja Lily completamente roja._

 _Castle ríe._

 _-Parker es uno de los chicos que trabajan en la biblioteca… Tiene veinte años… Y Lily está completamente embobada con él… Olvidándose que su padre existe-dice melodramáticamente._

 _-¡No es verdad! Papi miente-dice tirándose encima de él, aunque está completamente sonrojada._

 _Yo no puedo evitar reírme. Así que a Lily le gusta Parker. Castle me cuenta que el chico es muy amable y siempre saluda a Lily y ella me explica cosas sobre él… Después cuenta como lo conoció y lo que han acabado haciendo en el taller de lectura… y su pregunta me deja muda._

 _-¿Qué como conocí a papá?-pregunto mirando a Castle. Él no dice nada._

 _-Sí. La señorita Megan nos ha explicado historias de amor en el taller aunque a Patrick no le gusta…-Patrick era uno de esos molestos niños- Y nos explicaba que todos se conocieron de una forma especial y única… ¿Y tú mami, como conociste a papi?_

 _Yo sonrío y mis pensamientos vuelan hacia el pasado. ¿Debería decir que ya le había visto varias veces antes de presentarnos oficialmente? ¿Debería confesar que hice cola para tener su libro firmado?_

 _-Mami ya estaba enamorada de Papi antes de conocernos, Lily-dice él haciendo que le mire seriamente.-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos-me mira intensamente._

 _-Eso no es verdad, Lily. Papá era un gamberro cuando nos conocimos…_

 _-¿Qué es un gamberro?_

 _Nosotros dos nos miramos y reímos._

 _-Es una persona que se porta mal-le digo mientras nos levantamos del suelo y yo me pongo a recoger los papeles que se habían caido-._

 _-¿Le metiste en la cárcel como a los malos, mami?_

 _-Algo parecido._

 _-Pero mamá ya estaba enamorada de mí-intervine Rick de nuevo ganándose una mirada ofendida por mi parte._

 _-¿Así os conocisteis?-Lily abre los ojos como platos- ¡Que diver! ¿Podre contárselo al abuelo?_

 _-Claro-digo yo extrañada por la pregunta. Y escucho como dice que se lo va a contar a todo el mundo: a la abuela, a Alexis, a Hailey, al tío Javi, a la tía Lanie… al tío Kevin y la tía Jenny, a Sarah Grace… E incluso al portero de nuestro edificio._

 _-Mami y Papi se conocieron porque mami metió en la cárcel a papi._

 _-No…No fue así-dice Rick alarmado-Mami ya conocía a papi cariño, Lily…-dice viendo como nuestra hija salta corriendo para ir a la bañera como siempre que llega del taller de lectura, siguiendo su rutina.-¡Recuerda que papá es escritor y famoso! ¡Lily!-digo viendo como Castle la sigue-¡Mami ya conocía a papi por sus libros…Así se conocieron!-dice mientras veo como la alcanza y la alza en sus brazos. Yo no puedo más que derretirme._

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

 _Mientras he bañado a Lily le he explicado como conocí a su madre. Ella no ha podido evitar escucharme embobada… La verdad es que nuestra historia ha sido épica. Le he explicado que me enamoré prácticamente desde que la conocí, aun sabiendo que probablemente Kate nos estaba escuchando. Le he dicho que como policía era increíble y la seguí durante todos los casos hasta que tuve la oportunidad de darle un solo beso como hacen los príncipes y princesas. Lily ha sonreído emocionada al escucharlo y su mirada ha hecho que mi corazón se acelere. Ella es el producto de nuestro amor._

 _Aun es demasiado pequeña para saber el resto de la historia… Como estuve a punto de perderla varias veces, sin embargo, algún día le explicaré todo. Creo que Lily se merece saberlo todo._

 _Después del baño, Lily ha cenado casi cayéndose de sueño en la mesa. No podía dejar de reírme al ver como daba cabezazos intentando tener sus ojos bien abiertos._

 _Al terminar de cenar y a pesar del cansancio, Lily ha pedido su cuento. La he acompañado a su habitación y ha bastado con dos páginas que ya estaba completamente dormida._

 _Al bajar al salón me encuentro con todo a oscuras._

 _No me sorprende. Probablemente Kate ha acabado de cenar y de recoger y se ha ido a duchar… Pero cuando entro en nuestra habitación, la situación es completamente diferente._

 _Si, se ha duchado por que puedo percibir más aun el intenso olor a cerezas que desprende su champú, pero ahora no está en la ducha…. Está recostada en medio de la cama con un conjunto de lencería que apenas logra cubrir lo necesario._

 _Abro la boca mientras siento como mi temperatura corporal aumenta así como el tamaño de mi entrepierna, incitada por como Kate se muerde el labio y me mira con intensidad._

 _La lencería es negra y de encaje: mi favorita._

 _Y mi mujer me espera en la cama así, recostada entre los cojines y con esa mirada…_

 _-Feliz San Valentín, señor Castle-dice mientras juega conmigo, mordiéndose el dedo índice casi con inocencia._

 _-¿Mi regalo?_

 _Ella asiente divertida._

 _-Esperaba las nuevas espadas laser-bromeo-Pero sin duda esto es mucho mejor…_

 _Yo me muero por hacerla mía._

 _No puedo pensar más que en eso, tanto así que me olvido de darle mi regalo… Pero los pendientes de Tiffanys pueden esperar… Ahora sólo pienso en quitarle la ropa y poseerla._

 _Y creo que ella tampoco puede pensar en otra cosa._

 _No sé cuándo ni cómo ha pasado, todo ha sido demasiado rápido, pero me he deshecho de mi ropa y estoy completamente desnudo al igual que ella. La lencería era un bonito envoltorio que ha salido volando. Lo que me esperaba era mejor. Dios. Kate me vas a matar._

 _Jugueteo con sus pechos mientras la beso e inconscientemente me froto contra su cadera, excitándome más ante el contacto de su piel caliente. Mi mano baja por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo, cerciorándome de lo preparada que está._

 _Ella suelta un gemido cuando con experiencia la acaricio donde más lo necesita._

 _-Hazme el amor, Rick-me dice._

 _Yo me introduzco en ella lentamente, después de estar ambos de lado, mirándonos mientras aguanto su pierna por debajo de su rodilla y la penetro varias veces. Eso es solo un juego. Sólo la estoy provocando. Saco mi miembro de ella y lo froto sobre su sexo varias veces, haciendo que se retuerza de placer… Si ella es mi regalo de San Valentín… Lo pienso disfrutar con ganas._

 _-Condón-murmuro saliéndome una vez más de ella, ya hemos jugado demasiado sin protección._

 _Ella me mira mientras de rodillas alargo mi mano hasta la mesita de noche y abro el cajón en busca de una caja de preservativos._

 _Está en uno de esos descansos de la píldora anticonceptiva y me he encargado de tener varias cajas de preservativos por si acaso, sin embargo, noto como ella me empuja y caigo en la cama._

 _Kate se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, frotándose contra mi entrepierna mirándome a los ojos._

 _Me besa y alza la cadera dejándose caer de nuevo sobre mi pene desprotegido y haciendo que suelte un gruñido ronco ante tanto placer. La miro a los ojos mientras ella empieza a moverse lentamente._

 _-Quiero un bebé, Rick._

 _Aquello me deja paralizado durante unos segundos. Me muevo y sin separarnos ella queda debajo de mi cuerpo. Yo la beso varias veces, en sus labios y su cuello pero me mantengo quieto._

 _-¿Kate?_

 _Por supuesto que yo quiero otro hijo también, pero aquello me ha pillado por sorpresa… Desde luego no lo habíamos hablado antes, sin embargo su mirada me dice que lo tiene demasiado claro y que ella si lleva dándole vueltas al tema._

 _Sonrío y la vuelvo a besar para luego asentir. Me empiezo a mover intensamente en su interior en busca del placer de ambos con el deseo también de que sin protegernos esto no sea una locura. Ambos lo queremos._


	18. Chapter 18

**3 de Abril 2020**

 _ **Kate**_

 _Me muerdo el labio repetidas veces y jugueteo con mis uñas. No puedo evitar mirármelas varias veces y cerciorarme que tengo bien la manicura. Es un tic nervioso. Luego de comprobarlo, hago un ruido molesto con ellas mientras repiqueteo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Estoy sentada en el taburete y observo el ir y venir del día a día… Un día de esos que me recuerda a hace años, cuando Rick y yo comenzábamos a salir y me quedaba a dormir en su casa con total tranquilidad._

 _Lily no tiene clases hoy… Y aunque las tuviera serían sólo dos horas por lo que es habitual que un día como ese esté en la alfombra jugando con sus muñecos … Claro que lo raro no es que ella vaya al preeschool o no, lo raro es que es media mañana y yo estoy en casa._

 _Y no estoy sola._

 _Castle está preparándose el segundo café de la mañana mientras comenta algo que ha leído en el periódico digital y se lo enseña a Martha, quien ha decidido pasar a saludar como tantas otras veces. Mi suegra ya me ha dedicado tres miradas que se lo que significan: "escondes algo"._

 _Claro que escondo algo… Y no pienso decírselo._

 _Suspiro y vuelvo a mirarme la manicura. Me acomodo mejor de lado ignorando mis manos y centro mi mirada en Lily, perdida en mis pensamientos._

 _Alexis regresa del despacho de su padre sonriendo con los papeles que había venido a buscar en la mano izquierda y una taza en la otra y se para a besuquear y hablar con Lily._

 _Yo intento ignorar las miradas de la madre de Castle y la charla que mantienen… Y me concentro en mi café que se está enfriando. También es el segundo de la mañana… Hemos desayunado cuando Lily se ha despertado a las siete y media. Aun sin tener nada que hacer lo cual me ha llevado a estar toda la mañana con ropa cómoda, despeinada, pero dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta el punto que me empieza a doler._

 _¿Estaremos haciendo bien?_

 _-¿Kate?_

 _-¿Mmm?-alzo la mirada de mis uñas y dejo la taza en la mesa observando a Martha-._

 _Noto como Castle frunce el ceño. Por lo visto llevaban rato intentando hablarme._

 _-Te comentaba-empieza Martha con su tono de siempre- Ya que Rick me ha comentado que hoy tampoco trabajas… Si querrías venirte conmigo… Ya sabes-dice alzando las cejas- Mani… Pedi…_

 _Yo hago como que me lo pienso… No es que no me guste salir con Martha, por supuesto que muchas veces he disfrutado a lo largo de los años nuestras salidas juntas y con Alexis… Salida de compras, spa, manicura, pedicura… Y un largo etcétera… Sin embargo, algo negativo de esas salidas (Aunque Castle diga que es que su tarjeta de crédito se queda temblando) es que me dejan agotadísima…Física y mentalmente._

 _-No, gracias, Martha, estoy bien.-sonrío educadamente._

 _-Algo distraída, querida… ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntándome directamente, mientras siento la mirada de Alexis y Castle mirándome._

 _-Nada._

 _Ella asiente._

 _-Pues yo me marcho… -dice jovialmente- Aun estoy agotada de la fiesta… E imagino que vosotros también…_

 _Rick y yo asentimos a la vez._

 _Hace dos días fue el 50 cumpleaños de Rick y le montamos una fiesta por todo lo alto en el Four Seasons… Familia, amigos, gente conocida, escritores… Algo único y algo que nos dejó realmente agotados... Pero que disfrutamos.  
_

 _-¿Alexis te vienes?-la pelirroja asiente y se dirige a la puerta con su abuela despidiéndose de los dos con un beso en la mejilla y le lanza un beso a Lily quien apenas le presta atención._

 _Cuando se cierra la puerta, Castle vuelve a su tarea del café como si nada… Y yo me quedo observándole._

 _-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta Castle._

 _-¿Y si no deberíamos hacerlo?_

 _A él casi se le cae la taza al suelo, sin embargo sólo derrama algo de café sobre la encimera. Rick no dice nada y eso es algo que me preocupa. Nunca ha estado tanto rato en silencio…Ni siquiera cuando discutimos. Le veo moverse de espaldas a mí en la cocina, limpiando lo que ha hecho y cuando se gira, no se definir su mirada._

 _-¿Rick?_

 _-No creo…- se inclina y agarra mis manos con las suyas por encima de la mesa-No creo que estemos a tiempo de arrepentirnos…_

 _-Bueno, tal vez aun no ha pasado._

 _-¿Es que ahora no quieres?-me dice en un susurro nervioso._

 _-No es eso…-Yo siento que las ganas de llorar aumentan, no puedo controlarlo-Pensaba que sería más fácil…El embarazo de Lily…-suspiro bajando mas la voz-Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta…Nos cuidábamos…_

 _-No siempre-arremete él._

 _-Está bien…No siempre, pero esto-me molesto y suelto sus manos- Lo estamos planeando… Y a lo mejor… Ya se nos ha pasado el tiempo._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Me estas llamando viejo?_

 _-¡Sí! ¡No!-le contesto y suelto el aire de mis pulmones, rodeo la mesa que nos separo y me abrazo a él hundiendo mi cara en su rostro-Es sólo que… Tal vez yo también lo soy… Y ahora estamos muy bien…Con Lily. Lily es perfecta-digo mirándola sin soltarme de su abrazo._

 _Él la mira conmigo y noto como sus manos frotan mi espalda intentando reconfortarme, mientras no aparta la mirada de nuestra hija que está completamente distraída jugando._

 _-Es perfecta… Pero… Hace dos meses Kate, tomamos una decisión… Y no me refiero a cuando con el auge de San Valentín me dijiste que querías un bebé… ¿Recuerdas?_

 _Yo me aparto levemente para mirarle y asiento._

 _Después de que le dijera eso en mitad de nuestra noche romántica y llena de sexo y pasión, tuvimos una larga charla en la que ambos llegamos al a conclusión que nos apetecía aumentar la familia. Y pronto empezamos a proyectar… Nos imaginamos con un bebé regordete con el que Lily podría jugar…_

 _Tal vez habría sido más fácil incluir una mascota a nuestra ecuación… Porque la situación no había cambiado durante el mes de febrero y medio de marzo. Yo no estaba embarazada y que me bajara el periodo después de creer que lo habíamos conseguido a la primera había sido un duro golpe…_

 _-Podemos seguir intentándolo…-murmura Rick._

 _Yo le miro a los ojos y me muerdo el labio. ¿Es que no lo hemos intentando? Está bien sólo ha sido mes y medio… Pero durante todo este mes… Tuvo muchas oportunidades para dejarme embarazada y no salió._

 _Me muerdo el labio recordando cada una de nuestras sesiones de amor que habían acabado en sexo a tope. De hecho, una de las veces en las que Lily se había despertado en mitad de la noche y después de volverla a dormir, habíamos acabado haciendo el amor en el mismo sitio donde nos encontrábamos ahora, en la cocina._

 _Aquel día había sido realmente brutal… Recuerdo como lo que empezaron siendo caricias y besos en el cuello había acabado con él detrás mío, haciéndomelo rápido y fuerte hasta acabar extenuados._

 _Y como ese encuentro otros: En el sofá, en la ducha, en el coche e incluso en casa de Ryan y Jenny en una cena…Habíamos acabado teniendo sexo silencioso en su baño._

 _Aquello había sido realmente excitante… Pero por lo visto tampoco había funcionado._

 _Y después de aquello, los encuentros eran más rápidos y simplemente era sexo para procrear… Suspiro. Recuerdo como una de las noches en las que yo no tenía ganas pero a la vez deseaba que funcionara le había dicho a Rick "termina dentro y durmamos" y le había sentado tan mal que tuvimos una fuerte discusión que hizo que la reconciliación en su despacho fuera épica._

 _Aquellos besos que me dio y que ahora recuerdo hacen que mi piel se erice y mi temperatura aumente._

 _Yo relamo mis labios y desvío los pensamientos._

 _-¿Y si es una señal?-suspiro frotando mi frente-Si todas esas veces no han dado su fruto…_

 _-Ok-Rick medita unos segundos que decirme pero consigue encontrar las palabras exactas- Si quieres… Bueno no digo que dejemos de intentarlo pero tal vez…Si quieres volvemos a los…condones-dice más bajito._

 _Yo sopeso esa idea… Realmente no se que decidir…Claro que deseo un bebé… Pero después de todo… Tampoco quiero perder lo que tenemos ahora si es que embarazarnos resulta tan difícil._

 _-Aunque…-me mira-Quizás ya lo estás._

 _-No lo creo._

 _-Te tendría que haber venido hace cuatro días._

 _-¿Controlas mi periodo?_

 _Rick alza las cejas con diversión y se encoje de hombros._

 _-Se cuando tengo que tener chocolate a mano-sonríe pero de repente su sonrisa se desvanece al mismo tiempo que la mía-Oh dios…Kate… ¿Y si ya lo estás?-me mira los pechos-No parece pero…_

 _Yo intento repasar mentalmente y no emocionarme con la idea más que probable que esté embarazada porque ya me pasó el mes pasado y no fue así. Sin esperar más le mando a comprar un test._

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

 _He batido el record. Creo que nunca había tardado tan poco en bajar a la tienda Duane reade más cercana de casa, comprar varios test de embarazos y volver. Ni siquiera en alguna urgencia con Lily… Fuera de chupete extraviado o falta de pañales había tardado tan poco. He bajado por las escaleras para adelantar tiempo y en lugar de dar un paseo he andado ligeramente… Por supuesto que noto la diferencia de tener cuarenta y nueve a tener cincuenta. Mi corazón late más deprisa y no creo que sea por la emoción de saber si voy a volver a ser padre o no… ¡A mi edad!_

 _Siento como si mi corazón se fuera detener de un momento a otro, sobre todo al pensar que mi hija mayor y mi hijo más pequeño se llevarán nada más y nada menos que 25 años._

 _Me llevo la mano al pecho y abro la puerta de casa. Kate me informa que Lily se ha quedado dormida y la ha llevado a su habitación… ¿Lo mismo he tardado más de lo que creo?_

 _No importa. Los dos vamos a nuestra habitación con los nervios a flor de piel y caminando a grandes zancadas._

 _Beckett enciende el monitor para escuchar si Lily se despierta y yo saco todos los test de la bolsa. Esto es excitante…Puesto que será la primera vez que me entere al momento si está embarazada o no… Enterarme de que Lily estaba de camino fue muy diferente…Y con Alexis fue Meredith quien se hizo (sin decirme nada) la friolera de dieciocho test antes de asumir que no había vuelta atrás._

 _-He comprado todos los que había y todos de diferentes marcas-se los doy-¿Tienes suficientes ganas de hacer pis?_

 _-He retenido líquidos durante una hora y he bebido dos litros de zumo aparte del café. ¿Cómo has tardado tanto?_

 _-He ido lo más rápido, cariño…-suspiro-.¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

 _La mirada me lo dice todo. Creo que necesita intimidad para hacerlo…Ella cierra la puerta y yo me espero sentado en nuestra cama. Unos minutos después sale con todos los artefactos en la mano y los deja en la cama, detrás de nosotros._

 _Kate se sienta a mi lado y me da la mano._

 _-Puede que haya funcionado…_

 _-Y si no seguimos intentándolo…-le digo yo-Seguro que irá bien…Lo de antes sólo ha sido… Son…Las ganas y los nervios y…. No sé-digo hablando demasiado rápido-¿Cuánto hay que esperar?_

 _-Cinco minutos._

 _-Ok-suspiro y muevo mi pierna mientras aprieto más su mano con la mía-Solo cinco minutos… -tres de ellos me los paso en silencio, pero ya no puedo más-Yo quiero un bebé… Tu… ¿Todavía quieres, no?_

 _Ella me mira a los ojos y termina por asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me inclino sobre ella y la beso durante unos segundos. Sus labios siempre me han parecido suaves y deliciosos._

 _-Puede que sea un falso negativo… Lo que nunca puede pasar es un falso positivo…Si es positivo es positivo-le digo seriamente y miro ligeramente por encima de su hombro para atrás viendo dos rayas rosas en cada uno de las cinco tiras reactivas que le he traído-¡Es positivo!_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Kate se separa y me mira desconcertada y yo le señalo la cama donde los ha dejado esperando el resultado. Me levanto de la cama y doy un par de saltos._

 _-¡Es positivo!_

 _-¡Es positivo!-dice ella mirándolos y luego me mira a los ojos con emoción, casi llorando… Tal vez por la alegría o tal vez porque los nervios se han esfumado y ya no tiene que preocuparse si tal vez no era lo correcto o si era demasiado tarde por qué ha pasado… Kate y yo estamos embarazados._

 _Yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza y con cuidado a la vez, la alzo del suelo y la beso con ganas repetidamente entre risas y gritos de alegría, algo contenidos para no despertar a Lily._

 _Cuando la dejo en el suelo, sigo saltando unos segundos mientras alzo mis puños en señal de victoria._

 _-Fue en casa de Ryan… Ese lavabo nos inspiró… Te lo aseguro-digo seriamente mirándola._

 _Ella me golpea en el brazo riendo y yo me agacho levemente y acaricio su estomago después de levantar su camiseta y deposito mis labios allí. Esta vez nos hemos enterado pronto y diferente pero ha sido igual de especial que la primera._

 _-Te amo-le digo cuando me levanto de nuevo y vuelvo a besarla._

 _-Te amo-me contesta ella con una sonrisa._

* * *

 **25 de Septiembre de 2023**

 _ **Castle**_

Doy un mordisco a mi hamburguesa mientras Esposito y Ryan comentan una jugada del partido que estamos viendo en el televisor. Yo no solía ser una persona a la que le gustaba especialmente mirar partidos de baseball – prefería pasar el tiempo escribiendo, viendo una película o leyendo – sin embargo he llegado a acostumbrarme a este tipo de reuniones con ellos dos, e incluso a disfrutarlas.

Jim también tiene parte de la culpa en eso, ya que en cualquier tipo de reunión familiar aprovecha para hablarme de baseball, o incluso Lily ahora que es una gran aficionada a ese deporte.

Esposito alza el brazo en una mueca, disgustado por la puntuación del equipo de segunda división del que ni siquiera es aficionado, pero que hemos decidido apoyar durante esta tarde.

-Parece que estabas equivocado – Me burlo mientras me limpio la cara con una servilleta.

-No lo estaba. Remontarán después del descanso, tienen que hacerlo.

Ryan se gira hacia mí y sacude la cabeza.

-No, no lo harán.

Los dos nos reímos mientras que Esposito se queda mirando fijamente la pantalla. Uno de los anuncios publicitarios muestra a un bebé llorando en su cuna hasta que despierta a los padres y estos van a cambiarle el pañal y le ponen la marca de pañales que están intentando vender.

-Tío… - Dice Ryan, alzando su cerveza hacia la tele – Ve acostumbrándote. Tu vida en los próximos meses.

Yo me río y el aludido se gira hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vosotros también? – Deja su hamburguesa de vuelta en la mesa, como si le hubiésemos fastidiado el menú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lanie ha estado preocupada por todo el tema del bebé últimamente.

-Eso es normal – Le digo – Está de cuánto… ¿siete? ¿ocho meses?

-Sé que eso es normal, lo que quiero decir es que yo también me he estado preocupando por el bebé. Y ella se ha enfadado conmigo por eso.

Ryan y yo nos miramos de nuevo con una mueca.

-Explícate – Le pide él.

-Tíos… He estado preocupándome por no hacerle daño al bebé cuando… Ya sabéis – Dice, haciendo un evidente gesto con sus manos. – Así que ella se ha enfadado, dice que no le dejo disfrutar y que no le voy a hacer daño al bebé de ninguna manera.

-No se lo harás – Interviene Ryan – Yo temía lo mismo y lo consulté con un especialista. Me dijo que…

Esposito se ríe antes de que Ryan pueda terminar.

-¿Cómo le ibas a hacer daño _tú_ , con _tú_ cosa?

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Chicos, estáis siendo asquerosos. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –Digo yo con una mueca mientras me levanto con un par de servilletas y platos de cartón sucios para tirarlos a la basura.

Los dos se levantan casi de manera estrepitosa y me siguen de cerca hasta la cocina. Ryan lleva la cara manchada de la salsa de su hamburguesa, aunque ni Esposito ni yo se lo mencionamos.

-Eso es raro.

-Sí, demasiado, raro – Comienzan a hablar entre ellos como si yo no estuviese delante – ¿Castle no queriendo hablar de _eso_? Algo pasa aquí…

-Sí… Tal vez es algo con _su_ …

-¡Oh, vamos! – Alzo la voz, poniéndome justo en el punto que ellos querían – No pasa nada con _MI_ cosa.

-¿Entonces?

-Sí, ¿entonces, qué pasa?

Suspiro hondamente y después me encojo de hombros. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarme a encontrar una solución.

-Kate y yo no hemos hecho nada en dos semanas.

Esposito y Ryan se miran entre ellos y se mantienen en silencio durante unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos y sumamente incómodos después de lo que les acabo de confesar. Esposito además decide llenar ese silencio con él molesto sonido de la caña de su refresco absorbiendo aire del culo del vaso.

-¿Cómo… nada, nada? – Pregunta Ryan finalmente.

-Nada. Nada.

-¿Pero tú… te has insinuado? – Espo me mira con una mueca burlona.

-Por supuesto que me he insinuado – Respondo ofuscado – Dice que está muy ocupada: reuniones del trabajo, encuentros familiares, los chicos con la guardería y Lily con el colegio… Han sido unos días muy ajetreados y ella está cansada.

-¿Ha mencionado que le duele la cabeza?

Yo hago memoria y asiento. Lo hizo hace un par de días, cuando los niños por fin se habían quedado dormidos y yo me acerqué demasiado en el sofá con intenciones que iban más allá de ver la serie que estaban dando en ese momento.

-Tío… Eso es malo. – Comenta Esposito, dejando su vaso sobre la encimera de mi cocina.

-¿Cómo de malo?

-Muy malo.

-Bueno… pero es normal – Dice Ryan – Quiero decir, mírate. Tienes… ¿cuántos años, 60? Parece que tengas 60.

-Sí, y mira ese pelo.

-Y los michelines…

-Y la forma de vestir.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi forma de vestir? – Pregunto con una voz ahogada.

-¿En serio? Pareces mi abuelo, Castle.

Los miro horrorizados mientras no paran de comentar todos mis defectos. Por supuesto que están exagerando, es lo que ellos siempre hacen, pero ¿podría ser que Kate también se haya fijado en esas cosas? ¿Puede que ya no le resulte tan atractivo como antes?

-Si quieres que Kate vaya a buscarte a ti – dice Espo, apuntando con su dedo sobre mi pecho – Tienes que cambiar algunas cosas.

-Tienes que modernizarte – Añade Ryan.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de casa se abre dando paso a un pequeño bullicio. Uno de los gemelos está llorando, mientras que el otro ríe después de haberle quitado un juguete a su hermano. Lily, por su parte, recorre todo el salón subida en su patinete mientras Kate le dice que no lo haga.

Se acerca a nosotros después de uno segundos y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Esposito, demasiado

ocupada incluso para darme un beso.

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

Después de haber corrido por el parque y haber jugado con los hijos de Kevin y Jenny, Reece y Jake están agotados. Sabía que ocurriría esto, por eso decidí llevar la silleta doble (ya no puedo cargar con los dos en brazos). A Lily, sin embargo, parece no agotársele la energía nunca.

Mientras subimos en el ascensor no deja de parlotear y contarme lo que ha hecho con Nicholas y Sarah. A pesar de que yo iba a escasos metros detrás de ellos (paseando junto a Lanie y Jenny) y he visto todas las carreras que han hecho con los patinetes.

Cuando abro la puerta de nuestro apartamento, Reece y Jake comienzan a pelearse por un muñeco, mientras que Lily desobedece las normas y comienza a recorrer el salón montada en su patinete.

-Lily, sabes que no puedes utilizarlo dentro de casa – Le ordeno, señalando dónde debe dejarlo ahora.

Ella hace una mueca y lo lleva cabizbaja al rincón junto a los zapatos que les quito a Jake y Reece antes de que llenen la casa de tierra.

-¿Por qué no puedo utilizarlo? Es divertido – Pregunta mientras también ella se deshace de sus deportivas. Últimamente no deja de cuestionar todas nuestras normas, supongo que está en esa edad.

-Son las normas. Ve a lavarte las manos – Le digo después de ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo y darle un beso en la frente.

Cuando por fin yo me deshago de mi chaqueta y mis zapatos, alzo la cabeza y veo a Ryan, Esposito y Castle observándome desde la cocina. Frunzo el ceño y voy hasta ellos, colocándome junto a Esposito y poniendo mi mano sobre mi hombro.

Incluso habiendo prescindido de toda mi carrera como detective habría sido capaz de adivinar que estos tres están tramando algo. Pero todavía no puedo descifrar de qué se trata.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Nada – Castle se encoje de hombros.

Ryan y Espo se miran entre ellos, después éste último coge su vaso de cartón de un refresco de encima de la encimera y comienza absorber por la caña, haciendo un molesto ruido sin dejar de observar a mi marido.

-Vale, lo que sea que estáis tramando… - Digo, mirándolos a los tres – Se acabó. Vuestras mujeres e hijos, – Me giro especialmente hacia Esposito y Ryan – os esperan abajo.

Los despedimos en la entrada no sin que antes ellos le dediquen a Castle unas extrañas miradas, cuando cierro la puerta tras ellos me giro hacia mi marido para ver que se aleja hacia el salón sacándose la camiseta por encima de los hombros y tumbándose en el suelo, donde comienza a hacer flexiones.

-¿Castle, qué haces?

-Flexiones – Murmura con algo de esfuerzo tras haber realizado solo tres.

Yo alzo las cejas, sorprendida, sin embargo mi mirada rápidamente repara en la mesa del salón llena de platos, servilletas y vasos sucios, así como algún que otro resto de hamburguesa.

-Vale. Cuando termines con las flexiones no te olvides de limpiar eso.

* * *

Deslizo el cepillo por entre el cabello de Lily, que desprende un agradable olor a fresas después de haber tomado un baño junto a sus hermanos.

Mientras yo me ocupo de secar y peinar su pelo, ella está entretenida con un libro de cuentos que sostiene sobre sus piernas.

Mi mente, por su parte, está en otro sitio. No puedo dejar de pensar en el comportamiento que está teniendo Castle desde que hemos llegado del parque: primero han sido las flexiones en mitad del salón; después ha estado un rato caminando de manera extraña, como con una pose chulesca; y por último lo he visto mirarse al espejo mientras metía tripa.

Por supuesto no es la primera vez que Castle actúa raro. A veces incluso lo hace para meterse en la piel de los personajes de sus libros. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar por qué está haciendo esto. Es como si estuviese tratando de verse mejor, consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

-¿Podemos ver una película, mami? – Pregunta Lily, alzando su voz por encima del secador y mirándome a través del espejo.

Yo miro el reloj de mi muñeca, comprobando que todavía queda un rato antes de cenar. Además, es sábado, no hay prisa.

Asiento y Lily alza sus brazos mientras que sonríe con satisfacción.

-Pero tenéis que elegir una que os guste a los tres –Señalo. Ella se lleva un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

-¿El rey león? – Pregunta, con esperanza.

-El rey león está bien – Sonrío, a sabiendas que a nuestros tres hijos les gusta ése clásico de Disney.

Cuando terminamos, regresamos al salón para comprobar que Reece y Jake ya están enfundados en sus pijamas mientras que juegan con unas piezas de lego sobre la alfombra.

De nada sirve tener un cuarto de juegos si acaban llevando los juguetes al salón. Estoy a punto de decir algo al respecto, cuando Castle aparece en el salón y su aspecto me hace olvidar cualquier cosa que tuviese en mente.

-Castle… ¿qué…? – Literalmente, no sé qué decir. Pero no puedo evitar reírme al ver su pelo engominado y peinado hacia arriba, al más puro estilo Punky.

Ni siquiera sabía que guardásemos gomina en nuestro baño.

-¿Te gusta? – Dice él, dando una vuelta alrededor de sí mismo. Me fijo en que también está utilizando una camiseta de tirantes que hacía tiempo que no utilizaba (mostrando así los músculos de sus brazos).

Hago una mueca y Jake reclama la atención de su padre antes incluso de que yo pueda responder algo.

Después de poner el DVD de El Rey León, Castle regresa al dormitorio y yo voy tras él, aprovechando que nuestros hijos están tan concentrados en el televisor.

Él está buscando algo en un cajón de su mesilla cuando yo entro en nuestro dormitorio y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

-Vale, ¿me quieres explicar qué está pasando aquí? – Le digo con una expresión de desconcierto en mi rostro pero sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Nada – Dice, girándose hacia mí.

-¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con Ryan y Esposito, verdad?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. – A pesar de su negativa, la expresión de su cara lo dice todo.

Lo observo severamente y me cruzo de brazos, estudiando su actitud.

-Tú nunca haces flexiones, ni te miras así delante del espejo… Hacía años que no te ponías esta horrible camiseta – señalo, apuntando hacia su pecho – Y ¿gomina en el pelo? ¿En serio, Rick?

-¿Qué? Solo quiero… verme mejor, solo intentaba, renovar mi estilo.

Sacudo la cabeza tras escucharlo. ¿Por qué querría él siquiera renovar su estilo? No me cabe duda de que Esposito y Ryan tienen todo que ver en esto.

Me acerco hasta él y cojo su mano, tirando de él hasta el cuarto de baño. Lo obligo a sentarse sobre la tapa del wáter mientras que humedezco mis manos bajo el grifo y después me giro hacia él, tratando de eliminar la gomina de su pelo.

-Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a utilizar gomina – Le digo. Es una orden.

-Pensé que te gustaría – Dice él dejándose hacer.

-Castle, me gustas como eres. No tienes que hacer flexiones, o llevar camisetas… _feas_ … para impresionarme. Ni mucho menos engominarte el pelo. No sé qué es lo que te han dicho Esposito y Ryan, pero claramente no tienen ni idea.

Vuelvo a humedecer mis manos mientras él se mantiene en silencio, y comienzo de nuevo a masajear su cabello.

Estamos muy cerca el uno del otro, yo entre sus piernas, con mi cuerpo casi sobre el suyo. Puedo notar su cálido aliento sobre mi vientre, provocándome un leve cosquilleo.

-No es lo que ellos han dicho… - Murmura de repente en apenas un susurro. – Es esto, no hemos estados así en casi dos semanas, Kate.

Él coloca sus manos sobre mi espalda baja, sosteniéndome junto a su cuerpo.

Yo dejo por un momento de masajear su pelo, en el que apenas queda ya rastro de la gomina.

Así que de eso se trata todo… Pero tiene razón, llevábamos demasiados días sin dedicarnos unos minutos el uno al otro. Han sido dos semanas demasiado ajetreadas con campañas y preparación de varios discursos en el trabajo, donde yo me he tenido que traer trabajo a casa y Castle ha estado también demasiado ocupado escribiendo, sumergido en su nuevo libro. Por no hablar de los niños comenzando su rutina en el colegio y la guardería, algunas actividades extraescolares de Lily…

Habíamos estado tantos días alejados el uno del otro aun todavía estando cerca, que ha bastado un momento estando los dos solos para que mis pulsaciones se aceleren a mil.

Pego mi cuerpo todavía más al suyo y continúo masajeando su cabello, pero esta vez con movimientos más lentos y más marcados. Intentando provocarle.

Y lo consigo.

Un leve gruñido escapa de su garganta mientras desliza sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta. Sus caricias provocan un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

Bajo mis manos por su cuello y me acomodo, sentándome sobre sus piernas. Los dos nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que él comienza a besar mi cuello, recorriendo con su lengua el lugar donde nace mi pulso, haciendo que de mi garganta también escape un gemido.

-Vamos, al dormitorio – Susurra él.

Nos levantamos y caminamos con movimientos torpes hasta nuestra cama, sin dejar de besarnos y tocarnos el uno al otro.

Para cuando llegamos a la altura de la cama, yo ya me he deshecho de la horrible camiseta de tirantes de él, y deslizo mis manos sobre su pecho.

-Rick… Los niños – Murmuro cuando él me rodea por la espalda, levantando mi camiseta y sacándomela por los hombros.

Nos dejamos caer sobre la cama y yo agarro su cara entre mis manos, besándolo mientras acaricio su incipiente barba con la que me hace cosquillas un segundo después cuando vuelve a besar mi cuello y comienza su camino hacia abajo.

-Ellos están… ¿viendo una película, verdad?

-Mhm – Asiento, demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones que su cálido aliento provoca sobre la piel desnuda de mí estómago.

-Entonces… deberían… estar bien durante…. Varios minutos.

Asiento de nuevo mientras trato de recordar si he cerrado la puerta de nuestro dormitorio con pestillo.

¿Lo he hecho?

Castle desabotona mi pantalón y lo desliza por mis piernas hasta que cae sobre la cama y él se coloca entre mis piernas, comenzando de nuevo su camino hasta mi boca.

-Rick… la puerta… yo… - Intento advertirle, pero él me lo impide.

-Shh. Vamos, Kate, concéntrate en esto – Me pide, besando mis labios con pasión. – Por favor.

Me pide, con la voz ronca y ese tono de súplica en sus ojos que soy incapaz de decirle que no. No puedo hacer otra cosa que concentrarme en él. En nosotros dos, a solas.

Él tiene razón, los niños van a estar concentrados en la película durante por lo menos treinta minutos más. Todo debería estar bien.

Inclino mi cuerpo hacia arriba y deslizo mis manos por entre nuestros cuerpos, hasta dar con el botón de sus pantalones.

Apenas lo he conseguido soltar cuando la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abre sin previo aviso, dando paso a nuestra hija que nos observa atentamente.

Yo suelto un grito ahogado mientras que aparto a Castle de encima de mí y trato de taparme de mala manera con mi propia camiseta, sintiéndome descubierta a pesar de que ambos conservamos todavía nuestra ropa interior.

-¡Mami, papi, Jake está jugando con el mando! – Grita Lily caminando hacia nuestra cama.

-Oh… ¿él… lo está haciendo? – Pregunto con la voz ahogada.

Ella asiente mientras que Castle y yo nos miramos entre nosotros. Él se abrocha de nuevo el pantalón.

-¿Estabais haciendo bebés? – Pregunta Lily con ambas cejas en alto y ladeando su boca.

-Ah… eh… - Castle y yo apenas somos capaces de vocalizar una palabra.

-¿Qué le has enseñado a nuestra hija? – Susurro yo, anonadada, dirigiéndome por lo bajo hacia Castle.

-¿Yo? Yo no… - Él se masajea la frente y se dirige hacia Lily – Cielo, ¿por qué no vuelves con tus hermanos? Ahora voy yo a reñirles, ¿quieres?

Lily asiente, conforme, y sale de nuestro dormitorio.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esto ahora – Murmuro mientras alcanzo mi pantalón.

-Como si yo fuese el único que tenía ganas – Sonríe él, viendo el rubor sobre mis mejillas.

Niego, a pesar de que él está en lo cierto.

Se coloca su camiseta y se acerca hasta la puerta del dormitorio, girándose hacia mí antes de salir.

-No te vistas todavía cariño, no hemos acabado aquí – Dice con una irresistible sonrisa que ni en un momento como este soy capaz de rechazar.

* * *

 _ **Si, los capítulos nos salen algo (bastante) largos, pero no podemos hacer nada para acortarlos...Asi es nuestra forma de escribir y de contar una historia...**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado...Nos encantaría que nos lo hicierais saber por un review... Y gracias por leer y como siempre eso, comentar.**_

 _ **PD. Sorry si hay faltas de ortografia lo hemos repasado rapidamente por encima antes de actualizar... (Tenemos prisa y suponemos que quereis leer ya)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**9 de Octubre 2023**

 **Castle**

Me estiro como un gato bajo las sabanas y el nórdico que nos cubre y me pego más a la cálida piel de mi mujer. Ambos estamos bien pegados y en mi caso sólo con ropa interior. Anoche tuvimos esa clase de relaciones en las que todo pasa rápido y casi en silencio pero de las que tanto disfruto y aunque me encantaría dormir desnudo piel con piel… Es mejor ser precavidos, sobre todo cuando Jake y Reece aun no entienden que si vienen a la habitación de papá y mamá y la puerta está cerrada tienen que llamar antes. Y aunque nos han visto desnudos en más de una ocasión para bañarnos con ellos…Kate en ese sentido es más pudorosa y aunque era de madrugada, me obligó a ponerme los calzoncillos antes de caer dormido. Tampoco queríamos repetir el incidente con Lily.

Me abrazo más a ella y beso su nuca mientras mi mano se pierde por debajo de su camiseta hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos con delicadeza. Ella se remueve todavía dormida y se acomoda con su espalda en mi pecho y su trasero rozando casi inconscientemente esa parte de mi cuerpo que siempre se despierta primero.

A fuera, la vida sigue y las temperaturas han bajado considerablemente. Hace bastante frío para ser sólo otoño y está lloviendo bastante… Algo que provoca que esté mejor ahí, en mi habitación, con mi mujer en la cama y con la luz apenas filtrándose por el gran ventanal que da a Central Park.

Kate se estira igual que yo y estoy segurísimo que después de que mi mano sigue acariciándola con ternura pero aplicando algo de presión para provocarla, hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando se da la vuelta y me mira con esos preciosos ojos medio adormilados… Me doy cuenta que me enamoro de ella cada día.

Aparto unos mechones rebeldes de su cara dejándola libre y la beso tiernamente varias veces para luego pasar mis dos brazos por sobre su cintura hasta dejar mis manos en su espalda y atraerla más a mí.

-Mmm buenos días-murmura roncamente besando mi cuello y bajando por mi clavícula. Por dios…Si sigue así… Si, serán muy buenos.

-Buenos días cariño-susurro y ella nos destapa a los dos. Yo sonrío cuando ella unos minutos después de disfrutar de mis caricias se levanta quedando sentada en la cama.

Me sitúo detrás de ella y la abrazo y la beso haciendo que vuelva a tumbarse a mi lado. Es algo más bien tierno… La semi erección con la que me había despertado ha desaparecido… Anoche quedé realmente satisfecho…Ahora lo que quiero es disfrutar un rato de mi mujer, tranquilamente en nuestra cama.

-¿Qué hora es?

Me inclino y miro el reloj de la mesita junto a un libro que estoy leyendo, mi reloj de pulsera y el monitor para tener controlados a los gemelos. Miro la pantalla: aun duermen.

-Las siete. Aun tenemos un ratito antes de que todo se vuelva un caos-digo dejándome caer.

Kate me mira con una ceja alzada y se muerde el labio. Si los dos disfrutamos del caos que provocan nuestros hijos pero… Estoy cansado, anoche estuve hasta tarde escribiendo y ahora sólo quiero descansar un ratito.

La intensidad de la lluvia aumenta por momentos haciendo que el ruido de las gotas golpeando el cristal sea más constante.

-Se está tan bien todo en silencio…

-Sí, pero tendríamos que ir preparando el desayuno… Hoy no trabajo-me dice-Puedo encargarme yo mientras tu despiertas a los niños y…

-Yo me encargaré-digo completamente perdido en su cuerpo. Mis dedos juguetean con la piel que la camiseta al subirse ha dejado expuesta en la zona de su cadera. –Sabes que… Voy a hacerme un tatuaje.

Kate me separa empujándome con su mano sobre mi pecho y me mira entre sorprendida y confusa.

Mis dedos siguen sobre la tinta que cubre su piel en forma de la silueta de un pequeño elefante que se hizo cuando era adolescente y que como tantas otras cosas que hizo en aquella época volvió locos a sus padres.

Casi como yo.

Casi… Mi madre ya sabía que yo era un prenda.

Jim sin embargo… Hasta que Kate cumplió los quince había sido una niña de una buena familia de Manhattan, estudiosa, responsable y para nada la rebelde en la que acabó convirtiéndose… Llegándose a casar en las vegas con aquel tipejo del que me enteré cuando íbamos a casarnos.

Sigo acariciando con la yema de mis dedos siguiendo el contorno de la línea del tatuaje…tan fino y sensual como ella… Con un significado que en un principio no fue tan importante para ella como lo acabó siendo a lo largo de los años.

Yo me agacho casi gateando por la cama hasta besarla ahí, haciendo que ella mueva sus caderas y reaccione.

Me separo.

-¿Qué significa eso?-me mira aun confundida pero casi con una mirada inquisidora.

Yo me revuelvo el pelo (mas aun) con la mano y la miro con una sonrisa medio traviesa.

-Pues que me voy a hacer un tatuaje… Me encanta el tuyo…Es muy sexy… Y… No sé… Me voy a tatuar.

Kate mueve la cabeza intentando comprender lo que quiero decir.

-¿Ósea que por que mi tatuaje te parece sexy tú te vas a tatuar?-intenta comprender. A esas alturas, ambos estamos sentados en medio de la cama mirándonos el uno al otro. Sin embargo… No me gusta cómo me mira- No lo veo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo ves? ¡Es algo espontaneo y divertido!-aunque llevaba tiempo meditándolo, es algo que he terminado de decidirme esta misma mañana.

-No sé… No lo veo-se encoje de hombros y se levanta de la cama, descalza sobre la moqueta buscando sus zapatillas. Yo voy detrás de ella mientras me pongo el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta cualquiera, sé a lo que se refiere… Ella cree que no aguantaría el dolor de las agujas… O algo así. -¿Esto no es como…Hace dos años… O el otro día, no?

-¿El qué?-pregunto saliendo de la habitación-No. No es una crisis. Sólo quería tatuarme…Dejar patente en mi piel el amor que te tengo…-ambos vamos a las habitaciones de los niños. Yo me paro frente a la de Lily-Pensaba tatuarme tu nombre.

Yo escucho una risotada y la miro antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Mi nombre? ¿En serio Rick? ¿No había nada más?

Hago una mueca y entro en la habitación de mi hija ignorando eso. Sí, me ha ofendido. ¿Por qué no puedo tatuarme su nombre si es lo que quiero… O como quiero demostrarle mi amor?

* * *

Un buen rato después y después de conseguir que Jake y Reece estén vestidos y peinados y que yo haya conseguido que Lily se vista sola y me cerciore que no va al colegio vestida con su disfraz de Frozen los cinco desayunamos en la mesa de la cocina.

Kate y yo no hemos vuelto a sacar el tema del tatuaje y nos centramos en los niños, sin embargo mientras mastico mi tostada la miro deliberadamente. Ella no me dice nada.

Yo no me he molestado en vestirme…Sigo en mi pijama… Pero ella si lo ha hecho. Entonces recuerdo que ha quedado para desayunar con las chicas y reservar el lugar perfecto para celebrar el cumpleaños de los gemelos, es por eso que ella sólo está bebiéndose un café y no come nada.

Lily sigue hablando de la obra de teatro de Halloween que organiza el colegio y en la que ella es protagonista y de la que está muy ilusionada.

-Mamá… Anótalo en tu agenda. No te olvides.

-No lo haré cariño.

-Promételo. No puedes olvidarte… ¡Tienes que venir!

-Oh, tranquila, Lil. Mami vendrá-digo seriamente-Mami tiene todo organizado y no puede hacer nada que se salga de… Su agenda.

-Lo prometo-dice Kate sin embargo no aparta la mirada de mi-Sería muy arriesgado no apuntarlo… Tan arriesgado como…-entrecierra los ojos y no termina la frase. La puerta se abre interrumpiendo la conversación.

Mi madre y mi hija han decidido pasar a saludar… Que lleguen sin avisar o sin llamar es algo a lo que ya nos hemos acostumbrado igual que hicimos en el loft.

Los niños se revolucionan al ver a su hermana mayor con la que tienen una excelente relación y le preguntan por Hailey.

Hailey ya está trabajando. Anoche estaba inmersa en un caso que llevan en mi antiguo despacho de investigador privado y estuvimos hablando bastante.

Alexis decide que será ella con Martha quien lleve y recoja a los gemelos de la escuela para darnos algo de respiro… Así que yo aprovecharé para escribir y Kate dejará a Lily en el colegio y luego se irá con Lanie y Jenny.

Yo me despido de los niños no sin antes escuchar la pregunta de mi madre.

-Richard, ¿Qué es eso que dice Katherine que quieres hacerte un tatuaje? ¿A tu edad?

Yo la miro haciendo una mueca y Kate se ríe maliciosamente. Veo como Alexis me mira alzando las cejas y luego suelta una risita.

-Papá no aguantarías ni un punto… Si te desmayaste la última vez que te hiciste un análisis…

Los gemelos intentan llamar su atención y eso evita que yo le conteste a mi hija… Me cruzo de brazos y las tres se ríen de mí. Mi enfado va en aumento.

-Pues sabéis que… ¡Me da igual lo que digáis! ¡Voy a ir esta tarde! ¡Dame el numero de tu tatuador…Llamaré para pedir cita!

Kate no puede evitar reír.

-Castle…Tenía diecisiete años… Mi tatuador… No era "mi tatuador de confianza" fue un simple estudio al que acudí y del que se fiaron diciendo simplemente que era mayor de edad… Probablemente ese sitio o lo han cerrado… O el tipo ha muerto.

Yo me voy murmurando palabras ininteligibles hacia mi despacho después de despedirme de mis hijos y desearles un buen día y escucho como Kate, mi madre y mi hija salen del apartamento entre risas y comentarios respecto a mi tatuaje… cosas como "Que no me pega nada" o "Podría morir de dolor". Se van a enterar…

* * *

Llevo un buen rato frente al portátil. El culo se me va a quedar plano y el cursor no para de parpadear esperando a que por fin me decida a escribir. Sólo he escrito dos párrafos. No puedo concentrarme… Y no es culpa de la lluvia que sigue cayendo… Es simplemente que a veces no es el día para ponerse a escribir…

Suspiro y decido abrir el navegador como tantas otras veces… No para buscar porno…Por supuesto.

En cuanto la página de Google se abre, escribo las siguientes palabras en el buscador:

 _Tatuajes masculinos._

Miro unas cuantas páginas y sigo la búsqueda.

 _Tatuajes ideales para escritores._

Nada me motiva lo suficiente… Yo quería tatuarme el nombre de Kate… O algo que realmente tuviera un significado para mí. Eso último hace que empiece a pensar que podría ser eso que realmente tuviera un significado para mí.

Una hora después, he llegado a la conclusión de que tatuarme la palabra _Siempre_ es… demasiado femenino para mí… Y que intentar parecer algo rebelde y "badass" como lo era mi musa en sus días de policía… Haría verme ridículo. O podría malinterpretarse. Desde luego si me tatúo unas esposas en el dedo anular, Kate podría llegar a pensar que el matrimonio para mi es una prisión… Y no quiero eso.

Podría tatuarme las fechas de nacimiento de mis hijos… O de la boda con Kate. Sería demasiado sensiblero… Quiero algo de verdad… Algo cañero como el soldado que Espo se hizo unos años atrás en el gemelo… Algo masculino de verdad. Pero un soldado o un boba fett como el que tenía a tamaño real en mi baño hace años como he pensado en hacerme no dice nada de mí o de lo que siento por mi familia…

Sin pensarlo más, cierro las páginas del buscador y decido vestirme y salir a consultar con algún especialista.

* * *

 **Beckett**

Lanie está a punto de explotar… Eso no le impide seguir comiendo algún que otro dulce y beber un descafeinado.

Mi café es el segundo de la mañana… Algo necesario en días que estoy menos activa mentalmente.

Jenny bebe té y escucha atentamente como nuestra amiga se queja de Espo y de sus preocupaciones en cuanto al bebé… Algo que a lo largo de las últimas semanas se ha ido repitiendo.

-Y menos mal que solo tenéis uno…-comento yo dando un mordisco a una galleta.

Jenny se ríe y asiente. Ella sabe lo que es tener más de un hijo… Lo que no sabe es que no sólo me refiero a mis hijos.

-Tener dos sería el doble de preocupaciones… ¡Llevamos una semana sin tener sexo!

-Lanie… La última vez que nos vimos… Castle se pensaba que no teníamos sexo porque ya no me gustaba…

-¿Era por eso?-pregunta intrigada interrumpiéndome.

-No…Me sigue gustando…Siempre le elegiría a él, aunque haga tonterías como querer hacerse un tatuaje.

-¿Un qué?-pregunta Jenny sorprendida.

-Un tatuaje… Pero ese no es el caso-digo yo-El caso es que empezamos a… Ya sabéis…-ambas asienten- Y Lily entró en la habitación.

Ambas ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada… Por suerte.

-Sarah Grace nos descubrió cuando apenas tenía tres años también… Kevin se agobió tanto que no me tocó en un mes… ¡Un maldito mes!

Lanie y yo no podemos evitar reír ante la cara de nuestra amiga, sin embargo Lanie para y se queda seria de golpe.

-Por dios, espero que Javi no se entere de eso… Si cree que hay posibilidades que nuestro hijo pueda sorprendernos en mitad del tema… ¡No me tocará hasta que el niño se independice!

En mitad de las carcajadas de ese tipo de conversaciones que normalmente tenemos cuando nuestros maridos no están presentes mi móvil empieza a vibrar. Miro la pantalla y observo la foto de Rick.

Cuando contesto y habla tan rápido que no me da tiempo a decir nada más antes de que me cuelgue.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta Jenny ante mi cara.

Yo asiento.

-Lo siento chicas… Tengo que dejaros… Os…-me levanto cogiendo mi chaqueta-Os cuento luego.

* * *

Después de comprobar que los niños duermen tranquilamente en sus camas, camino descalza por el pasillo y me reúno con Rick en el sofá. No puedo evitar reírme entre dientes cuando me siento a su lado y observo como mira la parte interior de su brazo.

-¿Todo bien?

Él asiente entre defraudado y enfadado.

-Sabes que no hace falta que te tatúes mi nombre en élfico o mi cara… O lo que sea para demostrarme lo que me amas… ¿No?

-Lo sé…-dice finalmente después de un silencio y termina por sonreír. –Sólo quería… No sé… ¿Crees que he cambiado?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero que… Cuando era joven… Pues… Me metía en líos… Y…No tengo ningún tatuaje… Pero poco a poco…Me volví aburrido. ¡Quiero sentir la adrenalina que sentíamos cuando perseguíamos juntos a los sospechosos! Tú si tienes un tatuaje y has cambiado… Y aun así sigues siendo… En parte rebelde.

-Me estoy presentando a senadora, no creo que quiera enseñar esa faceta mía… Pero… Rick…

-No, Kate. Sigues siendo dura como cuando eras policía y podías con toda esa gente…

-Y ahora también soy madre…-sonrío- Un tatuaje no te define, cariño… Yo me hice el tatuaje porque fui inconsciente y quería retar a mis padres… Así como tú te paseaste desnudo por Central Park…

-Tenía veinticinco años… Por aquel entonces… Mi madre estaba curada de espantos y acababa de ser padre…

-Tardaste más en madurar… O aun no lo has hecho… Y no eres para nada aburrido-le digo acariciando su mejilla y dándole un beso en los labios- Entonces… ¿No me lo vas a contar?

Él me mira confundido y finalmente asiente.

-Casi me desmayo. Aun no había empezado a tatuar que he soltado un gritito-dice enseñándome la pequeña mancha de un punto casi invisible de la tinta que le había dejado el primer "pinchazo" y el que llevaba repitiendo todo el día que era lo que representaba nuestro pequeño mundo visto desde lejos-¡Duele horrores! ¡Como aguantaste eso!-me dice señalando mi cadera.

Yo me rio levemente recordando la llamada y como he tenido que ir a rescatarle. Durante un segundo he pensado en utilizar su cita y tatuarme… Luego pienso que aunque no es cuestión de edad… El momento de hacerme un tatuaje pasó. Pienso en que diría la "Becks" del pasado si me viera así y por un segundo siento algo de nostalgia.

-Algunos tenemos más resistencia, Castle… ¡Como a la hora de beber!

-¿Es un reto?

-Puede-digo pensado brevemente si no estaría bien terminar el día que me he tomado libre con un par de chupitos de tequila. Sin embargo, escucho como Jake (reconozco perfectamente el lloro de mis hijos) empieza a llamarnos entre lágrimas. –Tarde…

Un segundo después Reece le acompaña casi gritando.

Ambos nos levantamos…

-¿Sabes que, cariño?-me dice-Eso-dice señalando la habitación de los gemelos- Desde el día que nos enteramos que venían en camino-ambos lo recordamos durante un momento- Desde ese día no hay mayor aventura o adrenalina…

Yo asiento riendo. Tiene razón. La energía que tienen los dos… Supera con creces cualquier cosa.

* * *

 _ **27 de mayo de 2020**_

 _ **Kate**_

Estoy sentada en el sofá, con prácticamente la totalidad del cuerpecito de Lily sobre el mío, mientras deslizo mis dedos sobre su fino cabello. Las dos miramos la pantalla del televisor donde están dando la película de Toy Story, con la diferencia de que Lily está completamente sumergida en la historia mientras que yo apenas le presto atención.

El sonido metálico de un par de cacerolas en la cocina hace que vuelva la cabeza hacia allí, observando cómo Martha prepara un pastel de chocolate que ha empezado a hacer con Lily y ha acabado haciendo ella sola. No estoy segura de querer probarlo después, a pesar de que debo reconocer que esta vez huele bien, cocinar nunca ha sido su punto fuerte.

Ella se da cuenta que le estoy mirando y me sonríe cariñosamente, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa para después volver a mirar a Lily. Su respiración se ha vuelto más pausada por lo que intuyo que está a punto de quedarse dormida. Me inclino un poco solo para comprobar que es así, sus ojos se entrecierran levemente en una lucha entre el sueño e intentar mantener la atención en la película.

El salón está parcialmente a oscuras, las cortinas echadas dejando apenas un hilo de luz atravesar a través de ellas, y la lluvia que golpea levemente contra los cristales apenas se escucha ya, aunque no se ha detenido del todo.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el respaldo del sofá cuando siento un pequeño malestar. Respiro pausadamente intentando controlar mi propio cuerpo, no quiero que regresen las náuseas. Estos dos últimos días han sido horribles, es como si los síntomas del embarazo se hubiesen acentuado. O por alguna razón con Lily no fueron tan significativos.

-Katherine… - Abro los ojos para encontrarme con mi suegra observándome de cerca con preocupación. Estira su brazo y coloca su mano sobre la mía que tengo libre sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiento pero eso no parece convencerla del todo.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solamente algo cansada.

Ella muda el gesto y asiente, pero no se queda del todo tranquila ya que se sienta en el sofá a mi lado. Probablemente no debería haber dicho que estoy cansada, no es lógico que lo esté después de haber pasado el día tumbada en la cama y en el sofá.

-Richard debe estar a punto de llegar. – Asegura, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Asiento, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que llegue pronto. Ha estado dos días reunido con varios escritores en una feria de Boston, donde han estado firmando libros y dando discursos para sus lectores. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que fuese, yo me encontraba bien y de todas formas apenas estoy embarazada de unas doce semanas, por lo que todavía me siento capaz de moverme por mí misma sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

O eso creía.

Hasta que Castle se marchó y las náuseas se acentuaron, así como un malestar general que apenas me ha dado tregua en estos dos días.

No me quedó otro remedio que llamar a Martha para que me ayudase con Lily. Ella aceptó al instante y las dos estuvimos de acuerdo en no preocupar a Castle, aunque sé que eso le molestará, hubiese sido una tontería tener que cancelar su participación en la feria y regresar desde Boston por los típicos síntomas del embarazo.

Pero es cierto que me habría gustado tenerlo aquí.

-Probablemente deba ir a prepararme… - Murmuro tratando de pensar cómo mover a Lily sin llegar a despertarla.

Sin embargo, antes de que yo llegue a moverme, la puerta se abre y aparece Rick, con el pelo empapado y la chaqueta impermeable levemente mojada. Deja su maleta a un lado y se deshace de los zapatos, dejándolos junto a la entrada y colgando su chaqueta en el perchero. Se acerca hasta el salón y se arrodilla frente al sofá, apenas apartando la vista de nuestra hija que ahora duerme profundamente con la cabeza muy cerca de mi vientre.

Rick posa sus labios sobre la frente de nuestra pequeña, que encoje la nariz sin llegar a despertarse, y después acaricia con su mano mi vientre. Ese gesto me enternece y coloco mi mano sobre la suya, antes de que él levante la mirada e inmediatamente intuya que algo no va bien.

¿Han sido mis ojeras las que me han delatado? Realmente apenas me he mirado al espejo hoy, pero no creía que tuviese tan mal aspecto. O tal vez hay algún gesto de preocupación en mi mirada.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta con un deje de preocupación, incorporándose y sentándose a mi otro lado.

Siento la mirada de Martha sobre nosotros, pero no me giro hacia ella. Probablemente eso solo serviría para preocupar más a Rick.

-Ha sido un día horrible por las náuseas… - Digo mientras llevo mi mano hasta su cara y acaricio su incipiente barba, producto de no haberse afeitado en los dos días que ha estado fuera.

-Deberíais haberme llamado – Dice él, mirándonos tanto a mí como a su madre. – Os dije que me llamaseis si algo…

-Estoy embarazada, Rick. – Le corto con una sonrisa que rápidamente se le contagia – Las náuseas son uno de los síntomas. Estoy bien, esto… es normal.

Él asiente y veo que se queda más tranquilo.

Aunque algo dentro de mí sigue diciéndome que esto no es del todo normal.

-De todas formas, para que ambos nos quedemos más tranquilos, he adelantado mi cita con la Doctora Eyesenck. Es dentro de una hora y media.

Se inclina y me besa suavemente en los labios antes de ayudarme a mover a Lily sin que se despierte de su siesta y eso me permite levantarme despacio.

Los dos caminamos hasta el dormitorio y todo el tiempo siento la mirada de él sobre mí. Es verdad que me he pasado casi toda la mañana devolviendo y sintiéndome mareada el resto del día, por lo que probablemente esté algo más pálida que de normal.

Él me coge por la cintura antes de que yo pueda abrir el armario para elegir mi ropa y me detiene, haciéndome girar hacia él.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto en un tono risueño después de que él observe mi vientre y sonría, dejando una mano de separación entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Ya estás empezando a… - No termina la frase, seguramente porque cree que lo que sigue me pueda ofender, pero no es así.

Decido terminarla por él.

-¿A engordar? – Pregunto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Lo siento, - Se disculpa rápidamente después de asentir – He estado dos día fuera y parece que haya sido una eternidad sin veros. Pero es que… no fue tan evidente con Lily.

Me acerco todavía más a él y poso dulcemente mis labios sobre su mejilla, haciéndole saber que no tiene por qué disculparse. No hay nada ofensivo en saber que estoy engordando porque nuestro hijo, o hija, está creciendo en mi interior.

-También estoy comiendo mucho más – Confieso, haciendo una mueca. – probablemente debería controlarme.

-No hay nada que controlar. Ahora estás comiendo por dos. Y a mí me gustas de todas formas.

Eso me hace sonreír, saber que me ve igualmente sexy aun con varios kilos de más.

-Pero, ¿estás bien, verdad? El motivo por el que has adelantado la cita… ¿hay algo más que no me hayas contado?

Niego contundentemente y observo cómo la preocupación se esfuma casi por completo de su rostro. No estoy preocupada por el bebé y se lo hago saber.

Todavía es muy pequeño como para poder sentirlo en mi interior, de momento solo siento una extraña sensación, lo mismo que sentía con Lily. Lo único diferente esta vez es que el malestar propio del embarazo es mayor y que, como ha dicho Castle, esta vez estoy engordando más rápido.

No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse, pero de todas formas la doctora nos lo hará saber en un rato.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Aprieto mi mano todavía más alrededor de la de Kate. Ambas están sudadas pero a ninguno de los dos nos importa en estos momentos.

Miro a Kate y me fijo en que sus ojos están completamente abiertos. Mira la pantalla del ecógrafo, aturdida, y después me mira a mí, como esperando a que sea yo el primero en decir algo.

Sin embargo, yo estoy tan aturdido como ella. Detengo mi mirada sobre su vientre, untado con ese gel sobre el que la doctora sigue pasando el ecógrafo para hacer todas las comprobaciones pertinentes.

Siento un leve pinchazo en mi estómago, aunque seguro que no tan evidente como el que debe de sentir Kate en estos momentos. O como el que ha estado sintiendo todos estos días.

Es ella quien rodea mi mano ahora entre la suya, presionando tanto que temo que vaya a parar mi circulación.

-Pero… ¿estás… segura? – Es la primera en hablar, dirigiéndose a la doctora, mostrando en su voz el mismo aturdimiento que refleja su mirada.

Está claro que solo lo ha preguntado por preguntar, o porque necesita cerciorarse al 100%, pero las dos pequeñas manchas que aparecen en la pantalla y que ninguno podemos dejar de mirar, no dejan lugar a dudas.

La doctora se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa, seguramente comprendiendo que ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos esta noticia.

-Sí, Kate. Estoy segura, vais a tener gemelos. –Los dos tragamos saliva con dificultad. – Gemelos idénticos, los dos en la misma bolsa.

-Pero…

-No os preocupéis, - Continúa la doctora Eyesenck – comprendo que necesitáis un tiempo para asimilar la noticia.

Yo asiento, mientras que Kate vuelve a fijar su mirada en la pantalla sin decir nada. La doctora pasa un pañuelo de papel por su vientre, limpiando el gel.

-Pero, ¿todo lo demás está bien? – Pregunto al ver que Kate no va a hacer ninguna otra pregunta.

-Todo está perfecto. En un embarazo gemelar es normal que se intensifiquen los síntomas habituales, por eso Kate estaba sintiendo más náuseas esta vez que en el primer embarazo. – Dice, dirigiéndose a mí – El aumento de peso será mayor, entre 12 y 17 kilos; necesitará cuidar la alimentación; y el embarazo suele durar 37 semanas en lugar de 40.

Asiento, procesando la información mientras Kate se incorpora y se abrocha el pantalón.

-Todo irá bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. – Continúa la doctora Eyesenck. – Nos veremos en tres semanas para controlar cómo vas.

Cojo a Kate del brazo para protegerla de la lluvia bajo el paraguas que ambos compartimos tras salir de la consulta. Caminamos así unos silenciosos segundos sin ningún destino fijo hasta que paramos delante de un semáforo, a apenas un bloque de la consulta.

Yo me fijo en la cafetería que hay en la acera de enfrente, especialmente en los donuts rellenos que hay en la cristalera.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Pregunto, apuntando hacia la cafetería con un dedo de la misma mano con la que sujeto el paraguas.

Ella me mira durante un par de segundos y finalmente asiente. Me preocupa que no haya dicho nada desde que la doctora nos dio la noticia, pero ha sido un impacto para ambos. Yo tampoco he podido hablar apenas.

Vamos a ser padres de nuevo, por partida doble. Eso genera un impacto bastante grande en algún punto medio entre la alegría y el aturdimiento.

Dejo el paraguas en el paragüero cuando entramos y dejo que sea ella quien elija una mesa. Camina casi hasta el fondo del local y elige una que está junto a la ventana. Nos quitamos los abrigos y ella deja la vista fija en algún punto fuera de la cafetería, mirando la lluvia. Sé que eso le relaja.

Espero a que la camarera venga a tomarnos nota y pido por ambos.

-Dos cafés descafeinados y dos donuts rellenos de chocolate, por favor.

-Perfecto. Dos de cada cosa. – La camarera nos dirige una amable sonrisa antes de alejarse con nuestro pedido.

Kate y yo nos miramos el uno al otro después de ese significativo "dos de cada cosa". Ella extiende sus manos sobre la mesa, buscando las mías, y yo se las estrecho dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Así que… Lo hicimos doble.

Ella me dedica una mirada, indicándome que no ha tenido gracia y después suspira profundamente.

-No esperaba esto. – Me suelta una mano para masajearse el entrecejo – Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-No, yo tampoco.

¿Seremos siquiera capaces de manejar la situación? Siempre había pensado en tener más de dos hijos con Kate (aunque no estoy seguro de que eso entrase en sus planes), pero saber que va a suceder, que ya está sucediendo, y que dos de ellos vienen al mismo tiempo… En parte me atemoriza.

Y aun así, sé que no hay nada en lo que pensar. Ha pasado y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. No quiero cambiarlo. Vamos a tener dos preciosos niños (espero que sean niños), probablemente con un gran parecido a Kate, y Lily va a adorar a sus hermanos. Todo va a estar bien. Necesitamos ser capaces de manejar la situación.

-Todavía todavía tenemos unos meses para hacernos a la idea – Digo, apretando la mano que aún mantiene entre las mías.

Ella asiente, pero eso no parece evadir su preocupación.

-A veces pensaba que podría ser demasiado siendo padres de dos, ¿sabes? Lily y un bebé correteando por la casa… ¡Y ahora vamos a ser padres de tres! – Exclama sin poder evitar esconder la sonrisa que asoma en su rostro al pronunciar esas palabras, y probablemente al imaginarse eso: Lily, y dos bebés iguales correteando por la casa.

Ninguno podemos negar que, a pesar del shock inicial, sea una buena noticia después de todo.

Me levanto y me coloco en su lado de la mesa junto. Los dos sonreímos y yo la estrecho entre mis brazos, besando después sus labios intensamente.

-Va a ser toda una aventura – Murmura apoyándose sobre mi hombro.

-Lo vamos a hacer genial.

* * *

 _ **15 de junio 2020**_

 _ **Castle**_

Kate se gira hacia mí y alza una ceja cuando me ve entrar en casa con dos osos de peluche gigantes en cada brazo. A duras penas consigo entrar con los dos a la vez por la puerta, cerrándola después con la punta del pie.

No estoy seguro de que le vaya a gustar, especialmente porque no sé si habrá hueco en el dormitorio que hemos asignado para los bebés. Todavía tenemos que preparar las dos cunas, el cambiador… e incluso probablemente tendremos que ampliar el armario. Pero no he podido evitar comprar los osos cuando, tras pasar por delante del Toys 'R' Us de Times Square después de su reapertura, los he visto en el escaparate.

Kate me lanza una mirada de desaprobación, pero rápidamente la acompaña con una tierna sonrisa. Sabía que en el fondo acabaría por ablandarse, ya que sabe que estoy extremadamente feliz desde que la doctora nos anunció que los dos bebés son niños. Creo que me lo merecía después de dos chicas, comenzaba a sentirme incomprendido.

En realidad solo pudimos ver el sexo de uno de ellos, pues el otro está sentado detrás de modo que no es posible verlo del todo, pero como son gemelos monocigóticos, no existe la posibilidad de que sean de diferente sexo.

Observo que Kate tiene a Lily en brazos, a pesar de su más que evidente vientre y el dolor de espalda que le está causando el tener que cargar con nuestros dos hijos en su interior.

-¡Hey, Lily! Mira los dos osos que papá ha comprado para tus hermanos.

Kate tuerce el gesto y sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro, indicándome que no haga eso.

Yo no acabo de entender qué quiere decir, pero dejo los osos de peluche en el suelo y me acerco a ellas cuando veo que Lily no alza la cabeza de donde la tiene escondida entre el cuello de su madre y lo único que hace es mover sus pies en señal de protesta.

-¿Qué pasa? – Digo en un tono bajito, más bien gesticulando.

Intento coger a Lily pero ella se abraza todavía más a Kate.

-Ella está… teniendo un mal momento, – Responde Kate, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas. – desde que mojó la cama esta mañana.

Frunzo el ceño y finalmente cojo en brazos a Lily, a pesar de sus quejas por querer estar en los brazos de su madre.

-Vamos, Lily, dale un respiro a mamá. Ella está cansada, ¿recuerdas?

Kate aprovecha y se recuesta en el sofá, levantando los pies y colocándolos sobre la mesa del café.

Me acerco con ella en brazos al armario de la cocina que utilizamos como despensa y me hago con una pequeña bolsita de fresas secas bañadas en chocolate blanco, un snack que a ella le encanta y no deja de ser saludable, en parte.

Lily rápidamente sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes y sale corriendo con su bolsa cuando la dejo en el suelo, olvidándose por completo de su rabieta.

-¡Castle! – Escucho la voz de Kate desde el salón - ¿Son de esas bañadas en chocolate blanco?

Hago una mueca, preparándome para la bronca que se avecina por haberle dado a Lily un snack a estas horas y como medida de finalizar su cabreo.

-Ajá.

-¡Tráeme dos paquetes, por favor!

-¡Oh, un antojo! – Murmuro, triunfante y haciéndome con un par de paquetitos.

Cuando se los entrego a Kate ella alza una ceja, haciéndome saber su desacuerdo con lo que he hecho, pero no dice nada al respecto. Me siento a su lado y le robo un par de ellos mientras observamos a Lily jugar en el suelo a construir un bloque de legos.

-¿Deberíamos estar preocupados? – Pregunta ella, con la boca llena.

-¿Por Lily? Solo se ha hecho pis, es normal.

-Sí, pero ya habíamos pasado por esa etapa, ya había dejado de hacerlo. Y no es solo que se haya hecho pis en la cama una noche, es… su comportamiento estos últimos días.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto, a pesar de que intuyo a qué se refiere.

Tiene razón en que ya habíamos dejado atrás la etapa del pañal, Lily había aprendido a ir al baño sola y hasta ahora no había vuelto a hacerse pis ni siquiera por las noches, y de pronto hemos vuelto a eso.

-Quiero decir que ella está celosa, Castle, por los bebés. Últimamente no hemos hecho más que hablar del embarazo, comprar cosas para ellos… Y para colmo apareces con esos enormes osos de peluche y nada para ella.

Alzo los brazos, aunque asumo mi parte de culpa.

-Y vuelve a pedir el chupete a la hora de dormir.

-Sí, y solamente quiere dormir con nosotros.

-Y está más apegada a ti.

Kate ladea su sonrisa y me observa con una ceja en alto.

-Sí, y ella no es la única que está celosa – dice mientras se lleva una fresa seca a la boca.

-¿Qué? Espero que no estés hablando de mí, yo solo… No he tenido tu atención por dos noches seguidas. Vale, sí, estoy celoso. – Alzo las manos en señal de rendición.

Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, divertida.

Sin embargo, pienso en ello y creo que deberíamos buscar una solución, o hablar con Lily de los bebés. Dentro de pocos meses habrá dos bebés en casa y ella debe entender que necesitan más atención y más cuidados que los demás; aunque también es cierto que deberíamos repartir el tiempo entre los tres. Y dejar algo para nosotros también.

-Deberíamos hablar con ella. Todavía tenemos unos meses para que se haga a la idea. – Dice Kate, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Sí. Y probablemente cuando estos dos nazcan – digo, posando mi mano sobre su vientre – Deberíamos hacer un calendario para nosotros, sin excusas, ya sabes, para tener un tiempo para nosotros dos solos.

-¿Estás seguro de que una vez al mes es suficiente?

Me giro hacia Kate y veo que ella está mordiéndose el labio de una manera provocativa. Dios, sus hormonas van a acabar conmigo también.

Agarro un cojín y lo coloco sobre mi entrepierna fingiendo que allí no ha pasado nada y que mi cuerpo no ha reaccionado al suyo, mientras que ella suelta una carcajada.


	20. Chapter 20

**31 de Octubre 2020**

 **Kate**

 _Miro el reloj. Las cinco y media de la madrugada. A mi lado Castle no sólo duerme, sino que encima tiene la poca delicadeza o una gran falta de empatía con su mujer, ósea yo, que encima está roncando. Como un tractor._

 _Sinceramente, me dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Donde sea… Aunque pensándolo bien y por lo incomoda que estoy… Me dan ganas de pegarle en sus partes._

 _No me importa que yo deseara este embarazo tanto como él… Él es el culpable de esto._

 _Estoy de exactamente 28 semanas… Pero nada tiene que ver con las 28 semanas del embarazo que tuve con Lily… O el embarazo de alguien que sólo carga con un bebé en su interior. Yo llevo dos._

 _Dos niños._

 _Dos niños que seguramente saldrán enormes como su maldito padre…El que está roncando ahora mismo sin importarle nada ni nadie. Ni mucho menos yo. Arggg._

 _Estoy de mal humor… Y aunque intento justificarlo con las hormonas del embarazo y debo admitir que Castle aunque esté roncando ahora, el resto del tiempo me está teniendo mucha paciencia._

 _Eso no quita que tenga los pies tan hinchados que no me los vea…Que mi vientre esté súper duro y súper abultado mientras dos bebés aun sin nombre definitivo estén moviéndose todo el día y que me duelan los riñones horrores._

 _Y que me tenga paciencia tampoco evita que, a diferencia de mi primer embarazo, esta vez apenas hemos tenido sexo… Ni siquiera la postura con él detrás mío y de lado que tanto nos gusta me es cómoda._

 _No estoy cómoda. No estoy excitada. Y odio hasta la forma de hablar de Castle en algunos momentos… Si. Me estoy quejando de todo._

 _Por si fuera poco…Son las cinco y media de la madrugada… No puedo dormir… No encuentro la postura correcta… Y llevo dos días que, aunque no le he dicho nada a Rick…No me encuentro muy bien… Pero debe ser cosa del embarazo._

 _Por suerte, sólo me queda un mes y poco… Tenemos el parto programado ya que con mi edad y siendo gemelar… Es mejor hacerlo así._

 _Me levanto de la cama como puedo y mientras camino hacia la puerta, observo que Castle… Se acomoda mejor._

 _Ahora mismo le odio mucho._

 _Salgo de nuestra habitación y como puedo subo las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi hija._

 _Después de observar como duerme plácidamente, salgo al pasillo y miro la habitación que será de los gemelos._

 _Digo será… Porque aun no está terminada._

 _Un pinchazo me atraviesa el vientre y llevo mi mano a ella. Respiro lentamente y espero con insistencia la respuesta de uno o de los dos bebés. Necesito sentirlos. Esto es algo que me lleva preocupando desde que nos llevamos un susto realmente grande cuando unos días atrás no los sentía moverse con tanta frecuencia como lo hacen normalmente y me temí lo peor._

 _El ginecólogo me advirtió que era normal… El espacio era menor…Ellos estaban creciendo mucho y más rápido y… Era probable que uno de ellos fuera muchísimo más tranquilo que el otro._

 _Rick decidió bautizarlo como su pequeño "perezoso"._

 _Finalmente y después de unos minutos siento su movimiento y me relajo mirando su habitación._

 _Miro mi mano temblar sobre mi vientre y suspiro. Estoy realmente nerviosa._

 _-Oye-me dice una voz ronca detrás de mí. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera he escuchado sus pasos-¿Qué pasa? Me has asustado…_

 _Me giro y le observo con cara de dormido y arrastrando sus pies hacia mi._

 _-Puedo sentir tu cabecita trabajar-me dice agarrándome por los brazos y luego besando mi frente- ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Nada-miento. No quiero preocuparle… Sólo estoy cansada por el embarazo… Y es Halloween… Y aunque no me hace especialmente ilusión… Acabe siendo convencida por él y le prometimos a Lily una pequeña fiesta en familia y luego se iría con Rick a recorrer las calles disfrutando del "truco o trato" casa por casa._

 _-Kate…_

 _-No podía dormir-le digo y miro a sus ojos. Sabe que no le estoy diciendo todo. Suspiro-No tenemos casi nada listo… No podía dormir por el susto del otro día…Por que me duele la espalda…Por que su habitación aun no esta lista y son dos…_

 _-Oye…Hey…Cálmate-me dice tranquilamente. Supongo que él se tomó mejor que fueran dos, no sólo porque son niños y equilibraran nuestra familia…Tan llena de mujeres… Si no porque él siempre ha querido una familia enorme…Y no pensaba conformarse sólo con Lily aunque tampoco me presionó nunca.-Todo va a salir bien… Escucha… Este fin de semana terminaré las cunas… Y tendremos todo listo enseguida… Tenemos la ropa y…_

 _Él se calla._

 _-¿Crees que deberíamos mudarnos?-me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos y esperando una respuesta por mi parte._

 _-No…No-digo seriamente- Este es nuestro hogar… Y aunque ahora estén en esta habitación…Si cuando crezcan quieren su propia habitación… Hay sitio ¿No?_

 _Castle asiente._

 _Yo asiento._

 _Ambos nos quedamos callados._

 _-Kate…Escucha…No será fácil pero irá bien… En serio-me acaricia la mejilla-Podremos con los dos…_

 _-Y Lily…Aun es pequeña…Son tres…-me muerdo el labio. Estoy aterrada. Creo que todo esto me está superando-¡Ni siquiera tenemos nombre!_

 _Castle sonríe._

 _-Ok…Vale… Vamos a decidirlo…_

 _-No quiero Cosmo…_

 _-No…Ok. Cosmo no-me dice y se queda callado. Y hasta ahí hemos llegado. Son las cinco y media de la mañana…Él bosteza sonoramente y llevamos todo el embarazo y desde que sabemos que son niños sin decidir los nombres…. Y apenas queda nada para que nazcan._

 _Definitivamente… Todo esto me está sobrepasando._

 _Rick suspira._

 _-Vamos a intentar dormir… En un rato nuestra hija querrá desayunar y vestirse de gatito como lleva recordándonos toda la semana-Castle me besa los labios de una forma tan tierna que me derrite y me hace olvidar todo-Mañana… Ósea en un rato lo veremos todo diferente…Necesitas descansar-me dice mientras me arrastra hacia nuestra habitación tirando de mi mano._

* * *

 _Mi pequeña gatita está realmente preciosa. Y alegre. O tal vez es el subidón de azúcar gracias a Dylan's Candy Bar. Rick se ha pasado comprando dulces…Durante un buen rato nos hemos dedicado a hacerle diferentes fotos hasta que se ha cansado y ha salido corriendo por la casa (Que está preparada para la ocasión, decorada con todo tipo de motivos de Halloween como esqueletos y calabazas) en busca de Sarah Grace y Nicholas._

 _Todos allí estamos pasando un buen rato, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo. Menos yo. Yo no puedo comer más… Y no estoy riendo. Desde luego reír es lo último que quiero. Las molestias de la madrugada no han cesado._

 _Estoy sentada en el sofá acariciando mi enorme vientre que lleva todo el día molestándome. Estoy intentando mantener la calma respirando con tranquilidad y despejando mi mente mientras Castle disfrazado de vampiro habla con Javi, que en esta ocasión va de Frankenstein._

 _Ryan les complementa siendo una estupenda momia._

 _Mis molestias no han remitido y probablemente ahora sean más evidentes en mi rostro, a juzgar por la cara que Lanie y Jenny ponen cuando terminan de hablar y me miran._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien, Kate?_

 _Yo aprieto mis dientes. En ese momento una contracción decide atravesar mi cuerpo haciéndome sufrir. Las pequeñas contracciones son normales durante el último trimestre. Pero no tan fuertes. No tan seguidas._

 _Algo no va bien._

 _Yo intento decir un si, pero apenas es un siseo. Me levanto con la dificultad que supone tener el enorme peso de un embarazo doble y me siento mareada. Casi me doblo de dolor y con torpeza derramo mi copa._

 _-¡Castle!-grita Lanie agarrándome del brazo._

 _Todo pasa demasiado rápido y soy incapaz de ser cien por cien consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Rick se acerca a mí y aunque le digo que estoy bien, ambos sabemos que no es así._

 _Los demás hablan preocupados decidiendo que es lo mejor._

 _Por suerte, mi suegra está de viaje y no altera más la situación. Porque desde luego, si ella estuviera ahí… Todos estaríamos más nerviosos._

 _-Nos vamos al hospital-decide Castle-Llama a Alexis, Lanie por favor. –le dice a mi amiga-Llámala y que venga a quedarse con Lily._

 _-Alexis está de viaje con Hailey… No va a llegar a tiempo-me quejo yo._

 _Castle se lleva una mano a la cabeza recordándolo._

 _-Nosotros nos quedaremos-dice Ryan intentando controlar la situación y tratando de mantener al margen a los tres niños que nos miran entre sorprendidos y asustados… Sobre todo porque yo estoy pálida y no voy disfrazada.-Javi os puede llevar enseguida…_

 _Yo asiento. Lanie disfrazada de hada, se une a nosotros y los cuatro nos vamos al hospital._

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

 _-Empiezo a odiar Halloween-mascullo mirando a Kate recostada en una camilla. Ella me sonríe casi sin fuerzas._

 _Con el otro embarazo también pasamos la noche de Halloween en el hospital. Por suerte, hoy es más pronto y todavía no hay mucha gente… Aunque ha sido surealista llegar con una hada y un Frankenstein. Como si fuera lo más normal._

 _Yo me he deshecho de la capa de vampiro y los dientes antes de entrar y si no fuera por algo de maquillaje, el pelo repeinado con gomina hacia atrás y una camisa y un pantalón negro del siglo dieciocho nadie diría que he estado disfrazado._

 _Camino de un lado a otro de la sala, nervioso, muerto de miedo, aunque por suerte el estado de Kate ha mejorado. Cuando nos han llamado, el dolor ha remitido levemente y ha ganado color…Su tensión está bien… Pero algo no esta bien con ella._

 _Cuando el doctor entra para avisarnos de que los niños tienen que nacer mi corazón se detiene así como el de Kate que motorizado en la pantalla notamos como se acelera._

 _-No pueden nacer…-digo yo nervioso-No tenemos lo necesario…No hemos traído la bolsa con sus cosas…_

 _-Señor Castle…_

 _-Son muy pequeños-dice Kate, llorando.-Solo estoy de 28 semanas…_

 _Yo observo al doctor… Él nos recuerda que el feto es viable a partir de la semana 24 aunque no nos asegura que no tengan secuelas… Sin embargo, si no nos decidimos a que nazcan ahora...Kate también estará en peligro…Su edad tiene mucho que ver con que el parto se haya adelantado tanto y corra peligro si no nacen hoy._

 _-Kate…_

 _-Yo puedo esperar…_

 _-No…No podemos esperar…-le digo seriamente mirándola, intentando sonar calmado…Pero por dentro estoy muriendo. Si algo le pasa a estos niños…O a ella…_

 _-Podemos esperar-me dice desesperada-Ellos…Ellos tienen que estar bien…_

 _Miro al ginecólogo. El se mantiene al margen aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo._

 _-Beckett…_

 _-No…_

 _-Kate-alzo la voz-Nuestros hijos van a nacer ahora-creo que jamás me habrá escuchado hablar así pero…Necesito que se concentre en lo que le voy a decir…-Todo va a salir bien…No puedes ponerte en peligro. Me lo prometiste._

 _-Tenemos que hacer nacer esos niños-dice el médico interviniendo-No podemos esperar más… Kate-la mira-Hemos intentado frenarlo… pero es demasiado tarde tenemos que hacer una cesárea…_

 _Ella me mira primero a mí entre lágrimas y luego al doctor. Finalmente asiente. De todas formas, la cesárea no es algo que no entrara en nuestros planes…Sólo que no entraban tan pronto._

 _Los minutos se hacen horas… El tiempo no pasaba…Kate esta medio adormilada pero es capaz de hablarme antes de que empiecen con la cesárea…Me obliga a prometerle que si algo le pasa cuidaré de nuestros tres hijos y yo no puedo evitar llorar._

 _-Elije un nombre ahora-me pide. Yo la miro acariciando su pelo._

 _-No sé…No puedo decidir eso ahora… Vas a decidirlo conmigo cuando despiertes… ¿Ok?_

 _-Castle…_

 _-Está bien...-Yo me quedo pensativo unos segundos-Reece y Jacob.-digo recordando dos de los nombres de nuestra lista… Dos de esos que a ambos nos gustaban pero no nos terminábamos de decidir._

 _Ella sonríe con esfuerzo, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia._

 _-Son perfectos-murmura._

 _-Tú escogerás su segundo nombre como yo hice con Lily-le digo seriamente y antes de que ella diga nada, ha cerrado los ojos._

 _-Te amo-susurro._

 _Yo no dejo de sufrir durante todo el procedimiento sin separarme de mi mujer, acariciando su pelo todo el rato… Comprobando el trabajo de los médicos…Que hablan entre ellos y parecen tener todo controlado hasta que un pitido en la maquina que controla el latido de Kate y de los niños me hace pensar en lo peor._

 _Me echan._

 _Cuando salgo de allí, en mitad del pasillo y sin importarme mi traje verde esterilizado y obligatorio me apoyo en la pared y me dejo caer hasta quedarme sentado en el suelo llorando sin parar._

* * *

 _No sé cuantas horas han pasado cuando siento un pequeño apretón en mis dedos. Rápidamente alzo la vista y me encuentro con la mirada del amor de mi vida, ojerosa, pálida, cansada._

 _En ese momento me recuerda cuando estaba ingresada y acababa de sufrir un disparo en el corazón…Parecía tan indefensa como en este momento._

 _-Ey…-me muevo, sentándome mejor y acariciando su brazo._

 _Ella, algo perdida, abre mas los ojos y se remueve seguramente y a juzgar por su cara sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente se lleva una mano al vientre y es consciente del todo. Se inclina de golpe sin importarle nada, asustada._

 _-Todo está bien-digo lentamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Están bien-una lagrima se desliza por mi rostro a la vez que las que escapan de sus ojos. Son muy pequeñitos-digo riendo y llorando a la vez._

 _Ella aprieta mi mano y sonríe adolorida._

 _-Quiero verles._

 _-Tendrás que esperar…_

 _-Rick…Son mis hijos…_

 _-Beckett-me levanto y la miro seriamente sin soltar su mano-Acabas de darnos un buen susto… Y has pasado por una cesárea…Los niños están en incubadoras yo los he visto a través de un cristal…_

 _Ella vuelve a llorar cuando le digo eso. Probablemente por las hormonas y por todo por lo que ha pasado._

 _-Eh…Están bien…En serio, están muy bien…No creen que vayan a tener secuelas pero son tan pequeños que necesitan tenerlos un par de semanas en observación-yo le seco las lagrimas- Somos padres otra vez._

 _-Otra vez-susurra ella. Yo me siento en el borde de la cama y me acerco besándole con todas las ganas que llevaba contenidas. –Lily…_

 _-Mañana vendrá…Les he avisado a Kevin y Jenny…Esta dormida…Y deseando verte a ti y sus hermanos._

 _Ella sonríe más calmada y esta vez es ella quien me besa._

 _Ambos nos quedamos callados. Ninguno de los dos piensa en ese momento en que la habitación no esta lista…En que son dos…En todo el trabajo que pueden darnos…Estamos eufóricos por la gran familia en la que nos hemos convertido y no dejamos de mirarnos con el amor que nos procesamos desde el primer día._

 _-Reece Alexander-me dice. Yo sonrió sorprendido y asiento. Me gusta como mi verdadero segundo nombre queda con el primero de mi hijo._

 _-Jacob James-ella sonríe y entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos de nuevo, jugando con estos-¿Te gustan?_

 _-Me encantan. Son perfectos…Como ellos._

 _Ella asiente. Ambos sabemos que a partir de este momento… No habrá nada más importante que nuestros hijos. Nada será comparado con el amor que le tenemos a Lily, Reece y Jake._

* * *

 _ **27 de Octubre de 2023**_

 _ **Kate**_

Suspiro, cansada de leer tantos informes. Cuando decidí iniciar mi carrera hacia el senado no pensé en todo el trabajo de oficina que eso implica. Pertenecer a un partido político y estar en el punto de mira implica mucho más que ofrecer discursos en público y acudir a un acto u otro. Eso es solo el trabajo fácil. La realidad es que tengo que hacer mucho más que eso, tengo que tramitar proyectos, conocer a las personas detrás de esos proyectos y sus objetivos, estudiarlos a fondo (que es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora), y un largo etc.

A veces me recuerda al papeleo de Comisaría tras cerrar un caso. Aunque esto requiere toda mi atención, pues ahora yo soy quien está en uno de los eslabones más altos. No puedo permitirme ningún fallo.

Sin apartar la vista del informe que tengo delante, estiro la mano sobre mi escritorio hasta encontrar mi taza de café. Cuando me lo acerco a la boca y saboreo el líquido con los labios rápidamente hago una mueca de asco. El café está frío, casi helado.

Frunzo el ceño y observo la taza. Mi asistente, Abby, me lo preparó antes de marcharse hace diez minutos.

Me recuesto en mi silla y alzo la vista al frente, reparando de pronto, en la oscuridad que rodea a los edificios colindantes a nuestras oficinas.

No puede ser que…

Echó un vistazo al reloj y me levanto como un resorte, recogiendo el abrigo y el bolso en mi camino hacia la salida.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Ni siquiera reparo en si he apagado o no las luces al salir. Pulso ininterrumpidamente el botón del ascensor hasta que se abren sus puertas. Presiono el botón de la primera planta y busco en el bolso mi teléfono móvil mientras el ascensor inicia su descenso.

Antes de desbloquearlo observo en la pantalla que tengo 15 llamadas perdidas de Castle, y un mensaje.

"¿Dónde te metes? La obra está a punto de empezar. LILY TE NECESITA AQUÍ."

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al leer las últimas palabras, escritas con letra mayúscula.

Miro la hora del móvil, esperando que mi reloj de muñeca estuviese adelantado, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecen. Son las 9:17 pm, la obra de teatro del colegio de Lily ya ha empezado. Para cuando llegue allí puede que incluso haya terminado.

Llamo a Castle solo para escuchar cómo me salta el contestador. Apoyo mi espalda contra la pared del ascensor mientras veo mi reflejo en uno de los espejos laterales, sintiendo una enorme culpabilidad sobre mí.

Mi asistente se marchó hace más de media hora. Treinta minutos que me habían parecido diez. Yo solo quería quedarme diez minutos más revisando esos informes. No se suponía que debiera olvidar la obra de Lily. No cuando era algo tan importante para ella.

Aprieto la mandíbula y salgo corriendo entre las puertas del ascensor, esquivando en mi camino hacia la salida a un par de ejecutivos que, al igual que yo, se han quedado trabajando hasta tarde.

Alzo mi mano y llamo a un taxi que justamente pasa frente al edificio en ese momento. Le indico la dirección y el taxista se pone en marcha mientras yo no puedo apartar la mirada del reloj.

* * *

 _ **Castle  
**_

Mi cabeza no puede dejar de dar vueltas al asiento vacío a mi lado. No me puedo creer que ella no haya venido.

Lily ha estado estupenda, pero he visto cómo volvía la cabeza hacia el público cada vez que no le tocaba decir una frase, y sé que la buscaba a ella.

La obra finaliza y todos los asistentes nos ponemos en pie. Entre el público se forma un gran aplauso, acompañado de murmullos y elogios hacia nuestros propios hijos.

-Tiene un gran futuro por delante como actriz. – Comenta mi madre, orgullosa. Ella tampoco ha podido perderse el debut de Lily, aunque solo sea una pequeña función escolar con motivo del día de Halloween.

Al menos ella ha estado aquí.

Sonrío a Lily cuando todas esas pequeñas personitas de menos de un metro de alto salen al escenario y hacen una pequeña reverencia tan ensayada como la propia obra. Mi corazón se derrite de nuevo al verla allá arriba, con sus zapatos de charol en punta y con un poco de tacón, sus leotardos a rayas, su tutú de color morado, su camiseta negra, su puntiagudo sombrero y la escoba en una mano. Además de los dos mechones de color lila que sobresalen por debajo de su sombrero junto al resto de su pelo. Es definitivamente la bruja más dulce que he conocido jamás.

Pero no está todo lo feliz que debería. Puedo verlo en su mirada, y en cómo ésta se oscurece levemente al mismo tiempo que aprieta sus labios como cuando se enfada. Sus ojos fijos en un punto en concreto del salón de actos.

Giro mi mirada hacia ese punto en concreto y veo a Kate. Ella intenta sonreír a nuestra hija, consiguiendo que Lily corra hacia la parte trasera del escenario antes que los demás niños.

Camino con paso ligero hacia el backstage, Kate va unos pasos por delante de mí pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Cuando entramos en la salita de vestuario los demás niños todavía no han regresado del escenario. Los aplausos del público, cada vez más apagados, se escuchan desde aquí. Se me encoje el corazón cuando veo a Lily en un rincón de la habitación, en un pequeño banco de madera junto al que están colocadas todas las mochilas y otras pertenencias de los niños.

No está llorando, pero es evidente lo enfadada que está, manteniendo la misma postura con sus labios apretados desde que vio llegar a Kate; sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo menudo, mientras apoya sus manos contra el banco.

-Cariño… - Dice en apenas un susurro agachándose junto a ella.

-No me has visto. – Lily cruza ambos brazos sobre su pecho mientras asesina a Kate con la mirada.

Mirada que ha heredado de su madre y que yo personalmente conozco bastante bien.

-Lo sé, hice todo lo posible por venir, pero… - Kate intenta colocar su mano sobre la rodilla de nuestra hija, pero ésta se aparta bruscamente.

-¡Dijiste que vendrías! – Lily se levanta de banco, evitando a su madre, y corre hacia mí, perdiendo el sombrero de bruja por el camino.

La cojo en brazos y enseguida puedo notar la humedad en mi hombro debido a sus lágrimas. Coloco una de mis manos sobre su espalda, y la presiono contra mi pecho tratando de calmarla.

Esta vez soy yo quien lanza una brusca mirada a Kate después de que ella recoja el sombrero de Lily del suelo. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento el resto de niños regresan del escenario y comprendo que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

Cuando salimos al aparcamiento del colegio, la tensión es palpable entre nosotros. Odio que ella haya convertido en esto una noche que Lily llevaba días esperando con ilusión. Le ha dicho a nuestra hija que ha hecho todo lo posible por venir y, quizá se deba al hecho de que estoy bastante cabreado, pero no le he creído.

Coloco a Lily en su elevador en el asiento trasero y le abrocho el cinturón. Kate sostiene la puerta antes de que yo pueda cerrarla y apoya sus manos sobre el asiento, junto a nuestra hija, que aunque ha dejado de llorar, la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Lily, cielo, te prometo que no me perderé la siguiente actuación. Te lo prometo.

-Mejor no lo hagas. – Digo en un tono bastante brusco.

Kate se gira y también ella me lanza una mirada severa. Echa un vistazo a Lily por encima de su hombro y cierra la puerta trasera antes de enfrentarse a mí.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Abro la boca pero me veo interrumpido por mi madre, que decide que ese es el momento más oportuno para hablar.

-Creo que pediré un taxi.

Yo suspiro y Kate aprovecha el momento para escabullirse al interior del coche.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir en taxi? Podemos acercarte en el coche…

-Hijo – Me sonríe mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre mi pecho – Ese coche ahora mismo es como un gran foco de tensión entre dos guerras, no tengo ninguna intención de subirme ahí.

Tras darme un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de Kate y Lily con un movimiento de su mano, se marcha y yo me monto en el vehículo.

Mi madre tenía razón.

-¿Qué se supone que has querido decir antes? – Pregunta Kate en un tono para nada amigable, antes siquiera de que pueda abrocharme el cinturón. Ni siquiera sé por qué está enfadada cuando ha sido precisamente ella la que ha originado todo esto.

-Solo digo… - Murmuro, mientras pongo el coche en marcha – Que mejor no le prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir.

-¿En serio, Castle? – Siento su mirada fija en mí, pero no me giro. Por el contrario, desvío la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor y echo marcha atrás, saliendo del estacionamiento – Es la primera vez que me pierdo algo así. Y si no he llegado a tiempo, ha sido porque estaba trabajando…

-Claro, trabajo. Siempre es el trabajo.

-¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? – Se revuelve en su asiento.

-Te llamé. Quince veces.

-Oh, sí, vaya, lo siento, no pude contestar tus llamadas – Dice alzando los brazos.

-No. ¡No viniste a ver a tu hija! – Digo, esperando que no centre la discusión en mí.

Ella exhala un hondo suspiro y echa un vistazo hacia el asiento trasero. Lily comienza a quejarse desde su elevador.

-No pude venir.

-¡Ella te necesitaba aquí, Kate! – Digo, elevando el tono de voz más de lo que pretendía.

Lily comienza a llorar más fuerte y Kate se gira hacia ella intentando calmarla pero sin llegar a conseguirlo.

-Mejor que lo dejes por ahora. – Me espeta en el mismo tono de discusión que estábamos teniendo hasta ahora.

Y aunque odio que esta vez sea ella quien tenga la última palabra, decido hacer lo que dice y dejarlo por el momento. Lily odia las discusiones y lo último que necesita en estos momentos es vernos discutir.

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

Observo el líquido granate en mi copa. Todavía no lo he probado. En realidad odio que cada vez que estoy enfadada, realmente enfadada, por algún motivo, vaya a la cocina y me sirva una copa de vino. Como si necesitase un trago de alcohol para que las penas sean menores. Sé que no lo necesito.

Jugueteo con mis dedos agarrando la copa mientras masajeo mi frente con la mano que me queda libre.

La casa está prácticamente en silencio. Los gemelos hace rato que duermen, por suerte nuestra niñera había conseguido meterlos en la cama antes de que llegásemos a casa, y ni siquiera los llantos de Lily han conseguido despertarlos.

Tampoco se le escucha a ella ahora. Probablemente ella también se haya dormido, después de que Castle le quitase el maquillaje de bruja, y le pusiese el pijama.

A lo mejor él también se ha quedado dormido sobre la cama de nuestra hija mientras yo espero aquí. Tal vez debería ir a comprobarlo… Alzo la cabeza hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, vagamente iluminado por los pequeños focos que llegan desde la cocina, y rápidamente deshecho la idea.

Lily nunca me perdonará por no haber asistido a la obra del colegio. O puede que me perdone con el tiempo, pero nunca lo olvidará. Son este tipo de cosas que se te quedan grabadas en la memoria aunque solamente tengas seis años. Y yo he faltado a su promesa.

Castle tiene razón. Ella me necesitaba ahí y yo no he estado. Y me sentiré culpable por ello para el resto de mis días.

Pero todavía no puedo creer que él me lo haya echado en cara. ¿Y lo que dijo acerca del trabajo? ¿Puede que sea verdad? ¿Puede que pase más tiempo en el trabajo que con mi familia?

Siempre he intentado que no sea así, pero últimamente he tenido que volcarme más en mi carrera debido a la cercanía de las elecciones. Y creía que contaba con su apoyo.

Me seco con furia las lágrimas antes de que completen su recorrido por mis mejillas mientras escucho los pasos de Castle acercarse por el pasillo.

Él camina hasta la cocina y se detiene a escasos metros de la barra, frente a mí. Levanto la mirada hacia él, dolida.

Parece cansado. Mira mi copa, aunque no dice nada. Ambos nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que él se acerca a la barra, apoyando sus manos en el borde de ésta.

-Deberías haber venido – Murmura.

-Oh, demonios, Castle. Te lo he dicho, estaba trabajando. Yo… Lo he intentado.

-No, no lo has hecho - Me mira directamente a los ojos, haciéndome saber que no me cree.

Suspiro y apoyo mis codos sobre la barra.

-Estaba revisando unos informes… No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde. No pude llegar a tiempo.

-Haber empezado por ahí. – Vuelve a atacar, ladeando su cabeza.

Vuelvo a mover mis brazos, cruzándolos cerca de mi pecho y mirando directamente a esos ojos azules que me observan, oscurecidos.

-Castle, ¿quieres que renuncie a mi puesto en la política?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – Parece sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Lo haré si es lo que crees que debo hacer. Si crees que no estoy aquí para nuestra familia…

-No, vale. Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-De aquí a un mes se celebran las elecciones. Probablemente tendré que dedicarle más tiempo y si gano... No sé cómo va a ser. Nuestra familia es lo primero, no voy a interponer esto a nuestra familia.

Él deja caer su peso sobre sus hombros y suspira.

-No queremos que renuncies. Te apoyamos en esto, ya lo sabes.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo has echado en cara hace un rato?

-Yo… No… Lo que quería decir es que odio que no hayas estado hoy ahí para ella. – Murmura mientras su mandíbula se tensa.

Mis músculos se ponen rígidos también.

-¿Y cómo narices te atreves, precisamente tú, a echarme en cara que no he estado ahí, Castle? Podría decirte unas cuantas veces en las que _tú_ no estuviste cuando de verdad te necesitábamos.

Puedo ver la culpabilidad acudir a su mirada, y sé que sabe de qué le estoy hablando. Y realmente no quiero volver a tener una crisis como aquella. Seguramente nuestra peor crisis.

Apoya la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la barra mientas se frota las sienes con ambas manos.

-Vale, lo siento – Susurra después, mirándome – No más reproches.

Lo miro y siento el nudo de mi garganta que contenía todas mis ganas de llorar deshacerse poco a poco.

-Lo siento. – Vuelve a decir, alargando su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla.

Asiento, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de su mano.

-Yo también lo siento. Desearía no haber llegado tarde.

-Te perdonará.

Desvío la mirada hacia mis manos. Probablemente debería hacer algo para compensárselo, quizá un día de compras para nosotras dos solas, o ir a patinar al Rockefeller Center en cuanto abran la pista de hielo, a ella le encantará eso.

Regreso al presente al sentir la voz de Castle.

-¿Estamos bien?

Lo miro y asiento.

Rick hace el amago de sonreír antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos en un dulce beso.

Tardaré toda la noche en poder perdonarle, y probablemente él también en perdonarme a mí. Pero estaremos bien a la mañana siguiente, porque eso es lo que hacemos, no podemos estar peleados por mucho tiempo. Siempre lo acabamos arreglando.

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias por leer... Y un comentario siempre viene bien. Nos vemos la semana que viene y por cierto, queremos avisar que estos siguientes capitulos se trataran solo de Flashbacks de la epoca en la que nacieron los gemelos.**

 **Nada de 2023... Todo estará basado en 2021.**

 **Gracias**

 **S &R**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Recordad que este capítulo está escrito solamente en pasado (2020 y 2021)._**

 ** _Esperamos que lo disfrutéis, gracias por leer y por comentar._**

 ** _S & R. _**

* * *

_**22 de diciembre de 2020**_

 _ **Kate**_

La ciudad de Nueva York es iluminada por las luces navideñas, y animada por los villancicos que caracterizan sus calles en esta época del año. Todavía no ha comenzado a nevar, pero lo hará pronto según anuncian en el telediario, y el frío ya ha empezado a hacer mella en las calles, provocando que la mayoría de turistas se resguarden dentro de las cafeterías a tomar un chocolate caliente. Sin embargo en casa parece que estemos en un lugar bastante cálido, en nada parecido a los 10 grados bajo cero que hay en la calle ahora mismo. Con la llegada de nuestros pequeños, debemos mantener cálido nuestro hogar.

Camino procurando no arrastrar mis zapatillas de andar por casa por el suelo para no despertar a nuestros bebés. El dormitorio está prácticamente a oscuras y yo me guío por la luz procedente del salón para no chocarme con nada. Solo quiero comprobar que los dos están bien. Todavía son tan pequeñitos…

Y es extraño tener a mis bebés en casa, por fin, después de casi dos meses de visitas diarias al hospital para poder verlos. Apenas podíamos estar con ellos unas horas al día, sin salir de la sala de neonatología.

Durante estas semanas me he sentido terrible, acababa de dar a luz y solamente quería estar con mis bebés. Sin embargo, mis visitas se veían reducidas a un estricto horario controlado por el personal sanitario.

Fue un alivio cuando los doctores nos comunicaron que ambos habían alcanzado el peso adecuado y estaban listos para marchar a casa. Y ahora es simplemente extraño tenerlos aquí a los dos. Ser sus padres las 24 horas del día, en lugar de la horas que pasábamos con ellos en el hospital.

Me inclino sobre la cuna de Jake y compruebo que duerme plácidamente, con brazos y piernas estirados. Sonrío dulcemente antes de asomarme sobre la de Reece para ver que está moviéndose levemente.

Todavía no está despierto, pero lo estará en unos pocos segundos, así que simplemente me quedo allí, observándolo. Podría mirarlos durante horas y no me cansaría de hacerlo, me ocurría también con Lily, como si fuese algo hipnótico observar a un bebé.

La mano de Castle sobre mi hombro hace que me sobresalte, pero él rápidamente me agarra por la cintura, pegándome a él.

-¿Están bien? – Susurra, mirando por encima de mi hombro para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-Sí. Solo estaba… - Suspiro antes de continuar. – Necesitaba verlos.

Castle asiente y pega mi cuerpo completamente al suyo, abrazándome. Él sabe que durante estas semanas lo he pasado bastante mal por no tener a Reece y Jake en casa, no saber si estaban bien o mal, no poder alimentarlos cada vez que se despertaban con hambre, tener que depender del permiso de una enfermera para poder acunarlos en nuestros brazos… Los dos lo hemos pasado mal. Pero de alguna manera, él ha sabido sobrellevar la situación mejor que yo.

-Van a estar bien. – Susurra contra mi cabeza, antes de depositar un beso sobre mi frente. – Todos, vamos a estar bien.

Asiento de nuevo y esta vez me giro, sin separarme de Castle, para observar los dos juntos a nuestros bebés.

Reece ya ha abierto sus ojitos por completo y mira fijamente hacia los muñecos del móvil que cuelga de su cuna.

-Es hora de su siguiente toma. – Digo, y no puedo aguantar un segundo más sin cogerlo en mis brazos.

Castle acaricia su carita con sus dedos.

-Ey… chiquitín… -Susurra con un tono de voz especialmente creado para hablar con ellos. Después se dirige a mí. - ¿Es…?

-Reece. – Le digo con una sonrisa.

Él, sin embargo, hace una mueca. No le gusta no reconocer a sus propios hijos, pero es normal. A mí misma me cuesta hacerlo, el único motivo por el que sabía quién era quién ahora mismo es porque he sido yo la que los ha colocado antes en sus cunitas, y quien le ha puesto a cada uno sus respectivos muñecos a los pies de la cuna.

Por el momento, les hemos comprado pijamitas con la letra de su nombre para que no cometamos ningún error, aunque yo ya comienzo a ver las diferencias entre ambos, como que Reece es un poco más regordete que Jake; que sus hoyuelos son más marcados, o que Jake tiene más mata de pelo que Reece.

-Nos llevará un tiempo, Rick.- Le doy un par de suaves palmadas en el brazo al pasar a su lado con Reece para colocarme en la cama y darle el pecho.

-Sí, claro – Murmura, no muy convencido.

Él se acerca a las ventanas y descorre las cortinas, antes de venir y ayudarme a sentarme cómodamente. Justo en ese momento Jake comienza a lloriquear.

A pesar de que todavía no llevan un día completo en casa, hemos tenido tiempo suficiente de comprobar que Jake es el más protestón y el más movido de los dos, mientras que Reece es más tranquilo y relajado.

Rick se acerca a la cuna y lo coge en brazos, acunándolo. Eso lo calma rápidamente. Sonrío al ver a nuestro bebé hecho una bola en el pecho de Castle, mientras él lo observa embobado.

Lily llega corriendo desde el salón y salta por la cama, llegando al otro lado y acercándose a la butaca donde yo estoy dándole el pecho a Reece. Ella estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo una película, pero era de esperar que después de haber escuchado llorar a uno de sus hermanos haya venido a ver qué ocurría.

Ella tampoco quiere perderse ni un minuto de lo que hacen, aunque todavía no entiende que son demasiado pequeños y necesitan ser tratados con delicadeza. Al igual que necesitan su espacio.

-Lily, Reece está comiendo. – Le advierto cuando se acerca demasiado a la carita de su hermano, aunque solo quiera darle un beso, y éste comienza a protestar.

-Le doy un beso. – Responde con una voz tan dulce y unos ojos tan iluminados que soy incapaz de reprenderle.

Mi corazón se llena de ternura cuando ella apoya sus codos sobre mis piernas, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos mientras observa atentamente cómo su hermanito toma el pecho, con una sonrisa imborrable en su cara.

-Es muy pequeño – Susurra después de unos segundos, como si hubiese comprendido que este es un momento de silencio y tranquilidad.

-Sí, lo es. Por eso necesitamos ser cuidadosos con ellos, ¿verdad?

Lily asiente y se gira cuando escucha a su otro hermano lloriquear. Para ella es una aventura tener dos nuevos bebés en casa, pero todavía no comprende la gran responsabilidad que conllevan. Ni que ella, como hermana mayor, será el ejemplo que ellos tomen de comportamiento conforme vayan creciendo.

Castle coloca a Jake sobre nuestra cama para que Lily pueda verlo mejor y ésta pellizca sus dos mofletes como si fuese un muñeco de peluche. Inmediatamente Jake comienza a llorar y Castle riñe a nuestra hija.

-Quiero jugar con ellos – Protesta ella, cruzándose de brazos, cuando su padre vuelve a coger al bebé en brazos.

-No puedes hacer eso, Lily. Les haces daño, son muy pequeños.

-No les hago daño. – Protesta ella, escalando a la cama y comenzando a saltar en el colchón, olvidándose rápidamente de lo que ha ocurrido hace unos segundos.

Castle y yo intercambiamos a los bebés y él acuna a Reece unos segundos, hasta que expulsa el aire y vuelve a dejarlo en su cuna, ahora más relajado.

-Voy a llevar a Lily a dar una vuelta y a que vea el ambiente navideño. – Dice Castle, dirigiéndose hacia el armario para cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Vas a salir? – Pregunto, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

No es que me haya molestado, pero sí me ha sorprendido que Castle haya tomado la decisión de ir con nuestra hija al parque sin consultarme primero qué me parecía quedarme a sola con los dos bebés. Son muy pequeños todavía, y apenas han llegado a casa… No estoy segura de que vaya a poder manejarme a solas con ellos.

-Sí. Creo que Lily necesita que le de aire por un rato, y yo también.

Prefiero no decir nada al respecto y dejar que ambos se despejen durante un rato. Seguro que yo puedo arreglármelas solas con los bebés por un rato, ahora que Reece ya ha comido y Jake está a punto de terminar, probablemente se duerman un rato.

Incluso podría llamar a Lanie y pedirle que venga a hacerme compañía, ella no pudo ver a los bebés en todo el tiempo que pasaron en la incubadora y está deseando conocer a sus sobrinos en persona.

* * *

Un rato después, le sirvo a Lanie una copa de vino mientras que yo me limito a llenarme un vaso de agua. Mientras pueda amamantar a los gemelos prefiero mantenerme tan sana como sea posible.

Me acerco a Lanie quien, sentada sobre la alfombra del salón, hace carantoñas a Jake y lo acuna en su hamaca. Él le observa con atención aunque todavía es demasiado pequeño como para reírse de sus gracias, pero a ella no le importa.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que Castle y tú hayáis hecho estos bebés tan preciosos – Dice mientras saca el móvil para tomar una foto de Jake – Quiero decir… Los dos sois muy guapos, y era de esperar porque Lily también es preciosa, pero… Son tan perfectos – Dice alzando la voz y captando por completo la atención de Jake.

-Lo sé, son absolutamente perfectos. – Sonrío, sentándome en el suelo a su lado y comprobando que Reece continúa dormidito en su hamaca. – Y me alegro tanto de tenerlos en casa…

Lanie acepta su copa de vino.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? - Pregunta tras darle un sorbo.

-Ya sabes… Es un poco raro, después de casi dos meses por fin tenerlos en casa. No parece real. Todavía nos estamos adaptando poco a poco. Todos.

-¿Todos? – Lanie alza una ceja. Para ella nada pasa desapercibido, ni siquiera el espacio que he dejado entre una palabra y la otra.

-Creo que a Castle le está costando un poco más. Como hoy, que estaba agobiado y ha salido con Lily sin importarle que yo me quedase sola con los bebés.

-¿Crees que tres le parecen demasiada responsabilidad?

-No. Yo…

Muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado y otro varias veces. No quiero pensar que sea eso. Prefiero pensar que Castle se ha visto saturado por la gran responsabilidad que conlleva tener dos bebés y una niña de cuatro años en casa, pero que pronto se adaptará a la situación.

-Se acostumbrará. Todos lo haremos. Tampoco fue fácil al principio con Lily.

Lanie asiente, tranquila con mi respuesta y vuelve a hacer muecas a Jake quien comienza a patalear, emocionado.

Cuando Castle y Lily regresan de su paseo, tía Lanie tiene a uno de los bebés en brazos y le canta junto a la ventana, pero rápidamente se lo pasa a Rick, con la clara intención de ver la reacción de éste.

Yo también compruebo atenta su reacción, al principio de sorpresa por el comportamiento de Lanie, pero seguidamente besa a Jake sobre la cabeza y comienza a acunarlo por todo el salón, relatándole todo lo que él y Lily han visto en la calle.

Miro a Lanie y ésta me mira a mí con una tierna sonrisa. Yo puedo estar tranquila, aunque Castle se sienta desbordado por la situación en algunos momentos (probablemente eso también llegue a pasarme a mí), puedo saber con certeza que Rick ama a sus hijos, por encima de todo, y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

* * *

 _ **3 de mayo 2021**_

 **Kate**

-Haz lo que quieras. - Le repito una vez más y luego me doy la vuelta. Estoy agotada. No es solo agotamiento físico, también mental. Los gemelos no duermen todas las horas seguidas como hacía Lily a su edad y a la hora de comer, cambiarlos o bañarlos todo son problemas.

Rick se pone nervioso y eso los niños lo notan. Conmigo comen mejor que con él… Pero debido a la gira por la costa este que está teniendo Castle con sus nuevas novelas gráficas, pasan más tiempo conmigo, es lo normal. Sin embargo, cuando Rick regresa y quiere hacerlo porque los ha echado de menos se encuentra con dos bebes llorones y una pequeña Lily deseosa de pasar tiempo con papi.

Suspiro.

-Si no quieres venir no vengas… No me importa. - Le digo mirándole una vez más. Si me importa. Claro que me importa…

Desde que Castle llegó a la doce ha sido mi pareja en los juegos del picnic de la doce, sea carrera con sacos, relevos o el partidillo de baseball que solemos hacer los de homicidios contra los de narcóticos. Incluso jugó en el de la policía contra los bomberos.

Si ahora, después de tanto tiempo no viniera… Me molestaría. Teniendo en cuenta que éste sería mi último picnic de la policía siendo una integrante del cuerpo.

Lo dejo. Aun no se lo he dicho pero es algo normal, después de quedarme embarazada y dejar la academia para ayudar al fiscal general desde casa y acudiendo a algunas reuniones, ahora quiero algo más… Y ese algo más llegó en forma de oferta muy interesante hace un par de meses. Otra vez. Senadora. Presentarme al senado. Sí. Lo he hablado con mi padre y con Lanie y he llegado a la conclusión que es una muy buena oferta. Me siento mal pero cada vez que saco el tema con Rick sucede algo que hace que no podamos hablar, así que se lo confirmaré luego, en el picnic, si es que viene.

-Sí que voy a ir. - Se queja, moviéndose por la habitación en busca de una camiseta. Por mucho que también esté agotado, son sus hijos, los adora y quiere pasar tiempo con ellos.

-Pues vístete o llegaremos tarde…

Él me sonríe más calmado intentando deshacerse de los fantasmas que representan el tener que salir de casa con un carrito gemelar y una niña pequeña. Los niños se han quedado dormidos después de haberles dado un biberón con bastante esfuerzo… y Lily está en el salón esperando a que uno de los dos vayamos a vestirla.

Yo me encierro en la ducha, dispuesta a olvidar esa mini discusión y a disfrutar del día.

No hay nada mejor que Nueva York en primavera. O sí. Central Park en primavera. No hace ni mucho calor ni mucho frío y la gente aprovecha para pasar el día en el parque disfrutando de aire puro, tranquilidad y todo tipo de entretenimiento.

Hemos decidido bajarnos en la parada de metro del museo natural de historia. Mala idea. Ahora Lily quiere ir y tenemos que decirle que no puede ser, que ya tenemos planes. A pesar de eso, no nos ahorramos una pequeña pataleta. Yo suspiro armándome de paciencia. Nunca pensé que a veces sería más difícil ser madre y tratar con un niño pequeño (o tres) que con un delincuente.

Rick se encarga de hacerle entrar en razón mientras paseamos por el parque en dirección a la zona norte. La convence rápido mientras echan a correr por el pasto completamente verde y Lily sube por unas cuantas rocas al ver que otros niños lo hacen.

-Rick no dejes que suba, se puede caer. - Le digo.

-No pasa nada…- Dice él. Pero Lily no tarda en resbalar y caer, por suerte, sin llegar a hacerse nada.

Lily busca el refugio en mis brazos mientras todavía llora levemente, más por el susto que por haberse hecho daño, y Rick empuja el carrito gemelar, quejándose de los corredores que casi no le esquivan, o las familias como nosotros que pasean tranquilamente y nos impiden el paso.

-Tendríamos que haber venido con las mochilas…- Yo le miro y niego. Sabe perfectamente que luego tener que haber cargado todo el día con dos bebes que por suerte y a pesar de que el parto se adelantó están creciendo sanos y ganando peso, habría sido mala idea.

-Ya llegamos. – Digo, dejando a Lily en el suelo y caminando con ella de la mano. A lo lejos observo el cartel en la zona de picnic que informa que es una fiesta de la policía, concretamente de la doce.

Rápidamente, Lanie y Espo nos divisan y se acercan para ayudarnos. Los niños que llevan un rato despiertos se dejan coger con facilidad por sus tíos.

-¿Este quién es? - Pregunta Espo moviéndose con uno de mis hijos en sus brazos.

-Reece - dice Rick y yo sonrío. Hace bastante que los diferencia con facilidad y está plenamente orgulloso de ello, aunque a veces incluso a nosotros nos cuesta y tenemos que recurrir a las pulseritas que llevan con su nombre y nunca les quitamos, a la ropa que le ponemos o incluso a su pelo castaño claro, uno tiene más que otro.

Algunos ex compañeros más se acercan y nosotros acabamos hablando con todos, integrados con normalidad mientras Lily juega con los hijos de Ryan y otros niños también hijos de oficiales.

El día pasa tranquilamente entre risas, cervezas, charlas que echaba de menos con otros compañeros de la doce y diferentes juegos. Incluso Gates, que hace años está en la central ha decidido pasar a vernos…

-¿Este año no participáis? - pregunta Ryan mirando la última carrera de sacos, ellos hace rato han sido descalificados.

-Os ganaríamos otra vez, no creo que sea justo - dice Rick dando un sorbo a su cerveza y levantándose de la mesa.

-Eso es cierto, bro - dice Ryan, - Llevan tres años machacándonos. - Ryan y Espo siempre habían participado juntos y ni siquiera lo habían dejado de hacer al casarse.

Jenny mece con cariño a Jake en sus brazos que dormitaba después de haberlo cambiado.

Nuestros maridos se alejan para jugar con los niños con un balón de futbol mientras Lanie y yo nos quedamos con Jenny, disfrutando de un refresco y charlando como solemos hacer cuando nos vemos.

-Quiero uno. - Dice Lanie mirando a Reece dormir en sus brazos.

Yo la miro divertida.

-Si te vienen dos… Despídete de Espo. - Ella me mira medio confundida. - No digo que te deje… Digo que le dará un infarto. - Digo comiendo una patata frita.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? - Me pregunta Jenny.

Yo hago una mueca y luego me muerdo el labio.

-Lo llevamos… Nah… Ahora mejor, al principio… Bueno…- suspiro - Rick se pone nervioso por todo…- le miro a lo lejos y aunque está riendo con los chicos, le noto diferente. No es el mismo. – Le agobia ir con el carro gemelar por que ocupa mucho y Nueva York es una ciudad de locos…- suspiro de nuevo - Hemos empezado a darles papillas y Jake no es muy fan de ellas…

-Ya…- dice Jenny - Dos es complicado…Aunque son tan monos…Yo también tendría otro, pero con Sarah y Nick…

Yo asiento.

-El resultado es que Rick se pone nervioso porque Jake no come como lo hacía Lily… O como él esperaba que fuera tener dos bebés a la vez, los niños lo notan y lloran más…Y todo es un caos…

-¿Y ya le has dicho lo del Senado? - pregunta Lanie.

-¿Qué? - pregunta Rick.

Yo no puedo evitar girarme en busca de su voz que nos ha interrumpido, ni siquiera sabía que había regresado. Lanie ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué senado? - me pregunta.

Yo miro a Lanie y ella se disculpa con la mirada sin saber dónde meterse. La mataría si no fuera porque está cargando a mi bebé.

-¿Te presentas al senado? - pregunta Ryan a su lado - ¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eh! ¡Todos! ¡Beckett se presenta al senado!

Todos mis ex compañeros aplauden mientras Rick no dice nada y yo no sé cómo tomarlo… El ambiente entre nosotros es palpablemente tenso.

-¡Di unas palabras! - pide Espo intentando rebajar la tensión.

-Sí, venga Beckett…

Yo accedo finalmente y después de hablar y despedirme oficialmente de mis amigos y compañeros, todos aplauden. Lanie vuelve a disculparse y yo le repito que no pasa nada. Busco con la mirada a Rick… Nada.

Jake quien ha empezado a llorar tal vez por el susto de todos los aplausos es la excusa perfecta para que Rick se aleje de todo. Alejado de la gente y sentado en el césped, mece a nuestro bebé.

Sin embargo, yo no me acerco a él, sino que es Gates quien se acerca a Rick y se sienta a su lado.

 **Rick**

Le hago carantoñas a Jake y este se relaja medio dormido, mucho más calmado. He decidido alejarme no sólo para que no altere a su hermano que descansaba tranquilamente a pesar de todos los aplausos, sino porque ahora mismo… No quiero estar cerca de Kate.

No estoy enfadado. O sí. No lo sé.

Noto como Gates se sienta a mi lado y yo ni siquiera la miro… No puedo apartar la mirada de Jake.

-Es hipnotizante ¿Verdad?

Yo asiento.

No esperaba que fuera ella quien diera el paso de sentarse a mi lado, alejado de la gente y mucho menos en el mismo césped, para hablar.

-¿Quiere cogerlo? - pregunto.

-Creo que después de tanto tiempo… Podemos tutearnos.- Me dice Gates y estira sus brazos para coger en brazos a Jake, quien no nota nada y sigue dormido - Es precioso…- Sonríe - Quien iba a decirme… Que usted…- hace una pausa - Que tú y Kate acabaríais juntos.

-Ya…

-Yo lo noté desde un principio, pero Kate siempre se ha comprometido con su deber y eso a veces…Pasa factura.

Yo la miro y ella como puede me enseña la marca de la ausencia de su anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular.

-Pero Castle… Después de todo lo que habéis pasado… No creo que esto…

-No estoy enfadado - le interrumpo - Estoy…orgulloso que vaya a presentarse a Senadora, pero podría habérmelo dicho, eso es todo…

Ella asiente y nosotros dos seguimos hablando, de Lily, de los gemelos… De Kate en la academia y lo que puede hacer como senadora e incluso de mis libros de los que al final resultó ser una grandísima fan.

Poco después, nos despedimos y veo como Kate también lo está haciendo con nuestros amigos.

Me acerco a ellos y hago lo mismo. Dejo a Jake en el carrito y Lanie deja a Reece en el suyo mientras habla con Espo sobre la idea de tener uno. Mi amigo me mira con cara de miedo y yo me río.

Sin decir nada, beso el pelo de Kate y la abrazo levemente. Lily se acerca corriendo, con la ropa sucia entre tierra, césped y helado.

Yo suspiro pero no digo nada. Los cinco vamos hacia la salida del parque… La idea de coger un taxi pasa por mi cabeza, pero… ¿Con el carrito? Mala idea. Finalmente y cansados vamos caminando hasta la parada de metro más próxima.

Odio el maldito metro con sus malditas escaleras y toda su gente. Sin embargo no digo nada… No sirve de nada repetir lo molesto que estoy.

-¿Estas molesto? - me pregunta Kate cuando estamos casi llegando a casa. Lily va dormida en mis brazos mientras es Beckett quien tira del carrito.

-No.

-No lo parece - me dice a juzgar por mi cara.

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo…

-Ya…

-Ya…- yo me quedo callado unos segundos. – No estoy enfadado. Sólo digo… Que podrías habérmelo dicho antes y no enterarme así… Sabes que te apoyo… Y que nos organizaremos…

-Los niños… Son muy pequeños y la campaña será dura, tengo poco tiempo… Y tus viajes… Y tú…- Ella se calla. Yo sé lo que quiere decir. Las cosas últimamente no han salido como yo quiero o como esperaba. Tener tres niños pequeños en casa es mucho más difícil de lo que creía… Y aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar sentir que fallo de vez en cuando, sobre todo con los bebés.

-Tendremos ayuda, Kate… Pero no me ocultes las cosas.- le digo y entramos en el edificio, ambos en silencio. - Todo saldrá bien…


	22. Chapter 22

_Como hemos conseguido llegar a los 300 reviews... Actualizo ahora. Si, es cierto que actualizamos los lunes pero... Tenía intención de dejarlo para mañana, pero al ver que hemos llegado a los 300 pues me he metido caña para actualizar ahora ;-) como señal de agradecimiento.  
_

 _Mil gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Esperamos que os guste._

 _S &R_

 _ **19 de Julio 2021**_

 **Castle**

En cuanto me despierto al notar los leves rayos de sol darme directamente en la cara lo primero que hago, es abrazarme más a Kate e inconscientemente pegar mi erección mañanera a su trasero mientras mis manos que durante toda la noche han estado en su cintura, suben hasta sus pechos.

-Buenos días señora Castle-susurró en su oído y dejo un beso en su cuello.

Ella suelta una mezcla de gemido y queja. Yo bufo.

Me separo de ella esperando que mi erección baje… O si no Kate se encargará de ello con un codazo justo ahí… Lo sé por experiencia.

Recuerdo cuando no hace mucho, hacíamos el amor casi todos los días… Teníamos sexo en todas las habitaciones de hotel a las que íbamos y los Hamptons era sinónimo de erotismo. Aun recuerdo como aunque yo era un tipo desinihibido y que había tenido muchisimos encuentros sexuales (por asi decirlo) antes de sentar la cabeza con Kate... Con ella... Había aprendido muchisimas cosas... Asi como posturas y estaba disfrutando del sexo con amor al máximo. Kate me lo daba todo. En pasado.

Ahora no es nada de eso.

Ahora no estamos solos en nuestra casa de los Hamptons. Ni siquiera en la habitación.

Más relajado, me levanto y me quedo sentado en la cama, despeinado y medio cegado por la luz que entra por el enorme ventanal.

Kate me da la espalda y a su lado, toda espatarrada y con prácticamente media cama para ella sola está Lily enfundada en un pijamita de verano de planetas y estrellas. Está adorable.

Sobre todo dormida.

Aunque no me gusta que duerma con nosotros… Pero anoche, después de la pesadilla que tuvo no era capaz de dormir en su habitación sola. La excusa es que hacía tiempo que no estaba en la casa de los Hamptons… Yo digo que sólo son celos y que no deberíamos hacerle caso… Sobre todo cuando estamos intentando que los gemelos duerman también por si solos con el método Ferber.

Ahora, si Lily llora y reclama dormir con nosotros, no podemos dejar a sus hermanos solos en la habitación y hemos aprovechado que no nos habíamos deshecho aun de dos moiseses que aun teníamos en la habitación. Y ahí están… uno al lado de mi lado de la cama y el otro al lado de Kate.

Me levanto dejando a las chicas dormir y me asomo en la mini cuna de Reece para comprobar que él también duerme.

Rodeo la cama… Jake también duerme.

Me pongo unos pantalones cortos antes de salir y una camiseta cualquiera, me calzo las chanclas y salgo de allí cerrando la puerta despacio.

Cuando llego abajo, cojo el móvil que había dejado en la cocina y dejo una nota avisando de que iré a pasear… Avisar es algo que aprendimos a hacer Kate y yo después de lo que hemos sufrido en el pasado. Salgo hacia la playa. No hay nadie y no hay nada mejor que relajarse solo en la arena, con el único sonido de las olas en la orilla y los rayos de sol de la mañana.

Paseo durante un buen rato y después me dejo caer en la arena. Mis pies se mezclan con esa agradable sensación que produce la tierra húmeda. Mi ansiedad se reduce a nada y puedo respirar tranquilamente.

Todos mis pensamientos, sobre todo los más oscuros desaparecen al cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. El aire despeina mi pelo completamente y sin pensármelo dos veces me despojo de toda mi ropa dejándola amontonada en la orilla.

Completamente desnudo, me meto en el agua, al principio tiritando por el cambio de temperatura.

Abro la puerta del jardín que da directamente a la cocina y lo que me recibe es un tremendo desastre. Todo lo que había conseguido solo en la playa desaparece. En la cocina hay restos del desayuno de Lily y los gemelos.

Alzo las cejas pero no digo nada. Camino descalzo dejando huellas húmedas en el suelo de madera a mi paso.

Cuando llego al salón, donde me dirige el ruido, Lily está quejándose mientras Kate sostiene en brazos a Reece.

El llanto incesante de Jake me hace saber que está arriba.

-Vaya ya has vuelto…

-Solo me he ido un rato…

-Te he llamado tres veces…-dice con un visible enfado mientras se mueve-Lily basta, te he dicho que no.

-¿Qué quiere?

Kate no me contesta mientras centra su atención en la niña. El lloro de mi hijo es cada vez más alto.

Miro mi móvil un segundo y compruebo que he desaparecido más tiempo del que creía y que efectivamente, Kate me había llamado.

-Lily, ya.- Kate se queja alzando la voz y entonces Lily comienza a llorar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La niña corre para refugiarse en mis brazos y yo suspiro alzándola y miro a Lily, esta se queja porque mi ropa esta húmeda y mi pelo incluso tiene arena.

-¿Voy a ver qué pasa con Jake?

-Estaba haciendo la siesta…- Reece se ha calmado en los brazos de Kate.

-¿Ahora?

-Rick…- Kate suspira- Apenas duermen por la noche.

-Lo sé- me quejo. Yo también me despierto por las noches con ellos, por si no lo recuerda… Y también estoy cuando no quieren comer conmigo…- ¿Y has ido…? - Ella niega y yo frunzo el ceño - Iré…

\- No. Y menos con la ropa así y el pelo…Tienes arena - me dice secamente - No han pasado los cinco minutos, él sabe que no le abandonamos… Tiene que aprender a dormirse…Y si cada noche cedemos a sus reclamos nunca dormiremos.

-Sí, pero ahora no es de noche, Kate.

Kate me mira molesta y yo me muevo con Lily en brazos hasta dejarla en el sofá.

Con una simple mirada decidimos ir a la cocina para no hablar delante de ella.

\- ¿Y todo esto? - digo señalando la cocina.

\- Si es difícil hacer que funcione contigo… Los dos lloraban a la vez y tu hija no quería comer lo que había.

Kate y yo habíamos empezado una nueva rutina con Lily que consistía en ponerle dos o tres trozos de comida variada y que ella decidiera que comer… Era un método que habíamos leído en un libro y que no estaba terminando de funcionar.

-¿Y entonces?

-Y entonces lloraba porque quería los pancakes de papá…- me dice seriamente - Y tú no estabas…

-Yo…Necesitaba tomar el aire- me disculpo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados. Reece sigue dormido en los brazos de Kate.

\- Déjame lo llevaré a la cuna y de paso comprobaré que Jake sigue bien.

\- Jake está en su habitación, si llevamos a Reece ahora se despertará…- pero justo en ese momento, Jake ha callado.- Iré primero para comprobar que está bien…- mira el reloj y efectivamente los minutos que debíamos esperar para acudir han pasado. Todo claro, dependiendo del libro del método Ferber.

Kate sale de la cocina y yo suspiro. Me pongo a limpiar todo intentando distraerme…No quiero pensar en todo lo que han cambiado nuestras vidas desde que nacieron los gemelos… En cómo han alterado todo, porque, después de todo, no me imagino mi vida sin ellos…Son mis hijos. Ellos, Lily y Kate son lo más importante… Y aun así, siento una presión en el pecho. Necesito… Ahora mismo necesitaría estar en Nueva York, en el bullicio de la ciudad… Perderme en Times Square como cuando necesito impregnarme de todo lo frenética que puede ser la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Necesito escribir. Necesito algo como era el trabajar cada día con Kate en la doce… Necesito salir de copas o a cenar con mi mujer… Necesito tener sexo y necesito gritar. Pero nada de eso es posible.

Necesito a mi mujer.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que noto que una manita tira suavemente de mis pantalones. Lily me mira con una carita triste que me derrite el corazón.

-Papi ¿me haces….pancakes?

-¿Chocotillas? - pregunto.

-¿Qué son chocotillas?

Yo le sonrío y la alzo dejándola sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ahora verás… Aunque solo si me das un beso…

Ella me agarra la cara rápidamente y me besa. Yo sonrío y todo se me pasa. Un momento después entra Kate por la cocina y no dice nada sobre que esté cocinando, al contrario, también me dedica una sonrisa.

Yo la miro algo confundido pero no digo nada.

-¿Nos ayudas?

Ella asiente y se une a nosotros. Lily sigue sentada ahí, disfrutando de la cocina y me ayuda con los ingredientes. Cuando Kate se pone a mi lado, no puedo evitar abrazarla y dejar un beso en su cabeza.

-Lo siento - murmuro.

Ella asiente.

-Yo también.

No quiero discutir más y sé que ambos estamos cansados mental y físicamente y que es más difícil de lo que creíamos…

-Esta noche te recompensaré - me susurra mordiéndose el labio.

-No he hecho nada para…

-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo a solas y quizás la falta de esa intensidad…

Si. Realmente tengo ganas de estar con ella… Pero tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones, la ultima vez, terminé viendo un partido de Baseball después de esperar más de treinta minutos a que ella terminara una conversación con su asistente, Barry. Por supuesto Barry me quitó las ganas de tener sexo. El maldito Barry probablemente tenía más conversación con mi mujer que yo… O por lo menos conversaciones que no tuvieran que ver con pañales, biberones, horas de sueño y siestas o dibujos infantiles.

-Oh, sí tenemos intensidad… Para discutir…

-Rick…- yo alzo las manos poniendo cara de pena.

-Lo sé… No debería decir eso… Es que estoy agotado…No estoy inspirado -murmuro. – Me es difícil…

-Tampoco es fácil para mí… ¿Crees que lo es? ¿Sola?

-No…No sé…Recuerdo que mucho antes que tuviéramos a Lily te confesé…Que… No quería ocuparme de nuestros hijos solos como pasó con Alexis pero…

Ninguno dice nada aunque sé que no era lo correcto para decir después de que ella me ha medio confesado o echado en cara que no puede con todo y que se siente sola… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Los niños parece ser que sólo lloran conmigo y eso me estresa… ¿Y si no estaba preparado a estas alturas para ser padre? ¿O padre de dos niños? ¿Y si es demasiado?

Lily nos distrae demandando sus chocotillas, emocionada por probarlas y yo no puedo decirle nada. Cuando conseguimos que la peque este de nuevo entretenida, yo me acerco a Kate y acaricio su mejilla.

Los dos nos abrazamos en silencio.

-Tal vez podría… Bueno hay un taller de narrativa… O podría impartir alguna clase…

-¿Quieres eso? - me pregunta Kate separándose para mirarme algo sorprendida.

Yo asiento. No lo había pensado como una posibilidad segura ni cómo se lo tomaría ella, pero necesito hacer algo con mi vida… La idea de intentar algo así me apetece aunque hasta el momento solo había sido como una idea que ahora mismo toma más fuerza.

Ella no dice nada más.

El silencio instaurado entre ambos es lo más normal en nuestra relación ahora mismo… Eso o ser interrumpidos por algún llanto como sucede en ese momento. Yo hago el amago de moverme pero ella me detiene.

-Hay que esperar…

Si. Siempre hay que esperar… Suspiro.

* * *

 _ **8 de septiembre de 2021**_

 **Kate**

Muevo mi brazo hacia el frente con decisión, esta vez no va a salirse con la suya.

-Esta vez no, jovencito – Le hago saber en un tono dulce bastante alejado de llegar a ser autoritario.

Sin embargo, cuando la cuchara está a punto de llegar a su boca, Jake presiona sus labios y mueve sus bracitos en todas las direcciones posibles, haciendo que toda la papilla de frutas de la cuchara se derrame por su trona, el suelo y parte de mi cara.

No es la primera vez. Ni es el primero.

Reece ha hecho exactamente lo mismo hace media hora.

Suspiro fuertemente y me levanto al mismo tiempo que empujo mi silla para atrás sin importarme el ruido que haga al ser arrastrada por el parquet. Estoy agotada. Mentalmente agotada.

Antes los dos comían de maravilla y sin embargo ahora… Desde hace un par de meses concretamente, todo son problemas. No sé qué ha ocurrido. O lo sé y simplemente no quiero pensar en ello porque si lo hago todo será mucho peor de lo que es ahora.

Humedezco un trapo de la cocina y lo paso por mi cara, tratando de limpiar los pegotes de papilla que los gemelos han dejado. También tengo algunos en el pelo, pero de esos me ocuparé más tarde.

Me acerco a la trona de Jake y también limpio su carita a pesar de que trata de resistirse también al trapo húmedo. Regreso a la cocina y lanzo el trapo sobre la encimera, sin importarme exactamente dónde caiga. De todas formas el trapo húmedo no hará una gran diferencia, ya todo está desordenado.

El bebé llora porque quiere bajar de la trona, por su carita todavía húmeda o sin ningún motivo. Ya no lo sé. Ya no sé por qué lloran porque últimamente lloran todo el tiempo. Lo cojo en brazos y se calma, por supuesto, eso siempre ayuda.

Pero en cuanto Jake se calla, es Reece quien comienza a llorar. Me giro hacia la parte desde la que proceden los gritos solo para ser testigo de cómo Lily empuja a su hermano y lo mira con una cara que yo misma podría haber catalogado como de "sospechosa altamente peligrosa". Reece, que estaba apoyado con sus manitas sobre la mesita del salón, cae al suelo de culo y se queda allí sentado mientras sus lágrimas resbalan por sus mofletes hasta caer por su barbilla y mojar su bodie.

-¡Lily, no empujes a tu hermano! – Le riño mientras me acerco hasta allí, todavía con Jake en mis brazos – Te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces, son bebés.

-¡Quería coger el mando! – Se defiende ella alzando el mando del televisor.

Yo suspiro porque también estoy cansada de eso. Últimamente Lily se pasa el día en el televisor, en su Tablet, o jugando con el móvil de su padre. Es la única manera de poder controlar a los dos bebés que aunque todavía no se andan, gatean por toda la casa y ya han aprendido a ponerse de pie, abriendo todos los armarios y cajones a su alcance.

-No me importa, no hay excusas. No vuelvas a hacerlo. – Le digo, utilizando de nuevo ese tono autoritario.

Lily aprieta sus labios y se tumba boca abajo en el sofá, pataleando y lloriqueando también ella.

-Estupendo… - Murmuro para mí mientras dejo a Jake en el suelo y lo reemplazo en mis brazos por Reece, que enseguida deja de llorar al verse arropado en los brazos de mamá.

Su pañal está húmedo y pesa; y todavía viste el bodie manchado de papilla. Después de media hora.

Eso y los llantos que escucho a mi alrededor hacen que mi cabreo vaya en aumento. Suelto el aire entre mis dientes y camino con decisión hasta el despacho de Castle, donde lleva encerrado toda la tarde.

No me importa si le interrumpo en uno de esos momentos de inspiración, ni tan siquiera si le molesta que lo haga. No me importa en absoluto.

Abro la puerta de su despacho sin haber golpeado en ella con mis nudillos antes.

-¡Castle! No me importa si estás escribiendo o…

Dejo la frase a medias cuando lo veo frente al pequeño espejo que tiene en el despacho, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul y colocándose una corbata en el cuello.

Él me mira a través del espejo pero no dice nada.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto, aturdida, colocando mejor a Reece en mis brazos.

Jake, que al parecer me ha seguido hasta allí, entra gateando en el despacho hasta llegar frente a su padre, reclamando su atención.

-Esta noche es la partida de Póker, te lo dije – Dice mientras termina de anudar su corbata.

Yo sacudo la cabeza. No recuerdo que me dijese nada sobre la partida de pde esta semana, aunque es posible que me lo dijese y yo lo haya olvidado. Tengo otras muchas cosas, mucho más importantes que esa, en la cabeza. Pero ese no es el caso ahora.

Castle coge a Jake y lo alza en brazos, ni siquiera lo arrima contra su pecho, y hace una mueca antes de volver a dejarlo en el suelo.

-Está sucio. – Comenta mientras se dirige hacia la puerta del despacho.

Yo no sé si reír o llorar. Aprovechando que Jake se ha quedado en el suelo sin protestar, dejo a Reece junto a él, sorprendida porque éste tampoco proteste. En algún oscuro rincón de mi mente, deseo que cojan algún papel importante de Castle y lo hagan añicos.

Mientras tanto, sigo a mi marido hasta nuestro dormitorio. Porque éste es precisamente el caso.

-Claro que está sucio. Ambos lo están porque otra vez apenas han comido, han vuelto a escupir la papilla y tirarla por el suelo a manotazos. Y los dos necesitan un nuevo pañal. – Me cruzo de brazos frente a él esperando que reaccione y haga algo con sus hijos.

Sin embargo, lo único que hace es perfumarse. Mucho. Demasiado para ir a una partida de póker con sus amigos escritores.

-Lo sé – dice cuando ha terminado probablemente de vaciar el frasco de perfume sobre su cuello – ¿Te ocupas tú? Yo me ocuparé mañana de ellos. De los tres. En serio…. Es solo que hoy… he estado demasiado ocupado.

Ayer. Hoy. Mañana…

No lo hará. No se ocupará de ellos, se volverá a encerrar en su despacho mientras yo tengo que lidiar con los tres.

-¿Por qué no hacéis la partida de póker aquí? Antes solíais hacerlo…

-¿Con tres niños en casa? – Ríe, acercándose al armario y cogiendo una americana que se coloca por encima de la camisa azul – No. Vamos a ir a casa de Michaell Connelly.

Se acerca a mí y me da un fugaz, casi imperceptible, beso en los labios antes de marcharse. Suficiente para saber que ha estado bebiendo Whisky de ese que guarda en su despacho.

Veo cómo se marcha y me apoyo contra el marco de la puerta de su despacho, observando cómo los gemelos juegan y balbucean entre ellos, sosteniéndose de pie agarrados a uno de los sillones del despacho.

Pienso en Castle y en cómo todo ha cambiado. No solamente nuestra vida familiar, sino las cosas entre él y yo.

Antiguamente solo se ponía esa camisa azul para conquistarme. ¿Y todo ese perfume?... Él nunca utiliza tanto cuando queda con sus amigos.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Una parte de mí se niega a escuchar a la Kate celosa, la misma que le ha pedido a Castle que hagan la partida de póker en casa, no porque me hiciese especial ilusión, sino por cerciorarme de que de verdad iba a jugar al póker.

No. No puede ser. Castle nunca me haría eso, ¿no? Es cierto que estamos pasando una mala racha, pero se solucionará.

* * *

Regreso al salón con los gemelos y dejo que gateen por el suelo mientras yo limpio el surco de lágrimas y mocos en el rostro de Lily. Ella se abraza a mí e hipa contra mi hombro hasta tranquilizarse.

Por un momento a mí también me entran ganas de llorar, pero no lo hago. Mis tres hijos me necesitan y no quiero que ninguno de ello sea consciente de que lo estoy pasando mal. A pesar de su corta edad, ellos perciben estas cosas. De hecho estoy segura de que todo nuestro estrés es lo que está afectando en la alimentación de los más pequeños.

En las siguientes dos horas me ocupo de bañarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo. Lily, que ha prometido ayudarme, colabora en colocar el pijama a sus hermanos y después me ayuda a preparar sus biberones.

Yo sostengo el biberón de Jake, mientras que Lily sostiene el de Reece. Ella es una niña encantadora y una excelente hermana a pesar de tener sus momentos de rabietas como el de antes. Por suerte, el biberón es lo único que se toman sin rechistar, y finalmente se quedan dormidos en sus cunitas, agotados.

Como todavía es pronto, Lily y yo nos quedamos un rato más en el salón. Tiempo para nosotras que disfrutamos armando un castillo de princesas con piezas de lego. Es algo que ella disfruta haciendo y que normalmente no le permitimos hacer por miedo a que los bebés se hagan con una de esas piezas pequeñas y se atraganten. Pero ahora que no hay riesgo de que eso ocurra… las dos disfrutamos haciéndolo hasta que a ella se le abre la boquita en un bostezo.

La llevo a su dormitorio y le leo un cuento. Está tan cansada que ni siquiera protesta porque sea yo y no su padre quien se lo lea, y finalmente se queda dormida antes de que yo termine. Presiono mis labios sobre su frente antes de arroparla apropiadamente y bajo al salón descendiendo los escalones que me devuelven a la realidad.

Este es el único momento del día en que podría relajarme, y sin embargo todavía tengo cientos de cosas por hacer. Llevar una casa con tres niños pequeños, dos de ellos todavía bebés, e intentar prepárame para una carrera en el senado, es muy complicado. Pero lo es todavía más hacerlo sola. Porque así es como me siento últimamente.

Por mucho que haya intentado convencerme a mí misma en los últimos meses de que no es así, que Castle solo está pasando una mala racha (sobrepasado por la situación de tener tres niños de repente), la realidad es que yo también me he visto abrumada por la situación y, al contrario que él, he tenido que seguir adelante y no rendirme porque nuestros hijos nos necesitan. Nos necesitan a los dos, aunque yo me siento completamente sola en esto.

Si tan siquiera él hablase conmigo y me contase qué es lo que le preocupa… Pero ya ni siquiera nos comunicamos. Las caricias, las miradas de antes… todo eso ha pasado a un segundo (o tercer) plano. Y ya ni hablemos del sexo. He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevamos sin tener relaciones.

Pero hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que Castle pudiese estar viéndose con alguien más.

Me seco furiosa las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas y voy al cuarto de baño a darme una rápida ducha para intentar relajarme y quitarme los restos de papilla del pelo.

Cuando me pongo el pijama y estoy a punto de meterme en la cama, el teléfono inalámbrico del despacho de Castle suena y no puedo evitar acercarme hasta allí y responder. Me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de James Patterson al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te metes, Castle? Es la primera vez en diez años que te saltas una de nuestras partidas de póker sin avisar… - Trago saliva intentando aliviar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta - ¿Castle, estás ahí?

-Eh… Patterson. Lo siento, soy… soy Kate, su mujer.

-Kate, preciosa, ¿va todo bien? ¿Dónde está Castle?

-Sí, claro – Miento, intentando fingir con mi voz que todo va bien y que no estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. – Castle se ha quedado dormido.

-Oh, esos tres pequeños ángeles han podido con su padre, ¿eh? – Ríe Patterson.

-Sí. Sí, eso es. Ellos… Castle los adora.

-Claro. En ese caso, te dejo descansar también a ti. Adiós, Kate.

Me despido de Patterson y vuelvo a dejar el teléfono en su sitio, sentándome derrotada en la silla del despacho de mi marido.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Castle no está en la partida de póker, aunque era cierto que se celebraba esta noche y él probablemente me lo había dicho. Me río en silencio mientras el nudo de mi garganta se hace cada vez mayor. La partida era la excusa perfecta para salir de casa.

La idea de que Castle me esté siendo infiel cobra cada vez más fuerza en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, me obligo a mí misma a tranquilizarme y me prometo dejar que sea él mismo quien se explique cuando regrese a casa.

Voy a la cocina y comienzo a fregar y ordenar toda la vajilla con la intención de mantenerme despierta. Cuando termino con eso, coloco los seguros en los armarios y cajones para que los bebés no los abran, hacía semanas que los habíamos comprado, pero Castle nunca veía el momento de colocarlos… O siempre estaba ocupado.

Me paso todo este tiempo preguntándome qué es lo que le voy a decir cuando llegue. ¿Voy a echarle en cara que me haya mentido, o simplemente voy a preguntarle quién es ella? Seguramente debería pedirle explicaciones sobre qué está pasando con él primero, y preguntarle después donde ha estado.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de colocar el último seguro en un armarito de la cocina, llega él.

Me pongo de pie y lo miro fijamente. E inmediatamente después de mirarlo lo sé. Sé que se ha visto con otra mujer. No porque tenga pintalabios corrido en la cara, ni porque lleve uno o dos botones de la camisa desabotonados… Nada de eso. Es su mirada lo que lo delata. Primero de sorpresa por no esperarme despierta, después de culpa al darse cuenta que estoy muy enfadada con él en esos momentos.

-¿Qué… qué haces despierta a estas horas? – Pregunta acercándose a la cocina, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta por el camino.

Yo suspiro hondo y me obligo a no llorar. Me lo debo a mí misma además de a nuestros hijos.

-Quería escuchar qué es lo que tienes que decir… - Digo en un tono bastante calmado, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre… ¡Sobre todo, Castle! – Estallo. Alzo la voz porque no puedo más. – Sobre que no te hagas responsable con ninguno de tus tres hijos, especialmente con los gemelos; sobre que te pases el día encerrado en tu despacho; sobre que tú hayas cambiado; sobre que me hayas mentido…

-¿Yo he cambiado? – Pregunta él, también alzando la voz. – No soy el único que ha cambiado.

Me lanza una mirada y se refugia detrás de la barra de la cocina, sirviéndose después un vaso de licor. Me duele que después de todo lo que le he acusado, sea eso lo único sobre lo que intente defenderse.

-¿Con quién has estado esta noche? – Pregunto. Nunca creí que llegase a hacer esta pregunta, nunca he sido ese tipo de mujer celosa-compulsiva. Pero Castle me ha dado motivos para desconfiar.

-Cynthia Bennis – Responde volviéndose hacia mí. Ni siquiera intenta negarlo. – Es una periodista del New York Times y al parecer es la única con la que puedo mantener una conversación en la que no haya pañales, ni biberones… ni niños de por medio. La única con la que puedo sentirme libre y desestresado.

Que nuestros hijos sean la excusa que él utiliza para haberse visto con otra mujer me duele muchísimo más que si hubiese sido por mí.

-No creo que los niños sean un problema, cuando ni siquiera te ocupas de ellos.

Esta vez no responde, simplemente se toma el vaso de licor de un solo trago y vuelve a rellenarlo.

-¿Te has acostado con ella? – Pregunto, intentando disimular que estoy a punto de derrumbarme.

-No. – Dice, tajante. Lo miro a los ojos y sé que no miente. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para creerle en eso.

-Castle… - Intento acercarme hasta él, pero él no mueve ni un músculo así que yo también mantengo las distancias. – Esto… no está funcionando.

-No, no está funcionando… - Sostiene sin cambiar su postura.

-¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto? Porque… Lily, Jake y Reece te necesitan. Y… yo también te necesito, Rick.

-Ya no somos los mismos, Kate. – Dice en apenas un susurro.

Esta vez sí me mira a los ojos. Y observo el brillo en los suyos, provocado por las lágrimas contenidas. Sin embargo eso no es lo que más me duele, ni sus palabras. El dolor que se clava como una espina en mi corazón es tras ver que él ya se ha rendido. A mí. A lo nuestro. A nuestra familia.

Trago saliva y el nudo en mi garganta se hace todavía más grande. Las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas y ya no intento frenarlas.

-Tienes razón. No somos los mismos.

Castle se limita a asentir y apartar la mirada, centrándola otra vez en el vaso de alcohol. Como si eso fuese a solucionar algo.

Hablo y el tembleque de mi voz es solo una muestra de lo destrozada que me siento en estos momentos:

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos replanteárnoslo.

* * *

Cómo bien sabeis por que habeis leido sobre "el futuro" (año 2023) de esta pareja... Sabeis que va a acabar bien todo esto, sin embargo, nunca esta mal un poquito de drama...

Gracias por leer. Os agradeceriamos un monton un review... Ultimamente hacen mucha falta... Y brillan por su ausencia. Gracias!

S&R


	23. Chapter 23

**_¡Disfrutad el capi! Como ya sabéis... el drama siempre le da vida a una historia y la hace más interesante jaja y mejor aún sabiendo que todo se solucionará, no? Pero todavía les queda sufrir un poquito más a los dos._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _S & R_**

* * *

 _ **15 de septiembre 2021**_

 **Rick**

Siento un insistente golpe en el pie, pero no me importa. Me remuevo y me hago un ovillo debajo de la manta que he encontrado por ahí intentando seguir durmiendo.

Pero el golpecito no para.

Me vuelvo a mover y me doy la vuelta entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Me pregunta Hailey con una voz de pocos amigos que hace que la punzada de dolor en mi cabeza sea más constante.

Me inclino torpemente intentando levantarme pero mi equilibrio es casi nulo y todo me da vueltas. Uff… Parece ser que aún no se me ha pasado… Luego la resaca va a ser épica.

-¿Castle?- Ella me agarra de los hombros cuando me siento para no caerme ni para adelante ni para el lado. Me dejo caer hacia atrás y la miro. A juzgar por su cara debo estar hecho un despojo… Estoy en calzoncillos, mi pelo está completamente hecho un asco y mi camisa arrugada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?

Dios ahora mismo odio mucho su acento británico. Si normalmente se me hace molesto… En este momento lo detesto, y mucho.

Yo no contesto. Solo la miro. Intento que se compadezca de mí… ¿Qué quiere que le explique? Debe ser evidente por qué estoy durmiendo en el sofá de mi ex oficina… No tengo donde ir.

Hace una semana que estoy dando tumbos. Hace una semana exacta que Kate soltó la bomba esa de "Quizás deberíamos replanteárnoslo".

¿Replanteárnoslo? ¿Hasta ahí hemos llegado?

Soy un imbécil. Y por eso comprendo que no tenga donde ir… Mi madre no era una opción… En cuanto se entere, pondrá el grito en el cielo y por supuesto estará del lado de Kate… (Yo también lo estaría). Javi y Lanie… No. Si Javi quiere seguir vivo no me puede dejar su sofá, sin embargo, Kevin se la jugó por mí. Aunque los dos estuvieron siempre con Kate… (Incluso cuando me dejó por el tema de Locksat) Kevin se la ha jugado y me ha demostrado el aprecio que me tiene. Hasta que llegué borracho a su casa…Tiré varias cosas y desperté a los niños.

Jenny no tenía buena cara… Y era comprensible, eran las tres de la madrugada. Ryan me pidió amablemente que me largara y me dijo que me ayudaría como fuera… No podía seguir allí en esas condiciones… A Jenny no le gustaba, pero también estoy seguro que a él tampoco.

La única opción era irme a un hotel, pero no quería ir a mi hotel de confianza y que me vieran llegar sin Kate. O ir a otros hoteles donde me podría ver la prensa y empezar a hablar de un distanciamiento… Sobre todo, cuando llevarían toda la razón.

Hailey me mira enfadada y se sienta a mi lado.

-Como Alexis y tú estabais de viaje… Aproveché para venirme aquí- Digo con la lengua casi trabada. - ¿Alexis no está aquí no?

-No, - Me responde- Pero sabes que se enterará de esto…

-Por supuesto que lo sé…- Me quejo.- Kate se lo dirá… Si no se lo ha dicho ya. Seguramente Kate está rajando de mi con Lanie…Debe estar planeando como quedarse con mi dinero y mis hijos.

No he podido evitar imaginarme cómo Kate se desahoga con Lanie… Cómo me culpa de todo (y con razón), cómo le cuenta que he pasado el tiempo con otra que no era ella.

-Eres imbécil- Me contesta Hailey - Sabes perfectamente que Kate no haría eso…

Tiene razón. Kate no es Meredith. Aunque Mer nunca se preocupó por nuestra hija… Si lo hizo por mi dinero… Igual que Gina. No me arrepiento de no haber hecho un contrato prematrimonial con Kate…Ahora simplemente estoy hecho una mierda y sólo hago que decir gilipolleces.

Me levanto con torpeza y busco mi ropa.

-¿Sabes qué? Beckett tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera… Ha estado cuidando de los niños y trabajando en su carrera al senado y mientras tú te ibas hundiendo más…

-Y tú que sabrás…

-Lo sé por Alexis… Ella también está preocupada.

-Ah…- Mascullo y termino de vestirme torpemente y me dirijo al minibar de la habitación del pánico del despacho.- Ah pues ya puedes informarle a mi hija que su padre está durmiendo en su despacho… Y que estaba acudiendo a unas clases de narrativa donde ha conocido a otra…

-¿Te has…?

-No. No me la he tirado. A veces… Ese no es el único motivo por el que una pareja rompe.

-Entonces…

-Nos lo estamos replanteando- Digo, utilizando las palabras de Kate. Aunque probablemente ella ya haya tomado una decisión… Si no, no tendría tantas llamadas perdidas de ella en el móvil. Si hubiera pasado algo más, me habría dejado un mensaje.

-Tal vez se lo podrías decir tú a Lex y hablar con alguien- Me contesta la novia de mi hija quitándome el vaso de whisky.- Creo que lo necesitas…

Yo suelto una risotada. Lo último que necesito es enfrentarme a Alexis.

-¿Te vas?

-Claro. Si no puedo dormir… Ni beber…Me iré por ahí.

-Oh, claro… Compadécete de ti mismo, Castle. Huye. Serás cobarde.

Yo la miro con odio. Me está provocando…Lo sé… Y también sé que caeré en la trampa. Noto como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Lo he intentado.

Amo a mis hijos. Realmente los amo pero… Todo se me hizo cuesta arriba. Los gemelos no paraban de llorar…Sobre todo conmigo. Si me iba de gira, al volver, era como si fuera un total desconocido. Todo eso solo ha hecho replantearme quién soy. ¿Realmente he cambiado desde que conocí a Kate? ¿Es todo esto lo que quería? Hay una cosa que tengo clara y es que la amo más que a mi vida… Y siempre se lo he demostrado… Pero ahora… ¿Y si no soy un buen padre? O al menos un mal padre para Jake y Reece.

Yo nunca he tenido un padre que me enseñe a serlo… No he tenido un claro ejemplo masculino en mi vida y si no puedo serlo yo para ellos… ¿Y si no me necesitan?

-Castle… Rick…- Hailey intenta detenerme una vez más pero yo la ignoro y salgo de allí dando un portazo.

Probablemente Alexis no tardará en llamarme.

* * *

 _ **22 de septiembre 2021**_

Deslizo el dedo por la pantalla de mi móvil observando las diferentes fotos que guardo ahí. Lily, Jake y Reece son los protagonistas en la gran mayoría de ellas. ¿Cómo fui capaz de criar solo a Alexis y que me fuera tan bien y ahora que tengo la familia que siempre quise estoy así?

La estoy perdiendo.

Aunque seguramente ya es tarde… Y ya la he perdido. No solo a ella…

Tampoco les culpo. Esos niños… Son mi vida. Necesitan mucho más. Su madre es la mejor madre del mundo y yo a su lado… Sin ella… No soy nadie. No puedo culpar de mi situación la ausencia de una figura masculina, de un padre… No puedo culpar a mi madre.

Ha sido solo presión… Sólo… No he sabido cómo llevarlo y… Son dos. No un bebé. Dos.

Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo y tiro varias piedras al agua que viene y va y me relaja con el sonido. No sé cómo llegue hasta ahí… Hasta la orilla del río bajo el puente de Brooklyn. Tengo la camisa manchada de alcohol y no sé cuántas horas llevo ahí.

Lo que sí sé, es cuándo empecé a beber de nuevo. No fue al salir de despacho de Hailey… No. Al salir del despacho me fui al Four Seasons y me registré yo solo.

La prensa no tardó en hacerse eco… Tampoco mi madre. Pero rechacé todas sus visitas y sus llamadas. Simplemente me he encerrado en esa habitación.

Empecé a beber esta misma tarde… O al medio día… ¿Ya es casi de noche? Si… Las luces del skyline empiezan a reflejarse en el agua. Sí. He empezado con esa botella de whisky guardada en una bolsa de papel que descansa al lado de mi pierna esta misma tarde, el mismo día que se cumplen casi dos semanas sin ver a mis hijos.

Sin verla a ella.

El detonante ha sido la llamada de mi abogado avisándome que Kate ha presentado una demanda de separación y/o divorcio. Que yo decido.

Es oficial. Quiere separarse de mí. Ya la he perdido.

Me levanto cómo puedo y me paso una mano por mi pelo. Tiro la última piedra al agua.

Tengo que hablar con ella… Y si no me deja… Pondré la excusa de ver a los niños… Tengo que decirle todo lo que pienso. Doy un último trago a la botella y la tiro a la papelera más cercana mientras camino con decisión. Me rasco la barba de varios días pensativo mientras busco un taxi. Tal vez, debería cambiarme de ropa y ponerme esa camisa que tanto le gusta…

* * *

 _ **22 de septiembre de 2021**_

 _ **Kate**_

Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, siguiendo con la mirada a una pareja que pasea por el camino de cemento de Bryant Park en esos momentos. Son una pareja de más o menos mi edad, ella empuja distraída el cochecito de su bebé mientras que él camina a su lado, pero de repente se detiene, rodeándola a ella por la cintura y besándola en los labios. Ni siquiera le importa haberse interpuesto entre un pequeño grupo de turistas, solo le importa su mujer y su pequeño, al que le hace un par de carantoñas antes de seguir su camino los tres juntos.

-¡Kate! ¿Me estás escuchando? – Rachel chasca los dedos delante de mí y yo asiento, aunque obviamente no, no estaba prestando atención a lo que sea que me estuviese explicando.

¿Cuándo dejamos, Castle y yo, de ser una pareja perfecta como ellos para estar así como estamos ahora?

Acabo de dejar a los niños en casa de Lanie y me he reunido con mi abogada para saber si ha conseguido contactar con mi marido. Nunca creí que pudiésemos llegar hasta este punto, y realmente no quería hacerlo, pero Castle lleva dos semanas prácticamente desaparecido, sin contestar a mis llamadas y para colmo, Lily no deja de preguntar cuándo volverá a casa.

Sé que ha estado en casa de Ryan, y después de eso estuvo durmiendo en su antigua oficina de detective privado hasta que Hailey lo pilló, pero no sé dónde está ahora. Lo único que sé es que ha estado bebiendo, o eso es lo que me han contado mis amigos, y lo que he leído en un par de revistas de prensa rosa.

Rachel me agarra por los hombros, consciente de que estoy perdida en mis propios pensamientos y casi me obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

-El abogado de tu marido me ha confirmado que ya le ha hecho saber sobre la demanda de divorcio.

-¿Y qué ha dicho él?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

Rachel se encoje de hombros antes de darme una explicación.

-Según su abogado, necesita tiempo para digerir la información…

-Eso o que probablemente estuviese borracho. – Confirmo yo, cruzándome de brazos.

-Mira… Si quieres, puedo presionar a su abogado. Nosotras tenemos todas esas pruebas de sus fotos en las revistas del corazón donde se le ve con esas modelos… Lo tenemos ganado, Kate.

Cojo aire sintiendo cómo mi estómago se revuelve al recordar esas fotografías, pero rápidamente sacudo la cabeza.

-Eso no será necesario. Gracias, Rachel… - Digo, haciendo ademán de marcharme.

-Pero…

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero… Tenemos tres hijos, y no quiero que ninguno de ellos salga perjudicado por todo esto. Intentaré contactar con él personalmente, y te llamaré después.

Rachel suspira y después asiente. Seguramente no lo considere un movimiento demasiado acertado por mi parte, pero no me importa. Yo ni siquiera pretendía presentar ésa demanda de divorcio, pero Castle me obligó a ello negándose a contestar a todas esas llamadas y desapareciendo por completo de nuestras vidas. Realicé esa demanda como una llamada de atención por ver si reaccionaba de una vez, pero parece ser que no le ha importado demasiado…

* * *

Una hora después, recojo varios juguetes que nuestros hijos han dejado tirados por el salón y no puedo evitar fijar la vista en las dos revistas que descansan sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

En una de ellas aparece mi marido, en la portada, agarrado del brazo de una modelo: alta, con curvas, grandes pechos… y rubia. Ahora prefiere las rubias, y no ha necesitado ni una semana para darse cuenta de ello. Me pregunto si ya se habrá acostado con ella. ¿Se habrá tirado también a la rubia sin cerebro de la página 16 de la otra revista?

Dejo los juguetes sobre el sofá y cojo las dos revistas. A él se le ve bastante desmejorado, a pesar de la imagen que intenta dar. Sus ojeras, los ojos enrojecidos y la postura encorvada lo delatan. Pero no importa. Ya no. Yo también lo estoy pasando mal, y además tengo que hacerme cargo de nuestros hijos mientras que él ahoga sus penas en alcohol y mujeres.

Al principio, cuando Ryan me llamó para decirme que Castle estaba _muy_ borracho, me dio pena. Incluso me compadecí de él y lo llamé por teléfono, aunque él ni siquiera me contestó. Pero esto… Castle se ha pasado de la raya. Basta de compadecerme por él, Castle no es la víctima de todo esto.

Voy hasta la cocina y estrujo las dos revistas para después tirarlas a la basura.

Después paseo mi mirada por el salón ordenado y en un absoluto silencio. Es curioso lo rápido que me he acostumbrado a tener a tres niños en casa, tanto que ahora echo de menos su alboroto.

Probablemente debería llamar a Lanie y decirle que voy a buscar a los niños… Creía que necesitaba este tiempo para hablar con mi abogada y poder aclarar mis pensamientos, pero lo que realmente necesito es estar con ellos.

Justo en el momento en que me llevo la mano atrás para sacar mi móvil del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, alguien llama al timbre.

Me acerco a la puerta y compruebo por la mirilla antes de abrir. Mi corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente, pero me quedo allí parada, decidiendo si abrir o no. Castle se desespera y esta vez golpea su mano contra la puerta un par de veces, aunque podría haber utilizado su llave, no lo hace y espera desesperadamente.

Cuando finalmente abro la puerta, compruebo el desastroso estado en el que se encuentra. A pesar de que viste su camisa azul (esa que a mí tanto me gusta) y ésta está impecable, no ha conseguido disimular la peste a alcohol y el olor a sucio. Probablemente no se haya duchado en días. Tampoco se ha molestado en afeitarse, y sus ojos están enrojecidos.

-He ve-nido a v-er a… los niños. – Consigue decir arrastrando cada palabra. Está borracho.

-No están aquí. – Respondo de manera tajante mientras continúo sujetando la puerta.

Él desvía la mirada hacia mí pero rápidamente la aparta e intenta centrarla en el interior del loft. Está tan borracho que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para intentar fijar la vista. Me recuerda a mi padre cuando se emborrachaba cada noche.

-Ent-t-onces he v-enido… a ver-te a ti.

Me tenso al escuchar sus palabras y le impido el paso. .

-¿Puedo… us-ar nuest-ro baño? Cr-eo que v-oy a… pot-ar – dice, llevándose una mano a la boca.

No sé si está exagerando para que le deje entrar, o si de verdad va a vomitar, pero en cualquier caso me aparto antes de que forme un alboroto en el rellano y él pasa al interior, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Realmente me alegro de que los niños no estén aquí y no tengan que ver a su padre en estas condiciones, especialmente Lily que ya empieza a ser consciente de todo.

-¿Has visto el lamentable estado en el que estás? – Pregunto, alzando la voz mientras él se apoya a ambos lados del fregadero de la cocina, sin llegar a vomitar.

-Y-o… Lo n-ecesita-ba… - Farfulla apartándose del fregadero e intentando caminar sin tropezar.

-Por supuesto, necesitabas beber. Eso es… muy maduro por tu parte, Castle. Porque claro que lo vas a solucionar todo bebiendo, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí! – Grita, alzando sus manos, allí parado, en mitad del salón-comedor, que es lo más lejos que su ebriedad le ha permitido llegar. - ¡Porque nos estamos divorciando! Tú deberías beber también K-Kate, para cel-ebrarlo. Es lo qu-e qui-er-es, ¿no?

Cojo aire profundamente antes de pedirle que se marche, pero él habla primero.

-¡Tú no me quieres! ¡Ya no me quieres! – Grita, apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Un par de lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos porque eso no es verdad. Claro que le quiero. A pesar de todo, todavía le quiero. Pero no es tan fácil como borrar todo lo que ha ocurrido (lo que está ocurriendo) y hacer como si todo estuviese bien.

Me muerdo el labio, no de esa manera sexy que a él tanto le gusta, si no con furia, y camino hasta la papelera en la que hace tan solo unos minutos he arrojado esas dos revistas del corazón. Me acerco a él y las empujo contra su pecho, con tanta fuerza que casi cae hacia atrás.

-¿De verdad crees que yo quiero todo esto, Castle? ¿Qué te quiero ver en estas condiciones? ¿O que te quiero ver con otras mujeres? ¿Qué no echo de menos que seas el mismo de siempre? ¿O realmente has pensado que no echo de menos a mi marido, el que se preocupaba (se desvivía) por mí y por nuestros hijos?

Él baja la mirada. No sé si mira las revistas o si es mi mano empujando su pecho por segunda vez lo que llama su atención.

-¡Pues no! No soy yo la que quiere todo esto, no soy yo quien se ha marchado de casa dejando al otro al cargo de nuestros tres hijos, sin tan siquiera venir a verlos, ni soy yo quien no da señales de vida. ¡No soy yo la que ha dejado de querer al otro!

Me aparto de él cuando siento el escozor en mi garganta y las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas como dos caudales después de una gran tormenta.

-¿C-cómo lo haces? – Pregunta él de pronto - ¿C-cómo haces para ser t-an b-uena madre y n-no fallar nun-ca?

Alzo la cabeza hacia él y veo que ha caminado hasta el salón y ha cogido una fotografía. En ella aparecemos los cinco, es de hace apenas unos meses, pero todo parecía estar bien.

-Ellos… necesitan un buen padre… – Vuelve a dejar la fotografía en su sitio. – Y yo…. no sé cómo Kate…

Después de decir eso sus rodillas se clavan en el suelo y él comienza a sollozar, encorvado en el salón de nuestra casa, como un niño pequeño.

Tal vez porque soy incapaz de verlo así, o por lo que ha dicho acerca de ser un buen padre, pero algo dentro de mí se rompe y soy incapaz de quedarme donde estoy. Camino hasta llegar a su lado y me agacho junto a él, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos y permitiéndole llorar en mi regazo durante unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

-Deberías darte una ducha. – Susurro cuando mis extremidades se han adormecido de estar en esa postura. A pesar de haber estado así un buen rato, todavía no he logrado acostumbrarme al olor a alcohol y rancio que Castle desprende.

Se levanta después de mí y le ayudo a caminar hasta nuestro cuarto de baño donde enciendo el grifo de la ducha y regulo la temperatura (tirando a fría, que es lo que necesita para salir de su estado de embriaguez). Castle está como ausente, y simplemente se deja hacer mientras yo comienzo a quitarle la ropa.

Le saco la camisa por los hombros y algo en su mente hace clic. No sé si tal vez se trata del roce de mis manos por su torso, pero de pronto reacciona y sin darme tiempo a echarme para atrás, agarra mi cara entre sus manos con fuerza y me besa.

Es un beso desesperado y repleto de sabor a alcohol. Y aun así por unos breves segundos lo disfruto, su lengua en mi boca provoca en mi cuerpo una sensación que hacía tiempo creía muerta entre Castle y yo. No quiero, pero estoy a punto de dejar escapar un gemido incontrolable debido a este beso. Pero entonces algo me hace reaccionar, son las manos de Castle recorriendo mi cintura, tratando de colarse por entre mi camiseta para acariciar mi piel por debajo de esta. Intento apartarlo pero él me agarra con más fuerza, negándose a renunciar al contacto con mi piel.

Así que simplemente lo hago, me armo de valor y empujo su pecho con fuerza hasta conseguir apartarlo y darle después una torta en su mejilla derecha. Puedo ver la confusión en su rostro y estoy segura de que él puede apreciar el enfado en el mío.

Se frota la mejilla con una mano y sin tan siquiera esperar a que termine de desnudarse, lo empujo hasta la ducha y dejo que el agua fría comience a hacer su trabajo.

-Estoy intentando ayudarte, pero esto no significa nada – Digo con contundencia.

Él simplemente me observa desde la ducha, cabreado, y se deshace de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos, tirándolos fuera de la ducha y corriendo las cortinas después.

A pesar de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a mi marido desnudo, en este momento evito fijarme en ciertas partes de su anatomía. Creo que ha adelgazado en todo este tiempo, pero no de una manera saludable, y eso me duele.

Después de poner su ropa en la lavadora voy a nuestro dormitorio y abro los cajones de Castle, hasta escoger unos pantalones y una sudadera cómodos.

Regreso al cuarto de baño cuando ya no escucho el agua de la ducha correr. Castle está tiritando mientras intenta secarse con una toalla. Yo simplemente le dejo la ropa limpia junto al lavabo y por un momento él me mira fijamente. Parece avergonzado por su comportamiento y parece querer decir algo, pero no lo hace. Ahora está más espabilado que antes, por lo que imagino que el agua fría ha surtido efecto.

Dejo que se vista y regreso a nuestro dormitorio. Busco un par de mantas y una almohada y salgo al salón, donde preparo un vaso con agua que dejo sobre la mesita del salón.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Castle aparece en el salón. Su postura no es tan encorvada como antes y sus movimientos son más rápidos. Ya no está tan borracho como antes, ahora está simplemente avergonzado.

Lo observo durante varios segundos, todavía incapaz de reconocer a mi marido en el hombre que ahora me mira distante desde el otro lado del salón.

-Puedes dormir aquí esta noche… - Murmuro, señalando el sofá donde he dejado las mantas y la almohada.

Yo cruzo el salón para refugiarme sola en nuestro dormitorio, pero antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta, él me detiene.

-Kate… - Nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse y puedo ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero no es suficiente. – Gracias.

-Esto no significa que volvamos a estar bien, Castle.

Él asiente, resignado, y yo cierro la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Si al menos duerme aquí esta noche, se mantendrá sobrio, y mañana podrá ver a los niños. Eso podría hacerle recapacitar y cambiar su comportamiento de los últimos días.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Si, la semana pasada no actualizamos, sorry. Estuvimos desaparecidas por motivos especiales y es que con tanto puente y tal se nos hizo imposible escribir practicamente.  
**

 **Pero ya tenemos nuevo capitulo aquí y seguiremos ritmo normal... Anyway, aclarar leyendo algunos mensajes que nos habeis dejado que... Puede que os parezca que Rick es demasiado OCC pero... ¿Cuantas veces no se ha comportado así de "OCC" en la serie? Podría decir montones de escenas que no esperabamos que se portara asi y mucho menos con Kate... Pero bueno, Como sea, aquí teneis la continuación. Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar ;-)**

* * *

 _ **23 de Septiembre de 2021**_

 _ **Kate**_

Observo a mi marido durante varios segundos, y me muerdo el labio cuando él se remueve en el sofá de nuestro salón. Uno de sus brazos queda colgando, casi rozando el suelo, pero él continúa sumido en un profundo sueño.

Pienso en despertarlo, pero finalmente decido no hacerlo. En cambio me dirijo a su despacho y cojo uno de esos tacos de pósit que siempre hay sobre su escritorio, recorro la mesa con la mirada hasta dar con un bolígrafo y después escribo una nota: _Volveré pronto. No te vayas._ _K._

Regreso al salón y dejo la nota junto al vaso de agua que descansa desde anoche sobre la mesita del salón, donde es casi seguro que la vaya a leer. Después del lamentable estado en el que estaba ayer, estoy segura de que Castle despertará con la garganta seca y necesitará un buen trago de agua.

Después me coloco el abrigo, cojo mi bolso y salgo de casa sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Empujo las puertas de nuestra cafetería de siempre y encuentro a mi padre sentado también en la misma mesa de siempre. Él me sonríe y cuando me acerco a él, me recibe con un cariñoso abrazo.

Me siento y observo que ha pedido un café para ambos, y que hay un trozo de cheesecake en mi lado de la mesa.

-Anoche parecías preocupada. – Murmura, tras haber esperado pacientemente a que yo dé el primer sorbo a mi café.

Intento sonreír y quitarle importancia. Mi padre no sabe nada sobre mis problemas con Castle. Anoche hablé con él por teléfono después de encerrarme en el dormitorio y, por supuesto que había intentado sonar tranquila y aparentar normalidad, pero supongo que a él no puedo engañarlo.

-No. Solo… Hacía unas semanas que no nos veíamos, y pensé que era un buen momento para desayunar juntos, tranquilamente, aprovechando que los niños están con Lanie.

Él simplemente asiente y agarra su taza con ambas manos, calentándolas con el calor que desprende la cerámica.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas banales hasta que creo que es un buen momento para preguntarle lo que lleva desde anoche taladrando mi mente. Es un señor que, unas mesas más allá, pide una copa de brandy quien me impulsa a hablar del tema.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando tú solías hacer eso? – Pregunto a mi padre, señalando con la cabeza hacia aquel señor que de un trago se bebe toda la bebida alcohólica de su copa.

Mi padre me mira extrañado, y aparta la vista de aquel hombro, como si mirarlo le produjese escalofríos.

-Afortunadamente para todos nosotros, esa época ya pasó. – Sonríe levemente volviendo a centrarse en su café.

Asiento y trato de pensar cómo hablar con él de esto sin mencionar a Castle y sus problemas. Su etapa de alcoholismo es algo de lo que pocas veces hemos hablado después de que lo superase, y por nada del mundo me gustaría que se sintiese ofendido ahora.

-Sí, pero… ¿crees que hubiese sido posible superarlo sin haber acudido a aquel centro de desintoxicación? ¿Crees que… hay otras maneras de pasarlo?

Él continúa mirándome con aquella mirada extraña, como si intuyese que hay algo más detrás de todas mis preguntas.

-Hay varias fases desde que alguien empieza a beber, y diferentes motivos que llevan a una persona a… - Se queda callado y observa al señor que ha pedido una segunda copa – A beber a diario, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y perdiendo todo lo demás… Yo había llegado a un punto de no retorno y el centro de desintoxicación en el que me ayúdate a entrar fue mi salvación.

-Así que, cuando alguien empieza a beber… ¿crees que hay alguna manera de pararlo a tiempo?

-Katie… - Mi padre alarga sus manos por encima de la mesa y las entrelaza con las mías, mientras me observa con una tierna sonrisa – Tal vez si me contases quién tiene el problema, podría ayudarte.

La sonrisa de su rostro desaparece al ver cómo yo me pongo más seria y nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Katie, ¿quién es? – Su voz también suena más seria ahora.

-Rick… - Digo, en apenas un susurro. – Es Rick.

Después de eso me veo obligada a contarle todos nuestros problemas y a explicarle el crítico punto en el que se encuentra nuestra relación en estos momentos. No me extraña que papá no supiese nada del tema, pues él nunca lee revistas de la prensa rosa. Y tampoco me extraña que sienta cierta empatía hacia Castle en estos momentos, pero también rabia por lo que nos está haciendo a mí y a los niños.

Veo cómo contiene la rabia cuando le cuento que Castle ha estado dos semanas sin ver a los niños ni preocuparse por ellos.

-Papá, prométeme que hablarás con él. – Le pido, siendo yo esta vez quien agarra sus manos. – Él… Necesita ayuda. Deberías haberlo visto anoche, él… no está bien.

-¿Y crees que eso le hará cambiar de opinión con respecto a los niños?

Necesito coger aire antes de responder a eso, porque realmente no sé si eso ayudará en algo, ni siquiera sé si Castle va a estar ahí cuando regrese a casa, y sé que esto no es lo que necesitamos para salvar nuestra relación (si es que todavía puede salvarse) pero si sé que Castle necesita abrir los ojos y darse cuenta del punto en el que se encuentra.

-Necesita que alguien le entienda. Sé que tus razones fueron completamente diferentes y, posiblemente más justificadas incluso, aunque nada justifique esto, pero… Papá, por favor… Yo creo que puedes hacerle llegar a entender que esto no le llevará a ninguna parte.

Él suspira y finalmente asiente.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer…

* * *

Cuando Lanie abre la puerta de su apartamento y Lily me ve al otro lado de la puerta, corre a mis brazos al grito de "mami".

Jake llega hasta mis pies gateando y comienza a llorar reclamando mi atención, mientras que en el rostro de Reece aparece una sonrisa mientras mueve sus manitas en mi dirección, sentado en su silleta y con su biberón sobre las piernas.

-Te he echado de menos. – Dice Lily antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo y correr a la mesa del salón, donde está su bol del desayuno.

-Todavía están desayunando. – Sonríe Lanie cuando yo me adentro en su apartamento y cojo a Jake en brazos.

Yo también sonrío. Sé lo complicado que es a veces hacer que los niños se tomen su desayuno (o cualquiera de las comidas del día), y Lily realmente se toma su tiempo.

Me acerco hasta Reece y le presto atención también a él, después de llenarlo de besos. Yo también los he echado mucho de menos a todos ellos, y solamente he pasado una noche sin ellos.

-¿Fueron buenos anoche? – Pregunto a Lanie, después de dejar a Jake también en la silleta, junto a su hermano.

-Les costó un poco dormirse, especialmente a ese de ahí – dice ella con una sonrisa, señalando a Jake – Pero al final Esposito supo cómo calmarlo. No se le da tan mal después de todo.

Las dos reímos y después Lanie me hace un gesto para que la acompañe a la cocina. La cocina y el salón de su apartamento también son un único espacio abierto, por lo que desde allí puedo ver que Jake y Reece están tranquilos en su silleta mientras que Lily come despacio sus cereales y colorea un libro de dibujos.

-¿Vas a contarme de una vez qué te dijo la abogada o voy a tener que interrogarte?

-¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

Ella se cruza de brazos y alza la ceja derecha.

-Castle no ha respondido todavía nada sobre el divorcio.

-¡¿Cómo puede no…?¡

-Pero… - Corto a mi amiga antes de que diga alguna blasfemia sobre mi marido. Con la cual es seguro que estuviese de acuerdo en estos momentos.

-¿Pero? – Pregunta, interrogante.

-Estuvo en casa.

-¡¿Castle?! ¿Castle estuvo en casa? – Pregunta subiendo la voz y descruzando sus brazos, acercándose a mí como si eso me alentara para contarle más.

Antes de continuar le hago un gesto para que baje la voz después de ver que Lily alzaba su cabecita hacia nosotras antes de volver a fijarla en sus pinturas.

-¿Vosotros dos…? – Pregunta, haciendo un gesto bastante evidente con sus manos.

-¡No, Lanie!

-Ah, menos mal, porque te habrías llevado una buena bronca por mi parte – Suspira, llevándose una mano al pecho – Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

-Vino en un estado lamentable, más borracho que una cuba. Hasta tuve que meterlo en la ducha.

-Explica eso de "tuve que meterlo en la ducha".

Le lanzo una mirada y ruedo los ojos. ¿Por qué Lanie siempre se queda con esa parte de la conversación?

-Lo empujé directamente después de que él me besara e intentara propasarse.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil? ¿No sé da cuenta de que está echando todo a perder? Y siento que sea tu marido, Kate, pero no sé cómo ha llegado a ser tan idiota.

Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar a los niños.

-No lo sé, Lanie… Creo que necesita ayuda. Y necesita verlos a ellos – digo, señalando a mis hijos con la cabeza – para darse cuenta de lo que tiene realmente.

-Espero que tengas razón. Y más le vale reaccionar a no ser que quiera que practique con mis instrumentos quirúrgicos en él.

Sonrío agradeciéndole a Lanie por tratar de hacerme sonreír.

-Probablemente deberíamos irnos – Digo, pensando en si Castle estará o no en casa cuando lleguemos.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa y abro la puerta con los tres niños, lo último que espero encontrarme es a Rick con el pelo húmedo, afeitado y con un chándal. Sinceramente no esperaba ni siquiera encontrarlo allí aun.

Pensaba que las cosas para nosotros estaban demasiado difíciles. Me equivoco.

Cuando Lily repara en él, echa a correr al grito de ¡Papi! Y se tira a sus brazos.

Castle la carga en brazos tras entrecerrar levemente los ojos, debido a la resaca. Pero no dice nada. Yo se lo agradezco.

Aunque aun no nos hemos ni siquiera mirado a los ojos. Lily parlotea agarrada al cuello de su padre mientras yo dejo todo lo que traía en la entrada y dejo a Jake y Reece en el suelo para que gateen.

Rick les mira emocionados llamando su atención junto a Lily y es ahí cuando me dedica una leve mirada de agradecimiento o algo de ese estilo.

Un rato después, los tres están en la alfombra jugando y riendo. Yo me muerdo el labio desde la cocina… Estaba casi segura que Rick necesitaba pasar un rato con sus hijos y que sería algo que le haría recapacitar en su comportamiento o por lo menos aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecíamos.

Dios, el pelo húmedo y esa sudadera y ese chándal le quedan realmente sexys. Maldigo a Castle mentalmente y me concentro en recoger la cocina, aunque esta recogida con tal de no perderme en esa estampa tan bonita de un padre con sus hijos.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Cuando me he despertado y he buscado casi a tientas agua…Algo que sabía que habría cerca, pues he pasado alguna que otra resaca con Kate y ella siempre me ha dejado un vaso cerca. No me he equivocado…Aunque no lo merecía. Lo de anoche probablemente fue el punto de no retorno.

Después de beberme el vaso de agua y sentir una punzada en las sienes que hacen que me las presione con mis dedos, reparo en la nota. Por supuesto que la voy a esperar…

He aprovechado el tiempo solo para recorrer el loft. He ido a nuestra (o ahora la de Kate solo) habitación y he buscado en el vestidor algo de ropa que por supuesto aun tengo ahí y me he encerrado en el baño para darme otra ducha y afeitarme.

Poco después de haber terminado, ellos han llegado. Yo aun tenia los ojos rojos de haberme descargado en la ducha. Necesitaba llorar.

Y Lily y los gemelos me devuelven la vida. Juego un rato con ellos, atendiendo a mi princesa y sintiendo la mirada de Kate sobre nosotros… Necesito hablar con ella…Pero no encuentro el momento.

Un rato después, cuando Lily esta entretenida con un puzzle y Jake mordisquea uno de esos mordedores de peluche mientras Reece gatea en la alfombra me levanto del suelo y me acerco a Kate.

-¿Te vas?-me pregunta casi atropelladamente.

Tranquila Kate, yo tampoco sé cómo hablarte después de lo de anoche…Después de lo de las últimas semanas. Lo sé. He sido un capullo.

-Yo…

-¡No Papi!-escucho que grita Lily desde donde estaba, por supuesto nos ha oído-No te vayas…-su labio empieza a temblar y nos mira a ambos. Se agarra a mi pantalón y amenaza con llorar-Papá…

-Puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros-dice Kate, pero por supuesto más seriamente de lo normal.

Lily grita un ¡Bieeen! Y regresa a la alfombra junto a sus hermanos dejándonos solos de nuevo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y yo me froto la frente nervioso.

-Si quieres me…Me voy… Si no quieres que me quede-susurro.

-Lo hago por Lily…Y por los niños-me dice en el mismo tono, sin mirarme.

Yo asiento y trago con esfuerzo.

-Castle…

-Lo siento Kate. Lo siento-le digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Ella me mira a los ojos, dolida, probablemente con las mismas ganas de llorar que yo.

Ella asiente y enfoca su mirada en el teléfono, probablemente espera una llamada del trabajo.

-Hay algo…Que…

-¿Por qué?-me pregunta con el mismo tono dolido y casi con rabia.

Yo enarco una ceja casi sin comprender. Es la primera vez en semanas que hablamos… Hasta podría decirse que en meses. Si es que eso es hablar…

-¿Por qué no he dejado a mi abogado que acepte los papeles de separación?

Ella se sorprende. No esperaba que respondiera eso y niega frunciendo el ceño.

Yo tenía ya varías respuestas en mi cabeza para aclarar ese tema… No había aceptado porque no podía perderla…Por que aunque en ocasiones en el pasado me había comportado como un idiota, estas dos últimas semanas no tenía perdón…Pero no podía perderla.

-No quiero perderte. No os quiero perder.

-Castle…Pensaba que eso era lo que querías…Después de todo, has estado saliendo con otras…Te puse las cosas fáciles…-Ella hace una pausa y suspira hondo…Casi le cuesta dirigirse a mi después de todo. Kate sigo siendo el mismo… O lo creía.-Cuando quieras puedes ver a los niños…Pero…-Ella se seca una lagrima disimuladamente-No sé…No sé que nos ha pasado…Que es lo que te pasa.

-Yo no… Salí, pero no…No pasó nada.

-No me importa eso Rick. Me importas tú-me dice con sinceridad-Me importa lo que le ocurre al padre de mis hijos…A…Mi mejor amigo… Mi…vida. ¡No te entiendo!-dice exasperada. La situación le supera. A mi también.

Ella asiento y me quedo cabizbajo.

-Rita me llamó.

Ella no dice nada y espera.

-Mi padr…Jackson ha muerto.-le doy la espalda apoyando las manos en el mármol de la cocina-Hace tres semanas… Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso-digo bajito-Me di cuenta que…No sabía quién era. Que no sé quién soy.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Y cambiaría algo? Él seguiría muerto y yo… Seguiría con dudas….Seguiría sin tener de quien aprender…Yo no quiero acabar como él… -mascullo molesto.

Kate se acerca a mi lado sin que me dé cuenta. Me sobresalto cuando sus dedos se pasean sobre mi brazo con una suave caricia. Mi piel se eriza.

-No vas a acabar como él…-susurra-Nos tienes a nosotros.

-No…La he cagado…No…

Ella no se separa de mi lado y no aparta su mano de mi brazo y yo no quiero que lo haga. Adoro sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel…Me reconforta y supongo que eso era lo que quería.

Mi mano tiembla.

-¿Whisky?

-No hay-me dice molesta-No vas a beber.

Yo trago saliva.

-Por que ese no eres tú, Rick. Si quieres saber quién eres yo te lo diré-me dice molesta, gritando pero en susurros para que Lily no se entere. Yo me ladeo para mirarla y ella hunde su dedo índice en mi pecho.

-Eres el padre más maravilloso del mundo, eres extraordinario e hiciste mi vida extraordinaria-dice recordando nuestros votos. Para esas alturas, yo estoy llorando como un niño frente a la mujer de mi vida.

-Kate…

Ella pone un dedo en mis labios y me impide hablar.

-Escúchame… No quiero que tengas dudas sobre si lo haces bien con Jake y Reece…Los dos aprendemos sobre la marcha… Creo que ellos son afortunados de tenerte Rick…No les hagas pasar por nada que pasaste tu… O Alexis-dice recordando la ausencia de Meredith-O yo…-me dice, refiriéndose a los momentos de su padre ebrio y enfadado con el mundo.

Yo sigo llorando y asiento abrazándola. Se perfectamente que eso no significa que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser las mismas, pero es un paso. Y no dudo en hacérselo saber.

De rogarle.

-Beckett…Podemos…Intentarlo… Podemos…Yo…

Kate me mira con sus ojos, los más bonitos que he visto en mi vida…Los más sinceros. Por suerte, me dicen que aun no me ha dejado de amar.

-Castle…

-Por favor…

-No puedo retirar la demanda de separación así como así… No es tan fácil…Yo te amo pero…

Yo frunzo el ceño.

-Las cosas se nos fue de las manos con tus salidas…La prensa habla y…Aunque no me importa, en el partido me aconsejaron que dejara todo en manos de mi abogada…-se muerde el labio.-Y si luego no funciona…Tenemos que reparar los trozos de nuestra relación que ambos hemos roto… Si no funciona…

-Lo hará-digo con seguridad-Déjame intentarlo. Déjame conquistarte.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kate me dedica una sonrisa… O algo parecido que para mí es suficiente y hace que me sienta como el que siempre he sido y mi corazón lata con fuerza.

-No…No te arrepentirás-le digo.

-Hay muchas cosas que arreglar. No quiero verte con otra rubia del brazo…

-No lo harás. Además Mindy solo…

-No hagas que me arrepienta antes de tiempo, Castle-me dice en el tono que siempre ha usado Kate conmigo cuando se pica.-Si yo pongo de mi parte… Tú pondrás de la tuya.

-Por supuesto-digo ahora más confiado-Si quieres iré a terapia.

-O podrías hablar con mi padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que él se ha enterado… Y quiere hablar contigo.

Me llevo una mano al pecho. Soy hombre muerto. Aun recuerdo la bronca que nos metió a Josh y a mí en el hospital cuando nos peleamos mientras Kate se debatía entre la vida o la muerte. Jim Beckett es consciente que Kate puede valerse por sí misma… Pero siempre será su hija… Y si alguien le hace daño… Kate se ríe de mi cara de pánico.

-Ok, si me dejas regresar lo haré.

-No…Castle, no consiste en eso. Necesito tiempo. Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

Yo trago saliva. Lo sé. Le daré el espacio que necesite…La recuperaré…Haré lo que sea necesario. Ella sabe el trasfondo de mi estress, el no ser buen padre para dos niños que me necesitan sin haber tenido una figura paterna, el necesitar algo de tiempo para los dos… Sólo tengo que demostrarle que puede volver a confiar en mí.

Saco mi móvil y se lo demuestro con hechos. Kate siempre ha sido más de hechos…Le ha dado igual mis palabras de escritor para embaucarla…Ella es de hechos.

-¿Jim?-trago saliva cuando contesta y Kate me mira con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa-Si… Podríamos…Hablar…Tomar algo luego… ¿Qué te parece?-yo espero su respuesta al otro lado-Si, a las cinco está bien.

* * *

 **Nuestro sueldo es un simple feedback en forma de review ;-) ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Sorry, debí haber actualizado ayer, pero se me olvidó. Pero compensa que este capítulo es largo y tiene un poco de todo :)_**

 ** _Esperamos que os guste y nos dejéis una review para conocer vuestras opiniones._**

 ** _S & R_**

* * *

 _ **29 de Octubre 2021**_

 **Kate**

Sonrío mientras escucho al otro lado del teléfono a Rick. No puedo evitarlo. Castle lleva treinta minutos hablando con nosotras, con Lily y conmigo… Aunque ahora nuestra hija ha decidido que es más interesante jugar con sus muñecas.

Yo estoy sentada en el sofá mientras la vigilo y los gemelos duermen la siesta. Castle lleva dos semanas de gira, algo que nos sorprendió a los dos cuando mejor estábamos y que nos hizo temer que todo se fuera al traste… Pero tampoco fue así.

Antes de irse de viaje, habíamos salido un par de días con los niños intentando ser discretos con la prensa que, después de las salidas de él no dejaban de seguir la historia sobre la crisis del "escritor de best seller y la candidata al senado".

Por suerte, nos habían dejado bastante en paz y eso hacía que las cosas fueran mejor… Menos estrés. Menos problemas en los que pensar. Hasta que se fue.

Él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de irse precisamente en este momento, pero después de todo no nos había ido tan mal.

Hablábamos todos los días y él lo único que hacía era ir del hotel a las firmas y viceversa y sorprenderme con detalles.

Durante todo este tiempo que llevaba en la Costa Oeste, Rick se había encargado de enviarme flores, globos, un detalle de Tiffany's y un montón de cosas que llegaban casi cada mañana por correo. Y cada uno de esos detalles venía acompañado de una simple nota que decía "Siempre".

-¿Me echas de menos si o no?- Me preguntó.

¿Cómo no iba a echarlo de menos? Ya no se trataba de que echara de menos no dormir con él… Algo que ya venía sucediendo más de un mes… Pero eso era algo que aun queríamos llevar con calma. También se trataba de verlo con los niños… Rick se había puesto las pilas con los gemelos y cada vez estaba más encantado con como lo llevaba.

Su terapeuta decía que estaba mejorando día a día y hablar con mi padre le había hecho abrir los ojos bastante.

-Claro. - Murmuré casi avergonzada, como si fuéramos dos adolescentes.

-Yo también - Me contestó él e hizo una pausa - ¿Me envías una foto luego?

-Castle... - Digo en un tono que él reconoce suficiente y probablemente con las mejillas encendidas. Me muerdo el labio - ¿En que estás pensando?

-En nada…- Me dice atropelladamente -Sólo…en ti.

-Ya pero…

-Kate, Kate…una foto…Con los niños.

-Aha…Claro…

Los dos nos quedamos callados. No es algo nuevo. He actuado como siempre, siempre que se ha ido de gira desde que nació Lily no he parado de enviarle fotos de sus hijos… Esta vez no ha sido diferente. Anoche mismo, le mandé una foto donde Lily estaba maquillada y vestida como una artista punk, y Jake y Reece a su lado tenían su cabello castaño en punta y una ropa estilo rock que su hermana había decidido para ellos.

-La de anoche me hizo mucha gracia - Me dice de nuevo - Tengo ganas de volver.

-Y nosotros que vuelvas… ¿Llegarás a tiempo,no?

-Por supuesto. No me perdería el cumpleaños de nuestros bebés por nada del mundo.

Yo sonrío.

El cumpleaños de nuestros bebés es dentro dos días. Halloween. Hemos decidido celebrarlo en nuestro hogar… Y aunque su vuelo llega bien entrada la noche del día anterior, se ha comprometido para venir a ayudarme a prepararlo todo y decorarlo como es debido.

Lily ha exigido poder disfrazarse y al final hemos optado por hacer una fiesta de disfraces, total, es el primer aniversario de los gemelos y aunque es muy importante para mi… Ellos apenas se enteran.

-¿Te puedes creer que haya pasado un año?

-No - Digo mordiéndome de nuevo el labio para impedir que alguna lágrima escape de mis ojos.

Por un momento nos ponemos a hablar de ellos, de nuestros niños y de todo lo que han hecho este año, obviando los malos rollos que Rick ha tenido y acabamos riendo recordando anécdotas que jamás olvidaremos. Un buen rato después, Jake se ha despertado de su siesta y llora demandando mi atención.

-Cariño - Digo sin siquiera darme cuenta - Tengo que dejarte, Jakie se ha despertado y está llorando… - Le explico caminando por el loft hacia mi habitación donde había dejado a los niños en mi cama rodeado de cojines por si se movían.

-Está bien… Vamos hablando.

-Si - Carraspeo, ahora algo más incómoda.

-Te quiero - Me dice a modo de despedida.

-Yo… también, Rick - Digo finalmente antes de colgar y volver a morderme el labio. Mierda, estoy cayendo de nuevo en las redes de Richard Castle, pero como no hacerlo si después de todo… Es el hombre de mi vida.

* * *

 _ **31 de Octubre de 2021**_

 **Castle**

Llego tarde. Mierda llego muy tarde y Kate me va a matar… Miro la hora en mi reloj y suspiro. Quedamos en que llegaría para ayudarla pero me quedé dormido después de que el vuelo se retrasara y llegara más tarde de lo que se suponía.

Y todos esos mensajes y las llamadas perdidas… ¡Me va a matar!

La fiesta debe estar a punto de empezar o por lo menos de recibir a los primeros invitados… Por suerte, casi todos son de la familia.

Intento llamarla de nuevo pero no me lo coge. Espero que sea porque tiene el teléfono olvidado.

Saludo a nuestro portero, que como siempre me aguanta la puerta con una sonrisa y me recuerda que está encantado de verme de nuevo por casa y yo asiento yendo cargado con unos cuantos regalos hasta el ascensor.

Incluso uno especial para Lily.

Subo como puedo cargando con todo y al llegar a la puerta no me molesto en llamar al timbre porque si lo hago, corro el riesgo de que no me abran y además está a punto de caerse el regalo de Lily al suelo y eso sería una desgracia…

Abro la puerta y por suerte aun no hay invitados. Kate me mira a lo lejos y su cara de enfado muda en una de sorpresa y vuelve la de enfado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños bebés! - Exclamo viendo a mis hijos gateando en medio del loft vestidos de superhéroes y dejo sus regalos a un lado - ¡Lily!

-¡Papiiii! - Viene corriendo a mi vestida de una princesa Disney, que no recuerdo su nombre y abre los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Un perrito? ¿Es para mí?

La alegría de mi hija hace que mi corazón se infle más.

Yo dejo el cachorro de Sharpei que ha estado moviéndose en mis brazos y en el collar lleva un lazo de regalo.

-Se llama Calcetines - Le digo.

La niña se ríe y me abraza diciendo lo mucho que me quiere y luego se pone a jugar con el cachorro y con sus hermanos quien ni siquiera hacen caso de los otros regalos.

Cuando alzo la vista, la mirada de Kate es fría como el hielo. Ups. Trago saliva con esfuerzo.

-Kate…

* * *

 _ **Unas horas antes**_

 _ **Kate**_

-Vale, un intento más. El último. – Susurro más para mí mientas presiono la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil.

Lo único que se escucha al otro lado son los pitidos y finalmente el contestador. Suspiro y me froto la frente antes de dejar el móvil sobre mi mesita de noche.

Ni siquiera sé por qué confié en él, por qué le he dado una segunda oportunidad… por qué lo hemos vuelto a intentar después de lo que nos ha hecho. Pero pensé que cambiaría. Parecía haber recapacitado después de la charla que tuvimos, y después de haber hablado con mi padre. Estas últimas semanas, incluso con él estando fuera, hemos estado bien, y sin embargo…

Había prometido regresar a tiempo para ayudarme a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos. Fiesta que he tenido que preparar yo sola.

Sí, podría ser que su vuelo se hubiese retrasado de nuevo, pero lo he comprobado en la página del aeropuerto y hace un par de horas que aterrizó en el JFK.

También podría haber contestado a mis llamadas, o a alguno de los mensajes que le he enviado…

-¡Mami, no puedo! – Grita Lily, frustrada desde nuestra cama mientras se pelea con su disfraz de Anna intentando meter los pies por el lado equivocado.

-Voy, cielo – Le digo, sentándome sobre la cama junto a ella y ayudándole a colocárselo bien.

Todavía tengo que vestir a Jake y Reece con sus trajes de súper héroes y buscar un disfraz para mí.

De ninguna manera pienso ponerme ese disfraz de Lara Croft que tenía preparado. Castle dijo que me encontraba sexy con él puesto, y por muy estúpido que parezca, me gustaba la idea de que mi marido me dijese algo así de nuevo.

Ahora ya no me parece buena idea llevarlo. De hecho, preferiría no ir disfrazada en absoluto, pero no estaría bien por mi parte después de saber que todos nuestros invitados vendrán disfrazados.

Una vez que los tres niños están ataviados con sus disfraces, encuentro el disfraz de Pocahontas que utilicé hace unos años por Acción de Gracias y me lo pongo.

* * *

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas mientras yo ultimo unos cuantos preparativos de la fiesta, lo último que espero es encontrarme a Castle con un cachorro de Sharpei en los brazos.

En cuanto Lily lo ve corre directamente hacia él con su vestido de princesa, encantada con su regalo. Abraza a Castle completamente feliz y después ella y sus hermanos no tienen ojos para nadie más que para Calcetines.

¿Así es como Castle pretende ganarse la confianza y el cariño de sus hijos? Definitivamente, regalarles un perro no ha sido una buena idea. Y no haberme consultado antes de hacerlo ha sido todavía peor.

En cuanto él capta mi mirada de enfado se acerca a mí y yo me cruzo de brazos.

-¡¿Un perro?! – Pregunto, molesta.

Él se encoge de hombros antes de contestar con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Pensé que Lily estaría celosa si Jake y Reece recibían regalos y ella no, así que…

-¿Y no había nada mejor que regalarle que un perro?

-Vamos… ¡A ellos les encanta! – Dice, volviéndose para ver cómo los tres juegan y persiguen al cachorro.

-No podemos tener un perro. No… - Suspiro, exasperada antes de continuar. – ¿Cómo vamos a hacernos cargo de él?

-Solo hay que sacarlo de paseo un par de veces al día – Contesta, sonriendo después de escuchar la risa de Lily después de que Calcetines se acurruque contra su pecho.

Esto no es bueno… Lily se encariñará con él y definitivamente no podemos tener un perro.

La sonrisa de Castle y el hecho de que no vea nada malo en lo que ha hecho me enervan todavía más.

-¿Y dime, te vas a ocupar tú de sacarlo dos veces al día?

-Claro, puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

-Por supuesto, igual que puedes hacerte cargo de nuestros tres hijos – Respondo casi sin darme cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo.

En el momento en que veo la dura mirada que me dedica Castle, sé que he metido la pata con ese comentario. Pero continúo lo suficientemente enfadada como para no disculparme o sentirme culpable por ello.

Él va a decir algo justo en el momento en que los primeros invitados tocan el timbre.

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jake y Reece transcurre tranquila, al menos para el resto de invitados, que disfrutan charlando y riendo ajenos a la tensión existente entre Castle y yo, que apenas nos hemos dedicado un par de palabras forzadas desde que empezaron a llegar nuestros familiares y amigos.

Me acerco a la cocina a por un refresco y desde allí observo que Lily y los hijos de Ryan juegan con el cachorro, mientras que los gemelos están sentados con Alexis y Hailey entretenidos con el envoltorio de uno de sus regalos.

Me sobresalto cuando una mano rodea mi antebrazo. Conozco esa mano, reconozco su tacto sobre mi piel y el efecto que tantas otras veces ha provocado en mí cuerpo, erizándolo con su contacto. Esta vez, sin embargo, hace que todo mi cuerpo se tense.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Susurra cerca de mi oreja.

Evito mirarlo a él y, por el contrario, echo un vistazo a nuestros invitados. Todos ellos parecen distraídos y ninguno nos está prestando atención a nosotros.

-No voy a permitir que volvamos a lo mismo, Kate. – Continúa él subiendo un poco el tono de voz para que le preste atención. – Te dije que había cambiado y…

-Y no lo has hecho – Me giro hacia él y enfrento su mirada.

-¿Yo no…? – Suspira antes de continuar. – Hablé con tu padre, llevo día sin probar nada de alcohol y…

-¡No es suficiente! – Yo también alzo un poco la voz sin ser consciente de ello.

-Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer, Kate. – Dice, acercándose todavía más a mí.

-Castle, este… no es el momento – Murmuro, consciente de que el grupo en el que estaban hablando Espo, Ryan, Lanie y Jenny ahora nos miran y que uno de nuestros hijos ha comenzado a llorar.

Intento zafarme de su agarre pero él me sujeta con más fuerza.

-Kate, necesito saber. ¿Dime qué quieres que haga?

-Castle…

-Vamos, Kate…

-¡Ahora no, Castle!

De pronto soy consciente del silencio que nos rodea, a excepción del llanto de Jake. Miro a mi alrededor y compruebo que todos nuestros amigos y familiares nos observan atentamente.

Castle suelta mi muñeca también en ese momento, consciente al igual que yo de que las miradas de todos están puestas sobre nosotros.

Martha es la primera en reaccionar. Con su disfraz de Cruela se acerca a nosotros. Nos mira con dureza a ambos, sin necesidad de demostrar su enfado, y murmura a Rick que la acompañe. Los dos desaparecen segundos después tras la puerta de su despacho.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar al resto de invitados veo cómo rápidamente intentan retomar las conversaciones en las que estaban sumidos antes de nuestra pelea. Todos excepto Lanie, que no duda en acercarse a mí con preocupación.

-Cielo… ¿estás bien?

-Ahora no, Lanie… - Susurro con escozor en los ojos, antes de acercarme a Jake (que continua llorando) y desaparecer con él en nuestro dormitorio.

* * *

No sé cuántos minutos transcurren exactamente conmigo parada en mitad del dormitorio hasta que Jake comienza a revolverse incómodo en mis brazos. Le coloco su chupete haciendo que se calme un poco y lo llevo hasta el improvisado cambiador que tenemos en nuestro dormitorio.

Me doy la vuelta cuando la puerta se abre a mis espaldas y me encuentro de nuevo con la dura mirada de Martha.

-Lo que ha pasado ahí fuera es inconcebible.

No digo nada. Sé que tiene razón, no deberíamos haber discutido delante de nuestros amigos e hijos.

-Necesitáis solucionar vuestros problemas cuanto antes, Katherine. Los dos sois adultos y por el bien de vuestros hijos…

Jake suelta el chupete en ese momento y comienza a llorar de nuevo, reclamando atención, así que me giro hacia él dándole la espalda a Martha.

Cuando intento desabrochar el pantalón de mi bebé para cambiarle el pañal, veo que estoy temblando. Inhalo profundamente intentando cargame de aire cuando Martha se acerca a mí.

-Lo haré yo. – Dice en un tono mucho más tranquilo tras colocar su mano en mi hombro y sonreírme levemente.

Asiento y me hago a un lado, dejando que sea ella quien cambie el pañal de Jake.

El nudo de mi garganta se afloja un poco y una lágrima silenciosa resbala por mi mejilla.

-Yo me quedaré con Calcetines – Dice de pronto.

-Martha, yo… - Realmente no sé qué decir. Si ella se quedara con el perro le estaría eternamente agradecida. De esta manera Lily no tendría que renunciar completamente a su nuevo amigo y tampoco tendríamos que preocuparnos por encontrarle una nueva familia.

-No necesitas decir nada, hace tiempo que me estaba planteando tener una mascota y este es el momento perfecto. Además, Alexis acaba de decirme que quiere hacerse cargo del cachorro conmigo.

-Gracias, Martha. – Digo con sinceridad.

-Pero tú y Richard necesitáis resolver vuestros problemas. Mi hijo me ha contado que últimamente no ha estado comportándose como debería…

Hace una pausa y yo me pregunto si Rick le ha contado toda la verdad o ha decidido omitir ciertas partes. Pero como sea, lo que le haya contado sobre lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente es su decisión, así que me mantengo en silencio hasta que ella continua.

-También ha dicho que va a intentar solucionar eso y que va a intentar conquistarte de nuevo – Termina de abotonar el pañal de Jake y yo lo cojo en brazos. – La pregunta, Katherine, es si tú estás dispuesta a que te conquiste otra vez.

Cierro los ojos por un par de segundos mientras mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que quiero… Pero no es tan fácil, Martha.

-Claro que no, os llevará algún tiempo recuperar la normalidad, si es que las cosas algún día vuelven a ser igual que antes. Pero déjame decirte lo mismo que le he dicho a mi hijo, Katherine.

Mi suegra coloca sus manos sobre mis brazos, donde Jake juguetea con su chupete y balbucea alguna palabra ininteligible.

-Nunca he visto dos personas que se quieran tanto como lo hacéis vosotros, ni que hayan superado tantas cosas como lo habéis hecho vosotros dos juntos, llegando a formar una familia preciosa. Si no sabes qué hacer, escucha a tu corazón, él te dirá si de verdad quieres darle una oportunidad o terminar aquí y seguir `por diferentes caminos.

Asiento, emocionada, y dejándome abrazar por Martha y los pequeños bracitos de Jake que imita el gesto de su abuela.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Después de la charla con mi madre y ver como desaparece con Kate, vigilo que Reece y Lily están tranquilamente y ajenos a todo jugando con el perro y los hijos de Kevin. Aprovecho y desaparezco en la cocina buscando algo para beber.

No soy alcohólico, no lo soy, no tengo la necesidad de beber a todas horas pero ahora me apetece un vaso de whisky como cuando los he compartido con Kate después de un caso al igual que una copa de vino… Es algo tan nuestro como el tomarnos un café en la mañana.

-¿Buscas Whisky en una fiesta infantil, Richard?

Escucho la voz de mi suegro a mi espalda y me giro para mirarle. Se acerca a mí y se pone a mi lado. Por dios, ya he tenido suficiente con la charla con mi madre… Como para enfrentarme al padre de Kate. Lo que tengo claro es que si al final Kate y yo no arreglamos nuestro matrimonio, mi madre no me volverá a hablar en la vida.

-No es lo que parece…

-Lo sé, no te estoy juzgando.- Alza las manos - Ya hemos hablado de esto… No destrozarás tu vida o la de mi hija como hice yo…Ya lo sé.

Yo asiento. Suspiro.

-Ya sabes no hace falta que defienda a Katie… Ella tiene un arma - sonríe y provoca que me ría.

-No sabes…

-¿Lo duras que pueden ser las mujeres? - Sonríe.

-No lo digo por Kate - Replico.

-Lo sé, he visto a tu madre abroncarte como si tuvieras quince años más de una vez…- Dice -Martha tiene un carácter… Es una pena que no le guste el baseball…

Yo hago una mueca. Espero que Jim no se refiera a mi madre en esos términos…

-Bueno, Lil hace que le guste un poco más…- Carraspeo incómodo y termino por servirme un vaso de Sprite y doy un trago.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que… - Jim hace una pausa - Ya hemos hablado estas semanas de tus problemas pero hay una cosa que no te he dicho…- Yo le miro confuso - Si necesitas…Algún consejo… de Padre a hijo...

Yo trago saliva con esfuerzo y alzo las cejas.

-Yo te considero como tal, Richard. Y puedo ofrecerte los consejos que quieras, sobre todo, de padre a padre…

Los dos asentimos y sonreímos. Era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento, alguien que se olvide por un momento de las discusiones que he tenido con Kate y me hable desde otro punto de vista…

-Cuando Johanna se quedó embarazada… Yo quería un chico… En mi familia la gran mayoría éramos hombres…Yo no sabía mucho de mujeres…- Creo que deja un "a diferencia de ti" implícito en la frase, pero no digo nada. - Me costó tres años conseguir una cita con mi mujer.

-Somos dos.

Ambos sonreímos.

-Pensaba que le enseñaría a jugar a Baseball… Cosa que hice con mi hija… No hay diferencia, pero creía que me sería más fácil tratar con un chico… - Él da un trago a su bebida. - Cuando me pusieron en brazos a Katie… ¡Dios mío! Tenía tanto miedo… Y a la vez…

-Lo sé - digo recordando lo que fue para mí que me pusieran a Alexis o a Lily. No fue diferente con Jake o Reece - Es un amor incondicional… Nunca sientes nada igual que lo que sientes por tus hijos y descubrí que con mis chicos es lo mismo… La primera vez que los vi… ¡Uff!

Jim asiente con una sonrisa.

-Pero si tienes dudas… No estás solo… Jake y Reece te tienen a ti, a mí, a sus tíos… Estoy seguro que no les irá nada mal.

No puedo evitarlo y aunque mi suegro y yo no hemos ido más allá de estrecharnos la mano o apretarnos el hombro, le doy un abrazo justo cuando Beckett sale de la habitación en compañía de mi madre.

Yo me separo y volvemos a hablar de cualquier cosa…

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

Cuando regresamos al salón, el resto de invitados hacen como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, puede que incluso Rick se haya disculpado con todos ellos.

Me tranquiliza saber que Lanie no está enfada por haber sido grosera con ella antes, cuando me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Las últimas personas en irse son Martha, Alexis y Hailey, llevándose a Calcetines con ellas. Lily abraza al cachorro antes de que se vaya y Alexis le promete que mañana irán a pasearlo juntas por el parque.

Con la ilusión de ése paseo, Lily regresa al salón emocionada y comienza a jugar con alguno de los regalos que también han traído para ella.

Rick comienza a recoger los vasos y platos de cartón que han quedado por el salón, así que decido ayudarle. Desde que Martha habló con nosotros la tensión ha disminuido un poco, aunque no hemos cruzado ninguna palabra desde entonces.

Me agacho para coger unas servilletas del suelo y cuando vuelvo a ponerme en pie estiro todos los músculos de mi cuerpo.

Alzo la cabeza cuando él se aclara la garganta de manera intencionada.

-Deja eso. – Me pide, señalando los envases y servilletas que tengo en la mano. – Yo me encargo.

Nos miramos por un par de segundos hasta que yo le hago caso. Asiento y me marcho a darme una ducha.

Todavía tenemos una importante conversación pendiente. Pero eso será probablemente cuando los niños estén dormidos.

* * *

El agua caliente que cae sobre mi cabeza me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas, al mismo tiempo que relaja todos los músculos de mi cuerpo.

No debería haber sido tan dura con Castle antes. Estaba demasiado molesta porque él no hubiese llegado a tiempo como prometió, y después por lo del perro…, pero es cierto que él ha estado esforzándose por cambiar las cosas últimamente.

Cierro el grifo y salgo de la ducha tras escurrir un poco mi pelo.

No es tan sencillo. Yo necesito más tiempo, y él necesita esforzarse un poco más, pero…

Acabo de poner un pie sobre fuera de la ducha cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abre y aparece Castle.

-¡Castle! – Me quejo, mientras cierra la puerta tras él.

Intento taparme inútilmente y busco con la mirada la toalla. Está demasiado lejos de mí, y demasiado cerca de él.

-¿Puedes…? – Murmuro, señalando la toalla.

Si esto es lo que él considera que significa darme tiempo, tal vez debería aclararle las ideas.

Él me pasa inmediatamente la toalla, mientras siento su mirada en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, no me mira de un modo irrespetuoso, sino que lo hace de una manera que me hace volverme a sentir deseada por él. Deseada de verdad, no solo de la manera sexy en que él me veía llevando el disfraz de Lara Croft.

Me coloco la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y entonces lo miro, sin saber qué está haciendo aquí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Me cruzo de brazos, no puede simplemente venir aquí y…

Se acerca a mí y me besa. No es un beso lento, ni delicado. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, a excepción de las chispas que lanzaron nuestras miradas al cruzarse tan solo un segundo antes. Sus labios se colocan sobre los míos con insistencia, devorándolos, con una pasión incontrolable que yo no puedo más que devolverle. Su lengua se mueve dentro de mi boca, recorriendo todos los rincones de memoria. Hasta que poco a poco va separándose de mí.

No es hasta un rato después que yo abro los ojos y él seca mis lágrimas con sus pulgares de la manera cariñosa que tanto había echado de menos en él.

-Lo siento. – Susurra. – Lo siento tanto…

-Yo también lo siento. – Digo, sintiéndolo tan cerca.

Coloca un dedo en mis labios, callándome y negando con la cabeza, y después me da un cálido beso en la frente.

-Te conquistaré otra vez, Kate.


	26. Chapter 26

_**¡Sorpresa! Tenemos nueva actualización! :) Queríamos actualizar una última vez antes de que acabe 2016... Como siempre muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, reviews y feedback que nos dais (incluido en twitter) ¡Se agradece muchisimo y alimentan las ganas de escribir!**_

 _ **Intentaremos como siempre actualizar el lunes (Ya lo hemos dejado como el dia de actualizar xD) Si no consiguieramos llegar a tener el capítulo ya sería el siguiente lunes!**_

 _ **Lo dicho: Feliz comienzo de año para todo el mundo!**_

 _ **S &R**_

* * *

 _ **20 de Noviembre de 2021**_

 _ **Kate**_

Una pequeña sonrisa se instala en mi rostro tras escuchar las voces y risas de Castle y los niños provenientes de la cocina. Juraría que anoche conecté el intercomunicador de los bebés, pero esta mañana no los he escuchado despertarse, ni siquiera Lily ha venido a saltar a mi cama como hace normalmente.

Levanto la cabeza para comprobar la hora. Son casi las 10:00 am, pero es sábado, lo que significa que puedo quedarme allí recostada un rato más.

Me estiro entre las sábanas y es entonces cuando descubro la rosa que descansa en mi mesilla de noche.

-Castle… - Susurro para mí misma, antes de sentarme sobre la cama y coger la flor para acercármela a la nariz y sentir su aroma.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me regalaba una rosa, que el hecho de que lo haya hecho justo ahora, junto al cosquillo que se ha instalado en mi vientre al pensar que ha estado aquí mientras yo dormía, me abruman. Me encanta que lo haya hecho, pero no estoy segura del significado que se esconde tras esta rosa y lo cierto es que me da miedo averiguarlo.

Las cosas finalmente vuelven a estar bien entre nosotros. Llevamos unas semanas sin discutir por nada y durante este tiempo él se ha implicado a tope con los niños y también conmigo. Tiene este tipo de detalles como el de la rosa, o pequeños besos que me quitan el aliento, pero todavía no hemos tenido un acercamiento más íntimo.

Y quizá ése sea el problema.

Es cierto que soy yo quien todavía no ha derrumbado por completo este muro que construí a mi alrededor cuando Castle me hirió de este modo, y que todavía no he dejado que vuelva a dormir en nuestra cama. En realidad él todavía se está quedando en el hotel a pesar de que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros. Ni siquiera me he atrevido a pedirle que se quede en casa. Pero temo que cuando lo haga, que cuando por fin me atreva a quitar la última piedra del muro, las cosas se tuerzan de nuevo.

Suspiro antes de volver a dejar la rosa sobre la mesilla y me levanto de la cama, colocándome la bata de seda por encima de los shorts y la camiseta que he utilizado para dormir.

Cuando salgo de la habitación y veo a Castle con Reece en brazos, a Jake sentado en su trona con la cara manchada de chocolate y a Lily en uno de los taburetes riendo por una de las bromas de su padre, no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de todos ellos. Me encanta que Castle se esté implicando de verdad con ellos, y verlos tan felices a los cuatro juntos es lo único que necesito.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

Mancho la nariz de Reece con un poco de chocolate y Lily se echa a reír. Su risa es tan contagiosa y tan sincera que yo tampoco puedo evitar reír con ella. Haber salido tan pronto del hotel para venir a desayunar con ellos, como vengo haciendo estas últimas semanas, está siendo maravilloso.

Cuando Lily se ha despertado esta mañana ha bajado las escaleras de puntillas (dirigiéndose al dormitorio para despertar a Kate) pero entonces me ha visto allí en medio del salón y ha venido corriendo a mis brazos, pidiéndome después una _chocotilla_. He sido incapaz de decirle que no. Sus ojos se han iluminado cuando le he dicho que además le prepararíamos un desayuno sorpresa a Kate. Y ahora, con ese moño que le he hecho y los mechones sueltos que se le han ido saliendo desde entonces, se parece tanto a Kate que soy incapaz de apartar la vista de ella.

No puedo creer que hace apenas un mes fuese tan estúpido de haberme apartado de todos ellos, y que ahora sean precisamente ellos mismos los que me demuestren las razones para permanecer aquí. Sin rencores, sin reproches…

Con Kate está siendo algo más complicado. No es fácil volver a conquistarla, después de haberme alejado así como lo hice (nunca lo fue desde un principio), pero estoy seguro de que poco a poco los dos estamos llegando al mismo punto.

Me doy la vuelta y allí está, observándonos con una sonrisa. Cuando se da cuenta de que la he visto, se acerca a nosotros. Me encanta verla así de relajada y espero que me deje pasar todos los días que nos quedan juntos, porque no creo que tuviese la fuerza para sobrevivir sin verla así cada mañana.: despeinada, descalza, con sus shorts y esa camiseta rosa, y su bata de seda blanca entreabierta y cubriéndole hasta los muslos. Está simplemente preciosa.

-¡Mamiii!

Lily grita al verla y la retiene a su lado durante unos segundos que yo aprovecho para dejar a Reece en su trona, junto a Jake.

-Íbamos a llevarte el desayuno a la cama, mami. – Dice mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Ah, sí? – Ella pregunta, buscándome con la mirada.

-Así es, - respondo yo, guiñándole un ojo a nuestra pequeña. – Estábamos preparando la especialidad de la casa, ¿verdad, Lily?

-¡Chocotillas! – Grita después de asentir repetidamente.

Kate hace una mueca y Lily y yo nos reímos. Aunque antes Kate pensaba que las _chocotillas_ estaban asquerosas, lo cierto es que no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a ellas y ahora le encantan, aunque todavía a veces intente negarlo.

Cuando Kate se acerca a la encimera a por su taza de café yo aprovecho para acercarme a ella, rodearla por la cintura y robarle un beso en los labios.

-¿Te ha gustado la rosa? – Pregunto con la voz ronca antes de besarla de nuevo.

Siento cómo se tensa en mis brazos cuando menciono lo de la rosa, o puede que sea por haber intensificado el beso, así que me aparto unos centímetros devolviéndole su espacio.

-Sí, es… - Murmura, mientras se retira un mechón de la cara – Gracias.

-Estás preciosa esta mañana, Kate. – Se lo digo porque no puedo evitarlo. Realmente está guapísima.

Ella se sonroja y evita mirarme a los ojos. Debería parar, probablemente son demasiados cumplidos en una mañana, además tengo que decirle algo.

-¿Recuerdas la entrevista que te mencioné para el programa de Charlotte?

Kate asiente al mismo tiempo que agarra su taza, y después da un sorbo al café.

-La han cambiado para hoy, un invitado les ha fallado así que… - Dejo la frase a medias al ver su cara de circunstancia. – Pero si crees que es muy precipitado…

-No. – Me corta ella, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi pecho. – Está bien, es tu trabajo Castle.

Yo asiento y ella lo hace también, esta vez con una sonrisa. Asistir a esta entrevista no es solamente parte de mi trabajo para promocionar mi libro, sino que es mi primera aparición pública después de todo lo ocurrido.

La prensa se ha estado haciendo eco de este bache en nuestra relación y aunque estas últimas semanas han estado más calmados, no tengo ninguna duda de que en el plató de televisión aprovecharán la menor oportunidad para sacar el tema.

Si tengo que hacer esto público, tengo que hacerlo bien.

-¿Tendrás el televisor encendido? – Pregunto de pronto, cogiéndole por sorpresa.

-Eh… Yo…

-Hazlo – Le digo con una sonrisa, antes de regresar junto a nuestros hijos.

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

Estoy terminando de secar las dos jarras de plástico para el agua de Jake y Reece cuando de pronto escucho a Charlotte, la presentadora del programa de la televisión, anunciar el nombre de Castle, justo antes de que la audiencia rompa en aplausos.

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me aproximo rápidamente hasta el salón. Subo el volumen del televisor, lo justo para no despertar a ninguno de nuestros hijos, especialmente a Lily que se ha quedado dormida en el sofá.

Sonrío al ver a Castle allí. Se ha puesto un traje y debajo de éste sobresale la camisa azul que tanto conjunta con sus ojos. Desde el suelo de nuestro salón puedo ver todo el maquillaje que le han puesto, aunque sea imperceptible para algunas personas (la maquilladora ha hecho bien su trabajo), yo conozco su cara a la perfección.

Le indican que tome asiento y se sienta en un sofá doble junto a la presentadora, quien no duda en aproximarse todavía más a él.

Castle sonríe, pero no lo hace de verdad. Su sonrisa no es una sonrisa falsa, pero tampoco es la misma que utiliza cuando está en casa con nosotros. Ni siquiera se parece a la sonrisa que ha utilizado esta mañana cuando me ha encontrado observándolos con el desayuno.

Comienzan a hablar de la promoción de su libro mientras yo escucho atentamente la conversación. Es otra de las cosas en las que él ha vuelto a implicarse: su libro, la promoción del mismo, la editorial…

Ruedo los ojos cuando la presentadora coge del brazo a mi marido y lo llama _Rick_.

-Hemos escuchado algunos rumores… y a nuestra audiencia le gustaría saber si personalmente también te está yendo tan bien como en lo profesional.

- _A nuestra audiencia_ – Murmuro yo después de soltar un suspiro.

Sin embargo, a Castle no parece molestarle la pregunta.

-Haciendo alusión a esos rumores, solo puedo decir que a veces no somos conscientes de lo afortunados que somos hasta que estamos a punto de perder lo que más amamos y…

-¿Entonces, es cierto? ¿Estáis tú y la candidata al Senado Katherine Beckett en trámites del divorcio?

-No, eso no… - Intenta hablar antes de que la presentadora lo interrumpa de nuevo.

-Dentro de unos días es Acción de Gracias, ¿vas a pasarlo acompañado de alguien más, _Rick_?

Estoy a punto de maldecir a la presentadora, e incluso a Castle, cuando él se hace con las riendas de la conversación.

-Voy a pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con mi maravillosa mujer y mis cuatro hijos, además de otros miembros de nuestra familia, no podría imaginármelo de otro modo. Además, Charlotte, agradezco que hayas sacado el tema, porque son días para dar las gracias por lo que tenemos y yo doy gracias a Kate, por quererme cada día, y por la maravillosa familia que me ha dado.

Tras estas palabras, Rick guiña un ojo a la cámara y el público estalla en aplausos mientras yo comienzo a llorar como una magdalena.

* * *

 **21 de Noviembre 2021**

 _ **Castle**_

-Gracias-me dice Kate detrás mío, mientras cómo puede guía a nuestra hija, que camina completamente dormida, aferrada a su madre.

Yo le hago un gesto quitándole importancia mientras cargo en brazos con los dos niños, también completamente dormidos, sus espadas láser aferradas en sus manos y mi chaqueta colgada del hombro que termina por caer al suelo. No me preocupo en recogerla y sigo el camino a su habitación.

Consigo dejarlos en sus cunas sin siquiera molestarme en desvestirlos, tan sólo quitándoles el abrigo. Están demasiado dormidos y cómodos como para que se despierten ahora por ponerles el pijama. No puedo evitar quedarme un rato mirando como descansan y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Jake tiene la misma postura que Kate cuando duerme y hace los mismos ruiditos.

Un buen rato después, regreso al salón y recojo la chaqueta del suelo encontrándome a Kate sentada en el sofá con un vaso en la mano.

Rápidamente se levanta y se acerca a mí.

-¿Quieres…Quieres tomar algo?-me pregunta-¿Un café?

Yo noto su nerviosismo y niego moviendo mi mano en un gesto pero acompañado de una sonrisa.

Ella asiente y no sabe que decir. Probablemente piensa que me he ofrecido a acompañarla aquí para tentar a mi suerte y ver si puedo quedarme en mi cama… Pero no. He subido por que quería besar a mis hijos (Y por supuesto a ella) antes de dormir y porque obviamente Beckett no podría con los tres dormidos.

Hemos pasado la tarde primero en el mercadillo Navideño que siempre empieza a principios de Noviembre de Union Square y luego en el de Bryant Park. Allí Lily y yo hemos intentado patinar mientras sus hermanos y Kate nos animaban.

Hemos acabado agotados. Felices… Pero agotados… Y tal vez eso tuerza los planes que tengo para mañana con Kate…

Suspiro.

-Hace frío ¿Eh?-me comenta mi mujer, mirando a fuera, haciendo que deje de pensar.

Yo asiento.

-He conseguido quitarles las espadas-comento sonriendo.

Ella sonríe.

Jake se había antojado esta tarde, después de hacer el ridículo patinando mientras ellos miraban con una espada laser que ha visto en una tienda en la quinta avenida. Por supuesto, en cuanto Jake la ha conseguido ha sido el turno de Reece de querer quitársela, por lo que tuvimos que comprar otra igual y durante el resto de la tarde era imposible que las soltaran.

-Mañana las reclamaran…

-Si…Hablando de eso…

-¿Quieres…?-ella me pregunta sin terminar la frase pero noto demasiada inseguridad para aceptar. La comprendo, en el fondo estoy igual.

-No… No…

Su cara se torna en una mueca de decepción y yo me maldigo por dentro. Agarro su mano por suerte sin reticencia por parte de ella y con mi pulgar acaricio el dorso suavemente sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella.

-Me muero por quedarme toda la noche y dormir contigo Kate. Me muero por besarte…-digo mientras sigo acariciando, recordando como hace años, cuando empezamos a salir y era un secreto mi forma de besarla en público había sido esa: acariciarle la mano- Me muero por hacerte el amor…-Ella se muerde el labio- Pero está bien que vayamos así… No quiero equivocarme…-nervioso casi tartamudeo e intento hacerle comprender lo que pienso-No es que crea…Que vayamos a hacerlo pero… Dios… Sólo quiero… Disfrutar de esto, tu y yo a solas… Y yo demostrándote que vale la pena intentarlo.

Ella asiente. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y yo lentamente me acerco para acariciar esta vez sus labios con los míos propios en una tierna demostración de cuanto la amo.

Me separo y le sonrío.

-Entonces…

-Sí, esto…Lo que te quería decir es que…He hablado con tu padre.

Ella enarca una ceja sin comprender a donde quiero ir a parar con este comentario.

-Quería…Quiero una cita.

-mmm ¿Vale?-me contesta.

-Sí, es que…Bueno hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario…

-Y tuvimos una cena y una fiesta de cumpleaños…

-Infantil-termino yo. Cómo el cumpleaños de Kate coincidía con el de nuestra hija, celebramos el de Lily con sus amiguitos y luego nos fuimos con ella y sus hermanos al zoo… Algo familiar, pero no algo íntimo para los dos. Así como para nuestro aniversario semanas atrás, decidimos celebrarlo con la familia en una cena que decidimos organizar los dos en el último momento.

-Castle… A mí me encantó…

-Si… Y a mí, pero quiero…Quiero algo para nosotros y quería sorprenderte, así que tu padre dice que no puede quedarse con los niños mañana…

-¿Entonces?

-Una niñera. Juliet. Es de confianza y tiene edad suficiente además de experiencia… Es la sobrina de una de las editoras que trabajan en mi editorial. Podríamos probar… A ver si funciona y si alguna otra vez por lo que sea la necesitamos sería practico-digo atropelladamente.

Ella abre la boca varias veces y la cierra… Creo que al menos si la he sorprendido.

-Kate…

Ella sigue sin decir nada.

-Oye…Si no quieres-me rasco la cabeza nervioso, temiendo que ella me rechace pero pronto me veo sorprendido con su dedo índice sobre mis labios impidiendo que siga hablando.

-¿A qué hora me recoges mañana?

Yo sonrío y hago el amago de morderle el dedo pero rápidamente lo aparta y lo substituye por sus labios.

Nos damos unos cuantos besos rápidos, cortos, unos besos que si siguen así serán más que sólo eso…Besos cariñosos y finalmente y poniéndome mi abrigo después de haberlo recogido hace un rato, me lo pongo y me marcho con la ilusión de un adolescente ante su primera cita con la chica que le gusta.

* * *

 **22 de Noviembre 2021**

 _ **Kate**_

Lo último que esperaba era esto. Durante la noche y desde que cerré la puerta después de despedirme de Rick y quedarme con cara de boba no había hecho más que pensar donde me llevaría en nuestra cita.

Rick siempre ha sido detallista… (Ahora más después de todo) Y siempre ha tenido ideas originales… Pero no esperaba esto.

Cuando él ha llegado a recogerme, los niños llevan un buen rato entretenidos con Juliet. He estado hablando con ella y la verdad que es muy maja… Lily está encantada y le está enseñando todas sus muñecas y yo estaba nerviosísima esperando que mi cita llegara.

-¿Así voy bien?-le he preguntado.

Claro, siendo sorpresa, no sabía que ponerme y me he decidido por algo informal ya que eso me había aconsejado él después de preguntarle mediante un mensaje.

El asiente y cuando me doy la vuelta para buscar mi abrigo, siento su mirada en la parte donde más se ciñen mis vaqueros: mis piernas y sobre todo mi trasero.

No le digo nada pero me encanta que Rick vuelva a ser el Rick de siempre con esas miradas que me dedica.

No tenía ni idea de que acabaríamos aquí pero he empezado a hacerme a la idea cuando la línea Q del metro seguía su recorrido hasta el final y nosotros como dos simples enamorados disfrutando del momento e ignorando a esas personas que podían reconocernos, compartíamos auriculares escuchando música e incluso hemos cantado cuando el vagón se ha quedado vacío.

-No pensaba en esto-comento, agarrada a su mano mientras paseamos.

-Yo esperaba que hiciera menos frío-me dice ataviado con un gorro que se ha comprado en una tienda. El paseo marítimo de Coney Island está prácticamente vacío, debido al temporal.

Sonrío y me pego más a él mientras seguimos paseando hasta llegar a la entrada del Luna Park y sortear las pocas familias con niños que pasan el día en el parque de atracciones.

Salimos por la otra puerta y regresamos al paseo marítimo para ir a comer a Ruby's Bar&Grill que es donde siempre comemos pero descubrimos que han cerrado unos días asuntos personales así que finalmente, Rick se acerca al puestecito de Nathan's y compra dos hot dogs.

Tirita mientras nos sentamos en una mesa para comérnoslo. Yo me quedo pensativa durante un rato hasta que un perro que pasea por allí me hace soltar una risotada.

-¿Qué te ríes?

-¿Cómo crees que estará Calcetines?-pregunto.

-A saber…-contesta él- Espero que mi madre no lo haya matado o algo así…

Yo le tiro una servilleta.

-¿Qué? ¿La crees capaz de cuidar un perro y no desesperarse si éste le mordisquea unos zapatos?

Yo asiento. Tiene razón…Fue extraño que Martha se quedara al perro… Pero en realidad, fue un alivio para mi y probablemente ella tiene ayuda con Alexis y Hailey.

-Aun no me has dicho que te pareció la entrevista-me comenta como si nada.

Yo le miro emocionada.

-Me encantó. Tienes un don para hablarle a la cámara y hacer cosas como esas…

Él sonríe pero pronto una mueca aparece en su rostro y se queda pensativo. Me deja preocupada.

-Sabes…Yo…Tenía otra idea de esto.-me dice una vez ha terminado de comer, cabreado consigo mismo.

-Pero yo lo estoy pasando bien…

-Sí, pero tenía que ser perfecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi idea era que hoy fuera un buen día de otoño…Uno que no llegara a bajar a menos dos grados de temperatura-aprieta sus manos frías con las mías y hago una mueca-Estoy seguro que si sigue así nevara-se queja-¿Sabes cuánto hace que no nieva en noviembre?

Yo asiento con una sonrisa.

-No te rías. En serio…Tenía que ser… Perfecto…Kate, nosotros hemos venido aquí solos antes de tener a los niños y nos hemos divertido y en Six Flags…Dios si a alguien le gusta las montañas rusas como a mi es a ti… Y hoy…El Cyclonne está cerrado por el temporal…La Noria…Seguro que si me subo ahora vomito.

-Oh vamos…-le acaricio la cara intentando que se le pase el enfado-A mí me gusta…He podido olvidarme un rato de pañales y papillas…Adoro a mis hijos-alzo las manos-Pero a veces necesito desconectar ¡Y estoy en vaqueros y deportivas! Mis pies agradecen que no lleve tacones...

Él sonríe.

-Podríamos hacerlo más veces…

-¿Venir aquí?

-O donde sea. Con tacones o sin ellos-me sonríe- Podríamos hacerlo al menos una vez al mes…Solo nosotros… ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece un plan perfecto-le doy un beso en los labios, que están fríos- Lo haremos. Una vez al mes…Sólo nosotros dos-le guiño un ojo.

Un rato después, Rick sigue murmurando y medio enfurruñado.

-Al final, nunca sale bien algo que planeo…

-Bueno…No es para tanto…

-¡Había planeado pedirte matrimonio en lo más alto de la Noria!

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

Él hace una mueca y me enseña una cajita que llevaba en un bolsillo. De ella saca un anillo.

-Quería conquistarte de nuevo…Quería que fuera perfecto…Me había imaginado una pedida así, sorprenderte, comer en nuestro restaurante, hacer manitas en la cutre atracción de miedo…-yo no puedo evitar reír-comer algodón de azúcar y palomitas…Conseguirte algún peluche como los novios adolescentes…-Ahora suelto una carcajada y lo atraigo hacia mí para volver a besarlo.-Pasear por la playa…

-Nuestra boda fue perfecta…Aunque me casaría mil veces contigo.

Él me desliza el anillo, aunque por suerte no parece de compromiso.

-Pero…No hace falta decirte que… Ya estamos casados.

Él asiente.

-Aun estamos a tiempo de pasear por la playa…

-Hace frío.

-No hace mucho menos que el día del funeral de mi madre-susurro-Y ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él asiente.

-Incluso en el peor día…Puede haber felicidad.

Yo sonrío y después de besarle una vez más volvemos a caminar, ahora mucho más tranquilos y relajados, sobre todo él.

Al final del día, la cita no ha salido tan mal como Rick pensaba. Hemos disfrutado de un par de atracciones y nos hemos reído y besado mucho… En ocasiones, hemos tenido que frenarnos porque…De seguir así, habríamos acabado cometiendo alguna locura en algún rincón oscuro de alguna atracción, probablemente la de terror. Puedo intuir que él se muere de ganas tanto como yo.

Cuando hemos llegado a casa, nos hemos encontrado con los niños en pijama y dormidos en el sofá. Después de hablar con Juliet y que se marchara, Rick se ha encargado de llevarlos a la cama.

-Lily se había despertado-me informa-Me ha preguntado donde hemos estado y no sabía que decirle… Al final se ha puesto a explicarme que ha hecho con Juliet durante el día…

Yo asiento.

-Rick…

-Me marcho-dice a la vez que yo suelto un-¿Te quieres quedar?

Los dos nos miramos entre confundidos y sin comprendernos a la vez que siendo conscientes de los pros y los contras de lo que acabamos de decir.

-Me encantaría-me contesta esta vez cuando yo digo un-Si, entiendo que te vayas.

Ambos hacemos una mueca y soltamos el aire.

-Kate…Me muero por ti-me dice esta vez sin que yo diga nada.

Pero en sus ojos puedo ver el temor de meter la pata y aunque su reacción física cuando le beso o le acaricio demasiado es evidente para mi (yo estoy igual) le comprendo.

-Yo también me muero y quiero…

-Y yo-no me deja terminar interrumpiéndome-Pero… ¿Y si esperamos?

-Para…-yo me sonrojo-.

-Si…-carraspea-Tengo…una sorpresa. Es evidente que te he conquistado de nuevo…

Yo enarco una ceja y le golpeo el brazo riéndonos.

-Toma- Me entrega un sobre. Lo abro, nerviosa y encuentro varios billetes de avión y unas reservas de un hotel para 4 días. De miércoles por la tarde a Sábado por la tarde…La semana de acción de gracias.

-¿Hawaii?

Rick asiente.

-Los niños, Alexis y Hailey, nuestros padres y nosotros… ¿Qué opinas?

Yo no sé qué decir, realmente me ha sorprendido. Cuando dijo que pasaría acción de gracias con la familia en la entrevista con Charlotte esperaba una cena familiar en casa de Martha o algo así, no algo como eso… Aquello probablemente sería el broche para nuestra reconciliación definitiva.

Ya no podía dejar de imaginar… El pasear por la playa esta vez con ropa más ligera y sin pasar frío recordando nuestra escapada a las Islas caimán cuando apenas estaba embarazada de Lily o tomar una copa en su compañía, relajados.

Estaba deseando que pasaran los días y poder disfrutar de él, de nuestros hijos y familia pero sobre todo de esos besos que me debe.

-¿Te gusta la idea?-me pregunta de nuevo.

-Me encanta-digo y finalmente y una noche más se marcha, dejándonos a los dos con ganas de más.

En Hawai no se va a escapar… Y estoy más segura que nunca que al regresar de esas mini vacaciones… Volverá a compartir más que el día con nosotros…Volverá a compartir cama conmigo.

* * *

¿Review? ;-)


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry! No pudo ser el lunes pasado, pero aquí estamos de nuevo con nueva actualización.**_

 _ **Esperamos que hayáis tenido un buen comienzo de año. A ver si el capítulo de hoy os ayuda a que la vuelta a la rutina sea un poco menos pesada :**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leernos!**_

 _ **S & R**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 27:**

 _ **27 de Noviembre de 2021 – Montego Bay**_

 **Kate**

La tormenta que azotaba sobre Hawái nos había obligado a elegir un nuevo destino casi sin tiempo para pensar en ello. Al final en lugar de Hawái, habíamos tenido que elegir Jamaica como destino para pasar un par de días en familia. No me quejo de haber tenido que elegir Jamaica.

Entre todo, hemos llegado a las islas pertenecientes a las Antillas el mismo día de Acción de Gracias, y solamente estaremos un par de días. Pero agradezco el esfuerzo que se ha tomado Castle en preparar (llamadas al aeropuerto con sus largas esperas incluidas, y sin saber si finalmente podríamos volar o no), todo para que este año Acción de Gracias fuese diferente y lo pasáramos en familia.

Después de cuatro horas de vuelo los niños están cansados, así que tras hacer el check-in en el hotel cada uno nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Alexis y Hailey comparten habitación, mientras que Martha y Jim tienen una para cada uno – respectivamente - y nosotros, por nuestra parte, tenemos una suite más grande con un espacio para los niños y otro para nosotros solos.

Desde nuestra suite se ven las aguas azules cristalinas con sus playas de arena blanca. Aunque en lo único que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en nuestro dormitorio. De Rick y mío. Solo nuestro.

Sonrío al pensar en ése espacio que tantas ganas tengo de compartir con Castle a solas, mientras descalzo a Reece. Rick hace lo mismo con Jake, los pobres se han quedado dormiditos nada más tumbarlos en las cunitas que el personal del hotel ha puesto en sus habitaciones después de que Rick les diese una generosa propina.

Pero Lily… con ella es diferente. Se ha pasado la mitad del viaje durmiendo y ahora, mientras salta en su cama, parece tener las energías totalmente renovadas.

-¿Podemos ir a la playa ahora? – Pregunta justo cuando da un salto y Castle la alcanza al vuelo.

-Tus hermanos duermen. – Dice él, llevándose un dedo a los labios pidiéndole que hable en un tono más bajo.

-Mamá se queda con ellos. – Responde de forma evidente mientras frunce el ceño, un gesto que me hace sonreír.

-No, yo quiero estar con mamá también. – Castle pone morritos y Lily suspira con pesar.

-¿Qué te parece si preparamos un relajante baño de espuma (he visto que en el baño hay sales rosas) y después descansamos un poco hasta que tus hermanos se despierten?

-Y después nos encontraremos con Alexis, Hailey y los abuelos en la playa. – Me apoya Castle.

Lily asiente con una sonrisa, ya con esas sales de color rosa en la mente.

* * *

 **Castle**

Unos minutos después, mientras Kate ayuda a nuestra pequeña a desvestirse, yo regulo la temperatura de la bañera que previamente he llenado de espuma que rápidamente se ha teñido de un color rosa palo.

-¿Puedo llevarme un muñeco al agua? – Pregunta Lily cuando regreso al dormitorio.

-Sí, pero date prisa. – Responde Kate mientras recoge la ropa del suelo.

Mientras Lily corre como dios la trajo al mundo a la amplia zona común en busca de sus muñecos, yo me acerco a Kate pillándola de improvisto y rodeándola por la espalda.

Paseo mi mano húmeda por su cuello y siento cómo ella se estremece, provocando ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

-Rick…

Me encanta que me llame así. Rick. Nada de Castle, ahí es cuando dejo de ser el escritor o el padre de sus hijos para ser simplemente Rick.

-Quiero estar contigo. – Susurro y aspiro su aroma a cerezas, mientras retiro su pelo abriendo el camino para que mis labios se paseen por su cuello.

Ella se da la vuelta quedando frente a mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus manos. Se muerde el labio cuando siente la excitación entre mis piernas.

-Yo también. – Susurra mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente, como si estuviésemos hablando de algo prohibido.

Mis labios vuelven a atrapar los suyos y los recorro lentamente, deleitándome con su sabor hasta que ella coloca su mano sobre mi pecho y se aparta.

-Pero ahora…

-Lo sé, Lily…

-Sí. – Suspira y asiente. – Y los bebés se despertarán de un momento a otro…

-Sí. – Respondo yo, ofuscado.

Ella sonríe y se inclina sobre sus talones, alcanzando una vez más mis labios.

-Tendremos tiempo luego, después de la cena.

-Toda la noche.

-Mmm…

Yo asiento, pero paseo mi mano por su espalda y la retengo cerca de mí. Acaricio su mejilla con la mano que me queda libre y termino por regresar a sus labios. Tiernos, sabrosos… Irresistibles.

-¡Papi, no puedo encontrar al Señor Pato! – La voz de Lily nos interrumpe desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-Debería… - Digo, aclarándome la garganta.

-Sí, yo voy a... deshacer las maletas.

Los dos asentimos y yo me marcho a atender a Lily, con un gran calentón que va a ser difícil apaciguar hasta esta noche.

* * *

El restaurante en el que nos encontramos está en una playa paradisíaca a cinco minutos caminando desde nuestro hotel.

Debería estar relajado, rodeado de mi familia, con unas antorchas como única forma de iluminación a nuestro alrededor y un clima perfecto para el lugar en el que nos encontramos.

Y sin embargo… Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber venido con toda la familia. Mi madre y Jim están más pendientes de tener una conversación entre ellos que de ayudarnos con los niños, y Alexis y Hailey no paran de manosearse la una a la otra.

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que estamos justo aquí? – Susurro a Kate cuando Alexis agarra el rostro de Hailey entre sus manos y la besa de un modo demasiado pasional sin importarle el lugar ni el momento.

Seguro que ellas sí han tenido tiempo de estar a solas en su habitación antes. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en eso. No quiero pensar en eso.

Me froto la cara con las manos con la intención de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

-Es… normal. – Dice Kate haciendo una mueca porque aunque diga eso para tranquilizarme, sabe que no es apropiado.

Yo debería estar centrado en Kate, en hacerla feliz a ella, y decirle lo preciosa que está hoy con ese vestido de color verde con flores amarillas estampadas que resalta su piel morena aunque estemos en noviembre.

Y sin embargo mi hija y su empalagamiento con Hailey no me dejan concentrarme en otra cosa.

-Esto es inaceptable… – digo en un tono bajo, haciéndole saber a Kate que no me voy a quedar callado cuando Alexis ríe en el cuello de su novia antes de besarla justo ahí.

Pero entonces, justo cuando estoy a punto de levantar la voz y llamarles la atención, siento la mano de Kate posarse en mi rodilla y ascender lentamente hasta mi entrepierna.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Me remuevo en la silla cuando ella empieza a masajearme justo ahí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Castle? – Pregunta Jim, sentado justo al otro lado.

-Sí. Yo… - Me aclaro la garganta mientras intento aparentar normalidad.

-¿Estáis listos para pedir? – Pregunta Kate alzando la mano que le queda libre para llamar al camarero.

Cuando el camarero desaparece de nuevo unos minutos después, comprendo que Kate quiere jugar conmigo. Ella se está divirtiendo, así que lo justo es que yo también me divierta.

Aprovechando que todos están centrando su atención en Lily, bajo mi mano hasta encontrar la rodilla de Kate. Ella intenta apartarla y sin mirarla puedo notar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero yo insisto hasta que ella cede.

Gracias al vestido que lleva puedo acariciar su piel sin ningún impedimento y recorrer sus muslos. Su respiración se acelera un poco cuando me acerco peligrosamente al interior de sus muslos, y suspira sin que nadie de los presentes, excepto yo, se dé cuenta de ello.

Mi propia excitación va en aumento al sentir lo húmeda que está.

No creo que podamos seguir así mucho tiempo.

-¿Katherine, te encuentras bien? – Pregunta mi madre cuando Kate se lleva la copa de vino a los labios y se bebe la bebida de un trago.

-Eh… Yo… C-creo que… - Empieza entrecortadamente. – Creo que estoy un poco… mareada. ¿Me acompañas al baño, cielo? – Pregunta mirándome directamente a mí.

-Ahora mismo, cariño. – Sonrío, poniéndome en pie y ayudándole a ella a levantarse.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – Murmura cuando ya estamos lo suficientemente alejados de la mesa.

-¿Que qué ha sido eso? Dímelo tú, tú has empezado.

-Ha sido excitante – Opina ella por los dos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Esquivamos unas cuantas mesas y a varios camareros hasta llegar a los servicios.

-¿No te encuentras mal, no? Quiero decir… lo de antes.

-No. Claro que no.

-Perfecto. Entonces, te espero aquí – Señalo mientras ella hace una mueca divertida. - ¿Qué?

Tras mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que nadie está mirando, Kate tira de mí hacia los lavabos de señoras y, una vez dentro, me lleva hasta uno de los compartimentos, sorprendiéndome.

-Kate, no sé si esto es…

Ella echa el pestillo y me interrumpe pegando mi espalda contra la puerta y devorando mis labios.

No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero desde luego no es lo que había pensado para nuestra primera vez después de la ruptura.

-Vale. Lo haremos. – Apenas soy capaz de murmurar cuando ella comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón.

Toda esta situación es demasiado excitante y ninguno de los dos vamos a ser capaces de controlarnos si la cena sigue igual de acalorada. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, me prometí hacerla disfrutar a ella y es lo que voy a hacer.

Rodeo sus antebrazos con mis manos apartándola de mí. Ella me mira con confusión, pero entonces sonrío y veo cómo se relaja poco a poco. La cojo en brazos, haciendo que rodee mi cintura con sus piernas y esta vez soy yo quien apoyo su espalda contra la pared.

Hundo mis labios en su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo e incluso mordiéndolo. Probablemente le deje una marca que será incapaz de disimular allá fuera delante de nuestra familia, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Apoyando una mano contra la pared, y haciendo que ella quede presa entre la pared y mi cuerpo, busco su entrada con la mano que me queda libre. Recorro sus muslos primero, acaricio su suave piel, y después jugueteo con mis dedos por encima de la tela de sus braguitas.

Kate gime en mi boca antes de besarme. Entonces voy a introducir mis dedos en su interior cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, empujando mi pecho con sus manos.

Algo va mal.

-¿Qué pasa? – Murmuro roncamente en apenas un susurro.

-Lo siento, Castle. – Dice ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados, mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás… bien? – Pregunto, todavía confuso.

-Creía que podía. Quería hacerlo. Quiero, pero… Esto…

-No de esta manera – Termino yo por ella.

Ella asiente y me mira con preocupación.

-Lo siento.

Esta vez soy yo quien asiento y me aparto despacio de ella, volviendo a depositarla en el suelo y apoyándome después contra la pared, tratando de regular mi respiración y, sobre todo, mi circulación. Especialmente la de ahí abajo.

-Me has dejado con un buen calentón, Kate. – Mascullo mientras ella se coloca bien el vestido.

-Lo sé, yo también estaba…

-Sí, lo sé. – Digo, tratando de no recordar lo preparada que estaba para mí.

Los dos nos quedamos un par de minutos más allí, en ese pequeño habitáculo, lo suficientemente amplio pero aun así de espacio reducido.

-Ey… - Kate coge mi cara entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarla – Solo un par de horas más. En cuanto acabe la cena…

-En cuanto acabe la cena, Kate, no voy a dejar que te escapes. Vas a pagar esta noche por todas las noches que llevamos durmiendo separados.

Me da un beso rápido en los labios y los suyos se curvan hacia un lado formando una preciosa sonrisa antes de salir del baño.

* * *

Me quedo un buen rato en el baño intentando relajarme y dejar de pensar en esos besos que provocan que mi erección se apriete más en las bermudas playeras que visto junto con unos zapatos de tela informal y una camisa de lino azul a rayas.

Sonrío al salir mirándome al espejo y paso una mano por mi cabello mientras arreglo la camisa y recuerdo cuando en nuestra habitación Kate me ha dado un repaso mientras me la ponía, comprobando que he adelgazado un par de kilos que falta me hacían.

Me echo agua en la cara y salgo del baño cruzándome con una señora que me mira entre confundida y molesta.

Cuando llego a la mesa ya completamente relajado me siento al lado de Kate y agarro mi copa de vino para llevarla a mis labios, sediento, cuando escucho a Lily lanzar una bomba:

-¿Tienes pupa en el cuello mami?

Automáticamente y sin poder evitarlo, Kate se lleva una mano a su cuello donde le he dejado marca y mi madre suelta una exclamación.

Yo no sé dónde meterme. Jim me mira turbado, Alexis y Hailey comentan algo entre dientes y mis hijos juegan con su comida sentados en las tronas, ajenos a todo.

-No cariño…

-¿Es una picada de mozquito?-pregunta sin saber pronunciarlo del todo bien y haciéndome sonreír, a pesar de la situación-No quiero que me pique ese mozquito.

-Tranquila ratoncito-dice Jim-Ese mozquito no te va a picar…Aun.

-Papá…-se queja Kate y escondiendo su rostro termina de beber su segunda copa de vino.

Yo dejo la mía en la mesa después de dar un sorbo y suspiro. Menuda pillada.

-Desde luego, tenemos que agradecer por momentos como este-comenta Hailey y yo la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que Alexis me mire de la misma forma hasta que ambos nos relajamos.

-Sí, es cierto. Tenemos que dar gracias por esta maravillosa familia y, Alexis, cielo, si quieres agradecer a tu querido padre de alguna forma…

-Lily dormirá con nosotras hoy… - Dice mi hija asintiendo.

-Eso sería genial, - escucho como Kate comenta, con un tono divertido. Yo la miro de reojo pero no digo nada.- Así nosotros podemos disfrutar tanto como vosotras dos. - Dice señalándolas, haciendo que el rostro de mi hija se tiña del mismo color que su pelo.

Yo asiento hasta que soy consciente de lo que ha dicho y miro a Kate. Vale…No recordaba los estragos que el vino puede hacer de vez en cuando en mi mujer.

-¿Hoy dormiré con Alexis y Hailey? - Pregunta Lily.

-¿No quieres eso? - Pregunto casi desesperado.

Ella suelta una risita y deja su copa en la mesa. Suspiro.

Lily hace como que se lo piensa y finalmente asiente contenta.

Kate alza los brazos y suelta un "Yeahh" que hace que todos la miremos. Yo alzo una ceja pero no digo nada. Mi madre está disfrutando de lo lindo.

Lily siempre está encantada con pasar tiempo con su hermana mayor y con Hailey así como con mi madre, sin embargo creo que mi madre tiene planeado disfrutar de los servicios del hotel, sobre todo el de la discoteca.

La cena sigue su curso entre charlas. Todos estamos disfrutando pero si hay alguien que está pasándolo en grande es Kate…Definitivamente el vino se le ha subido a la cabeza. Cuando hemos acabado de tomar el postre, Jim se ha ofrecido para llevarse él a los niños que llevaban un rato dormidos en el cochecito y ninguno nos hemos negado. Mi madre se ha ido con él… Aunque por supuesto ella iría al bar del hotel.

Un rato después, Lily le ha pedido a Hailey que le enseñe a jugar a cartas y la novia de mi hija tampoco puede negarle nada. Las tres se han ido dejándonos solos.

-¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto.

Kate asiente y se levanta de la mesa casi perdiendo el equilibrio y se apoya en mí. Ese simple gesto me recuerda el primer beso que nos dimos en un caso encubierto. Había pasado tanto tiempo… Y aun así lo recordaba a la perfección: Los dos fingimos que éramos una pareja que había bebido demasiado y Kate pensaba que no funcionaría…Yo sólo improvisé y me aproveché de la situación.

Sin poder evitarlo, y a mitad de camino hacia el hotel, tal y como hice aquella vez la agarro del brazo y la atraigo a mi, mirando sus labios desesperado. Ella no puede evitar reír y antes de que hable, casi perdiendo el equilibrio asalto su boca con mis labios y mi lengua sin darle tiempo casi para respirar.

Ella gime en mi boca y sabe a pecado. No puede ser de otra forma…Nuestra temperatura corporal sube hasta dejarnos sin respiración… O tal vez es simplemente que nuestros labios no pueden separarse. No dejo de acariciarla entre risas mientras caminamos al hotel y las olas suenan en compañía de los grillos bajo la luz de las estrellas. Aquel sitio y estar con mi mujer es simplemente mágico.

Nos subimos al ascensor después de saludar al recepcionista y compartimos el habitáculo con otros huéspedes. Kate me provoca con sus caricias sin importarle nada y yo intento detenerla aunque me lo pone difícil.

Cuando la pareja de ancianos se baja en su planta yo no puedo evitar respirar aliviado y ella se ríe.

-Eres maligna…

Ella alza una ceja y mira hacia abajo viendo el bulto que se forma en mis pantalones después de su jueguecito.

Salimos en nuestra planta y cuando quiero darme cuenta, entramos en nuestra habitación a oscuras y sin dejar de besarnos. Kate tropieza soltando una palabrota y una risotada.

-Kate, amor… Creo que deberíamos descansar…- Rio - Te has acabado la botella tu solita…- Digo, siguiéndola - Estabas nerviosa…

-Si…- Dice mirándome caminando hacia la cama. - Pero ya sabes qué me hace a veces el vino…

Yo me hago el distraído. Ella aprovecha y se quita el vestido que tanto le favorece y lo deja caer al suelo quedando con solo unas braguitas del mismo color que el vestido y sin sujetador. Dios. Me va a dar un infarto.

Trago saliva con esfuerzo.

-Claro que lo sé…- Digo casi sin voz. Se pone cachonda y juguetona

Ella se deja caer en la cama y abre las piernas y mueve su dedo índice para que me acerque. Me siento a su lado y ella no para quieta intentándome quitar la ropa…Por favor.

-Pero nena… - Yo no sé cómo decírselo, no quiero aprovecharme de la situación…Realmente lo he pasado bien y lo estoy pasando bien pero no quiero hacerlo así…Con el suficiente alcohol en vena como para que no lo recuerde.

-¿Mmm? - Me muerde el cuello. Temo que si le digo que no… Se ponga a llorar. A veces ha pasado. El vino hace estragos en ella… Con el vino nunca ha vomitado así como una vez, antes de ser padres, vomitó después de un par de chupitos de tequila como la joven y rebelde "Kitkat", pero a diferencia de eso si es verdad que con el vino se ha puesto a llorar alguna vez… Definitivamente, no más vino para Kate en un tiempo.

Me giro dispuesto a decirle que deberíamos tomar el aire en la terraza antes de seguir cuando la noto demasiado quieta. Se ha quedado dormida.

\- ¿Kate?

Ella prácticamente ha quedado KO sobre mí. La zarandeo levemente mientras frunzo el ceño y por dentro se apoderan de mi las ganas de gritar un sonoro "nooooooo" pero me contengo y sólo suelto un suspiro cuando se acomoda mejor. La miro y no puedo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

Si, a veces también le ha pasado eso…

Acaricio su pelo con cariño y beso su frente. Aunque estoy frustrado porque tenía ganas de pasar la noche con ella… No puedo estar más agradecido de poder dormir con ella…De poder estar con ella.

-Te amo - Susurro después de besar su pelo de nuevo levantándome para acomodarla mejor y taparla. Apenas obtengo un murmullo por su parte y algo ininteligible que suena parecido a un "yo también".

* * *

 **28 de Noviembre de 2021 – Manhattan**

 **Kate**

El viaje de vuelta se me ha hecho interminable. Es tarde, casi media noche. El vuelo se ha retrasado y hasta media tarde no hemos salido. Entre que hemos recogido el cochecito de los bebés, las maletas y hemos llegado a casa… Se me ha hecho eterno.

E incluso antes de abandonar Jamaica. El día ha sido horrible.

El despertar fue… Demoledor. Recuerdo cómo la luz me ha cegado completamente y me ha matado como si fuera un vampiro. La cabeza me iba a estallar y me he tirado todo el día con gafas de sol.

Me he disculpado con Rick en varias ocasiones y que él le quite importancia mofándose de mi (aunque a veces me crispe) lo hace más llevadero, aunque eso no evita que me sienta culpable. Eché a perder la oportunidad de pasar la noche juntos sin interrupciones… Nuestra primera noche juntos después de la separación.

Y luego el haberme reencontrado con mi padre, con Martha y sobre todo con los niños sin parar quietos y hablando demasiado alto ha sido criminal.

Para colmo, durante el desayuno Alexis me ha comentado, por si no era obvio, que tenía mala cara… Vaya. Que observadora.

Suspiro y siento un zumbido en la cabeza. Es horrible. La resaca me va a matar.

Después de haber llegado a casa y dejar todo por el medio sin preocuparme en recogerlo, he metido a los niños que ya venían con el pijama puesto en sus respectivas cunas, completamente dormidos y Rick se ha encargado de Lily quien estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo.

-Me voy a dar una ducha…- Yo le he mirado con un evidente "no te vayas antes de que salga" y él ha asentido mientras sigue arrodillado al lado de la cama de nuestra hija hablando bajito.

Un buen rato después, tras salir de la ducha me he quedado sentada en el borde de la cama completamente perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que Castle se ha asomado por la puerta.

-Me siento fatal - He murmurado, alzando la mirada a él.

Él me sonríe, ya no se burla de mi ahora simplemente me sonríe con ternura.

Rick se acerca lentamente y se sienta a mi lado.

-Te he preparado un té. - Hasta ese momento ni siquiera me había fijado en la taza que llevaba, no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Yo asiento y tomo la taza mientras bebo en silencio y cabizbaja.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Meh…

Rick suelta una risilla.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que la he fastidiado.- Yo me levanto después de terminar de beber el té y dejo la taza en la mesita. - Se suponía…- Me froto la frente. - Nosotros…

-Estamos bien - Termina él.- Lo de anoche fue muy divertido…

Yo arrugo mi frente y me muevo frente a él con una manta en los hombros.

-Esto… No… No fue divertido.

-Admítelo, lo fue. Me lo pasé genial en la cena…

-Sí, eso sí… Pero lo nuestro tenía que ser sexy…Apasionado… ¡Fuegos Artificiales!

Rick me vuelve a sonreír y sin previo aviso posa sus manos en mi cintura y me atrae hacia él situándome entre sus piernas. Apoya su frente contra mi pecho y luego me mira bajando sus manos hasta mi trasero.

-No me mires así…

Él pone esa cara que siempre acaba conquistándome… No es la mirada seductora con esos ojos azul intenso que hace que vibre todo mi ser, no es la mirada de canalla o de niño travieso que consigue lo que quiere, es la de hombre enamorado y la de perrito abandonado esperando que le acaricie el pelo como siempre acabo haciendo.

Y no tardo en hacerlo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Me tienes loco…

Él sigue con sus manos en mi trasero hasta que me aparto y le miro haciendo gestos de evidencia.

-¿Esto? Estoy horrible. - Me quejo y me compadezco.

De más está decir que voy con un simple pijama y unas ojeras kilométricas.

Él resopla y vuelve a tirar de mí, ambos forcejeamos y acabamos recostados en la cama, él aun completamente vestido detrás de mí, con sus manos en mi cintura.

-Me tiene loco tu pijama de ositos. - Se ríe y me besa la nuca - Y me da igual lo de ayer… Lo importante es que estamos juntos. - Me susurra erizándome la piel - Tenemos mucho tiempo…Estaremos juntos siempre.- Vuelve a besarme y yo cierro los ojos.

Estamos un rato en silencio, sin soltarnos, con él acariciando mi pelo consiguiendo que el dolor de cabeza sea cada vez menos intenso, simplemente recostados en la cama hasta que le noto levemente más tenso, como si quisiera decirme algo y no supiera cómo. Le doy su tiempo hasta que él acaricia mi brazo suavemente.

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-Yo… ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¿Qué?

Me giro levemente y le veo con cierto aire de dudas y temor. Tomo su rostro con mis manos y le beso varias veces lentamente.

-Rick…Quiero que te quedes. No puedo volver a dormir sin ti más…

Él me mira a los ojos y yo sonrío dándole la confianza que necesitaba y asiente aliviado ante mi respuesta. Sin decirle nada me levanto y voy a la puerta, cerrándola.

-Puedes quitarte la ropa…- Le digo de espaldas - Mañana desharemos la maleta e irás al Four Seasons para recoger tus cosas.

Él me mira desde la cama, puedo sentir su mirada en mí y cuando me giro le observo quitándose la ropa quedando solo con los calzoncillos.

Cuando me recuesto y vuelvo a la posición inicial, dispuestos a dormir, una parte de mi se siente decepcionada al no encontrar la erección que esperaba encontrar, pero me recuesto mejor con mi espalda en su pecho y cierro los ojos… Mañana será otro día.

Pero un rato después no puedo dormir y la cercanía de él, su cuerpo caliente prácticamente sobre el mío y su brazo sobre mi cadera hace que no deje de darle vueltas al tema.

Inconscientemente he frotado varias veces mi trasero contra su bajo vientre y el resultado ha sido evidente. Me muerdo el labio cuando a través de la fina tela de licra del bóxer de mi marido noto su enorme erección. Relamo mis labios y muevo mi mano hacia atrás hasta acariciarlo por encima de su ropa interior.

Noto como se sobresalta levemente y eso hace que una sonrisa se instale en mi rostro. Le acaricio apenas con los dedos suavemente y prácticamente ronronea enroscándose a mi cuerpo como un gato y frotándose contra mi cadera mientras no pierde el tiempo en acariciar con sus labios mi cuello y deslizar una mano por dentro de la camiseta del pijama hasta alcanzar uno de mis senos.

Cuando lo aprieta yo no puedo evitar dar un respingo y hacer lo mismo con su miembro, apretando y probando que embista contra mi cadera.

-Pensaba que no…Que no tenías ganas - Me susurra en mi oído haciendo que su aliento me provoque una oleada de excitación por todo mi cuerpo.

Yo sonrío y noto su prenda tan humedecida como mis braguitas, sobre todo cuando sus manos se cuelan en mis pantalones y frotan por encima de ellas. Gimo sabiéndome condenada al placer.

Rick sigue moviéndose suavemente mientras sus manos hacen maravillas en mi ser, endureciendo mis pezones, frotándose en mi sensible entrepierna… Oh dios, si sigue así. Cierro las piernas atrapando su mano entre ellas, retorciéndome.

-Rick…

Su entrepierna vibra y se endurece más cuando la rodeo con mis manos por dentro de sus calzoncillos. No la recuerdo tan grande, caliente y dura desde hace mucho tiempo…

No puedo más y me giro besando su boca desesperada mientras me siento a horcajadas sobre su erección, moviéndome suavemente mientras araño su pecho. Él se inclina y me quita la camiseta con prisa hasta hundir su boca en mis pechos, mordisqueando mis pezones.

Arqueo mi espalda chocando con sus rodillas flexionadas y mis manos se apoyan en sus brazos…

Le miro a los ojos y le sonrío. Sé que adora mirarme a los ojos…Que adora ver cómo me muero en sus brazos manteniendo la mirada el uno en el otro.

Me muerdo el labio y él termina de deshacerse de mi pijama hasta lanzarlo lejos. Recostada prácticamente sobre él me siento menuda ante su enorme cuerpo y le hago cosquillas con mi pelo sobre su hombro mientras beso su clavícula y siento sus manos gigantes sobre mi espalda, aferrándome a él. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo besando cada milímetro de piel, acariciándonos mutuamente, redescubriéndonos después de tanto tiempo.

Acaricio con mi dedo índice sus labios hinchados por tantos besos con una sonrisa y lo muerde cuando siento su pene humedeciéndose en mi entrada. El me provoca y se mueve esperando una respuesta. Estoy lista. Estamos listos. Se desliza en mi interior gimiendo roncamente y le callo con un nuevo beso. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos…

Yo me quedo quieta unos segundos y me balanceo entrelazando mi mano con la suya en un vaivén tan lento como una tortura. Gimo levemente varias veces mientras intento ahogar cada jadeo contra su cuello.

Con su mano libre me agarra de la cintura y me gira dejando mi espalda contra el colchón. Yo rodeo su cintura con mis piernas y el cambio de ángulo hace que llegue más hondo volviéndome loca. Me mira con una sonrisa pícara y retrocede varias veces para volver a hundirse en mí. Mis músculos internos atrapan su miembro a las puertas del orgasmo y sin previo aviso comienza a moverse con más ritmo…

Poco a poco, completamente sincronizados, nos miramos mientras él sigue embistiendo cada vez más seco, más hondo, más desesperado hasta que se aferra a mí.

-Te amo Kate…- Gime de nuevo. - No puedo…más…- Clavo mis uñas en sus bíceps sintiéndome desfallecer.

Y explota. Y le sigo. Mi vista se nubla sintiendo mis ojos húmedos. Me siento palpitar en él, siento como mi corazón late fuerte contra su pecho al mismo ritmo que el de Castle como si fuéramos un solo ser… Siéndolo unidos por nuestro amor…Por nuestro deseo.

Respiro varias veces hondamente y sonrío cuando se separa de mí y se deja caer a mi lado boca abajo.

Cuando recupero el sentido, la cordura y la respiración le miro de lado y acaricio su espalda perlada en sudor como mi propia piel. Bajo mi mano hasta su trasero y le acaricio suavemente.

-¿Estás bien?

Él levanta la cabeza de la almohada y me mira. Tiene el rostro enrojecido y el flequillo pegado a su frente. Yo sonrío enamorada.

-¿Estás vivo?

-Más que nunca. - Me contesta y se mueve con pesadez hasta besarme mientras mi cuerpo aún está experimentando los últimos latigazos del orgasmo.

Me recuesto boca arriba completamente desnuda y él se aferra a mí en silencio. Cuando me doy cuenta… Rick está llorando.

-¿Cariño?

Pero él rápidamente se seca las lágrimas antes de decir nada y se encoje de hombros. Ambos sabemos lo que significa todo esto para nosotros. Con la mirada nos lo decimos todo, incluso ese 'Te amo' que nos ha acompañado durante todos los besos y las caricias que nos hemos dado.

-¿Estás bien?

Él asiente y se recuesta a mi lado, abrazándome y sin intención de soltarme en toda la noche… Ambos nos hemos echado de menos. Poco a poco y después de disfrutarnos mutuamente de nuevo, acabamos dormidos, esta vez juntos sabiendo que aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer de la mano, dejando atrás las dudas y los miedos.

-Kate - Él se levanta de golpe, irguiéndose, despertándome a mí en el proceso.

-¿Qué…que pasa?

-El condón. - Dice seriamente, sobre saltado. A buenas horas se acuerda…

Yo me dejo caer de nuevo y me acomodo en sus brazos, por suerte, tenía cubierta ese frente y no hay problema… Por suerte, no será un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

-Duérmete Castle, todo está controlado…

-¿Seguro?

-Si…Sobre todo cuando vayamos al médico para que te operes.- Murmuro con una sonrisa y escuchando el esfuerzo para tragar saliva que acaba de experimentar mi marido.-Tres hijos son suficiente- Murmuro.

Yo me acomodo de nuevo a él y agarro sus brazos para que me abrace, no tarda en hacerlo y en volver a caer dormido, junto a mí.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**2 de noviembre de 2023**_

 **Kate**

Mis ojos abiertos en la oscuridad de nuestro dormitorio y mis pensamientos dando una y mil vueltas me indican que no voy a conseguir dormirme pronto.

-¿Castle? – Pregunto, con la esperanza de que él tampoco pueda dormir y tal vez podamos entretenernos el uno al otro. - ¿Estás despierto?

Pero lo único que obtengo como respuesta es su respiración profunda y acompasada. Él debe estar ya por su séptimo sueño, a veces envidio su facilidad para quedarse dormido. Aunque sé que mi insomnio no se debe a eso, sino que hay algo que me preocupa.

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama. Voy en busca de mi bata de seda, que está encima de una de las butacas del dormitorio, su único uso se ha convertido en el de almacenar ropa encima.

Entrelazo el fino cinturón de la bata alrededor de la cintura y salgo del dormitorio sin hacer ruido.

Camino en la oscuridad hasta llegar a la habitación de Lily, con la puerta abierta unos centímetros. Me acerco a su mesita de noche y observo su rostro angelical a la luz de su lamparita de noche. Ella dice que no la necesita, pero que mejor dejarla encendida por si sus hermanos van a su dormitorio en mitad de la noche. A pesar de su corta edad, tiene su orgullo. Castle dice que quiere ser como yo, y por eso finge no tener miedo nunca.

Sonrío y la arropo, inclinándome sobre ella y besando su frente, al mismo tiempo que aspiro su dulce olor. Ella arruga la frente y la nariz pero continúa durmiendo.

Me quedo allí durante unos minutos, observándola dormir mientras los pensamientos, esos que no me dejaban dormir, regresan a mi mente. Desearía no haber decepcionado a Lily hace unos días, haber podido llegar a tiempo a su función en el colegio…

Rick dice que no tiene importancia, pero sí que la tiene. Sobre todo porque yo sé que aunque ya hayan pasado unos días, ella no lo ha olvidado, incluso me lo ha echado en cara un par de veces cuando le he llamado la atención por no recoger sus juguetes.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer. – Le había dicho yo.

-Pero tú tenías que venir a verme al cole y no viniste. – Me contestó con la intención de librarse de sus obligaciones y haciendo sentirme un poquito más culpable sin ella saberlo.

Me inclino de nuevo sobre ella y vuelvo a besarla antes de apagar su lamparita y salir de su habitación.

Me dirijo a la cocina y coloco un poco de agua en la tetera. Mientras que el agua se calienta, aprovecho para coger una taza y una bolsita de té, uno que me ayude a estar más relajada, tal vez así consiga dormir un poco. Cuando está listo, me sirvo en mi taza y me voy con ella al comedor.

Durante estos días he pensado tanto en esto que me he llegado a preguntar si he fracaso como madre. Al principio, cuando Lily nació, me prometí estar ahí en todos los momentos importantes, siempre que ella me necesitase. Aparentemente no he podido cumplirlo, probablemente habrá otros tantos momentos en los que no pueda estar.

Agarro la taza de té con ambas manos y espero a que se enfríe antes de dar el primer sorbo.

Todo esto me ha hecho recordar mi separación con Castle hace unos años, cuando él no estaba ahí para nuestros hijos… Al menos ese fue el principio de los problemas que se sucedieron.

-Ella te quiere.

Alzo la cabeza, sorprendida, y me encuentro a Rick cruzado de brazos en el umbral de la puerta. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo lleva ahí parado, pero luego me fijo en su mirada, llena de cariño y se me encoje un poco el corazón.

-Lo sé. – Digo, como respuesta a lo que él me ha dicho.

Intento esbozar una sonrisa y entonces él se acerca. Coge una silla y se sienta a mi lado.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, aunque también estas sexy, cuando se te forman estas arrugas en la frente… - Dice, recorriéndolas con su pulgar.

-Lo sé, Castle, pero ella… Ella está enfadada conmigo.

-Cariño…

Muevo mis labios, sin saber qué decir, al igual que hace él, y finalmente acabamos los dos sin decir nada.

Suspiro antes de que él me coja la mano.

-Debería hacer algo para compensarla. – Murmuro.

-Podríamos… Mañana, después de su partido de baseball, pasamos a recogerte a la oficina y tú y Lily pasáis la tarde juntas, mientras que yo regreso a casa con los enanos.

Otra de mis preocupaciones. Mañana es sábado y Lily juega un partido con su liga infantil de béisbol, su primer partido, entrenadas por Castle, lo cual es bastante divertido ya que hasta hace unos años no tenía ni idea de béisbol. Por nada del mundo me gustaría perderme eso, pero tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado que me gustaría adelantar…. A pesar de ser sábado, las elecciones están cada vez más cerca y necesito trabajar en algunas cosas antes del lunes, por eso Rick y Lily irán a ese partido, mientras que los gemelos se quedarán con Juliet.

-Tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiada presión. – Susurra Castle antes de besar mi mano, todavía entrelazada con la suya. – Te vendrá bien despejarte un poco.

-Vale, haremos eso mañana. – Asiento, haciéndole sonreír.

Él me besa y me hace sonreír sobre sus labios.

-Ahora termínate ése té y volvamos a la cama.

-Sí, entrenador.

Él me dedica una mirada sexy mientras alza sus cejas antes de salir del comedor.

* * *

 **3 de noviembre 2023**

-Gracias Carl. – Sonrío, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de aquel simpático hombre.

Carl gira la cabeza sobre su asiento y me sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros. Él es el chofer que mi equipo te trabajo me había asignado, pero durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la campaña, pocas veces había utilizado su servicio.

-Es mi trabajo, Señora Beckett.

-Oh, llámame Kate, por favor. Y puede que a partir de ahora me aproveche de tu servicio más a menudo.

-Estaré encantado de ello, Kate. – Responde él, al mismo tiempo que esboza una sonrisa haciendo que sus dientes blancos contrastando con el moreno de su piel.

Me despido de él y me bajo del vehículo. Sonrío al ver los coches familiares aparcados alrededor del campo, más allá de estos niños corriendo con sus bicicletas por el parque disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres en fin de semana, algunos de ellos incluso les enseñan a volar sus cometas, mientras que a tan solo unos metros se puede percibir el entusiasmo y nerviosismo de dos pequeños equipos de béisbol, impacientes por empezar su primer partido de la liga infantil. Mi sonrisa se ensancha al saber que Lily forma parte de ello, y que Rick la acompaña en algo así.

Al igual que una vez hicimos mi padre y yo.

Me acerco a las gradas ignorando las miradas de unas cuantas personas, supongo que no es costumbre ver a una candidata a senadora ataviada con unos vaqueros, unas simples zapatillas, y una amplia camiseta con escudo del equipo de mi pequeña, por encima de mi sudadera.

Subo varios escalones, sentándome junto a mi padre, que también está aquí para animar a Lily. Y puede que para burlarse un poco de mí marido, al fin y al cabo, fue él quien le enseñó todo lo que ahora sabe Rick de béisbol.

-Están a punto de empezar. – Dice mi padre, frotándose las manos para aliviar el frío.

-¿Crees que lo harán bien? – Pregunto mientras observo cómo todo el equipo, en total unas nueve niñas y niños de entr años, se agolpan alrededor de Castle y juntan sus manos para hacer su particular saludo.

-¿Lily o Richard? – Pregunta mi padre mientras alza una ceja.

Yo suelto una carcajada antes de responder.

-Ambos.

-Creo que lo harán bien. – Dice él, ahora con sinceridad. – Lily ha hecho un par de carreras durante el entrenamiento, creo que puede dar algún punto al equipo.

Mis labios se curvan con satisfacción justo en el momento en que Castle se gira hacia las gradas y su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa de encontrarme allí, y finalmente su mirada se llena de orgullo, puedo notarlo por la forma en que me mira.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y muevo mis labios, diciéndole que lo hará bien. Él asiente y corre en busca de nuestra pequeña antes de que el partido de comienzo.

Lily está charlando con dos de sus compañeras, pero presta atención a su padre cuando este se agacha para ponerse a su altura. Le susurra unas palabras en la oreja e inmediatamente los ojos de Lily se abren en sorpresa, exactamente igual que hace unos segundos los de Castle. Puedo ver cómo su sonrisa se ilumina y seguidamente me busca entre todas las personas de la grada.

Alzo mi brazo y la saludo hasta que ella me ve y me devuelve el saludo moviendo sus bracitos con una sonrisa y dando pequeños saltitos sobre el césped.

-Está feliz de que hayas venido. – Murmura mi padre a mi lado.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto, con la esperanza de que Lily pueda perdonarme no haber estado en su función del colegio.

-No hay más que ver sus ojos y ésa sonrisa.

El partido da comienzo mientras todos los padres de la grada animamos a nuestros pequeños. Yo doblemente también lanzo gritos de ánimo al entrenador, que de vez en cuando me mira y sonríe desde el campo.

Cuando es el turno de batear de Lily, cojo la mano de mi padre instintivamente y éste presiona la mía del mismo modo, seguramente más nerviosos que la propia Lily.

Lily batea la pelota, lanzándola relativamente lejos para sorpresa de todos, y corre con todas sus fuerzas mientras Castle le grita que continúe.

-¡Vamos Lily! - Yo también le animo desde mi posición.

Llega hasta la tercera base antes de que el otro equipo consiga pisar la base, consiguiendo así un triple. Rápidamente la grada de los familiares de nuestro equipo se llena de aplausos y gritos de ánimo y yo no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de mi pequeña. Incluso me veo obligada a retener un par de lágrimas de orgullo materno.

Al final del partido, nuestro equipo ha anotado tres carreras más que el equipo contrario, haciéndose con la victoria.

-¡Siii! ¡Vamos! – Grito, dando un salto de alegría mientras en las gradas unos padres felicitan a otros, aceptando la derrota o victoria del equipo de sus niños.

-¿Crees que es apropiado que una candidata al senado se comporte de ese modo? – Se burla mi padre después de vitorear también al equipo.

-No soy la candidata al senado ahora, soy la madre y esposa. – Digo orgullosa, antes de bajar al campo a felicitar a los ganadores.

Espero a que el grupo de niños y niñas se dispersen después de haberse abrazado y abalanzado sobre un Castle que han conseguido tirar al suelo para acercarme a él y tenderle la mano, ayudándose a levantarse.

-Buen trabajo, entrenador. – Sonrío mientras él se acerca a mí y pega sus labios a los míos. – Enhorabuena.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Esta mañana, cuando me levanté y vi que no estabas… No sabía que ibas a ir tan pronto a trabajar – Dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, no iba a hacerlo, pero no podía perderme este partido, así que fui temprano a trabajar para poder llegar a tiempo.

-Gracias. – Susurra de nuevo sobre mis labios.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está nuestra pequeña bateadora?

Los dos nos volvemos buscando a nuestra pequeña, hasta encontrarla en el rectángulo del campo junto a varias de sus compañeras.

Sonríe cuando nos descubre observándola y corre hacia nosotros, especialmente hacia mí.

-¡Mami! – grita, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia mí mientras yo la cojo al vuelo y doy un par de vueltas con ella antes de abrazarla contra mi pecho.

El sonido de su risa es reconfortante, al igual que el calor que desprende su menudo cuerpo abrazado a mi cuello.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien, estás hecha toda una bateadora. – Lily ríe antes de volverse hacia su padre y ver que él también sonríe en acuerdo con mis palabras.

-Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido. – Dice antes de abrazarme de nuevo.

-Yo también. Por nada del mundo me hubiese perdido a mi pequeña jugadora, sobretodo sabiendo que eres más buena que el abuelo y yo juntos – Digo, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

-Ey, creo que yo no he estado nada mal tampoco. – Se queja Castle.

-Hablábamos de jugadores, papi. – Dice Lily con su voz de sabelotodo, haciéndonos reír a ambos.

-¿Qué os parecen unas hamburguesas en Remy's? – Pregunta mi padre unos segundos después. – Invito yo.

-Yo acepto. – Dice Castle, alzando una mano.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Por favor mami! – Grita Lily mientras se abraza a mis piernas en busca de aprobación y me mira haciendo pucheros.

Imposible decirle que no.

-Está bien, pero yo añadiría un batido a esas hamburguesas.

Después de que Lily salte y haga el baile de la victoria, mi padre y ella se adelantan hacia la salida.

Yo me quedo ayudando a Castle a recoger unas cuantas pelotas y bates dentro de una gran bolsa de red, sin poder evitar fijarme en el culo que le hacen esos vaqueros que lleva, o en lo sexy que está con esa gorra y esa camiseta igual a la mía.

-¿Entrenador? – Lo llamo, acercándome a él, que se vuelve a mí dirigiéndome una divertida mirada. – Cuando lleguemos a casa… No te quites ésa gorra.

Sonrío, divertida, al ver cómo traga saliva con dificultad tras entender la propuesta de mis palabras.

Tú tampoco te quites esa camiseta. – Dice alzando ambas cejas antes de añadir "futura senadora".

* * *

 **Castle**

 _ **8 de Noviembre 2023**_

Me muevo por la planta de la oficina de Kate donde ella y todo su equipo se han reunido para seguir el resultado de las elecciones después de haber ido temprano a votar y habernos hecho las consiguientes fotografías haciendo prueba de ello.

Lily estaba realmente ilusionada ayudando a mami a votar y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Llego hasta una de las mesas reparando en un par de octavillas que hay sobre ella en referencia al programa de Kate y a todas las propuestas del partido demócrata.

Desde luego… Ella es la mejor para representar Nueva York.

Sonrío mientras agarro una botella de agua de una de las mesas y me fijo en las fotografías de Kate con la frase "Juntos por Nueva York" que reza en el papel informativo.

Todo el lugar está decorado con los colores de nuestra bandera como suele suceder en todas las elecciones y todo el mundo está realmente nervioso, trabajando en sus mesas desordenadas con un montón de papeleo y hablando por sus teléfonos sin parar.

Me acerco hasta donde se encuentra Kate, de pie frente a un televisor y hablando con uno de sus ayudantes.

En el sofá que hay al lado, Jake y Reece duermen sin ser conscientes de nada, Lily sin embargo no deja de jugar con un globo que había en el lugar y de charlar con todo el mundo.

-¿Aun nada?

-Dos puntos por debajo-me informa mirándome brevemente con unos ojos de derrota que no me gustan nada.

-Bueno eso…

Ella hace una mueca.

-Oye-le doy la botella de agua que me había pedido-Esto puede cambiar enseguida… ¿De verdad crees que no te vamos a votar… ¿Ryan? ¿Espo? ¿Gates? ¿Yo? Alexis ya ha ido a votar también…Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Hailey le ha llamado y se ha marchado un momento…

Yo asiento. Alexis había estado ayudando con la campaña estas últimas semanas y también trabajaba con Hailey en mi despacho de Investigadores privados.

-Sabes que Nueva York no depende sólo de vuestros votos… ¿Verdad?

Yo asiento.

-Aun así… Vas a ganar-escuchamos vítores y miramos la pantalla-Ahí lo tienes… Un punto más.

No dudo un segundo y le doy un beso y la atraigo a mí, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿Y si he sacrificado muchas cosas para nada?

-No va a ser así… Cálmate.

* * *

 **Kate**

El grito de todos a nuestro alrededor era ensordecedor…. Tan así que los gemelos se despertaron de golpe asustados y Rick tuvo que calmarlos… Yo estaba en shock.

Aunque el recuento de votos no había acabado, no había forma de perder… ¡Acabábamos de ganar! ¡Senadora de Nueva York!

No podía más que reír y llorar y aceptar el abrazo de todos, de mis ayudantes, mis compañeros, de mi familia…

Suspiro aliviada cuando me separo del último abrazo recibido sin poder dejar de mirar los resultados y de hablar con la gente. Lily se acerca y me abraza junto con Castle y sus hermanos.

Los cinco nos reímos y nos besamos.

Ha sido un largo camino recorrido hasta llegar ahí…

Después de las felicitaciones seguimos recibiendo llamadas y esperando para dar mi primera entrevista como senadora de Nueva York. Doy un sorbo a mi refresco y miro a mi padre que se acerca a mi después de hablar con Rick.

Le abrazo sin dudarlo.

-Wow.

-Si…-él me sonríe- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija…-Yo asiento apretando mis labios intentando no llorar- Y tu madre…

-Lo sé-digo sin dejarle terminar, porque si lo dice acabaré llorando y no podré parar.

Mi padre sonríe otra vez y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Después de eso las entrevistas se suceden una tras otra con diferentes emisoras locales y diferentes periódicos, yo estoy tan eufórica que ni siquiera reparo en que la mayoría de personal ya se ha ido a celebrar con su familia y solo quedamos unos pocos.

-La última, senadora-me pide un reportero mientras Rick coloca las chaquetas de los niños para irnos a casa, completamente agotados después de habernos despedido de Alexis, Martha, Hailey, Kevin y Jenny con sus hijos y Javi que pasaron a última hora, Lanie que estuvo un buen rato y mi padre: Nuestra familia.

Yo asiento aceptando la última pregunta buscando también mi chaqueta.

-¿Ahora qué?

Ahora qué… Me quedo pensativa… Es algo que no puedo pensar en ese momento. Me hice policía para resolver el caso de mi madre… Y lo hice… Capitana para superarme a mi misma… Di clases… Me retiré del cuerpo…Me metí de lleno en la carrera al senado… Conocí al hombre de mi vida…Fui madre… ¿Y ahora?

Yo me encojo de hombros.

Y niego.

No tengo ni idea… Pero conociéndonos a Rick y a mí… Con nuestros tres hijos y el trabajo que se viene encima… Seguro que no será nada tranquilo.

-Ahora tendré que cambiar la contra portada de mis libros-interviene Rick, pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros-¿Qué os parece, Vive en Nueva York con sus tres hijos y su mujer la senadora Katherine Beckett?-pregunta.

Todos, incluido el reportero, reímos.

Yo no puedo evitar acercar su rostro con mis manos en su mejilla y besarlo.

Si, desde luego el futuro puede ser muy interesante…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si, eso es. Se acabó. Supongo que no esperabais esto así pero...Nuestra idea era contar un poco y al final se nos fue de las manos pero no había mucho más que contar... Y creímos que el que Kate saliera como Senadora y los niños en el colegio y todo eso y tal sería un buen final y así lo hemos hecho. ¿Que os ha parecido este final y el fic entero? Review.**

 **Nos encanta conocer vuestra opinión. Obviamente muchisimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo...Después de todo este tiempo y sobre todo de como acabó la serie. Mil gracias por cada comentario y... Si os preguntais si seguiremos escribiendo... Es poco probable... Si hay alguna idea pero por ahora no. Tal vez nos animemos a escribir en un blog conjuntamente muy pronto y tal vez algun relato propio también...Aunque eso sería en otra plataforma. Si asi fuera... Os avisamos en twitter.**

 **PD. Por supuesto, habrá un epilogo para completar todo más ;-)**

 **S &R**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios que nos habéis dejado en el último capítulo de esta historia, los valoramos mucho, y lo hemos ido haciendo a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Esperamos que esta continuación de lo que fue el final de la serie os haya gustado (y os guste el epílogo también jaja), hemos intentado estar a la altura :)**_

 _ **Os dejamos ahora con la primera parte del epílogo, que transcurre ocho años después del anterior.**_

 _ **S &R**_

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO:**

 _ **2 de Noviembre de 2031**_

 **Castle**

-¡He llegado! – Grito mi entrada mientras entro empujando el carrito del bebé que me sonríe desde él. O eso quiero creer. - ¡Hemos llegado! - Repito.

Pero nadie contesta. Después de acercar a Reece a su entrenamiento de baloncesto, hemos ido a dar un paseo… Pero por lo visto, a nadie le importa.

Saco a Paris del carrito y noto como a sus ocho meses pesa bastante o es que a mis 61 años (aunque me conservo de maravilla) ya no tengo edad para más bebés.

En el instante en que el bebé se acomoda en mis brazos y caminamos, la puerta de la habitación del despacho de Kate se oye abrirse de golpe y los gritos de ella y nuestra hija mayor resuenan por toda la casa.

-¡Mamá sólo ha sido un….arggg… Estoy harta!

-Lily Johanna – escucho el tono empleado por Kate y aun sin verla soy capaz de saber que la vena de su frente debe estar hinchadísima. Las dos llevan semanas discutiendo por la mínima. - No toleraré que utilices ese tono conmigo jovencita…

La adolescencia de Lily está siendo más complicada de lo que fue la de Alexis… Y eso que yo la crié solo.

-¡Tus notas han bajado! - sigue Kate siguiendo a Lily hacia la cocina.- Hola mi amor, - creo que me lo va a decir a mí con ese tono tan dulce, sin embargo se dirige a Paris, a quien agarra en brazos y la llena a besos.

Yo me quedo sorprendido pero no digo nada, temiendo alterarla más.

-¡No estoy suspendiendo!

-Tomaré medidas.

-Siempre igual… No soy una niña…

-Lo pareces… ¡Además, sólo tienes 14 años!

-Arggg…- se queja mi hija después de darme un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse a su habitación. Se encierra, empujando la puerta con el pie.

Yo me quedo mirando a Kate quien besa a Paris que entrecierra los ojos azules como los míos debido a las cosquillas de Kate.

-¿Tú no serás así verdad mi amor? ¿Verdad que no te portarás así? - dice dándole más besos y dirigiéndose con ella a su despacho, dejándome solo en medio del comedor con cara de tonto.

-Llevan así todo el día - me dice una voz, detrás del sofá, quien posteriormente se asoma.

Yo sonrío a Jake y me acerco hasta sentarme a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nada.

Entrecierro los ojos, sospechando mientras cierra el cuaderno del colegio en el que estaba escribiendo y el que me ha dado tiempo de leer brevemente algo sobre el baile…No pinta nada bien.

-¿Es del baile de invierno?

-No es nada.

-Ok… - más tarde lo descubriré - ¿Oye, sabes que le pasa a Reece?

-Sí. Está enamorado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Eso es interesante… - asiento pensando en tener una charla con mi hijo.

Mi móvil suena en ese momento y me distraigo hablando con los de la editorial… Estamos en negociaciones para escribir un libro sobre la vida laboral de la Senadora Beckett y cómo compaginarla con la familiar… Kate por supuesto está inmersa en ello. Después de sus dos mandatos ha decidido tomarse un año sabático antes de decidir si seguir en la política con otro cargo … Un escalafón más alto o dejarlo y dedicarse a otra cosa, probablemente relacionado con la seguridad nacional o algo así… Sea lo que sea siempre la apoyaré.

* * *

Después de una larga conversación de una hora, paseándome por el salón mientras Jake sigue bastante silencioso escribiendo en ese dichoso cuaderno… Guardo mi móvil en el bolsillo y voy hasta el despacho de Kate, donde la encuentro ordenando papeles y notas que nos serán útiles a la hora de escribir.

Paris está en la alfombra gateando y jugando con un sonajero. La levanto de allí y se cuelga de mi cuello. Kate levanta la vista para verme.

-¿Qué es lo que os pasaba antes? - pregunto directamente después de por fin, darle un beso a mi mujer.

-¿Que…Qué? ¿Qué que nos pasaba?

Yo asiento, como si preguntar fuera un pecado. Su mirada se endurece.

-No sé qué le pasa a tu hija… De verdad.

-¿Ahora sólo es mía? - sonrío.

Kate suspira.

-Se ha hecho un piercing.

-¿Qué? - abro los ojos sorprendidos.

-En el ombligo. En serio… ¿De dónde habrá sacado el permiso?

-¿Mi madre? - pregunto preocupado. Ella hace una mueca. Probablemente estamos en lo cierto… Aunque mi madre tiene casi ochenta años… Sigue con la misma actitud y vitalidad de siempre.

Yo me callo.

-Hablaré con ella…

-No creo…

-Kate… Lleváis semanas que sólo os gritáis… No creo que sea buena idea.

Kate se muerde el labio y asiente. Se apoya en mi hombro y me abraza. Yo beso su cabeza a la vez que Paris intenta agarrar un mechón de su pelo y tirar de él… Una fea costumbre.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? - me pregunta - ¿Aquella niñita que me llamaba Mami y estaba orgullosa de mi.

-Sigue estando orgullosa.

-Pero odia que aparezca por su colegio… Y me ha tocado ser vigilante en el baile de invierno.

Yo hago una mueca. Aunque por suerte, me será más fácil colarme y vigilar a Reece si es que tiene intención de hacer alguna de las suyas en el dichoso baile.

-Lily era tan tierna… En serio, ¿Dónde está?

-Ha crecido - le informo - Cómo Alexis… ¿Recuerdas cuando se fue a la Universidad? Menos mal que estabas tú… - le digo - Y esta pequeñita también lo hará - digo besando su moflete y haciéndola reír - Y como lo han hecho los gemelos… - Ella me mira sin comprender - Para tu información, Reece está enamorado.

Ella abre los ojos como platos sorprendida.

-¡Tienen diez años!

-Yo me enamoré con ocho años…- le informo.

Ella rueda los ojos y se ríe. No esperaba otra cosa de mí.

-Tal vez podría Alexis hablar con Lily…

Yo asiento y vuelvo a abrazarla.

* * *

A media tarde, mientras Kate ha ido a llevar a Jake a futbol y Lily sigue en su habitación, probablemente hablando por teléfono, Paris y yo estamos jugando en la alfombra cuando Reece llega cargando su bolsa de deporte y sus zapatillas colgadas al cuello.

Suelta la bolsa y las zapatillas a un lado.

-¿Qué tal el entreno? - pregunto cuándo se deja caer en el suelo. Menos mal que Kate no está aún en casa… Si no… Las zapatillas y la bolsa no estarían ahí.

-Bien.

-¿Y Hailey? - pregunto, pues ella iba a recogerle en baloncesto tal y como habíamos quedado.

-Aparcando. Me ha dicho que fuera subiendo.

Yo asiento. Le miro preocupado y sonrío.

-Reece…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Él me mira con la misma mirada de Kate… Sus ojos son idénticos hasta en la expresión de "me has pillado y sabes que algo me pasa". Mi hijo se encoje de hombros y se queda sentado en la alfombra cabizbajo.

-Es que…

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Es que… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que querías a mamá?

-¿Cuándo…? - pienso unos segundos - Desde el primer día.

-Ya…

-¿Por qué?

-Me gusta una chica pero no sé qué hacer…

-Ya… Cuando yo tenía tu edad…Hace mucho tiempo - se ríe mientras juega con Paris - Me gustaba Alison Ralston. Era preciosa… Me gustó desde siempre…Desde que llegó a mi clase.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Pedirle de ir al baile conmigo.

-Ya…- yo veo como se levanta rápidamente y recoge sus cosas, sabiendo que si no le caería una bronca.

-¿Reece?

-Gracias papá - dice medio gritando yendo a su habitación. Imagino que le he ayudado a despejar sus dudas y que va a planear como pedirle ir al baile a la chica que le gusta. Sonrío orgulloso. Mi hijo será igual de ligón que yo.

El timbre suena sacándome de mis pensamientos y agarro en brazos a Paris. Cuando abrimos la puerta, la bebé se tira en brazos de Hailey, su piel más clara que la de la detective privada resalta a su lado, al igual que su cabello castaño claro en comparación del oscuro de la británica.

-Hola mi amor - Hailey le da un par de besos- ¿Cómo se ha portado el abuelo contigo?

-Ja ja- me rio - Que graciosa. ¿No deberías preguntar si tu hija se ha portado bien?

-Ella siempre se porta bien. –Yo asiento. Tiene razón. Paris es un amor. - ¿Te quedas a cenar, Hailey? – pregunto - ¿Viene Alexis?

-Sorry suegro, Lex está yendo para casa ahora mismo…

Yo asiento y voy en busca de las cosas de la niña mientras le comento a Hailey mis sospechas sobre Jake y las novedades sobre Reece en el momento que Kate llega a casa en compañía de Jake y nos callamos. Hailey y Jake se chocan el puño mientras Kate le hace carantoñas a Paris y esta se tira a sus brazos.

-La estáis malcriando - murmura Hailey. Pero nadie se resiste a ese bebé… y Kate parece más su madre que su "abuelastra". - ¿Y Lily?

-Mejor no preguntes - digo haciendo una mueca al ver a Kate.

Hailey asiente y se cuelga el bolso con las cosas de Paris y la deja en el carrito para marcharse.

-¿Mañana puedes quedarte con ella un par de horas? - me pregunta y yo asiento - Te ayudaré con el tema de Lily - me susurra.

-Y lo del baile…Estoy preocupado por Jake y Reece - digo en el mismo tono.

-Hecho.

Cuando cierro la puerta, me encuentro de nuevo solo en medio del salón. La vida en nuestro hogar es un ir y venir diario…Sobre todo ahora con el baile de invierno a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

 **4 de Noviembre de 2031**

 _ **Castle**_

Entro al gimnasio del colegio y miro a mi alrededor intentando encontrar su rostro entre todos aquellos niños y adolescentes. Algunos valientes ya se han atrevido a salir a la pista de baile. Ellos intentan mostrarse seguros y orgullosos, mientras que ellas se sonrojan casi de continuo.

Una mezcla de buenos recuerdos y escalofríos me abordan de repente, pero justo entonces la veo a ella, hablando con un adolescente. Le indica algo con el ceño fruncido y rueda tras hacerle señas para que se aleje.

Sonrío al comprobar que, como vigilante, ha adoptado su antigua pose de Detective, con sus ojos puestos en todas partes. Sin embargo, no parece haber reparado en mí hasta que me acerco unos segundos después.

-¿Algún adolescente conflictivo? – Pregunto a sus espaldas.

Kate se vuelve hacia mí, sorprendida. Pero puedo detectar el brillo de emoción en sus ojos, ése que siempre tiene para mí después de tantos años.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Pregunta, mientras me acerco a ella y coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Ni siquiera sus incipientes canas le restan atractivo.

-He pensado que te vendría bien mi ayuda. – Digo, rodeándola entre mis brazos, sin importarme los adolescentes y preadolescentes a nuestro alrededor.

Ella suspira y deja escapar una risita.

-¿Desde cuándo necesito tu ayuda?

-Admite que siempre hemos trabajado mejor juntos.

-No creo que necesite tu ayuda para controlar a un grupo de escolares. Además, tampoco creo que a nuestros hijos les haga mucha gracia tenernos a los dos aquí, bastante está soportando Lily con que a mí me haya tocado vigilar… - Dice, volviéndose y señalando con la cabeza a una de las esquinas del gimnasio, donde Lily habla con un grupito de adolescentes.

Seguro que se ha puesto en el lugar más alejado a posta para evitar sentirse controlada por Kate todo el tiempo.

-Precisamente he venido por uno de nuestros hijos… - Digo, mientras busco con la mirada a Jake. – O por todos ellos, pero Jake… Había anotado un par de ideas en su cuaderno…

-Oh, no. Dime que no va a provocar ningún accidente esta vez. – Dice en un susurro mientras su rostro palidece de repente.

Mi mirada le indica que eso es precisamente lo que el más travieso de nuestros hijos tiene intención de hacer.

-¿Qué tiene pensado esta vez? Dios, Castle, no puede hacer esto mientras yo, precisamente yo, soy la encargada de vigilar el baile… Él… ¿dónde diablos está? – Dice, girándose para buscarlo.

-Tranquila, para eso estoy yo aquí. Mientras tanto… tú échale un vistazo a Reece, creo que va a pedirle salir a alguna chica.

Ella rueda los ojos, cada vez más pálida, pensando en que nuestro hijo solo tiene once años.

-Oh, y vigila las bebidas, creo que alguien acaba de echarles vodka. – Río mientras me alejo.

* * *

 _ **Kate**_

Después de indicarle a uno de los profesores, encargados del buffet, que retire las bebidas, voy en busca de Reece.

Todo el gimnasio está decorado para la ocasión. Los adornos de color azul y blanco son los que más abundan, con la intención de darle un toque de invierno al baile. Y por si eso no lo dejaba del todo claro, una gran pancarta en la que está escrito: BAILE DE INVIERNO 2031 preside una de las cuatro paredes.

Paseo mi mirada por los chicos más pequeños del baile, los de la edad de mis gemelos, pero no encuentro a ninguno de ellos. Tampoco a Masson, el mejor amigo de Jake y compañero de trastadas. Debí haber supuesto que planearían algo para el baile de invierno, nunca hay ningún acontecimiento importante en el que no hagan nada. En eso ha salido más a Castle…

Maldigo entre dientes mientras continúo buscando a Reece.

Él sin embargo, no se parece tanto a Castle. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya heredado de mí ése carácter tan sensible. Desde luego es el más bondadoso de los tres, por eso no quiero que le hagan daño.

Por supuesto que el hecho de que quiera pedirle salir a alguna chica no debería suponer un grave problema, teniendo en cuenta que solamente tiene once años y no es nada serio, pero aun así… Temo que le rompan el corazón. Castle diría en este caso que los protejo demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo, siguen siendo mis pequeños.

Incluso Lily, sigue siendo mi pequeña. A pesar de sus 14 años, de estar bailando despreocupadamente con Tracy, su mejor amiga, en mitad de la pista de baile, moviendo sus caderas y luciendo su vestido de lentejuelas plateadas. Todavía está castigada sin salir por lo del piercing, aunque el baile de invierno haya sido una excepción.

Frunzo el ceño cuando Matt, un compañero de clase, se acerca a ella y le pide bailar. Lily y Tracy habían decidido acompañarse al baile mutuamente, pero Matt parece ser una excepción. Compruebo perfectamente cómo Lily se sonroja cuando el adolescente agarra su mano y comienza a bailar con ella.

Una sensación de melancolía se agolpa en mi garganta y contengo las ganas de llorar. Por verlos crecer, por ver que poco a poco comienzan a ser más independientes de nosotros…

Pero entonces aparece Reece en escena, con sus pantalones oscuros y su camisa azul en un tono más claro. Se acerca hasta Tracy, que está de espaldas a él, y golpea su hombro hasta que ésta se gira con una sonrisa. Desde mi posición observo cómo mi pequeño se va poniendo colorado por momentos, entonces Tracy le dice algo y Reece sale corriendo.

-Oh, no… la chica…. – Murmuro en un susurro ahogado.

-Ya lo he solucionado. – Dice Castle que aparece de repente a mi lado.

-Que has… ¿qué? – Pregunto, confusa, reparando en un par de confetis sobre su hombro.

Justo entonces una pequeña explosión sobre nuestras cabezas provoca una lluvia de confetis y rápidamente el gimnasio se llena de gritos de júbilo y aplausos, como si aquello hubiese sido improvisado por la escuela.

-Cambié la harina por confetis, aunque esos dos de allí no se lo han tomado muy bien. – Dice, señalando hacia donde se encuentran Jake y Masson con expresiones malhumoradas. Al parecer son los únicos que se han manchado de harina gracias a Castle, que les ha dado un poco de su propia medicina.

Voy a decir algo, pero Rick me calla, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

-Feliz baile de invierno.

-Castle, Reece… - Digo después de devolverle el beso. – Creo que le han rechazado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién ha sido? – Pregunta Castle, tan ofendido como si el rechazado hubiese sido él mismo.

-Tracy, la amiga de Lily.

-¿Tracy? Pero si Tracy tiene… 14 años. – Yo asiento, preocupada, mientras que él adopta una expresión divertida. – ¡Le gusta una chica mayor! Él…

Yo golpeo su hombro antes de que siga riéndose, sobre todo porque Reece acaba de llegar y está justo detrás de él.

-¡Espera, Reece, yo….! – Intenta frenarlo antes de que nuestro hijo vuelva a marcharse, más enfadado y humillado que antes si cabe.

Yo suspiro. Castle intenta seguirlo, pero su teléfono comienza a sonar y él se detiene para contestar.

-¿Si? … Sí, soy yo… Soy su hijo. Ella… ¿Está bien? – Agarro firmemente su brazo, al sentir que la conversación está tomando un tono demasiado serio - ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¡Dígame dónde se encuentra¡

-Castle…- Insisto, después de que él se haya quedado aturdido y pálido mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono, - Rick…

-Es… Mi… Mi madre. En el hospital.

Hago un esfuerzo para tragar saliva tras ver la enorme preocupación en sus ojos.

-Martha…


	30. Chapter 30

**_Lo sentimos, por temas personales, trabajo y demás nos ha sido imposible terminar de escribir este capítulo antes de hoy para actualizar. Pero finalmente lo tenemos y, ahora sí que sí, este es el final de "A writer, his muse, and their 3 kids"._**

 ** _Esperamos que lo disfrutéis!_**

* * *

 ** _En el capítulo anterior..._**

 _Hago un esfuerzo para tragar saliva tras ver la enorme preocupación en sus ojos._

 _-Martha…_

 **Castle**

De repente es como si la música del gimnasio se hubiera apagado. Todo está en silencio y ni siquiera escucho a Kate que me está hablando. Mi corazón late deprisa y me siento mareado, como si todo me diera vueltas… No soy capaz de reaccionar ante la llamada que acabo de recibir del hospital.

Kate me agarra de la mano y tira de mí hasta ir al pasillo del colegio, pero me freno.

-Lily… Jake… Alexis.- enfoco mi mirada en mi mujer-Reece…Reece se acaba de marchar…Y mi madre…Mi madre está ingresada.

-Cariño…

Yo miro a Kate y ella me agarra de la cara intentando que me calme y que fije mi mirada en ella. Cuando lo hago, sólo puedo ver…Que todo irá bien. Kate siempre consigue eso.

Tomo aire y respiro hondo y por suerte en ese momento mi hija mayor y uno de mis gemelos (Jake, claro) se acercan a nosotros a la vez que un montón de adolescentes corren por el pasillo en dirección a la pista de baile.

-¿Habéis visto a Reece?-pregunta Lily, dirigiéndose a mí, probablemente aun está molesta con su madre. Jake a su lado bufa mirándome de reojo, con el flequillo aun blanquecino por la harina.

Kate le pasa la mano con ternura intentando que su pelo vuelva a su color natural.

-Le estaba buscando pero no le encuentro por ningún sitio.

Yo miro a Kate. ¿Cuánto rato ha pasado desde que nuestro hijo ha salido corriendo y he recibido la llamada?

-¿Papá?-se desespera Lily al no obtener respuesta.

-Lil-interviene Kate-Tenemos que irnos…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Aun queda mucho baile…Si tú eres una aguafiestas…

-Lily, la abuela esta en el hospital-digo yo seriamente. Lo último que quiero ahora mismo es tener que lidiar con una nueva discusión entre mi hija y su madre. Menos cuando mi madre está en el hospital…

-¿Qué?-pregunta alarmado Jake-¿Por qué? ¿La abuela está bien?

Yo me rasco la frente nervioso.

-Reece…Se donde puede estar-digo-Voy a buscarle.

-¿Rick?-Kate me mira cuando me freno. Yo simplemente la miro y ella asiente.

-Pero papá…-dice Lily mientras Kate tira de ella y de su hermano mientras caminamos hacia la puerta de salida.

-Enseguida voy…Recojo a Reece y voy para allí, id yendo y llama a Lex.

Kate me mira medio confundida pero finalmente asiente y sale disparada hacia el coche seguida de dos de nuestros tres hijos…

Por suerte, sé que Reece no ha ido muy lejos y está a un par de manzanas aunque… No son horas para que un niño de diez años ande solo por la calle. Cuando llego al edificio del Club de Baseball indoor que a esas horas permanece cerrado, en lugar de ir a la puerta principal que sé que debe estar cerrada, me adentro en el callejón de al lado.

Aquello está oscuro sin embargo, hay una puerta semi iluminada en un lateral y que se que siempre esta medio trabada. Reece también lo sabe. Sólo espero que este ahí porque no puedo lidiar con que Reece esté deambulando por las calles de Nueva York ahora mismo.

Entro por la puerta que da a un pasillo y a unos cuantos vestuarios y luego llego a una de las pistas principales donde hay jaulas de bateo con maquinas diseñadas para las necesidades y habilidades por edades.

Una pelota de baseball se estrella contra la valla y hace un ruido que resuena en todo el local.

Reece, con casco, pero con la camisa y los pantalones del baile balancea el bate e intenta golpear varias veces y cansado de no darle, estrella el bate contra el suelo cabreado.

Yo me quedo mirándole y el repara en mi presencia pero no dice nada.

-Prueba de…separar un poco lo pies y alzar el codo.

Reece me mira en ese momento y apunto está de golpearle una pelota.

-Cinco segundos, vamos-le señalo al frente. Él se concentra de nuevo y justo antes de golpearle, sigue mi consejo. La pelota se estrella en la valla frente a él.

Suspira y la maquina se para.

Yo entro en la zona del bateador.

-Lily le daría…Claro. Lily es genial-me dice-Lily siempre se le ha dado bien todo, el baseball…El abuelo está orgullosísimo… Y tú, el entrenador de la liga infantil.

-Ya hace tiempo que no…Y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía-me encojo de hombros.

-Y los chicos… Eso también se le da bien…

-Oye…-yo me quejo y Reece se sienta en el suelo molesto y cabizbajo.

Yo me siento a su lado.

-A ti también se te dan bien muchas cosas…

-Las chicas…Tracy no.

-Tracy es…-yo suspiro- Reece…

-No, no hace falta que lo digas.

-Oye…-carraspeo-No tendrías que haber salido corriendo… Si tu madre se entera que estabas aquí…

-Qué más da…

-Eh…No digas eso. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Para que sigas riéndote de mí?-me mira y yo me siento terriblemente mal.

-Escucha lo siento, a veces los adultos somos tremendamente idiotas… No sabía…No debí tratar este tema como si nada, porque a ti te duele…

Reece asiente.

-La abuela está en el hospital-le digo bajito y despacito.

El me mira.

-Tenemos que irnos…

Yo asiento.

-Escucha-digo golpeando su casco cuando los dos nos hemos levantado-Tu madre me rechazó quinientas mil veces... Y me ignoró otras cuantas… Pero nunca perdí la esperanza hasta que la conseguí.

Reece sonríe.

-Lo que quiero decir…

-Lo sé papá. Que tú también fuiste un pringado.

-Oye-digo con tono de queja golpeándole el casco de nuevo y él sonríe. Eso está mejor.-Tú eres muy parecido a ella…Aunque no lo creas… Eres muy fuerte. Y si alguna vez fallas, si te caes, yo estaré ahí contigo. Siempre estaré contigo, chico. Lo de Tracy…

-No hace falta que lo repitas más-dice yendo hacia la puerta por la que ambos nos hemos colado.

-Solo será un capítulo de tu vida, quizás dentro de un tiempo…

-Ya…

Los dos salimos al callejón y caminamos a paso ligero para buscar un taxi que nos acerque al hospital.

Todo el trayecto en taxi lo hacemos en silencio.

-El señor Hayden –el dueño de local- Se enfadaría si se entera que entran por la noche.-dice cuando nos bajamos frente al hospital, supongo para desviar los nervios.

-Yo también me he enfadado -Estas castigado jovencito….

-Papá…

-No hay papá que valga-digo y le aprieto la mano mientras miramos al frente un segundo. Yo suspiro hondo.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Asiento. No es malo que nuestros hijos vean que de vez en cuando, también tenemos miedo… Si ellos supieran todo el miedo que me han hecho pasar por un simple susto o su madre… Con sustos más fuertes e intensos.

Todo eso ha sido parte de nuestra vida.

-Yo estaré contigo siempre, chico-me sonríe, repitiendo las palabras que antes me le he dicho y que mi madre me decía cuando tenía su edad. –Y la abuela es dura…

-Lo es-susurro traspasando las puertas del hospital.

* * *

 **Lily**

Retuerzo mis manos por encima de la rodilla que tengo flexionada sobre el incómodo asiento de plástico de color gris de la sala de espera. Nunca me ha gustado morderme las uñas cuando estoy nerviosa por lo que, en su defecto, suelo retorcerme los dedos.

Mamá también lo hace, puedo verla de reojo a mi lado mientras ella, Jake y yo esperamos noticias de los doctores sobre mi abuela. Y mientras esperamos a papá y Reece que no sé dónde se habrá metido. Él nunca se mete en líos, normalmente es Jake quien se encarga de eso. Y aunque mamá no haya dicho nada desde que hemos llegado al hospital, sé que también está preocupada por él.

Verla así ha conseguido que mi enfado disminuya un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar mi orgullo a un lado y pedirle perdón.

Jake y yo la observamos con un nudo en el estómago cuando uno de los doctores pasa por allí y ella se levanta rápidamente a preguntar por nuestra abuela. El doctor le dice que no puede decirle nada más, que siguen haciéndole pruebas. Mamá asiente, se muerde el labio y después suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo con una expresión de cansancio e impotencia.

-Chicos vosotros… quedaos aquí, enseguida vuelvo. – Nos indica antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Jake y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Sé que él también está asustado, e incluso reconozco en su rostro la petición oculta que esconden sus ojos, del mismo color que los de nuestra madre.

Suspiro y ladeo la cabeza, ha llegado el momento de olvidar mi orgullo.

-No vayas a ningún lado, ahora vuelvo. – Le digo, aunque me detengo cuando paso por su lado para advertirle. – Lo digo en serio.

Jake rueda los ojos y suspira, pero sé que no lo hará. No irá a ningún lado. Ya tenemos suficiente con que Reece se haya escapado y la abuela esté hospitalizada. Realmente le echaría una buena bronca de hermana mayor como se le ocurriese escaparse o hacer alguna de las suyas a él también.

Camino unos pasos recorriendo el largo pasillo del hospital con la mirada hasta que doy con mamá. Está a tan solo unos metros, de pie frente a la máquina de café. Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y rápidamente maldice en voz alta, golpeando levemente la máquina con una mano. Probablemente se haya olvidado el monedero en el coche.

Yo saco unas monedas sueltas del bolso que llevo colgado al hombro, uno pequeño de un color gris brillante apropiado para el baile, y me acerco a ella.

-Ten. – Le digo en apenas un susurro, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

Ella se gira, me mira durante un par de segundos y luego acepta las monedas.

-Gracias. – Dice dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de ocultar sus ojos vidriosos.

Yo me apoyo contra la pared y me cruzo de brazos. Nunca se me ha dado bien esto de pedir perdón.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? Yo no pretendía… Solo… Me gustaba la idea de hacerme un piercing. Lo siento.

Mamá me observa con confesión al principio y después curiosidad. Agarra su vaso de plástico por el borde para no quemarse las manos y después suspira antes de regresar su mirada a mí.

-Oh, Lily…

-Cumpliré con el castigo. – Digo, con la enterrada esperanza de que me lo levante en algún momento. – Haré lo que quieras. Yo solo… - Me muerdo el labio tras quedarme sin excusas y explicaciones. – Estudiaré más, mejoraré mis notas. ¿No vas a decir nada?

Finalmente mamá ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo lo mismo después con sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos he conseguido animarla un poco, o eso creo.

Apunta con un dedo hacia una cama vacía de hospital aparcada junto a una ventana y las dos nos dirigimos hacia allí.

* * *

 **Kate**

Después de todo este tiempo… y es como si estuviese mirando una copia mejorada de mí misma. Una copia de catorce años, con un piercing y terriblemente testaruda y orgullosa, pero con un corazón enorme y humilde. Realmente no sé cómo lo hemos hecho Castle y yo para criar a tres personas y que no nos salga tan mal después de todo…

Lily toma impulso con sus brazos y se sienta de un salto en la camilla, mientras que yo simplemente apoyo mi trasero en ella.

-No debiste haberte puesto ese piercing sin consultarme. – Le digo paseando mi mirada del humeante café entre mis manos a ella.

-¿Me habrías dejado hacérmelo? – Pregunta ella, conociendo la respuesta de antemano. – Además, papá me dijo que tú hiciste lo mismo y tampoco se lo contaste a los abuelos.

-Ah… Tu padre no debió contarte eso. – Lily me dedica una sonrisa triunfante. – Y yo tenía diecisiete, no catorce.

-Eso no es relevante. – Dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras balancea sus pies.

-Sí lo es. Pero lo realmente relevante es que no confíes en nosotros… en mí. – Confieso, porque en el fondo me duele que no confíe en mí. Lily está en la etapa más delicada de su vida, y me gustaría hacerlo bien, me gustaría hacerle saber que puede confiar en mí para cualquier cosa al igual que yo confié en mi madre.

-Confío en ti mamá. Puede… - Suspira y se muerde el labio, igual que yo – Puede que no te cuente ciertas cosas…

-Las que sabes que están mal. – Puntualizo yo.

Lily vuelve a suspirar.

-Vale, puede. Pero confío en ti.

-No quiero más secretos a partir de ahora. – Digo, al mismo tiempo que le dedico una mirada de advertencia.

-Lo prometo. – Dice ella, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Asiento y respiro profundamente, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-Todo saldrá bien. – Dice de pronto Lily. – Reece y papá aparecerán en cualquier momento… Y la abuela va a estar bien.

La rodeo contra mí y abrazo a mi pequeña, agradeciéndole con ese gesto su incondicional apoyo.

Justo en ese momento, Rick sale del ascensor con Reece a su lado. Los azules ojos de Rick están teñidos de preocupación cuando se encuentran con los míos.

-Tenías razón, - le digo a Lily mientras ambas nos ponemos en pie. – Vamos.

-Mi madre… ¿cómo está? ¿Está bien? – Pregunta Rick aceleradamente.

-Está estable ahora, - intento explicarle con calma para transmitirle tranquilidad. – parece que tuvo un amago de infarto, y le están haciendo pruebas. No podremos pasar a verla hasta que terminen.

Acaricio su mano con la mía y él me agradece en una sonrisa. Después mi mirada se dirige hacia Reece y él me mira sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Y tú estás bien? – Le pregunto, con preocupación.

-Sí. – Dice él después de abrazarme. Reece además de ser el más tranquilo de nuestros hijos, es también el más sensible y cariñoso de los tres.

* * *

Segundos después, los cuatro nos reunimos con Jake, que esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera.

-¡Al fin! Habéis tardado dos siglos… - Nos reprocha, sonriendo después al ver a su hermano y ver que está bien.

Justo entonces aparece Alexis, terminando de revolucionar la sala de espera. Su larga melena pelirroja cae sobre sus hombros y aunque va vestida de manera formal, no destaca tanto como todos nosotros, que todavía llevamos la ropa del baile de invierno.

La pelirroja nos abraza a todos, después de haber sido informada sobre el estado de Martha.

-La abuela es fuerte, saldrá de esto. – Dice, expresando lo que todos pensamos.

A Martha todavía le queda mucha guerra por dar, aunque tal vez se tenga que calmar un poco en lo que al teatro se refiere.

* * *

 **Castle**

La mano de Kate acariciando la mía apacigua un poco el nudo que se ha formado en mi estómago. Uno nunca es demasiado mayor, ni llega a estar preparado del todo para ver a su madre en una cama de hospital con el rostro más pálido que nunca.

-Tienes buen aspecto, madre. – Le digo, tras besar sus mejillas.

-Oh, eso es que estoy horrible. – Se queja ella, tratando de arreglar su rostro.

Todos nosotros ocupamos la habitación, apenas dejando un pequeño espacio libre, a pesar de las quejas de una de las enfermeras.

-¿Estás bien, abuela? – Pregunta Reece, sentándose en la cama junto a mi madre, después de que ésta le haga un hueco.

-Si seguís preguntándome eso, creeré que estoy peor de lo que me siento. Estoy bien, no ha sido para tanto, solo ha sido… un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Estaba con Andrew por suerte y reaccionó rápidamente, llamando al 911.

Kate y yo nos miramos, desde hace tiempo sospechamos que ese tal Andrew es algo más que un amigo de mi madre. Puede que incluso sea el que ella ha estado esperando todo este tiempo.

Regreso mi mirada a mi madre, y pienso que tal vez debería quedarme esta noche con ella. Según el médico, solo estará ingresada esta noche, pero no me gustaría dejarla sola en cualquier caso. Por supuesto a ella no le gusta la idea cuando se lo comunico.

-Oh, Richard. Ya no tengo quince años, no necesito que nadie cuide de mí.

-Precisamente porque no tienes quince deberías empezar a cambiar algunas costumbres, ya sabes, llevar una vida más tranquila.

-En eso te doy la razón, he estado pensando en ello. Puede que vuestra casa de los Hamptons…

-Vale, está bien… por ahora. – Digo atropelladamente, haciendo que todos rían. – Chicos, tenéis diez minutos con la abuela antes de que todos os marchéis a casa a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Todos ellos asienten y comienzan a hablar con su abuela en un tono bastante animado. Kate y yo nos miramos de nuevo y ella tira de mi hacia fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Sonrío cuando Kate, fuera de miradas indiscretas en mitad del pasillo del hospital me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y atrapa mis labios en varios besos cortos para separarse con una sonrisa idéntica a la mía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto más tranquilo, después de saber que mi madre está bien.

-No sé, estaba pensando en lo que ha dicho tu madre…

Yo alzo las cejas sin saber a qué se refiere. Mi madre ha dicho demasiadas cosas en el poco rato que hemos estado con ella… Si no fuera así, no sería mi madre.

-En que no tenemos quince años…

-Bueno, senadora… Te conservas muy bien para la edad que tienes-digo con una risita y posando mis manos en su trasero apretando.

Ella me golpea el hombro al separarse y luego vuelve a besarme. Adoro cuando está tan besucona.

-Me refiero a que…No es solo eso, no tenemos quince y… Y si nos fuéramos un tiempo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vivir en una casa, fuera de la ciudad…

Yo hago una mueca, la verdad no esperaba eso.

-Estaríamos más tranquilos y no digo que sea para siempre, pero… a Jake lo tendríamos más controlado y a Lily también-me comenta-Podría pensarme eso de…Ya sabes…Un escalafón más.

-¿Gobernadora?

-Sí, eso me han comentado…Quieren ofrecérmelo pero no es algo oficial… O tal vez podría pensarme en ser Fiscal General… O simplemente ya es el momento de ser sólo la señora Castle.

-Uff… Me encanta la idea que seas solo la señora Castle y la madre de mis tres hijos, pero… Hace muchos años conocí a una detective y no creo que la mujer de la que me enamoré sepa estar mucho quieta.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-En los Hamptons podríamos vivir un tiempo relajados… Yo podría escribir tus memorias y las mías… Podríamos disfrutar… Pero ya le he dicho a mi madre…

-Podemos hablarlo… ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué me parece?-sonrío-¿Aun no sabes que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo Kate?

-¿Dónde sea?

-Y para siempre.

-Siempre-me contesta ella y me besa de nuevo.

Yo la miro completamente embobado. Ella es todo lo que he deseado toda mi vida…En los buenos y en los malos momentos, ella es mi razón para vivir y por supuesto y como ya he demostrado cientos de veces haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Podría ser una nueva etapa-me dice pensativa- Tu, los niños y yo viviendo fuera de Nueva York, dando paseos…

-¿Qué? –escuchamos un grito a nuestras espaldas y al girarnos nos encontramos con Lily con una mirada de enfado considerable y bastante parecida a las que solía poner Kate, sobre todo al interrogar a un sospechoso y Jake y Reece a su lado con cara de sorpresa. -¿Fuera de Nueva York? Ni de coña. No pienso moverme.

Yo sonrío con mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kate.

-Lily…

-Nada de Lily-dice mi hija adolescente y con demasiado carácter-No pienso moverme mamá…

-No es algo oficial pero…

-No mamá, siempre te hemos acompañado en lo que has querido, no sabes lo que es ser la hija de un escritor famoso y una política… Y…

-Irás donde tu padre y yo te digamos-escucho a Kate. Aquello sólo ha hecho que abrir la caja de pandora.

Yo miro a mis hijos y los tres sonreímos mientras su madre y su hermana siguen discutiendo en mitad de la sala de espera del hospital.

-Algunas cosas no cambian-me encojo de hombros.

-Nop.-contestan los dos a la vez y los tres nos vamos a sentar en las sillas esperando a Kate y Lily.

-A veces los cambios están bien-dice Reece y me guiña el ojo- ¿Cuándo nos mudamos?

Yo sonrío y despeino a los dos y les abrazo. Pase lo que pase, estemos donde estemos… Siempre estaremos juntos. Siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido este último capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado como final de ésta historia? ¡Esperamos vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **Gracias por la paciencia, y por seguir leyéndonos en esta historia incluso cuando la serie estaba acabada.**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **S &R**_


End file.
